And Their World Came Tumbling Down
by missingJane
Summary: Patrick and Teresa just need to get away for a few days. They set out in the Airstream to find a relaxing spot to unwind after their whirlwind engagement and then, marriage. They never do get to have that holiday. Someone decides to change their plans, with devastating results. Can they survive their deranged captors?
1. On The Road

Patrick and Teresa just need to get away for a few days. They set out in the Airstream to find a relaxing spot to unwind after their whirlwind engagement and then, marriage. They never do get to have that holiday. Someone decided to change their plans with devastating results.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Mentalist. Wish I did, not going to happen...

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 1 On The Road

"I'm all packed" Lisbon teased. She knew Patrick was going to leave his packing for their road trip til the last possible moment. For a man obsessed with organizing elaborate stunts and surprises, he was surprisingly slow at motivating himself to gather his essentials and load up the Airstream for their long overdue get-away.

"Patrick? Are you ready to go? This baby will be delivered before you even get the key in the ignition!"

That remark had the desired effect. Patrick emerged Lisbon's house, which was still home base until their cabin was renovated. Lisbon was happy to see he had his duffel bag fully packed and was dressed down in a pair of dark blue jeans, a blue and white checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his trusty well-worn brown loafers on his feet. Over all, he presented a very attractive, casual appearance. No wonder women flirted outrageously with him.

"Hey handsome" Lisbon grinned. "Nice to see you - finally!"

"What can I say? The best is worth waiting for" Patrick answered cheekily. Lisbon almost snorted her mouthful of coffee out of her nose.

"Spare me the false modesty!"

"What modesty Teresa?"

"Exactly my point. Let's get going Jane. The day is perfect and is slowly wasting away. We need to put some miles behind us before we find a place to set up camp tonight."

"All taken care of Teresa. I found a beautiful spot for the Airstream at a campsite overlooking a large canyon. It is open and gives us a fantastic view of the stars tonight without light pollution from the city. Should be beautiful."

"Sounds lovely. Come on, let's get this show on the road Jane." Lisbon grinned at Patrick as he got comfortable in the driver's seat. This was a trip that she could never have imagined taking just a few short months ago. But somehow, crazy adventures with her beautiful husband were now a well-established part of her life. 'Better do it now while I can still enjoy exploring new little towns and markets before the baby bump gets too big' she thought to herself happily.

Many hours, coffee and tea shops and washroom breaks later, the Airstream pulled into a tired looking diner in the Texas hill country. Patrick and Teresa had marvelled on their way here at how quickly the big city had faded away, and they were in a rural part of Texas that looked like it came straight out of a cowboy movie. The ranches they had driven past were huge, in some cases hundreds and hundreds of acres. Long-horned cattle were easily spotted behind fences. The land was dry due to the prolonged drought conditions in the country outside Austin. Here, you could still spot a cowboy out in the fields, riding his horse to check up on his herd of cattle.

Teresa loved the radical change of scenery and grinned at Patrick everytime they experienced what she called a "movie moment". As they pulled into the diner for a hot meal and some fresh coffee, Lisbon looked at Jane uncertainly.

"Do you really think this is a good place to stop? Looks kind of skeezy."

"Meh! Some of the best food can be found in places like this. Have faith woman! Let's give it try. This way we won't have to set up camp and cook all at once tonight. We can enjoy a leisurely breakfast in the morning at the Airstream, but tonight, let's just be lazy."

"Okay, I'm game if you are" Lisbon relented.

There were several cars in the parking lot and Jane had to maneuver the Airstream to the back of the lot as it took up so many parking spots. Helping Lisbon out of the vehicle, he walked with her, his hand protectively on the small of her back, towards the building. Upon opening the door, Teresa took one long look inside and then, with a wide smile, whispered "movie moment" to Patrick.

"Yup. Full on Pleasantville" he agreed.

The diner must have been very modern and stylish - in 1959. The large arborite tables, red vinyl booth seats, black and white swivel seats at the counter and the old-fashioned cash register, all gave the diner the appearance of being locked in a time warp. The few people inside stopped their talking when they walked in. Once they had given Teresa and Patrick a quick look-over, they resumed their conversations over their hash browns, brisket and beans.

Jane smiled and nodded his head in greetings to everyone, knowing that as outsiders, they could get a cold shoulder and no service if they were not courteous to extreme. Patrick guided Teresa to an empty booth.

"I am going to give the brisket a try. It's a specialty in this area" suggested Patrick.

"I think it may not agree with Junior here" Teresa patted her tummy.

"It will probably be safer if I just stick to soup and a salad. No good getting a stomach ache our first night on the road."

"Good idea." Jane raised an index finger to summon a waitress, then charmed her as only he could do. He wanted to make sure their diner experience was a good one. The waitress left with their order, beaming and walking on a cloud. Unbeknownst to Jane and Lisbon, two new visitors had entered the diner and were now sitting by the cash register on the two end swivel seats. While the Janes sat with their heads together, engaging in whispered conversation and smiles, they were being scrutinized by the two newcomers. Neither one of the men looked like he had seen the working end of a shower for quite a long time. Grease was liberally ground into their jeans, shirts and had taken up permanent residence under their fingernails.

"Evenin' Beau, evenin' Colt" said the man behind the counter.

"Can I get you boys anything? Coffee? Beer?"

Beau turned his head away from studying the Janes and ordered 2 beers, a plate of fries and a slice of lemon pie. Colt did the same. A half hour later, fries gone, pie crumbs everywhere, even throughout their stubby beards, Colt and Beau were working on their third beers when Patrick got up to find his way to the men's room. Beau gave Colt a slight nod and both swiveled around in their seats to face the room. Just as Patrick walked back towards his table and passed the counter, Colt extended his foot, tripping Patrick, who fell heavily into Beau.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?" Beau yelled.

Patrick righted himself, trying to keep his temper down. These yahoos didn't rate a dressing down from him. He knew he had been tripped, but he did not want a confrontation.

"Sorry! Didn't see your friends' foot! No harm done I hope" he offered with as much sincerity as he could fake. He quickly cold read Beau and Colt and surmised that this was a scam, for whatever purpose they thought was good for them, bad for Patrick.

"Damn city folk think they own the whole damn planet!" yelled Beau.

A hush descended on the diner, but no one made eye contact with Beau or Colt. Jane felt a shift in the mood in the room and knew it was time to move on. He apologised again and offered to pay for their meals as a token of sincerity. Offer accepted, he made his way back to Lisbon.

"Come on. I think our time here has expired. Seems like the natives are looking for a fight and I don't want to be any part of it" Jane whispered.

"Good idea" agreed a shaken Lisbon. Her happy "movie moment" feeling had suddenly disappeared and now she just wanted to get out of there and back to the safety of the Airstream and the open road.

Jane left more than enough cash to pay for their meal and the tip, just to get out of the diner as quickly as possible. After helping Lisbon into the high bucket seat, he ran around to the drivers' side and hopped in. Within 5 minutes, they were out of the parking lot and heading down the road.

"What really happened back there?" Teresa finally asked. She looked scared, which angered Patrick.

"Just two yahoo's having some fun at my expense. If I had had the time and the inclination, I might have hypnotized them into performing as dance hall girls for our entertainment!"

"Jane! You would do no such thing!" Lisbon scolded, but with a smile and a twinkle in her emerald eyes.

"It would have been a thing of beauty to watch, you have to admit!" grinned Patrick.

""But I was a good boy and just got us out of there."

"Thank you Patrick, much appreciated."

As the miles flew by, they soon lapsed into a comfortable silence, occasionally reaching out to touch a hand or shoulder. As dusk approached, Patrick glanced at the GPS and announce that they would soon be stopping for the night. 15 minutes later, the Airstream pulled off the main road onto a gravel path that led to breathtaking vista.

"Oh Patrick! This is beautiful!" Teresa marvelled. Ahead of her, out of the front window of the Airstream, was a view of a green, well-manicured park, with tall trees here and there for shade, and a spectacular view of a deep, ancient canyon, hundreds of feet deep. As Patrick pulled the vehicle up the the post indicating their campsite, Teresa turned to him with a wide smile.

"This is more amazing than I imagined Patrick! How did you find this spot?"

"I checked Google Earth, the internet, and Wylie!" laughed Jane. "Wylie has been here before with friends from university and he assured me the views and the silence were well worth the journey."

"He was right. It is so peaceful" Teresa agreed. They quickly hooked up the Airstream to the water, gas and sewage facilities, then they brought out their lawn chairs and table to sit under the stars and enjoy the solitude. Lisbon came towards Patrick with a cup of his favourite tea and a decaf coffee in her other hand.

"Cheers my love!" Patrick said, clinking their cups together.

"I can't wait until I can drink real coffee again" Teresa groused.

"Never fear, the high octane rocket fuel you love will soon be back in your cup" laughed Patrick.

"Whatever is good for baby, I can deal with" said Teresa, gently patting her tiny baby bump.

"Love you Teresa" whispered Patrick with a loving smile.

"Love you Patrick" replied Teresa happily.

Their first day on the road was drawing to a close. As was typical of any Jane adventure, it was partly predictable, with an added dash of anxiety thrown in for good measure. Normal life for the family Jane.

Well they finally reached their destination. Seems like a peaceful night is ahead of them. However, someone has different plans for Patrick and Teresa. Next chapter is up!


	2. The Lord Giveth

Looks like things are going to get nasty pretty soon for the Janes. Together they are strong. Separated, they will need to fight as hard as possible to survive.

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 2 The Lord Giveth

Teresa and Patrick had finished their coffee and tea and were sitting in companionable silence, just enjoying the light show provided by the brilliant night sky. As Wylie had promised, the night sky was ablaze with stars usually hidden by the light from the city. Patrick held onto Teresa's hand, chairs side by side, gazing upward.

"You know, I could teach you the names of most of those constellations Teresa" he whispered.

"I'm sure you could, but it is getting late and I'm getting cold. Are you coming inside soon, with me?" Teresa asked, smiling.

"Not just yet. This is so peaceful, I just want to sit for a little while longer. But I am cold too. I can get your jacket for you when I go in for mine. Are you done for the night?"

"I'll stay a bit longer. Maybe tomorrow night you can teach me the names?" she asked. " My jacket will do the trick, thank you" smiled a sleepy Lisbon.

"Okay, be right back."

Jane stretched as he got up and gave Lisbon a soft kiss on the top of her forehead as he passed her on his way to the Airstream. Inside, he dropped the keys onto the cup holder on the dash and grabbed their two jackets. He was looking forward to awakening here and seeing the sun come up over the canyon walls in the morning.

He helped Teresa on with her jacket and then put his on to ward off the chill night air.

"As hot as it gets during the day, it sure chills down at night here in Texas" Jane remarked.

"Yes, the weather is changeable, so different from California" mused Teresa.

Another twenty minutes passed quickly, with Patrick amusing her with an amazing amount of information about weather and Texas, in particular. Finally Lisbon announced she was heading inside the Airstream. She stooped down to pick up the empty mug and tea cup and called out to Patrick, who was now walking close to the canyon's edge.

"Hey Mister! Stay away from there! It's dark! I can't have you falling over the edge!" she warned.

"Yes Mom!" Patrick teased back at her. He turned slightly to smile at her - and his smile froze on his face.

"Teresa!"

Standing behind Lisbon, with his filthy arm around her throat and his knee in her back, was Beau. He was grinning like he had just won the lottery. Patrick stopped in his tracks, not believing his eyes. Teresa said nothing, as her airway was being crushed. Jane stared in horror at Beau, wondering what his next move would be, while something at the edge of his memory bothered him. Thinking fast he realized that there had been two men at the diner earlier. Where was the other man?

"Leave her alone! You're hurting her!" Jane shouted, panic in his voice. This could not be happening. Not now. Not when everything was so beautiful, so good in his life with Teresa.

"Shut the hell up!" a voice barked in Jane's ear. Colt was standing 20 feet to the right of Jane, holding a gun on him.

"What is this? What do you want? Just let her go and we can work this out, whatever it is you want" suggested Jane, his voice as controlled and soothing as he could make it under the circumstances.

Beau reduced the pressure on Teresa's throat, and grinned like an idiot at Colt.

"Well look who's giving orders Colt. Can you believe this guy? You city folk come sailing through these here hills, all sophisticated in your fancy cars and your 30 foot RV's and think you are King Shit! Ain't that right Colt?"

"Like King Shit!" mimicked Colt.

Jane doubted Colt possessed the ability to make a single decision by himself. Beau clearly decided what was going to happen. Better change tactics. If he could just get Colt alone for a few minutes, he would be so easy to hypnotize and disarm. Beau however, would be much more difficult to put under. He doubted reason would get him far, but he had to try.

"Beau, what is it that you want? You didn't track us here just to exact revenge for me tripping over you back at the diner. What made all this necessary?" Patrick asked as calmly as he could, all the while maintaining eye contact with a clearly distraught Lisbon.

"Good question Blondie. Here's the thing. You two don't belong here. No one knows you. No one knows you are out here tonight. You are driving a sweet Airstream the likes of which we don't get here morn' once or twice every few years. Now my Momma didn't raise no fools. She told me every day of my life that the Good Lord gives you everything you need and want. But here's the trick Blondie - you gotta know when to take what is being offered. This here RV is mine, as of today. Everything I want was just delivered to me by you Blondie!"

"Take it. Take it and leave my wife and I behind. I don't care. "

Beau tightened his grip on Teresa's throat, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Just how dumb do you think I am? I said you delivered everything I wanted to me, and that included this pretty lady right here! But you -" Beau waggled his index finger in Jane's direction, "you I got no need of you. You are… hell, you ain't nothing but excess baggage."

Colt snickered nervously and Jane realized Beau had been watching he and Teresa all evening, waiting for them to separate before he made his appearance.

"So what happens now Beau?"

"I got a plan. You won't like it much. But you don't have to."

"Just take the Airstream. Take it and go and leave Teresa and I behind. By the time we walk out of here you will be long gone."

Beau put a gun to Teresa's head and screamed at Jane.

"You don't get to tell me what to do! I make the rules! I make the plans. I am the boss here. I am King Shit!"

"Please!" Jane pleaded, his hands palm up in supplication. "She is my wife and she is pregnant! Don't hurt her."

Beau's expression changed and he looked hard at Teresa. He seemed surprised and pleased at this new information.

"Well thank you! Even better." Beau took a good long look at Teresa, as if seeing her anew as a much more valuable asset. His eyes narrowed as he looked back at Patrick, his new plan taking shape in his mind.

"See here's the thing Blondie. My missus back at home ain't done her duty to me. She can't give me no babies, and I need a son so's I can raise him up the right way, my way. So this beauty" he yanked on Teresa's hair "will give me a baby instead. Thank you Lord! Thank you Blondie."

"No - don't" Jane cried out, instinctively taking a step forward towards Teresa.

The explosion of the gun was deafening in the silence of the campsite. The impact of the bullet that hit Patrick hard in the upper right shoulder caused him to fly backwards, thrown off his feet and slam into the hard ground.

Teresa went wild, trying to wrench herself out of Beau's arms to get to her husband.

"Patrick! Patrick!" She turned on Beau with both of her fists, smashing and hitting him as much as she could while being held.

"You bastard!"

Beau just stood his ground as she beat him as much as possible before he grabbed both of her hands and smacked her hard against the face, knocking her to the ground. She lay there exhausted and stunned.

"You got 'em good Beau!" Colt hooted, looking down into Jane's uncomprehending face.

"Now how's about we take this here RV and hit the road with my new family" smiled Beau, bending down to pick up Teresa. She lolled senselessly against his shoulder and did not fight anymore.

"You know what to do with him Colt," Beau indicated at Patrick. "Make him disappear."

Colt nodded in understanding, while he watched Beau carry an unconscious Lisbon back towards the Airstream. Colt advanced towards Patrick, who stared back at him, gasping for breath.

"Sorry about this man. I got a job to do."

Colt leaned down and whispered in Jane's ear, "a job's a job."

With that, he slid his boot under Jane's ribcage and lifted his body up with his foot, rolling him to the edge of the canyon.

"Bye bye Blondie."

With one more kick, Colt sent Jane over the edge, into the abyss below.

Having been to the Austin area of Texas many times, I have seen the rolling hills outside of the city. It is craggy, with old limestone hills covered in scraggly brush and tall cedars. The canyons are deep and can interfere with the construction of new roads. It is beautiful and wild while being so close to downtown Austin. What will Teresa do now to keep her baby safe from these two idiots? How will she carry on without Patrick? Chapter 3 up soon!


	3. Seagulls

Jane has survived so much in the past, but this time, he is completely alone. Dead, forgotten. Lisbon saw it all. How will she be able to carry on now at the hands of these two killers?

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 3 Seagulls

Colt turned away from the cliff edge and started to make his way back to the Airstream. Beau was shifting Lisbon in his arms as he struggled to pull open the door of the RV.

"Damn bitch" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey Beau! You are one lucky cus!" snorted Colt. "Big score for you tonight!" He couldn't help leering at Lisbon's backside while Beau stepped up into the Airstream. Beau was not too pleased to see Colt's interest in his new "wife" and needed to get him away from Lisbon.

"Colt, you take the truck and head out for the farm. I'll get this one into the RV and meet you there."

Colt nodded and walked off down the path to the carpark, smacking his lips and making lewd comments all the way.

Beau moved into the Airstream and deposited Lisbon into the passenger seat. Once he had secured her unconscious body with the seat belt, he grabbed the keys off the dash, turned the motor over and drove away, without a backwards glance. He had already forgotten that Patrick Jane had ever existed. As the tail lights of the RV receded into the night, the only sign of life at the campsite was a bright blue teacup, lying next to a coffee mug in the grass. Maybe in a few days someone would come upon them and wonder why they had been left behind.

The night is filled with noise. Cities have their own predictable sounds: cars and trucks speeding through the streets; horns blaring; music oozing out of bars and on car radios, random laughter; the odd scream of anger; steam escaping from street vents. Cities are noisy places.

The country could also compete with the city noise for noise. As the night wore on and the temperature dropped, the wind picked up and ran wild through the tree tops, rustling the leaves and raising squawks out of the sleepy nesting birds.

The creatures who came out at night started their patrols. Wild mountain cats were sometimes seen in these hills. Mice and eagles conducted a deadly game of hide and seek. Owls awoke and called out to each other. Everything living creaked, squawked, chirped, hooted or slithered its' way through this nocturnal kingdom.

Jane was on a beach. The sun was low in the sky and the warmth of the day had passed. Up ahead, he could see Lisbon walking in the surf, turning occasionally to smile at him and urge him to hurry up and join her. For some reason he felt he could not catch up. He was shivering with the cold, but couldn't quite reach her warm outstretched hand. She laughed and threw her hair out behind her with her hand. Turning to reach for Patrick, she suddenly froze in place, a look of terror on her face. Jane watched, rooted in the shifting sand, as she slowly got dragged out to sea by an undertow. She screamed and screamed for his help. As she cried out Jane also screamed.

"Teresa! Come back! Teresa, don't go! Teresa, come to me! Teresa!"

His screams became an incoherent shriek, mingling with the piercing cries of seagulls flying overhead.

The screaming grew louder and louder.

Suddenly, Jane jolted awake and found himself crying out Lisbon's name. He was lying on a slab of rock, about 20 feet below the lip of the canyon. He had fallen down and landed on this ledge, instead of tumbling down hundreds of feet to the canyon floor below. The seagulls he heard were just his own cries in the midst of a nightmare. He looked up and only saw the spectacular night sky. Why was he lying down? He was confused. Where was he? He was so so cold. Why is it so cold? he wondered. He was unable to make sense of anything. He decided to sit up and take stock of his situation, whatever it was. He moved to pull himself up to a sitting position and let out a howl of pain. Suddenly a vision of Teresa, being held by a filthy man, and the sound of a gun exploding pushed its' way into his mind. Teresa! His heart pounded wildly. He had been shot! Now he remembered. Colt had kicked him over the cliff. He felt around himself, trying to determine the extent of his injuries. Trying to sit up, using his good arm again, just resulted in blinding pain from his bullet shredded shoulder. He felt the spot where the bullet had hit him and was dismayed to discover his movements had caused the entry wound to bleed anew. He rummaged around in his jacket pockets and found a clean handkerchief. Pressing it into his flesh he hoped to keep the wound clean and to stop the bleeding. Feeling with his good hand, he realized his legs seemed to be okay, but his back was somehow damaged. He collapsed again onto the rocky ledge and tried to see in the darkness. He wanted to know how much room he had. If he could stay alive long enough, and not accidently roll off the ledge, then maybe someone would find him. Then he could find Teresa.

Teresa. Just thinking of her terrified face caused him a physical pain in his heart. He had no doubt that she had been taken away someplace truly terrible by Beau. He could do nothing to help her. He was rooted in place, shivering in the cold. Just like in his dream. He tried to calm himself down using his biofeedback techniques, but in the current situation it was difficult. He had to conquer his pain and his fear. His life - Teresa's life - depended upon it. He had to just stay alive, until the sun came up. Until its' heat warmed him up and brought someone to the campsite. Cheered by the thought of being found and warm again, Patrick set his mind to just one thing.

"Not dying tonight" he told himself, wrapping his jacket tightly around himself. He looked up at the beautiful starry night sky.

"Not dying tonight, my love."

So Jane survived the fall! Those limestone cliffs often crumble and chunks of rock fall down the cliff faces. It is entirely possible that Jane could have landed on an outcropping of rock caused by such a rock fall. But now what will he do? Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can manage. Thanks for all the readers out there who liked this story!


	4. His New Wife

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. Bruno Heller and CBS should be proud of what they accomplished with the Mentalist. Wish it was mine though…

Lisbon must figure out how survive in Beau's world. She does not have a chance to grieve for Patrick. That will come when she and her baby are safe.

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 4 His New Wife

Teresa gradually became aware of being restrained in a car seat. Opening her eyes, she saw the comforting interior of the Airstream Patrick so loved. She was securely seat belted in the passenger seat and felt the road roll by under the tires. She slowly turned her face to smile at her adorable husband, but then recoiled in horror as she looked into the grim face of Beau. He grinned back at her with his foul teeth and unwashed face. They were driving through the back country roads, getting farther and farther away from Austin, and help.

"Well look who's awake? Hello darlin'!" he smiled. "About time you woke up and kept me company."

Teresa glared at Beau with undisguised anguish.

"You killed Patrick! You killed my husband!"

Beau snickered and let her anger go uncontested.

"Now let's not spoil this special moment by dwelling on the past. You are free now. You and me, we gonna be good together. A fine looking, educated woman like you- just what I need for my baby Momma!"

Lisbon unconsciously put her hands protectively over her belly and felt a shiver of disgust roll through her. This man was the most uncouth, uneducated, dangerous psychopath she had had the misfortune to meet for a very long time. She had to remain calm. She had to use her police training now to get out of this situation and arrest these guys, then go back and find Patrick's body. He deserved the dignity of being buried by those who loved him. She badly wanted to cry, scream, wail her anger and her grief. But now was not the time. To keep safe, she had to shut down her emotions and stay alive. She would grieve for Patrick long and hard when she and the baby she carried were safe.

Where was her badge and her gun she wondered. She had wanted to bring them on this vacation but Patrick had said no, it was a break from police work and there was no need for sidearms. He truly hated guns and teased her unmercifully for her penchant for carrying a gun, and having more in the trunk of her car. She had put her gun and her FBI identity badge in a hidden place in the Airstream. She wondered if Patrick had found them and removed them. She had to find out. If Beau found them while digging around in the RV, he would kill her immediately. Her life would depend on locating her badge and gun she decided.

"I have to use the washroom" Lisbon told Beau.

"No can do little Missus. You stay put."

"I have to pee - NOW! I am pregnant and pregnant ladies need to pee all the time! If you don't want the Airstream to get soggy, I suggest you let me go!" Lisbon asserted herself. This was a good time to see if Beau would back down or lash out at her for her sass.

"Well hell, don't you have a mouth on you!" Beau laughed.

"Look, you can keep driving and I can just go and pee in the washroom in the back and then come right back."

"Give me your cell phone" Beau demanded.

"Okay"

"And put your hands out."

Lisbon held out her hands, knowing what was coming next.

"Here, put these on."

Beau handed her an old pair of handcuffs.

"Don't even think of doin' anything stupid, or I will have to teach you a hard lesson" Beau mumbled.

"I just want to pee - then I will come back and sit down here, I promise" Lisbon indicated her chair.

"Okay, get going!"

Teresa unclicked her seatbelt and slowly made her way towards the back of the RV, using her hands outstretched before her to hold onto the edges of the cupboards and seats to keep her balance.

"I am watching you girl!" yelled Beau. "Keep goin'! I can see you just fine from here!"

"Watch the road! I will be right out!" called back Lisbon. She didn't want Beau to know just how afraid she was right now. If her badge and gun were found by him, he would not hesitate to kill her immediately. Kidnapping an FBI agent would be far too dangerous a stunt for him to pull off, so she had to keep that information a secret. She had to find her gun!

Once inside the tiny bathroom, Lisbon gratefully shut the door, glad of the privacy and the chance to relieve herself. Once that was accomplished, she splashed water on her face and cleaned up. She had put her badge and weapon in a tiny space behind her toiletries in the narrow bathroom closet. She reached in behind her shampoo, conditioner, and deodorant with her fingertips. No weapon! She knocked everything out of the way and looked again. Nothing. "Damn!" she whispered to herself. No gun to defend herself, but also no badge to give her identity away either.

"What the hell are you doin' in there?" Beau thundered.

"Done. I'm done now" Lisbon called back. She came out and wobbled her way back to her seat, both relieved and saddened by her discovery. Now what should I do? she wondered. She would play the part of a meek, terrified woman if it lulled Beau into thinking he was in charge. Good thing Patrick had taught her how to pick the lock on a pair of handcuffs. A life lesson he had called it.

"Thank you Patrick" Teresa thought. Maybe that would help get her back to Austin.

The air temperature had dropped 10 degrees and Patrick was shaking uncontrollably. He shook from the cold, but also from shock. He knew he was starting to weaken. It had been many hours since he had been shot, and both blood loss and dehydration would soon take their toll on his body. He had lain the whole night on the cold rocky ledge, exposed to the wind and the chill night air. Sleep was hard to come by as his pain was amping up by the hour. He had no idea how many hours he had been awake, or if he had slept at all. He lay on his badly bruised back, getting no relief from the pressure on his damaged spine. The noise of the night animals both above him and below him had been a constant source of wonder to him. He was totally alone, yet surrounded by life carrying on without regard to him and his predicament. He tried to wrap his jacket around himself tighter, taking whatever comfort he could from the short wool coat. Thank goodness Teresa had insisted they bring coats. He smiled in spite of himself. Teresa was so practical, and maybe because of it he would have a chance to make it until morning. He tried to close his eyes and doze for a while, hoping to make the time pass a little quicker.

The sky on the horizon had begun to brighten when Patrick opened his eyes. He realized he had survived the night and would soon feel the warmth of the sun on his face again. His back was hurting badly, seemingly in competition with the pain from the bullet wound in his shoulder. Patrick tried to maneuver himself around, so that he would be able to see how much room he really had on the ledge. As the day got brighter he could see that the ledge that had stopped his fall was only about 10 feet deep and at the most, 8 or 9 feet wide. If he had fallen just a few feet more to the right, he would have missed the ledge entirely and tumbled to the canyon below. Death then would have been a certainty. He tried to push himself around to face the canyon in front of himself. The day was fast approaching and he began to warm up a bit in the sun. He felt around in his pockets and to his surprise, found a roll of hard candies in his jacket. This would have to keep him going until help arrived, if it came at all. Taking one small candy out of the wrapper, he put it on his tongue and let it rest there. He would make it last as long as possible. The tart citrusy flavour exploded on his taste buds and at that moment, was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

"Now if I could just have a cup of tea…" he thought with a touch of irony.

The canyon was beautiful. From what he could see from the ledge, it was huge, filled in with towering trees. Large sections of the canyon walls were scarred by the erosion of large chunks of rock that had broken loose and tumbled to the valley below. Hawks circled overhead, peering down at him in curiosity.

Not a sound came from the campground above his head. Jane hoped someone would arrive to set up a tent or RV, look down and see him lying there. The idea was tantalizing and he imagined their surprise when they saw him flat on his back, looking back up at them. A fantasy. That's what it would remain until his situation changed. The sun was getting fuller in the sky and as his chills receded, Jane decided he had to make the best of his situation and relax. The day would be very long and harsh out in the open. If he was going to get through it, Jane had to face facts and tough it out. It took a long time, and with great difficulty due to his immobility and pain, Jane gave up fantasizing and finally fell asleep.

A harsh night for both Lisbon and Jane. Unless he is found, Patrick will not last much longer. Teresa must figure out how to gain the upper hand and make her escape, without endangering herself or the precious child she carries. Next chapter up pronto!


	5. Sally

Teresa and Patrick are both trying to find a way to survive in harsh conditions. Who will make it out alive?

Disclaimer: Mentalist - not mine. Too bad though.

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 5 Sally

After a relatively short drive, Beau arrived at his farm in the Airstream with Lisbon still strapped into her seat. She tried to memorize her way here from the campsite, but the roads were old, twisty and so dark without street lights that she very soon got too confused to know where she was. She looked out of the window of the Airstream to see where Beau lived and saw a farm house so decrepit it looked as if it would fall down in a heavy wind. The windows were patched with cardboard where the glass was broken or missing altogether. A smoke stack spewed out dark smoke, probably from a stove in the kitchen she surmised. The roof was made of tin and looked like it would leak badly if and when any rain finally came. None of the original paint was left on the house, leaving it a dull gray colour that somehow was perfect for the misery Lisbon suspected dwelt in this horrible house. Out back she could see a barn in much better condition. Apparently Beau considered his farm machinery more valuable than his house. There was a large field, but Lisbon could not see any crops in it, nor could she see cattle. Just what he needed a farm for she could not guess.

Beau came around to the passenger door and yanked it open.

"Out!' he barked.

Lisbon unclicked her seat belt and put her hands out for him to take off her handcuffs. Instead, he grabbed her hands and pulled her roughly out of the RV, almost throwing her to the ground.

"Git in the house! You're home now Missus!"

Lisbon just looked at him, then turned towards the house. A light was on the kitchen, and one in a back room. What surprises awaited her inside, she did not want to find out. Beau grabbed her upper arm and walked her up onto the porch and pushed the front door open with a bang. Once inside, he unlocked her handcuffs and put them back in his pocket.

"Sally! Sally girl! Lookey what Daddy brought home darlin'!"

Lisbon looked around to see who he was talking to. A child perhaps, or a family pet? At first no one appeared, then a back door squeaked and a frail, pasty girl no older than 18 emerged from a back bedroom. She had blonde white hair, and was so skinny, Lisbon could see the knobby bones in her knees and her hollow cheek bones. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent. She obviously did not get to spend any amount of time outside in the sun getting some fresh air. Altogether, she looked haunted. She slowly approached Lisbon, and as she did so, a smile broke out on her face, showing some badly decayed teeth. With a bit of weight on her to fill out her child-like figure, and some medical care, Lisbon thought that she could be a very pretty girl. If only she didn't live here, with Beau.

"Beau! You did it! You brought me a friend!" she cried in happiness.

"Yup. Didn't I promise you another room mate girly?" Beau smiled his yellowed grin and added for extra excitement "And this one here is pregnant! Just like the last one!"

Lisbon looked at Beau in alarm when he said this and realized she was not unique. He had kidnapped another poor woman who was also pregnant. But where was she now? Where was the baby? There was no sign of children in the room. Sally was almost bouncing up and down with glee and begged Beau to let her take her new friend back to "their" bedroom. Beau seemed tired of all the activity for the night and waved them off.

"You listen to Sally you hear? She knows the rules, and she knows what will happen if you don't keep them, ya hear me? Now git to bed. You got a lot to learn tomorrow. Work begins at sunup."

Lisbon nodded numbly at Beau and looked at Sally for guidance. This was a house of fear and intimidation. Clearly Sally was of diminished mental capacity and had most likely learned through hard experience not to anger Beau. Lisbon would have to learn fast and play by the rules until she could make her escape.

"Come on! Let me show you our room, okay?" enthused Sally. She took Lisbon by the hand and led her out of the living room, such as it was, and down a short hall to a tiny back bedroom. The heat in the room was oppressive, and it looked like the window did not open to let in any kind of night breeze. Everything was in disarray, with filthy clothes strewn about the floor and draped over the only chair in the room.

"Sorry for the mess miss," Sally began. " I have been alone for a long time and didn't expect a new friend tonight. Beau won't let me do the laundry just yet - says no one is looking at me 'cept him so I don't have to waste water on my stuff. Want to test out your bed?"

Sally pointed to an old metal single bed frame, with a thin mattress on it that Lisbon suspected could have unknown critters living in the stuffing. She shuddered at the thought, but she knew she would have to put up with it, for now. Sally pointed at the other single bed in the room and told Lisbon that was her own bed. Lisbon looked all around and was crushed by the utter sadness of the whole situation. However Sally got here, she did not deserve to live in such abject poverty and subjugation.

They stood looking at each other for a while in silence, until Sally found her voice again.

"I'm Sally, Beau's wife. You must be his new girlfriend now." She did not seem upset to have another woman living in the house.

"I… uh… I am Teresa. And I am not Beau's new girlfriend. Beau killed my husband and kidnapped me. And yes, I am pregnant."

Sally grinned shyly. "You gonna have a baby? Honest to God?"

She seemed so childlike and Lisbon realized she was not fully capable of understanding the seriousness of the situation. The mention of the kidnapping seemed to go right past her notice.

"Yes Sally. Honest to God, I am going to have baby a few months from now. Do you think we can be friends?"

"Why sure! Ain't that why Beau brought you here? To keep me company? When you give me your baby, we can still be friends, right?"

Lisbon could not believe what she was hearing.

" Beau said I would give you my baby Sally? Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. The last girl Beau brought here to me got sick. She and the baby both died when her time came. She went into her birthing time but she didn't do it right and the baby and her both died. Beau said that she was a stupid woman for not knowin' how to birth her baby. But I told Beau that sooner or later he would find another friend for me, and praise Jesus, he did! And one waitin' on a baby too."

Lisbon sank down on the rank bed across from Sally, holding her belly. This was not going to happen. She would do everything she could to save her baby from this crazy family.

"Best get into bed now Teresa." Sally warned.

"Beau wants you to get some sleep before we start tomorrow mornin'. You gotta earn your keep here or else…"

"I understand Sally. Sleep would be good now. We'll talk more tomorrow. Good night."

Lisbon laid back on the grungy pillow and tried to gather her thoughts. She needed to be Sally's trusted friend if she was going to get away from here and make her way back to Austin. But knowing Sally now, there was no way she could leave without taking Sally with her. Escaping would be a certain death sentence for the childish girl. Now Lisbon had another life to take care of.

The sun came streaming through the thin cotton curtains, waking Sally up in its' harsh light. She crept over to Lisbon's bed and just stood over her, staring at Lisbon as if she was a gift left by Santa Claus. Not able to contain her excitement, Sally extended a bony finger and poked Lisbon in the ribs, trying to rouse her from a deep sleep. On the third poke, Lisbon gasped awake and sat bolt upright in fear, looking around the room in confusion.

"Wakey wakey, time to bakey!" Sally sang like a 4th grader.

"Wha… what?"

"Time to get up. Beau and Colt like their biscuits fresh every mornin' with their coffee. I'll teach you how to do it. Beau is real fussy about his biscuits, but he says I make'em just fine!" Sally chirped with pride.

Lisbon ran a hand through her uncombed hair and stood up. This was a nightmare. But it was one that she had to manage to her advantage. Time to put on her game face and become a subservient female.

"Mornin' Beau, Colt!" sing-songed Sally. "Me and Teresa are goin' to make breakfast together. I can teach her!"

Beau looked Teresa up and down.

"You can get washed up after we finish our breakfast. You hear me?"

"Yes, okay, thanks" Lisbon nodded. Playing dumb was going to be the biggest acting challenge of her career. Sally got busy chattering, teaching Lisbon to make biscuits from scratch. Having something concrete to do was actually soothing for her jangled nerves. It also gave her a chance to see where every knife and sharp object in the kitchen was kept. Beau and Colt sat in the two old armchairs facing the TV, while Lisbon and Sally moved around in the old kitchen behind them.

"You sure know a lot about baking" Lisbon smiled at Sally kindly.

"Oh gosh, I just do like my momma taught me" she grinned. "But I can teach you how to cook up a rabbit, and fry up fish real crispy - just like Beau likes!"

"I would like that. Cooking was never one of my strongest talents" Lisbon admitted.

"You damned city girls are spoiled rotten!" yelled Beau from the living room. Lisbon didn't think he had been listening to them talk. Good lesson. Always assume he is listening.

"Well unlike Sally here, I didn't have a mother around to teach me how to bake" she offered in explanation.

"Damn waste of space, you educated women!" mumbled Beau. Colt just agreed, and sucked back his first beer of the day.

To Teresa's amazement, the biscuits came out of the oven high and golden and smelling wonderful. Sally poured coffee for the men, and then they sat back and waited to eat after the men had their fill. Lisbon's stomach was grumbling, but she said nothing. She would have to play by the house rules.

"Okay, we're done here. Sally… you are in charge of Miss Teresa here. If I find out she got away from you, there will be hell to pay. You understand me?" Beau peered at Sally, but the message was clearly meant for Lisbon. Do not escape or Sally will suffer for it.

If it was possible, Lisbon hated Beau even more now.

"Nothing will happen. Where can I go?" Lisbon said

"That's right. You is home now!" Beau grinned.

Five minutes later, Beau and Colt were gone, leaving Lisbon and Sally alone. Lisbon looked out of the window and was surprised to see the Airstream out back.

"Why didn't they take that today?" she asked Sally.

"Oh it's too soon. Someone might recognize it. We'll keep it here until we can sell it to some idiot" Sally admitted.

"Can we go in it?" Lisbon asked. "All my stuff is in there. I need to get freshened up and change my clothes."

"Uh… well.. I guess that would be alright."

"Good. Do you know where Beau keeps the keys?"

"Sure, they are all in the drawer by the side door."

Lisbon could not believe how gullible Sally was, but afraid that Sally would be hurt if Lisbon tried to do too much, too soon. After retrieving the keys to the Airstream, they both went outside, and Lisbon stopped dead in her tracks. The wheels had been taken off the front of the Airstream. No wonder Beau felt comfortable leaving the keys behind. She couldn't drive it away like this. Lisbon sighed in disappointment and entered the RV to freshen up and change.

"Wow! It sure is pretty in here" gushed Sally.

"Yes. My husband loved this thing. He said it made him feel free."

Lisbon ran her hand over the back of Patrick's chair.

"He loved this, and me…"

Lisbon suddenly walked to the back of the Airstream to the small storage closet where they had kept some of their clothes. Opening the door, Lisbon gathered up a handful of Patrick's jackets and shirts and inhaled his fresh scent, which still lingered in the fabric.

"Oh Patrick" she whispered. "I loved you so much."

Lisbon has to get out of this house full of crazy. But how, when? She must find a way to keep herself, her baby and poor Sally from the dangerous temper of Beau.

Another chapter when I get a chance, which won't be for a couple of days. Thanks for all of the follows!


	6. A New Day

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist was a gift to all of us for seven seasons. Thank you Bruno Heller. If it was mine, we would be prepping for season 8!**

**Lisbon is adjusting to her new situation but needs to find a way to get away with Sally. How can she run when she doesn't even know where she is? Time is ticking away, both for her and for Patrick.**

**Thanks for everyone who took the time to write reviews and for favoriting this story!**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 6 A New Day

The coldness of the interminable night was now long gone and the heat of a typical Texas day was quickly setting in. Patrick was getting too warm in his wool pea coat. He knew that if he overheated and perspired too much, he would dehydrate even faster. He struggled to pull himself up to the face of the rock wall. Leaning against the wall, he started to work his good arm out of the sleeve of the jacket. By the time he had accomplished that, he was sweating profusely. Now he gingerly worked the jacket down over his right shoulder, and tried to lift up his arm to slide the coat off his right arm. Once his hand had lifted up high enough to yank the jacket over his shoulder and down his arm, he was crying out in pain. The wound on his shoulder was definitely inflamed and oozing blood and fluid. He was hot from the sun and his exertions, but had no way to know if he also was running a fever. His guess was that he was feverish. He needed a drink, badly. It had been hours since his cup of tea the night before. Another 24 hours like this and he knew he would die. Never in all his life did he want people to show up more than he did right now. The beauty surrounding him had lost its' charm a long time ago. He lay back against the wall, panting and hot, looking for something to take his mind off his predicament. Rocks. Rocks and more rocks. And a drop to the canyon floor. That is what he saw, his vision swimming. He was aware of odd little noises all around him throughout the night, but realized it to be creatures out hunting for a late night meal. As long as he did not become the meal of a coyote or a snack for a hungry snake, he was happy.

The skittering sounds continued, and he turned his head to see where it came from. There, to his left, he suddenly focussed on some movement. Squinting to see better in the garish light, he found himself face to face with a gecko. It raised its' buggy eyes at Patrick, and assumed a stance that could only be described as the world's tiniest sumo wrestler! Patrick grinned at his newfound companion.

"Hello little fella" he croaked, his throat parched.

"Come to show me the way out of here?"

Sumo Gecko just gazed placidly at Patrick, obviously not feeling threatened at all by his presence. He seemed to be made of stone, immovable. Giddy with exhaustion and boredom, Patrick raised a finger to reach out to it, and it suddenly darted away, back up the rock face to the safety of the shadows. Patrick watched it recede with sadness and jealousy. His only distraction was gone, and he wished he could move back to safety just as easily as the gecko. Turning back to face the horizon stretching out in front of him, he closed his eyes and tried to see Teresa's face in his mind. He lingered on her fine porcelain features, and called up the sound of her voice from his hazy memory palace. He was alarmed at how hard he had to work to get to the inner reaches of his memory. "Must be weaker than I thought" he realized. If his memory palace became inaccessible to him, he would truly have lost Lisbon forever. He had no way of knowing where she was right now. Was she safe? Was she alone or with those two men? Did she manage to escape? He had boundless faith in her ability to assess her situation and take the necessary steps to free herself, if she was not under lock and key. He prayed to the God he did not believe in that she was unharmed, and that their baby was still safe.

He thought back to the days' events when they started their journey, and realized with a sickening feeling that she had wanted to bring her gun and badge with her on this trip. He didn't wanted her to bring them. They had argued about it. She had put them into her secret hiding place in the bathroom, but he had moved them to the kitchen cupboard just so they would be handier in an emergency. Just in case, or so he thought. But he had not had the time to tell her where he had moved them. Had he just ruined her chances to escape by this oversight? He anguished over this, the thought of it growing larger and larger in his mind as he had nothing else to think about. Finally he had to force himself to stop - it would do no good. It was done.

The sun was now very high in the sky and relentlessly beat down on him. He was sweating at an alarming rate and needed to cool down. He pulled his wool coat over his head and shoulders to make some shade. Eventually he dozed off, thirst and exhaustion beating him down. Not that anyone noticed.

He was alone.

Sally amused herself by pretending to drive the RV. Lisbon washed herself, combed her hair and put on a fresh top. She remembered that her maternal vitamins were in the RV kitchen - but where? She opened and checked cupboard after cupboard until finally she found them. Grabbing the bottle, she was about to slam the door shut when she saw something shiny far at the back of the small space. Curiosity aroused, she turned to check up on Sally, who was still playing around at the front of the Airstream. Teresa reached into the space behind the vitamins and medicines and was shocked to wrap her hand around her FBI badge and behind it, her gun! She broke out into her first real smile since being kidnapped.

"Thank you Patrick" she whispered, as she quickly grabbed both and hid them under her loose top. She turned back towards the front of the RV, with new determination in her voice.

"Sally, I think we're done here. We should get back to the house before Beau gets home."

"Okey dokey! We should eat some of those biscuits Teresa!" Sally agreed. She was so happy to have a friend, she was like a kid on Christmas morning. Nothing could make her sad with Teresa around. They left the RV and walked across the yard to the dilapidated house. If she had to spend the entire day pretending to fit in as part of this sad new family, Lisbon was willing to do it, because all the while, she would be planning her escape. Lisbon cradled her gun against her body as if it was the holy grail. Now she had a fighting chance. Now she could exact some justice for Patrick!

The scream of an eagle awoke Jane with a start. His jacket had fallen off his face at some point in the afternoon, and now awake, he could feel the sunburn on his fair skin. His lips were starting to crack from the sun and from lack of water. He noted that the sun was now lower in the sky and moving away from him. He tried to search his memory palace to find out how long he could survive out here on the ledge. How many days without water? How many days without food? This was information he should know in an instant. He knew this stuff, yet now it was lost in the recesses of his mind. Confusion was setting in, and he knew it. Even though he had not been out here for a full 24 hours, the combination of heat stroke, dehydration and blood loss would certainly speed up his inevitable death. He felt like he had been here for days. Suddenly, he remembered the candies in his pocket. With shaking hands, he fumbled with the package and with great difficulty, extracted one and popped it into his mouth. Ahh...cherry this time. The hard candy only revealed how very dry his mouth was. Keeping it going for a long time would actually not be so difficult now. A pain in his lower spine reminded Patrick that he had been sitting up, leaning against the wall for hours. He shifted his weight to try to get more comfortable, and instantly regretted it. A stabbing pain in his shoulder took his breath away. He grabbed the handkerchief reflexively as if holding the wound could ease the pain. His back was also screaming for relief. Whatever he had done to his spine, it needed some attention too, but he could do nothing to give it some peace.

He decided that he had to lie down to take the weight off his back. He slowly forced himself to lean over to his left side until he hit the ground and then rolled over onto his back, groaning with pain the whole time. A sudden urge to vomit from all the stress of his movements hit him. Throwing up now while on his back could cause him to choke, not good. Taking deep breaths to fight the nausea, he tried to slow his racing heart. He gradually calmed down and looked up at the sky. Seeing the edge of the cliff above him, he wanted someone, anyone, to suddenly appear at the edge, look down, and see him. Just thinking about it made him smile, almost believing it could be true. But no matter how many times he opened his eyes and looked up, no one came. If will power was enough, then Patrick would have conjured up an entire crowd of people on the cliff's edge.

A black pall of depression hung over Patrick. He tried not to be maudlin, but in his weakened state, it was so very difficult not dwell on all he was about to lose forever. Just when his life had finally opened up, thanks to the love of a very good woman, he felt it slipping away. It had taken him so long to leave his ugly past behind, embrace the possibility of a future with Teresa, and proclaim his longstanding love for her. The fact that she said yes to his wedding proposal was astounding to him. He had not been sure of her answer, so desperately did he want her to be his. But she had said yes, and she was his wife, and most amazingly of all, they would have a family together. A new chance of happiness, a new life to embrace and love.

But now she was gone, in the arms of Beau and Colt and here he was, dying on a rocky ledge, hanging above an ancient canyon. He had no doubt that one day, someone would find his body and wonder how he had come to be there. Would there be any way of identifying him? Would anyone local even try hard to discover his identity?

He had to stop thinking like this. Enough. Someone would come. Someone will come!

The sun was low in the sky now, and once again, a chill was in the air. Jane realized with anguish that he would have to struggle back into his jacket. He was so grateful to Teresa for making him bring this coat. He hadn't seen the need of it, but of course, she was right. Now, it made him a tiny bit more comfortable. He dragged himself upright again, crying out with each new pull of a muscle and change of position. He was so tired, so so tired. He managed to get his right arm into the sleeve of his jacket, then struggled to pull it up his arm and over his damaged shoulder. With great difficulty, he got his left arm into the sleeve and pulled hard. Each time he did this, it took more and more out of him. Howling in pain, he collapsed in a heap, exhausted, dehydrated and eventually, mercifully, unconscious.

**Jane must keep trying to survive, no matter how slim his chances of survival seem. But with no one looking for him, how long can he hold on? Lisbon must get away to sound an alarm and rescue herself and Sally. Staying with Beau and Colt is not an option!**

**A new chapter will be up as soon as I can manage. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I really do appreciate hearing your thoughts on the story so far. You are most encouraging!**


	7. Housekeeping

D**isclaimer: The Mentalist is still not mine. Pity really.**

**Patrick is tired and getting sicker. Lisbon is making plans to escape. Time is of the essence for both!**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 7 Housekeeping

After coming back to the house from the Airstream, Sally and Teresa ate the remaining biscuits and cleaned up the kitchen. The cabin looked like it had not be properly cleaned for years, and even though Lisbon felt it was disgusting, she decided the work was not hers to do. She had no plans on sticking around long enough to make the place livable. Sally chattered like a little bird and Teresa was able to keep her satisfied with the occasional "uh huh" carefully placed in the conversation. The rest of the time she tried to think of a way out of there. After making a light lunch for Colt and Beau, the women played a game of checkers. Teresa couldn't quite figure out where Colt came from each day. He always seemed to be nearby, but didn't live in the house. Since she was creating a criminal profile in her mind of both men, she decided to take advantage of Sally's talkativeness to learn everything she could about Beau and Colt. It turned out that Colt lived in the barn, in a room where the hay loft would normally have been. No wonder he behaved like the house was his own territory. Lisbon carefully nudged Sally into telling her about Beau and Colts' habits, likes, dislikes, favourite bars and restaurants, friends. There were apparently no friends that Sally could think of. It was a cruel and solitary life on the farm. Beau disappeared regularly and Sally knew better than to ask to go along for the ride. After jabbering on about the men of the house, Lisbon had a much clearer picture of the dangerous and psychopathic nature of both men. Ask no questions, make no demands, follow instructions to the letter and show respect. Not necessarily in that order. That's how to survive as a female around these men. Sally didn't question the fact that Teresa was pummelling her with questions. She was so starved for female companionship that she gladly told Teresa everything she could about life on the farm. Sally just thought Lisbon was unusually curious, so did not hold anything back. Had she been alone, Lisbon would have left the moment the men drove away, but now she knew she could not leave Sally behind. To do so would be to sign her death certificate. So she kept playing along with Sally, while planning and thinking of a way out.

The men did not return for lunch, so the girls ate the stale sandwiches instead. As it got later in the day, Teresa decided to teach Sally how to make a great Italian pasta for supper. This helped to pass the time and to buy some good will with Beau.

When Beau saw what the women had prepared, he was happily surprised. It was not the usual heavy fried food.

"Told you she was a keeper Colt!" he crowed. Lisbon pretended to be flattered.

"My husband hated my cooking" she lied. "He told me every day how lousy my meals were!"

"Damned fool didn't deserve you woman!" Colt chipped in.

"Damned straight" said Beau. Lisbon just smiled and announced soon after supper that she was tired out and was heading to bed.

"So soon?" asked Sally, disappointed to be left alone with the men, again. "Can't we play a board game or somethin'?"

"No - Sorry Sally. Pregnancy really makes me tired out. I just need more sleep right now."

"You let her sleep ya hear!" Beau shouted at Sally.

"Okay Beau, okay."

Lisbon disappeared into the bathroom and then went right to the bedroom for the night. She had hidden her gun and badge under the mattress. She checked again to make sure they were where she had left them, within easy reach should the need arise. She was hoping to use them very soon. Lying down on the bed, her mind restlessly played various escape scenarios through and through, each one hopefully leading to her successful escape and the arrest of Beau and Colt. As night fell, she finally had to let her mind go back to Patrick. She tried not to think about him during the day, because doing so would cause her strong facade to fall and render her heartbroken and weak. Night afforded her the chance to let down her guard and feel the full measure of grief over his death. She thought about their last moments together, before Hell arrived. God how she loved him. Every cell in her body ached for Patrick. The memory of his spicy scent, his large hands holding her in a warm embrace, his dazzling intellect and his mischievous smile filled her heart and her mind. How had she been so lucky to love such a man? If she got out of this, she would tell her baby every day what a great man Patrick had been. She tried to hold Patrick's face in her mind as she drifted off to a restless sleep.

"Good night my love" she whispered.

Night was now upon Patrick and he was shivering badly. Each convulsion caused his injuries to cut through him like a hot knife. So thirsty now. He took another candy out of his pocket, but this time his hands shook uncontrollably. He barely managed to get the candy into his mouth. The flavour was so intense he found it completely captivating. Lemon this time.

"Hold on Patrick" he told himself. "Tomorrow will be warm again. Tomorrow maybe someone will come. Hold on."

He looked out into the night and tried to see Teresa's face in the night sky. He counted every freckle and imagined brushing her lush wavy hair, kissing her lips. He imagined their baby in his arms.

His baby.

Just thinking it made him smile. He wondered what Teresa would name the baby. He had to admit, he didn't care anymore what the name would be. Just to hold that precious gift would be enough. She would name the baby after he was long gone. He feared he would never know his child's name. He hoped Teresa would pass on her generous heart, her fierceness for justice, and her boundless love of the underdog. He also hoped their baby would find joy in all of the quirky things that amused him so much. The warm sun, a good magic trick, and catching fools at their own game. He actually didn't believe he would live to see his child be born. A strange calm had come over him. Having accepted that his death could be imminent if he was not found soon, he just wished that he could have said goodbye to Teresa. That would be wonderful.

Patrick cried into the night tears of sadness, rage and ultimately, resignation. He was in so much pain , and feeling so sick now. Maybe sleep would help somehow. He needed to try to sleep, to help pass the long cold hours unawares. It took a few hours, but he finally succombed to exhaustion and slumbered in the cold night air.

Patrick slept the whole night through, or at least was unconscious the whole night, until a bizarre noise roused him from his lethargy at the crack of dawn. He was slumped over, in the state between wakefulness and sleep, when a loud beeping noise invaded his solitude.

He somehow knew that sound. What was it he wondered.

What is that?

Beep…. Beep… Beep.

Another sound hit him and again, he knew it. What was it? It sounded like a hydraulic lift mechanism.

A truck backing up! he reasoned. A truck backing up and dumping something! He snapped awake and looked up just in time to see a cascade of garbage come spilling out of the back of a truck. Bottles, cans, bags of trash, newspapers, magazines, liquor bottles, boxes, all came tumbling down the face of the cliff. Most of the garbage fell and disappeared into the canyon below. Some of the bottles bounced off the rocky outcroppings and shot over towards Patrick's ledge, where they rattled around and finally came to rest. More followed. It was all over very quickly. Within two minutes the truck had come into sight, disgorged its' filthy load and then quickly left before being noticed by anyone passing by.

Patrick looked around himself in dismay. He was lying in a pile of garbage. A bag had ripped open, spilling its' load of paper and lunch box remains all over the ledge.

"Must have come from a school cafeteria" Patrick guessed.

He checked all of the bottles that had landed near him to see if one or two contained any leftover drinks. Only one plastic bottle contained some yellow fluid.

"Apple juice" was printed on the label. Patrick managed to snag the bottle with his fingertips, unscrewed the lid and inhaled. Yes! Apple juice! He greedily started to swallow the contents of the bottle, and then reluctantly stopped himself. This would have to last a bit longer. With regret, he recapped the bottle and searched the trash for more food items. 'Kids throw out so much good food' he thought to himself. So what did some mother pack that was rejected by her kid…?

After a bit of digging, Patrick found an unopened sleeve of crackers. Upon opening it and checking for dampness or decay, he realized the crackers were still perfectly edible. He tried to eat slowly, but after two days without food or water, this was a very difficult task.

Crackers eaten, he drained the rest of his juice and lay back. He observed the garbage again and was struck by an idea. Reaching the garbage bag that had come from the school, he dug around for a clean piece of paper. After a careful search, he found a sheet of paper with a childish drawing on one side. Turning the paper over, Jane smiled for the first time in a long time. Two long fingers reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small retractable pen. Patrick got to work, writing. He needed to send a message to Teresa, in case he did not live out the day. He also wanted to give the FBI as much information as he could to catch Beau and Colt, and maybe even rescue Teresa.

He closed his eyes in concentration, and then, began to write.

'To Whomever Finds Me:

My name is Patrick Jane. I have been shot and thrown over the cliff by 2 men, Beau and Colt. I believe they may live near here. They have kidnapped my pregnant wife Teresa and stolen my Airstream RV. My wife and I both work for the FBI out of the Austin office. Please call that office and tell Senior Agent Kimball Cho that you have found me. Do not call the local police or the fire department. Word of my discovery could endanger the life of my wife, if she is still alive. '

A tear ran down Patrick's face, as he held the pen tighter.

'Find Beau and Colt and you will find my wife. They are in the business of killing people for their cars. Please save my wife.'

Patrick then turned his attention to speaking one last time to Teresa.

'Dearest Teresa,

Firstly, lastly and for always, I love you. I am so sorry you have to go through this. I promised I would always save you, and I hope somehow this note will help to do that. I love you more than my life, and I love the child you carry, our child. Let our baby know someday that love brought us together, and that if love was enough, I would be with you forever.

Teresa my love, be strong. Lean on our friends for comfort and help. Catch the bastards who did this to us. I believe my time is running out. I think of you every moment. I wish I could hold you in my arms right now, inhale your sweet scent and feel your heart beating in sync with mine.'

Patrick was now openly sobbing. How do you tell the woman you love everything that is in your heart, but on a small scrap of paper?

'Teresa, my wife. I will never get tired of saying that. Promise me you will take good care of yourself, and our precious baby, because both of you are my future. Live every day with joy and remember me on sunny days, or when you walk at the edge of the ocean. I will be there with you.

I love you Teresa. I kiss your face and hold you in my arms as I write this. Please know that I will try to be brave. You are always with me so what can I fear now?

You are the best part of me. All my love forever.

Your Patrick'

Jane dropped the pen and sobbed. It wasn't good enough, didn't say enough. How could he convey the depths of his feelings for Teresa in so few words? He prayed she would understand. He carefully took the paper and folded it into a smaller square and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans. Hopefully someone would find it easily there instead of missing it if he hid it in a pocket. He was completely drained of energy now. Writing had taken all of his remaining strength. Leaning back against the wall, he looked around and realized he was lying in a mound of garbage. A sudden surge of anger filled him. He did not want the indignity of being found discarded like the trash that surrounded him. His final act would be to wildly kick away the garbage bag and its' contents so they fell over the ledge and down into the canyon below. He swept his good arm back and forth to push the bottles and food wrappings over the edge too. Lying once again upon the clean rock surface, he closed his eyes, perhaps for the last time.

**It's almost over. Perhaps Patrick will finally get the peace he so greatly wants. Will his note help Teresa in time?**

**Next chapter up as soon as I can get to it. Thanks to everyone for their kind words and saves!**


	8. The Chance

**Lisbon has been biding her time, even though she has been with Beau and Colt only a short while. She does not intend to stay much longer. All it will take is a catalyst…**

**Thanks and a shout out to all the lovely people who took the time to write reviews and share their feelings about this story. I am glad you are so emotionally moved by it. A special shout-out to LouiseKurylo: I don't think that would be in Teresa's character. She will not shoot someone unless there is no other option. Her sense of justice and the need to uphold the law would mandate that she try every way to bring down Beau and Colt, short of just killing them.**

**Rosepeony: Sorry the letter made you cry! But Patrick's heart is breaking. That poor man!**

**Reooo: I know! I am emotional too!**

**Alli-Beth: I hope I refreshed the story quick enough for you!**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 8 The Chance

Teresa awoke early the next morning. She glanced over at Sally to find her slack-jawed, still in the realm of dreams. Lisbon tip-toed over to the door and peeked out. Beau was snoring loudly in the easy chair, and Colt was on the sofa, drooling in his sleep. Lisbon quietly walked to the bathroom, locked the door and stepped into the filthy shower. The whole house was disgusting, especially the bathroom, but she had to stay clean and healthy for her baby. She stayed under the hot water as long as she dared, then quickly towelled her hair dry and wrapped herself up in her wet towel to escape back to the privacy of her bedroom. She opened the door a crack and checked to see if Beau and Colt were still asleep. Colt was still sprawled on the sofa, but Beau's chair was empty. Damn! Where was he?

Lisbon took a step into the hall, and turned to scamper back to her room. She only had taken a step when she was grabbed from behind and thrown violently against the wall. Beau took both of his large hands and wrapped them around her throat, leaning in so close to Teresa's face she could smell the stale beer on his breath. He grinned and stuck out his tongue, and slowly licked the side of her face, from her jaw to her temple.

"Hello darlin'" he cooed.

Lisbon tried to pull back as much as possible against the wall, but there was no escaping his vice-like grip on her neck.

"Ain't you got somethin' to say to me girlie?" asked Beau.

Lisbon shook her head in confusion. What did he want? What was she supposed to say?

"I said HELLO to you! Ain't you got manners enough to say good mornin' Beau to me? Huh!" with that he shoved her harder into the wall. Her towel had begun to slip, but she could not grab it. The thought of being exposed to Beau's eyes disgusted her, but she was powerless to stop it.

"Show the man of the house some respect Teresa!" yelled Colt, who was now standing in the hall, grinning and happily anticipating something bad.

Lisbon whispered "Sorry Beau - you startled me! Good morning."

Beau slightly loosened his grip on her throat, but leaned in again, almost pressing his body up against hers.

"Well that's more like it darlin'. Mmmmm, don't you smell sweet? Hey Colt, come on over here, give Teresa a sniff. Don't she smell good?"

Colt ambled over to where Beau had Teresa pinned to the wall, her towel now past her navel, her breasts fully exposed. Colt stood and took a long hard look at her exposed body, up and down, until she felt like she was being x-rayed. "Don't mind if I do" he grinned. Stepping forward, he put his head next to her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Do she smell this good all over Beau?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Why don't you find out Colt. See what you think!" Beau agreed. His smile was more of a leer and he never took his eyes off Teresa's terrified face.

Colt came closer and put his nose between Teresa's breasts. Inhaling deeply, he looked up at Beau and nodded his head. "Yup. She is a rose garden all right. I especially like those little pink buds she got right here!" he pointed.

Both men roared with laughter, while Lisbon tried set her face to show as little emotion as possible under the circumstances. The men would have continued their taunting of Teresa, but at this moment, Sally appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, hair mussed and a look of confusion on her face.

Beau turned his attention to Sally and now revealed his actual plan.

"Well look who's up? If it ain't the girl who was supposed to teach Miss Teresa here the rules of the house."

Sally's face suddenly changed from sleepiness to alarm.

"What do you mean Beau? I been teaching Teresa!"

"Well I guess not missy. Ya see, Teresa here thinks she can just take a shower any old time she feels like it, using up all my hot water like it was free for the takin'"

Beau turned to Teresa. "You don't do nothin' without askin' me first. Who the hell told you you could take a shower this morning?" He looked at Colt.

"Colt, she ask you if she could take a shower?"

"No sir, she did not."

"Sally, did Teresa ask you if she could take a shower?"

Sally looked at Teresa's face, which was now a dark red colour from the choke hold Beau had on her, then looked back at Beau. Shaking her head in fear, she had to admit the truth.

"No Beau, Teresa didn't ask me neither. But I was goin' to tell her later today, swear to God!"

Beau just shook his head, and turned to Colt.

"You know what to do."

Colt jumped at Sally and grabbed her in his arm, and with the other free hand, he smashed her face with his fist. She crumpled to the ground, and when she did, he proceeded to kick her in the ribs, once, twice, three times. When he was done, he calmly walked back to the living room, switched on the TV to watch cartoons and settled down, to wait for his breakfast.

Teresa looked in horror at Sally's tiny body on the floor. Turning to Beau she screamed "Why did you do that? This had nothing to do with Sally! It was my fault! My fault! She's just a kid!"

Beau just looked placidly at Teresa and began his explanation.

"Ya see, here's the thing Missy. Sally screws up, she gets a beatin'. YOU screw up, Sally gets a beatin'. I ain't gonna lay a hand on you til after the baby is born and you give it to me. After that, if you ain't learned the rules by then, all the beatin's will be for you."

He stepped back and Teresa's towel fell all the way to the floor. He cast his eyes on her petite body and smiled to himself.

"Now get the hell dressed and make me my breakfast woman! And get the coffee goin' too. If I ain't eatin' in ten minutes, Sally will be taught another hard lesson on your behalf. Now git!"

Teresa helped Sally up and walked her carefully back to the bedroom. Telling her to stay on the bed until she could stand up on her own, Teresa quickly got dressed and rushed out to the kitchen. The whole time she busily made coffee and started the biscuits, she was repeating a mantra in her mind.

"This ends today. This will end today."

By 10 am Beau announced that he and Colt were going into town to conduct "some business". Lisbon knew that meant they would try to find a buyer for their Airstream or any other stolen goods he might have the need to move. Once they had left for the day, Teresa rushed over to Sally to check on her. She had a huge bruise mushrooming over the whole right side of her face, and she walked holding her ribs.

"Sit here Sally" Lisbon commanded. "Let me tape up your ribs so they won't hurt so much."

"Thanks Teresa. I'm so sorry for all of this!" apologised Sally. Teresa stopped her work and looked Sally in the eyes.

"This was not your fault Sally. None of this was your fault, and not my fault either. No man has the right to beat you! Do you understand what I am saying? No man should ever lay a finger on you! What Beau and Colt did to us this morning is a criminal offense. They could go to prison for a long time just for what they did to me and you. You have to believe that you did not deserve to be beaten!"

Sally looked at Teresa, a frightened, defeated teenager. "Yes ma'm" was all she mumbled.

Teresa decided that the time had come to do something, anything, to get away from this house of fear.

"Sally, I am going to tell you something important. It is a very big secret and if you tell anyone, we will both die. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Sally appeared afraid, Teresa's tone scared her. What could Teresa possibly mean?

"What secret do you have that is so dangerous? What are you planning to do? Beau will kill us for sure if you piss him off again Teresa!"

"Sally, listen to me. I am not just a pregnant housewife. My name is Teresa Jane, and I am an agent with the FBI. I can prove it to you. I have a gun and an FBI ID badge. I had to hide them from Beau and Colt to stay alive."

Sally shook her head in disbelief. "No. No. That can't be true. You ain't no agent. Agents with the FBI police are big men in suits. That ain't you!" she said, shaking her head.

Teresa ran out of the room and reappeared a moment later with her police issue gun and her FBI badge,

"Look Sally. Please just look. Here is my badge, that is my picture. My husband Patrick also worked for the FBI. I am going to get us out of here, today, right now. If I don't, Sally, Beau will kill you!"

Without giving Sally a chance to refuse, Teresa helped Sally to stand and they moved towards the door. Teresa looked outside and once again, was struck by how well kept the barn was, compared to the shambles of the house.

"Sally, can we go into the barn?"

Sally turned her blackened face to Teresa, and numbly nodded her head. "The keys are in the drawer by the front door, with all the other keys." she said, pointing.

Teresa dragged open the drawer and grabbed all the keys. Helping Sally down the porch steps, they made their way over to the barn. Sally leaned against the barn wall while Teresa fumbled with the keys until she found the right one. With a mighty pull, she slid the huge barn door open and, holding Sally upright, stepped inside.

Lisbon's eyes quickly adapted to the darker interior of the barn, and when they did, she could not believe what she was seeing. The barn was not for farming equipment or hay bales. Instead, lined up like in a city showroom, were 5 beautiful high end cars, and one truck. This was Beau's stash of stolen vehicles. The Airstream wouldn't fit in the barn, otherwise it would be inside as well.

Sally slumped down against a large tool box and warily watched Lisbon, wondering what she would do next.

"Sally! Where are the keys to these cars? Do you know where Beau keeps them?"

Sally pointed to an old cupboard at the far end of the barn. Teresa raced over and tried to open the drawer. It was locked. She looked wildly around the large space and quickly started to ransack the tool boxes placed carefully around the inside walls. After a few fruitless minutes of searching, Teresa hooted in triumph.

"Got it!" she cried, holding aloft a long crowbar. She ran back to the cupboard and rammed the end of the crowbar into the drawer. With one or two mighty heaves, the old drawer finally gave in the force of the metal bar, and the drawer flew open. Scooping up the keys, Teresa ran back to the array of vehicles. Which one to take?

"Sally, why didn't you just drive away one day, to get away and start fresh?" Lisbon asked as she tried keys in locks until a truck door opened.

Sally just shook her head dejectedly. "I can't drive, and Beau won't teach me. Anyways, where would I go even if I could drive?" she said with regret.

Lisbon turned towards Sally and took a moment to learn something else.

"Sally, you do know that what Beau and Colt are doing is wrong, don't you?"

"Well, maybe, but they take care of me."

Lisbon continued. "Sally, is Beau really your husband?"

The frail teenager looked away from Lisbon and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Not exactly married, no. He ain't my 'married in the church' type husband. But he is mine and I am his just the same." Her voice lacked enthusiasm now.

"What do you mean?" Lisbon asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, I was runnin' away from home a few years ago. My daddy did bad things to me… and Colt picked me up on the side of the road, and he, well he said he would take care of me!"

"But what about Beau? Isn't he telling everyone you are his wife?"

"Yes. I guess he is. Ya see, Colt owed Beau a lot of money for a car deal that went bad. Beau was goin' to lay a beatin' on Colt real bad. But Colt said Beau could have me instead. To make up for the lost money."

"Oh my God Sally. Colt gave you to Beau to pay off a debt?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Lisbon looked at Sally with renewed pity and a determination to get her to safety and a new life with prospects for happiness.

"Sally, I'm leaving here, today. I am taking you with me. How would you like to go to Austin, to the city? I know people who can help you find a clean, safe place to live. You could go to school, meet new people, nice people who will never ever beat you. You can get some decent clothes, learn to drive!" Lisbon offered.

Sally's eyes opened wide in amazement. "You would do that, for me?"

"Yes I would and I will, but we have to go now!"

Taking a look out the barn door towards the house, Sally seemed to think all of this over quickly in her mind. She turned back to Teresa and nodded silently.

"Okay. Let's go now."

Teresa helped Sally up into the high truck seat and ran quickly back to the house. She grabbed her gun and FBI badge, and one or two other things that might come in handy.

Gunning the engine, she was happily surprised to see there was a fair amount of gas in the truck. Of course, she realized. All the vehicles would be gassed up for test drives by potential buyers. This was a stroke of luck for her - finally. She gathered her hair up into a messy ponytail and jammed a baseball cap on her head, and put large sunglasses on her face. Beau would recognize her in an instant on the open road without a disguise, but the truck just might blend in with other large trucks if she was lucky.

"Here!" she said, thrusting a scarf towards Sally. "Pull your hair back and put this on your head, and try to cover the side of your face as much as possible."

Sally did as she was told, and braced herself for a wild ride down the farm lane. Lisbon's brain was racing as she drove like she was being pursued by the devil himself. She was happy with the way things were going so far, but she knew there was something else that she was missing. Some detail. She had to think. Think back to everything that had happened since she arrived in Harrington County. There was something she had overlooked, she felt sure of it. But what?

The truck flew down the highway and threw up a huge curtain of dust behind it. Reaching into the glove compartment, Lisbon searched for a GPS. Hoping against hope that one would be there to guide her towards Austin, she felt something hard bump against her fingertips. Grabbing onto the hard plastic, she drew back her hand, and with a huge grin, she pulled out a late model Tom Tom.

Now things were finally going to go her way for a change!

**Lisbon was pushed to the breaking point and took her chance! Now she has to get to Austin and get help from her friends. Next chapter, all Jane!**


	9. The Valley of the Shadow of Death

**Disclaimer: Mentalist - not mine. Story - all mine.**

**Lisbon is on her way to freedom, if all goes well. Jane however, is in dire straits. Nothing short of a miracle will ensure his survival.**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 9 The Valley of the Shadow of Death

The sky was overcast and rain threatened to come at any moment. Rain was a commodity fervently hoped for in drought ravaged Texas, but also feared as well. Because the land was bone dry, a heavy rainfall did not soak into the ground, but instead bounced off the hard ground and ran to the lowest point. Flash floods were common and made driving treacherous. A flash flood would also form through parkland, forcing the gathering swells of water to look for a place to run to.

Patrick's breathing was shallow, his pulse weakening. He had not awakened since falling unconscious in the morning. His body was losing the fight against blood loss, shock and infection in his bullet wound. He hovered in a state between life and death. The first rain drops fell unnoticed, so deep was his sleep. Soon the rain fell in torrents, warm at first, and refreshing after the heat of the morning. But soon the non-stop deluge turned cold, and the parkland near the canyon had reached its' maximum ability to hold the water hitting it full force. Gradually the pools of water raced towards the edge of the cliff, ultimately tumbling over the lip and cascading down the rock face. As the water roared past the ledge where Patrick lay, he felt the cold wetness slap him in the face and body, waking him up rudely. He gasped from the shock of the cold water, and then recognized it for what it was - water! Something to drink! He held out his hands and stuck out his tongue, trying to catch a few precious drops on his tongue, easing his parched throat. It was a losing battle, but the small amount of water he did manage to drink went a long way to easing the burn in his throat.

As suddenly as it began, the rain stopped. The waterfall over the cliff slowed to a trickle, and Patrick lay back, wet and cold, and miserable. The sun came out from behind the storm clouds and for once, he was glad to feel the heat. The chills that he had felt after the rain soon left, leaving him exhausted.

Jane was now clearly delirious. His blood pressure was dropping, his body wracked with fever. Every once in a while his eyes would open, searching the sky but not really seeing anything. He was no longer searching the cliff edge above him for faces looking down at him. He was far beyond thinking of rescue now. Instead, his faltering memory palace was sputtering, throwing out images and memories from long ago and recent days. All of them involved Teresa.

Between fitfully dozing and waking up sporadically, he started to talk. Not to anyone in particular. It was a random, senseless conversation that only made sense to him. His voice was very weak and scratchy, and often it failed him entirely. Patrick wrapped his jacket closely around himself and tried to get comfortable, no longer considering getting overheated. Logical thought was escaping him.

He gradually became aware of the fact that he was no longer alone. Patrick felt a soft hand on his hot cheek, and a gentle kiss on his lips. Smiling, he opened his eyes and gazed into the lovely face of his beautiful wife.

"Teresa" he whispered. "Where have you been? I missed you so much."

Teresa spoke softly to Patrick, caressing his face. "I'm sorry I took so long to find you" she apologised. "I'm here now. I fixed everything so we can leave here together."

Patrick smiled in surprise. "Did it all work out? Are we safe now?" he asked.

"We are safe Patrick. Don't worry anymore. Relax. We're together now Patrick."

Patrick reached out and stroked Teresa's face with his fingertips.

"I tried to see your face in the stars Teresa. I could count all your freckles, one by one, each one like a tiny star" he smiled.

"I remembered so many good times we had over the last 14 years Teresa."

"What do you remember?" she asked.

Patrick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he gazed into Teresa's face and grinned.

"Remember the time you did magic tricks at that men's club in the woods? You were so good!"

Teresa smiled back at Patrick. "Yeah, that was fun. But I had a good teacher."

"Thanks, I try" Patrick blushed.

"Do you remember running away from a tiger that got loose?" Teresa teased.

"A tiger? Are you sure?" Patrick whispered.

"Yep. We were working a case and were told we had to run because there was a tiger on the loose. You said you didn't have to be the fastest runner, just not the slowest!"

"Oh yes, I remember."

"That was a crazy day."

"Sure was."

"Do you remember standing on a street corner singing "Kansas City"?"

Patrick looked at Teresa, thinking hard.

"Oh yes. It was the case of the murdered army medic. She had a tattoo of "Kansas City" inked on her skin. We sounded pretty good, singing together. I like singing."

"You do? Patrick, I didn't know that about you!" Teresa said in wonder.

"I didn't say I was good at it, but I do like to sing. I'll sing to our baby Teresa, every night at bedtime."

Teresa took Patrick's hand and leaned into kiss his lips.

"You will be such a wonderful father."

She held his hands in hers and stared intently into his eyes. They had been whispering their whole silly conversation. She was now serious.

"Are you scared Patrick?" she asked very quietly.

"Scared of what?"

"Of leaving. We are leaving soon. You won't have to be here on this ledge much longer."

"Why?"

"You time here is almost done Patrick."

"Oh, okay. No, I'm not scared Teresa. Just stay close to me, OK? As long as I'm not alone, I won't be afraid." He grabbed her hands tightly.

"I'll never leave you Patrick. You will never be alone again. I came back to get you and lead you home. "

Teresa held his face in her hands, her voice so soft he had to strain to hear it.

"You can let go any time you want Patrick. You can just let go and come away with me."

Patrick felt Teresa's warm arms embrace him in love, and he relaxed completely. He felt her heart beat against his arm as she snuggled up close to him.

"I love you Patrick."

"And I love you Teresa. Is it time to go home now?"

"Soon my love, soon. Just lie here with me, until the end comes."

Patrick sighed deeply and felt the love coming through his body from Teresa's embrace.

"Can I sing to you?" Patrick asked, his voice barely audible.

"I would love that."

"I have a favourite song Teresa. Whenever I heard it when I was way from you for those two lonely years, I sang along, dedicating it to you. It is our song now."

"I'd love to hear it. Thank you Patrick."

Jane closed his eyes and breathed more easily now. With a smile he warned Teresa, "don't laugh. I sing with love, but maybe not much talent."

"Oh hush. It will be beautiful."

Patrick lay still for a long time. Had he fallen asleep? Or did time not hold onto him as tightly as it once did? Patrick had a sad smile on his face when he opened his eyes.

"Okay, here goes."

Gradually he began to softly croon to the lady he loved more than anyone or anything in his life.

"Oh…

My Love….

My Darling…..

I've hungered for your touch. A long…. lonely time…."

He fell silent again, smiling to himself.

"And time…..

Goes by…..

So slowly…

And time can do…. so much.

Are you, still mine?"

Patrick lay still, relishing the feeling of Teresa in his arms, softly singing one of the most moving songs of love and loss he had ever heard.

If anyone had looked down from the cliff above, they would have seen a frail, solitary man, holding his arms out into the night air, as if embracing someone, or something, while he quietly hummed a melancholy song.

A dying man singing his way out of this life, and into the next.

**I hope you can figure out the tempo of this amazing song. It is "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers. There have been many copies of this song, but this particular version, the original, is still considered the very best. If you don't know it, I am sure it is on Youtube. Give it a listen. It is wonderfully sad.**

**There must be some way for someone to help Patrick! Maybe next chapter?**


	10. Rescue Me

**Disclaimer: I am missing Jane and Lisbon. But thanks for 7 seasons CBS!**

**Thanks for all the comments. Glad you are emotionally invested!**

**Patrick is now in a world of his own creation, and can't tell reality from his imagination. Thankfully, his mind conjured up Teresa to keep him company in his final hours. Not a bad way to go**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 10 Rescue Me

Lisbon was barrelling down the highway with the feeling that Beau and Colt had eyes everywhere. Even though trucks like the one she was driving were seen on the road every day, she felt sure Beau would recognize this one somehow. The sky was clouding over and she was afraid she and Sally would be caught in a downburst before they could get off the road to safety. Cursing her bad luck, she muttered under her breath a wish for the weather to stay dry. Sally overheard her and smiled at Lisbon.

"Don't you want the rain to come?"

"No, not especially! I was hoping for a fast drive to Austin without the trouble of flooded back roads."

" But we have a better chance of getting there if it rains, don't you see?" said Sally.

Lisbon looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, if it pours Beau and Colt won't want to go out it in. They'll just stay where they are, probably drink another beer, and wait for the sun to come out again. If we keep drivin' and don't stop on account of nothin' we have a better chance of getting to Austin before Beau even knows we are gone!" she explained, satisfied with herself.

Teresa looked over at Sally and smiled.

"You know Sally, you are a very smart girl! Good thinking! Let's pray for a storm!"

Sally just beamed at the compliment. She couldn't remember the last time anyone told her she was smart or that she had thought of something good. It felt nice. Sure enough, a few minutes later fat rain drops started to fall on the windshield of the truck, and the dust blowing up behind the truck became a muddy track. After about 15 minutes of hard driving, Lisbon caught sight of a small convenience store and drove straight for it. Slamming on the brakes, she leapt out of the truck, with Sally running to keep up with her.

"What are we doin' Teresa? Don't we have to keep drivin'?"

"Sally, we need to buy a disposable phone. I need to call my friends at the FBI and let them know what is going on here. We need help to get Beau and Colt off the streets before they have a chance to run off and hide!"

Sally just nodded. Disposable phones, FBI agents, GPS's. Her life had changed so radically since she met Teresa Jane. She was terrified and exhilarated all at once. Lisbon dashed into the store and asked for a disposable phone. The bored clerk waved vaguely to the back of the store and returned to watching her soap opera on a tiny TV screen behind the counter. Teresa found a burner phone and sim card and grabbed some snacks and drinks for the journey to Austin.

She paid with the credit card she had hidden in her bra, and ran out with Sally to the truck. She started to climb in, but changed her mind.

"Sally, help me cover the truck with fresh mud! Cover the license plates a bit to hide some of the numbers, and just throw gobs of mud all over the front and sides of the truck. Make it look like it's been off-roading."

Sally was not following the point of the whole exercise but did what she was told. Soon the truck looked like it had been raced through a bog. The girls rinsed their hands in a large rain puddle and jumped back in the truck. Inside the store, the clerk had watched the whole procedure with a mix of curiosity and disbelief. Who would dirty up a nice shiny truck like that? Stupid city folk, she decided, then turned back mindlessly to her soap.

Lisbon set the sim card into the phone and started to dial the number for Kimball Cho's direct line. It rang and rang, without being picked up. She didn't want to leave a message, this was too important. She needed Kimball!

Steering with one hand, she took the GPS and started to program it for Austin. The back roads all looked the same to her, and she feared she would just end up driving into town, into the waiting arms of Beau and Colt. After much fiddling, the Tom Tom was set with the coordinates that she needed and she was finally able to relax just a bit.

Back in town. Beau and Colt were sitting in the bar, with a rather simple young man wedged between them. They had made sure he was drinking heavily and would find their high pressure sales tactics hard to resist. The kid had been shooting his mouth off about needing a truck, but he sure as hell wasn't going to go broke just to buy one. When Colt heard this, he had quickly called Beau over to rope in their latest buyer. They had been sitting, drinking and making a new friend out of the kid for well over 2 hours, but the kid was no nearer to opening up his wallet than he had been when he first arrived. Beau was growing impatient. This sale was not going to happen today. He would give it one more try, and if the kid was still reluctant to part with his money, they would have to give up and try another day. They had learned that haggling too long in public about a stolen vehicle was a bad idea.

Beau strong-armed the kid into buying another beer, all the while trying to do the deal on the truck.

After another 15 minutes, Colt and Beau realized that the kid was not as dumb as he looked. He had his fill of beer and had no intention of buying that truck after all. Beau threw his money down on the bar and stood up in a huff.

"I'm goin' to the head" he announced to Colt. "Then let's head over to the diner, see if we have better luck over there!"

While Colt sat on a bar stool sucking back his beer, the kid ambled out the door, never realizing how lucky he had been to get away from Colt and Beau with no tragic consequences. Beau made his way slowly over to the men's' room, flirting with some rather questionable young ladies along the way.

Outside the bar, the sun had some out, and was slowly drying up the puddles on the unpaved road leading past the bar. The road was quiet, except for the lone black, mud-covered truck that streaked past the bar with two determined women inside. One was wearing a baseball cap and large sunglasses, while the other had a scarf pulled loosely over her hair and face. For a second, they almost looked like Thelma and Louise, evading the devils that pursued them.

In a blink, they were gone.

The sun had dried up the remaining puddles scattered around the park above the ledge where Patrick lay, unconscious. He had stopped being aware of the sounds of hawks and the rumble of passing trucks on the highway hours ago. And above his head, he didn't hear the sound of two vans pulling into the campground. The van doors slid open and a group of rambunctious young men stepped out, jostling each other and making a joyous racket.

"Ok, ok you guys, keep it down!" yelled an older man. Let's get all our gear out of the vans before we do anything else."

The group quickly got busy pulling camping gear, ropes, crash helmets, harnesses and tents out of the back of the vans. After milling around for a while, the group leader called everyone to attention.

"We're going to get going pretty soon. I think we have time to get one good descent in before we set up camp and get some supper going. I want you to divide yourselves up into two groups, and start to assemble your gear. "

A loud moan came from the back of the group.

'But Sir, can't we set up camp and eat first? We've been on the road for two hours, we need to stretch our legs and relax a bit before we start training."

The leader narrowed his eyes and stared at the brash young man.

"No. If you were going to rescue someone, would you stop and eat first?"

"No Sir."

"Would you say, excuse me - you can lay there and bleed while I set up my tent and roast marshmallows over a campfire?"

"No Sir."

"Good! I thought so. You boys will have to deal with all sorts of weather conditions, day rescues, night rescues, rescues during fires. So don't expect to train in only the best conditions. Gentlemen, remember everything we have practiced over the last 6 weeks of training. I have picked this spot not because it is safe, but because it is scary as hell!"

The young fire and rescue trainees looked solemn.

"Grab your rappelling gear and meet me here in 5 minutes!"

"Yes Sir!"

Five minutes later the men were ready and divided themselves up into two teams, with two older teachers set to watch and guide them. Because they were new to this rescue technique, they were safely harnessed to a framework affixed to the front of the two vans. They could not fall unless they were incredibly inept. Walking to the edge of the cliff, the older leader, Bob, directed one group to start their descent to his left. Once they had gone over, and were out of sight, he directed the other team to begin, using their ropes to rappel down the cliff face to the designated distance. This was a test of their skill, but more of their nerve.

"Ok, team 2, start your descent. Keep your walkies-talkies handy, but they are strictly for emergencies only. Go!"

Team 2 stepped over to the edge of the cliff and began their assigned task. Team 1 was busy going straight down to the desired spot on the side of the canyon wall. Team 2 was 20 feet down when excited voices began to stream over the walkie-talkies they carried.

"Team 2 to Team leader, we have an emergency down here!|"

Bob was not impressed. It was that smart-ass who had wanted to set up camp and eat first, before working.

"Stop fooling around and keep going!" Bob commanded.

"No joke Team leader. Please sir! We have found a dead body!"

All hell broke loose. Bob quickly called his teams back up and stepped into a harness himself. Soon he was rappelling down the sheer cliff face to the spot Team 2 had indicated. The ledge they had found was not at all visible from above, but once the descent had begun, he clearly saw a ledge and a lifeless body sprawled on it. He made his way over to the ledge and stepped onto it.

He kneeled down and looked into Patrick Jane's ashen face.

"Oh sweet Jesus" he whispered. "What happened to this poor man!"

While his frightened and silent students watched, he felt for a pulse on the body. Nothing. He checked the body with his hands and opened the jacket. His eyes grew large as saucers as he beheld the blood soaked shirt and the hole in the man's shoulder.

Then he saw the note.

He took it and opened it. After a moment, all of the colour drained out of his face.

"Send down my cell phone! Now!"

Lisbon and Sally

Teresa was feeling a bit more confident now. They had been driving for at least 40 minutes and there was still no sign of Beau. She had no idea when he and Colt would return to the house and find it empty, and the truck gone. She was happy to see the GPS indicate that she would be in downtown Austin within 20 minutes.

She decided to try to get Cho on the phone again. Grabbing the phone she hit redial and kept whispering 'pick up pick up pick up" under her breath.

The phone rang on Cho's desk and he finally heard it as he was returning from the bullpen. He grabbed it while he was turning on his computer.

"Senior Agent Kimball Cho. How can I help you?"

"Oh Cho! Oh thank God! Cho!" Lisbon shouted.

"Lisbon, is that you? Why are you calling me on your vacation? We are getting along just fine here without you…"

Lisbon cut him off mid-sentence.

"Cho - listen to me! Listen! Cho, Patrick is dead. God Cho - Patrick is dead!"

"Lisbon! Jesus! Lisbon, ok, calm down. Tell me everything." Cho had switched to his calm professional demeanor.

Teresa poured her heart out to Cho and he nodded his head in disbelief as the horrific details of the last fews days came pouring out as fast as she could talk. She told him she would soon be there with Sally. Cho agreed that the FBI office was the safest place for them to be until Beau and Colt were apprehended.

"See you soon Teresa. We'll get them for you. For Patrick. I'll get a team out there ASAP."

"Thanks Cho."

Lisbon stifled an urge to cry in relief and in grief. She had not been able to grieve for Patrick while being held hostage by Beau. She would have time enough to properly grieve for her husband forever after this day was over.

**Well it looks like Lisbon will make it to Austin after all. Cho has a big job ahead of him and not much time to do it. Patrick is no longer lost, but what exactly did the rescue team find on that cliff?**

**Next Chapter up soon - if the weekend doesn't get in the way. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Caught Between Heaven and Hell

**Disclaimer: Can't wait for reruns of Season 7 to begin. Because, you know, the show isn't mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry some of you are so upset by the ****sad story. But what can I do?**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 11 Caught Between Heaven and Hell

The rescue team quickly got themselves out of the way and sent the other team leader down the rock face. Both men crouched over Patrick's body. The older, more experienced man felt for a pulse, once, twice, three times, in differing spots on the still body. His face betrayed contradictory emotions, fear and hope. Pressing his fingers against Patrick's carotid artery, he searched once again for any sign of life. He paused for a long moment, then a smile broke out his face.

"I think I felt a pulse!"

"It's very weak and thready, but I'm sure it's there. Quickly, lay him down and start chest compressions John!"

While his partner John worked on Patrick, Bob started to take command and issued directives.

"Throw down a thermal blanket!"

"Yes Sir!"

"I need a cervical collar and a spinal board!"

The students above sprang into action and lowered the required equipment to stabilize Jane. Grabbing the note he had found, Bob knelt beside his patient and spoke to Patrick.

"Patrick, I'm Bob. You are in good hands, you're going to be fine. We will take good care of you buddy! Hang in there Patrick, you're doing great!"

There was no response, but Bob thought he detected a slightly stronger pulse. It could have been wishful thinking on his part, but he was grateful the pulse point was still there at all.

"Give me a cell phone!" Bob yelled to his partner John.

"Calling the police?"

"No - the FBI."

John looked on in stunned silence as Bob called information to get the number for the FBI office in Austin. John could not understand Bob's break in protocol, but said nothing. Who calls the FBI during a rescue? he thought. Bob looked so serious John knew there was more at stake here than a simple rescue. A few minutes later the phone was ringing in Cho's office.

"This is Senior Agent Kimball Cho. Speak!" he said curtly. He had so much on his mind since Teresa's call that he had no time for polite niceties.

"Agent Cho, my name is Bob. I am standing on a ledge in Harrington County. I am a search and rescue instructor. We have just found a severely wounded man here. He had a note on his body instructing anyone who found him to call you."

Kimball tensed. This could change everything based on what Bob would say next.

"Go on Bob. What else did the note say?"

"Well Sir, it says it was written by a man named Patrick Jane."

Cho felt like a giant hand had pushed him down with an invisible punch to the chest. He sat down in shock.

"Speak to me! What does the note say?"

"Oh, okay…"

Bob read the first part of the note, but hesitated when he got to the letter Jane had written to Lisbon.

"Sir, please keep that note safe. We will need it as evidence. You are now standing in a crime scene. Try not to disturb anything. Tell me exactly where you are and I will send an FBI rescue chopper to your location with medical personnel on board. And Bob, do not tell the local police or the fire department anything. Got it?"

"Yes Sir! I understand. I'll make sure my students stay with me and do not contact anyone about this!"

"Thank you Bob. Please, if you can, keep Patrick alive til our guys get there."

"I sure will."

Cho sat still for a moment, letting this miraculous news sink in. Patrick's account of his shooting corresponded with Teresa's story. The note was vital evidence against Beau and Colt. Cho smiled slightly, thinking that Patrick might yet again have helped to close a case, even as his life ebbed away.

Springing into action, Cho made a series of hurried phone calls, then ran his fingers through his short hair. He could not believe what he had just learned in the last half hour. Patrick may not survive his injuries, but when Lisbon arrived, he could at least tell her a bit of good news. Back on the phones, he started to flesh out his plan to ensnare Beau and Colt. Getting them off the street and behind bars was his number one priority today and for the foreseeable future. His plan was simple, but doable. Now to find the right men for the job.

Bob and John had stabilized Patrick as much as they could in the limited space the ledge afforded them. The students had left their cell phones back in their lockers at school, so Bob felt confident they would not email anyone with the exciting news of a body being found. After 20 minutes, a large chopper came into view and Bob got on the walkie-talkie to tell the students to move the vans out of the way so the chopper could land. Fortunately the campground was large enough to accommodate the FBI helicopter, and it had barely landed when their rescue team dropped over the cliff and found their way over to the ledge below. Bob and John got out of the way and let the professionals do their jobs. Patrick was gently strapped into a rescue basket and pulled up the face of the rock wall to the waiting arms of the medical team.

Before taking off, Bob handed Patrick's letter to the pilot.

"Please make sure this gets to Senior Agent Kimball Cho. It's evidence and he is waiting for it."

"Yes Sir, I will. Thank you for your service Sir!" the pilot shouted back at Bob.

With that, the chopper lifted off the ground with Patrick safely strapped down in the small medical bay of the helicopter. As soon as they were airborne the doctor and two nurses set to work on their patient. Working quickly and efficiently, they began to assess Patrick's injuries and his vitals. His blood pressure was concerning as it was so low it alone could lead to his death. They checked his cardiac function and connected an IV line to administer vital fluids and medication. An oxygen mask was placed on his face and his jacket and shirt were cut off him to make access to his injuries easier. They examined his bullet wound and started to clean out the entry site, now surrounded with infection. The doctor kept the cervical collar on him as the chance of a spinal injury after such a long fall was definitely a possibility. Slightly lifting Patrick's body, the doctor looked at his back, to see if there were any more wounds there. While there were no cuts or apparent broken bones, his back was covered by an ugly purple bruise that bloomed out like a giant flower upon his lower back, working its' way up his spine.

By the time the doctor and his nurses had completed their triage treatment, the helicopter was almost at the hospital. The pilot had radioed ahead and a trauma team was waiting on the roof to receive their newest patient.

Teresa

Teresa had driven in silence ever since hanging up the phone after talking to Cho. She felt a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Cho knew what had happened. Cho would know what to do now. She had faith that Cho and his team would no doubt be working on a plan even now to apprehend Beau and Colt.

Something still did not sit right with Lisbon. Something was gnawing away at her, a niggling of the memory. She was missing some detail. Her haste to get away and find sanctuary away from Harrington County had caused her to overlook a crucial part of the puzzle. How did Beau and Colt always know when someone was new in town? And not just anybody passing through, but someone with something that they would want to steal? They were always away from the farm, leaving Sally to while away her days in empty pursuits. But they could not be everywhere all the time. Lisbon's eyes widened at the simple answer that she had not seen before now. They had an accomplice, someone local who would see anything or anyone of interest who came into town. Three people could easily keep watch on a place as small as Harrington County. So who could this other person be? Sally had said they had no real friends. There were several possibilities. A teen aged boy could be persuaded to keep an eye out for possible targets in exchange for cigarettes and beer money. Cruising around the back roads out of boredom was what kids did in this hick town. Or it could be the bartender at the local haunt that Beau and Colt practically lived in. A barkeep could spot an easy mark and pass on the info when Beau and Colt showed up.

Who else had opportunity or was shady enough to help out in this criminal enterprise? She had to think about everything she and Patrick had done and seen ever since they entered this horrid place. Nothing unusual came to mind at first. They had arrived in Harrington County after driving around most of the afternoon. Their first stop was the diner. Lisbon remembered walking in and smiling at the quaintness of the place. She tried to see it again in her mind. If Patrick was here, he would go to his Memory Palace and look at the room in detail, noticing everything and everyone. Lisbon had never perfected the whole Memory Palace thing, but seeing Patrick do this trick time and again, she knew it was real, and that it worked. She decided that if ever she was going to give it a try, this was the time.

She cast her mind back to the room. She saw herself walk in and look around. Ahhh.. movie moment! It was straight out of the 50's. Okay… what do you see Lisbon? This whole exercise would be so much easier if she was not driving, but she had no other option. She scanned the room in her memory, just as she had done that day. Old decor, old cash register. Nice locals eating supper here. A retired couple at a booth in the corner, sharing an ice cream sundae. How sweet she had thought. In the centre of the room there was family of four, all overweight and and eating a huge plate of fries and mounds of burgers. They should have the soup and salad she thought to herself. Over on the other side of the diner, two booths were taken up with giggly teenage girls. They were sharing pictures on their cell phones and drinking cherry cokes and downing pizza. Watch your waistlines girls…..

Lisbon saw the empty table near the counter that she and Patrick had walked over to. On the way they passed an elderly man sitting alone at the counter, silently eating mashed potatoes, chicken and gravy. Poor man - probably a widower who doesn't want to cook for one. To his left, a Deputy Sheriff sat on a swivel seat, wearing the standard issue brown uniform, gun belt, handcuffs, stetson hat and walkie-talkie. He sure was enjoying that pie! Funny thing about him. What was it? Something about his uniform. Lisbon had spent most of her adult life around cops in various types of uniforms. They were all basically the same. Just the hats seemed to change depending on where they served. Maybe a baseball cap, maybe a visored hat, maybe a cowboy stetson as seen on this deputy. She thought about the hat. Something was off about the deputy's hat. Think! Think Teresa! She imagined him sitting at the counter, hunched over his pie and coffee. Something glinted everytime he moved his head. That's odd, she had remembered thinking.

Lisbon turned to Sally and asked her to tell her more about Beau and Colt's comings and goings.

"Sally, you said Beau and Colt had no real friends who came over to visit or hang out."

"That's right. Not that I ever saw."

"How often did you go into town Sally?"

"Oh Beau wouldn't let me go morn' a few times a year, like I told you before. Sometimes he let me go with him to the grocery store, but most times I stayed home and he brought the food in from the truck by himself."

"When you went into town, did you ever see Beau or Colt approach anyone and talk business for a while before you came home again? Someone they spoke to each time they were in town, other than the people at the grocery store?"

Sally shook her head, seemingly not coming up with an answer. She stared off into space to concentrate, knowing that this was somehow important to Teresa. A few minutes of silence passed, while Lisbon drove but kept an eye on Sally.

Then Lisbon noticed a change in Sally's expression. Something had occurred to her. Sally turned to Teresa, looking uncertain, but deciding that maybe she did know something.

"Teresa, the was one guy that they spoke to all the time, but he can't be of any importance to you."

"Who was it Sally? Someone you know? Can you name him?" Teresa asked.

"Sure, that would be easy. It was Deputy Sheriff Lassiter. Everybody around here knows him. He grew up here. Most likely he even went to school for a while with Beau and Colt before they got kicked out of school. Sometimes he even came out to the farm. They would just head out back towards the barn, stand and talk for a while, then the deputy would drive away again. I always thought it was kind of strange."

The tiny hairs on the back of Teresa's neck raised up as she realized Sally could have just provided a huge piece of the puzzle.

"Sally, what does this deputy sheriff look like? How tall, what is his build? Is there anything special about him?"

"Well, he is really tall, at least 6'2", kind of sandy blond hair, buzzed real short like the military, ummmm…. he is putting on a bit of a beer belly if you know what I mean!" she laughed.

"Would you know this deputy if he was with a bunch of other deputies all in their uniforms?"

Sally thought for a minute, then she smirked a sly smile and grinned at Teresa.

"Well, he looks just like all them other deputies. You get them all dressed in their brown uniforms and they all look the exact same - boring!"

Lisbon looked disappointed, until,

"But," Sally added, "I think Deputy Sheriff Lassiter is a peacock! He thinks he is a big deal around these parts. Kind of struts around like he owns the whole county!"

"But why a peacock Sally? Wouldn't he look just as dull as all the other officers?''

"Not Lassiter. Ya see Teresa, Deputy Sheriff Lassiter's daddy is the police chief around here, so he cuts his son some slack. Lets him dress himself up a bit, even when he is in uniform. He is so vain, he wears a string tie made of leather around the brim of his hat, with a hand-tooled silver buckle on the slide, and the two leather strips hang down off the back of his hat, wobbling around like the ribbon on a present. Every time he moves his head, the light makes his silver buckle shine. Don't that break the rules Teresa? "

This was it! Sally had just added the final nail in the coffin of the three criminals living in Harrington County. Their method was so simple and proficient, they would have gone on attacking innocent victims for years to come, if Lisbon had not survived. She would be the living witness to what had happened to Patrick and countless other poor people who had died in the canyon.

Using the deputy sheriff to aid their crime wave was a stroke of genius. Who else could travel unrestricted all over Harrington County at all times of the day or night? Who could approach anyone and intimidate them just by showing up in uniform? Who else knew everyone locally, and therefore knew anyone who didn't belong? And who else would be seen but immediately forgotten, because it was just Deputy Sheriff Lassiter. He was like living wallpaper. Lisbon realized that she had noticed the string tie on the stetson Lassiter wore that day in the diner. The ceiling lights had reflected off the ornate silver slide, and that is what was out of place. Vanity would be his downfall.

Lisbon grabbed the cell phone and placed another call to Cho. This was information he would need. There was no use sending in the troops if the Deputy Sheriff spotted them first and warned Beau and Colt. She prayed that she had been in time with this discovery and that

Beau and Colt would soon be walking into a trap.

Soon the large buildings of Austin were sailing past their truck and Lisbon was telling Sally what to expect once they arrived at the FBI building. Sally was actually quite frightened to be going there. In her mind it would be cold and grey and intimidating, filled with scary people who might lock her up. Teresa assured her that the men and women she would meet were Patrick and Teresa's co-workers and friends. Once she was able to explain that Sally would be helping the FBI bring three dangerous men to justice, she calmed down. She could do this for her friend Teresa.

The FBI building came into view and Teresa wasted no time parking. She and Sally threw open the doors of the truck and raced up the steps to the front doors. Teresa was relieved to see Cho standing there, waiting for them. He waved them through security, much to the consternation of the officious, newly hired receptionist. She would have chased after Cho and the women with her log book, but was held back by a large agent who just nodded at Cho as he hurried to the elevator.

The ride up in the elevator was short and soon the doors slid open, revealing the bullpen and familiar offices that Teresa now considered home base.

"Come with me." Cho directed and led them to his office. Once inside, Lisbon dropped her defences and hugged Cho. She held on tightly, unashamed of her unusual show of emotion. Her professional reserve had gone, replaced by a need for physical comfort. Cho, who naturally would recoil at such a display of affection and need, just held her until she was able to pull herself together and look him in the face. Smoothing her hair down, she got down to business.

"Cho, Patrick is dead. He died our first day of vacation. I want to find his body. We can't leave him out there to be torn apart by wild animals. Cho, please help me find him and bring him home."

Cho led Teresa to a chair and indicated that both she and Sally should sit down.

"Teresa. Listen to me carefully. I received a phone call after you called me, from a search and rescue instructor. He was out on a ledge, overlooking the canyon you camped at. Teresa, his team found Patrick."

Lisbon's head snapped up. "They found his body?"

"Teresa, they found Patrick. Alive." Cho looked into Teresa's eyes.

"Teresa, Patrick did not die out there. He stayed alive somehow." He smiled and held Lisbon's hand.

"He is being evacuated to Mercy General Hospital by helicopter as we speak. A team of specialists is waiting for him and will do everything they can to save him. Teresa, Patrick stayed alive against all odds. I have to believe he will do his best to live. We can't give up on him."

Teresa stared at Cho in stunned silence, trying to make sense of his words. It seemed to be too much to hope for. She was in shock.

"Teresa, we can go over to the hospital if you like. I am sure you'll want to be there for Patrick."

Turning to Sally, Cho explained that an agent would be coming in to speak to her about Beau and Colt. He assured her she was not in any trouble, but would be a welcome part of the investigation. Sally nodded her agreement. Walking over to Teresa, she hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"You go to your husband Teresa. Go and love him. I'll be okay here. Go now." She smiled and sat down, indicating that it was time for Lisbon to get up and go with Cho.

Cho guided Teresa out of the office and down the elevator to his car. She was unnaturally quiet. He looked over at her as she sat in passenger seat, gazing out of the window, seeing something he could not see.

"Teresa. He's alive. Hold on to that until it isn't true anymore."

He leaned forward so she had to look into his kind eyes.

"Can you do that for me?"

Teresa smiled for the first time since coming into the office.

"Okay Cho."

**Well well well. Lisbon finally figured out what was odd about the Deputy! But he can still warn Beau and Colt something is up if the Feds show up too soon!**

**Next chapter up when possible. Keep your fingers crossed that Patrick can survive his injuries. His story is next.**


	12. White Sheets and Black Vests

**Disclaimer: Where did Patrick Jane go? Ask Bruno Heller. I don't know, since the show wasn't mine - ever.**

**Thank you to all the new readers. I appreciate your interest. Reviews are very much enjoyed too, your opinions and comments. It's all good. I'm trying to write as much as possible this week, as I will be away by week's end for a holiday. Wish me luck with getting done in time! And sorry, I planned to write more about Patrick, but those idiots out in Harrington County took over my page!**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 12 White Sheets and Black Vests

Cho maneuvered his SUV through rush hour traffic in downtown Austin, using his siren and flashing lights to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. To Teresa it seemed to take forever, but in fact the trip took about half the time it should have.

Pulling up to the emergency doors, Cho told Lisbon to go in while he parked. He did not want to delay her for a moment in case she lost her final chance to see Patrick alive. She bolted through the sliding doors and ran through the ER looking for someone to direct her to her husband. Just as she was about to start shouting to get some answers, an elevator door opened and a team of doctors and nurses hustled through, pushing a gurney with a man secured to it on a backboard. Only at the last moment did Teresa notice blonde curls on the comatose patient as his gurney was quickly guided through the department. She ran to catch up, just as Cho came in.

"Cho, it's him! I think he just came in from the roof."

"OK, come with me. I'll try to get you in there."

Cho found a charge nurse, showed his FBI badge and pointed back in Teresa's direction. The nurse nodded her assent, and Cho ran back to Lisbon, taking her arm and guiding her through the double doors. A junior nurse tried to stop them on the other side, but a quick flash of his badge ensured that Cho and Teresa would not be stopped again. They found Patrick in a room filled with medical personnel, all busy examining him, ordering tests, taking blood, and giving Patrick the fluids through his IV that he needed to stay strong for the next few hours. A Resident doctor turned and saw Teresa. He came over and introduced himself. Teresa looked over his shoulder the whole time he spoke to her, such was her need to never lose sight of her husband again.

"Ma'am. Mrs. Jane?" the Resident doctor said again. Lisbon tore her eyes off Patrick and realized the doctor had been talking to her.

"How is he? Can I go to him? Is he going to be OK?" she asked.

"Mrs. Jane. We are assessing your husband right now. He is very sick and I don't want to make any predictions right now. It's just too soon to say how it will go tonight. We are going to stabilize him and then get him into surgery. Once he has come through that, we will do a further examination to see what other injuries he may have sustained. This is going to be a very long night. Your husband will be going into surgery in the next few minutes. He will be kept asleep afterwards until we feel it is safe to wake him up."

"Can I just go to him and hold his hand until you take him to the OR?" Lisbon begged.

The doctor stepped aside and let Teresa go to Patrick. The nurses kept working, but gave Teresa the room to stand beside her husband and hold his hand.

Lisbon scanned Patrick's face for any sign he knew she was there. His skin was red and raw from the sun, and his lips were parched from lack of water. His breathing was deep, aided by the oxygen being pumped into his lungs. She knew he was completely unaware of her or any of the other people who were working so hard to keep him alive. At a signal from the doctor, the bed was rolled out of the room, towards the elevators to the OR suites. Teresa stayed with Jane, holding his hand, until she could do so no more. The doors slid open and he was pushed inside. Then, he was gone.

Lisbon stood facing the elevator, not knowing what to do next. Cho came over and put his arm around her.

"Cho, can we go and wait for Patrick? Where do we go? Where did they take him?" She was sounding like a lost child, not the strong woman Cho knew so well.

"Teresa, he is going to be in surgery for a while. I think you need to rest. You look like you will fall down any second."

"No. No, I can't leave. I can't just leave him alone Cho. What if he wakes up and I am not with him? What will he think?"

Cho looked at her and nodded. She did make sense. Patrick didn't know Teresa had escaped and freed herself. His will to live would largely be determined by knowing if his new wife and baby still lived.

"Ok, you can stay, but on one condition Teresa, and I won't budge on it. You need to get checked out by a doctor while you are here. We have time and you need to know that you and the baby are in good shape. Do it for Patrick, so he doesn't worry about you when he wakes up."

Lisbon's shoulders sagged finally in exhaustion, and she grimly nodded in agreement. She was beyond tired, but adrenalin had kept her going for days. Now that she was safe, she felt like she had hit a wall. Kimball walked her to the emergency department and found a staff member to come and arrange for an examination of mother and baby. 10 minutes later, Teresa was whisked off to an exam room. Once she was gone, Cho sat in a chair in the corner for privacy, got on his phone, and got back to work.

Harrington County

Deputy Sheriff Lassiter had made his usual rounds up and down the main street of this dusty backwater town. He was very pleasant to everyone he met. Most people knew him his whole life and felt they were protected by their familiarity with him. The local kids kept away from him because he was the law, therefore not to be trusted. He was Ok with that. It made terrorizing them late at night at their favourite make out spots all the more fun. He had found his career in law enforcement to be to his liking. He was assured the respect his uniform demanded, and having his father as his boss didn't hurt his career aspirations either. He had not been the smartest kid in school, but he had managed to scrape by and now felt like he owned this tiny piece of Texas.

Life was good.

With nothing much going on downtown, he decided it was time for some fresh pie and hot coffee. His cruiser pulled into the parking lot of the diner before the supper crowd arrived. It would be quiet there right now, but with a bit of luck, maybe something fun would happen later, when the diner filled up with regulars and strangers passing through.

Lassiter sat down in a corner booth against the back wall, the better to see the whole room and anyone who wandered in. He could happily spend hours right there, and he often did. And he got paid for this!

Across town, Beau and Colt left the bar and wandered aimlessly towards their truck. This day was turning out to be a complete waste of time. They drove over to the store and bought some more beer to drink while they drove around, looking for a fresh victim. Beau was willing to stay on the road for a while longer, just as long as his women back at the farm had a good supper waiting for him when he walked back through that door. Beau had been resisting having sex with Teresa. He thought she was the prettiest of all the woman he had brought home over the years, but he didn't want to rape her and chance losing the baby as a consequence. But when he had seen her that morning with her towel around her waist, he decided he had to rethink that decision. And keeping Colt away from her was going to be next to impossible. Just playing with the idea of forcing Teresa to have sex with both of them made him grin from ear to ear. Damn that woman was hot! Maybe tonight would Teresa's special night after all. He spat out the window of the truck and headed for the old drive in theatre on the outskirts of town. He and Colt could drink their beer and smoke their cigarettes there until someone either came along or he got hungry. It wasn't a great end to his day, but it would have to do until something big happened.

Teresa

The doctor was gentle and quickly finished his examination of Teresa and her baby. He had been informed of the kidnapping and wanted to be as kind to his patient as he could be. Teresa was in good enough physical condition, and the baby was fine, but he was worried about her blood pressure and her exhaustion. Neither would improve until she knew Patrick was out of the woods. She thanked the doctor and promised to get her own doctor to keep an eye on her blood pressure, just so she could get back to Patrick.

She went back upstairs and found Cho. He and Teresa sat in the waiting room, keeping each other strong for the long night ahead. Although she had been determined to keep vigil, Teresa soon was asleep, her head resting on Cho's shoulder. He didn't mind. He adjusted his position and made sure she slept comfortably. She would need all of her strength when she finally woke up. Cho felt what he considered a special kind of love for Patrick and Teresa. Though he would never say it or even show it much, these were two of the most important people in his life. He made a silent vow to prosecute to the fullest extent of the law the bastards who had so badly hurt his friends. Teresa could lean on him as much as she liked until the shoulder she shared again was that of her husband.

Lassiter

About 40 minutes after arriving, the Deputy Sheriff left his booth and sat on a swivel stool at the counter. This was his favourite perch and from there he could keep an eye on everyone in the diner. Soon afterwards, the door swung open and in came two men, clearly in the middle of an ongoing argument. The taller of the two was a blonde ivy league type, well used to getting just about everything he desired. His expensive clothes and educated speech screamed Ivy League. His friend however, was dressed down in an old pair of jeans and a baseball t-shirt. He appeared to be trying to talk his friend out of some bad idea. . As they made their way past Lassiter, he managed to hear Mr. Ivy League argue that he just wanted an Airstream, and his parents would have to let him have it. The only issue was getting an Airstream for the right price.

His friend Ray tried his best to talk him out of this dumb idea.

"Buddy, you don't need an Airstream! What are you going to do with one? Come on! The things are huge! Where the hell will you park it when you go back to school in the fall, huh?"

Buddy, deflated because Ray didn't support his crazy idea, just ignored his friends' wisdom and pouted.

"Look, an Airstream can be like a party bus! Just pull that baby up to the house and watch the girls fall all over themselves to get on board! I'm gonna do it. You just watch me. I'll keep looking until I find someone who has a used Airstream for sale, then I'll sucker him into selling it to me for a deal. Wait and see!" he grinned as they both perused the menu.

Lassiter had overheard the whole conversation and could hardly contain his excitement. He went over to the corner booth and pulled out his cell phone. A moment later Beau was answering, a wide smile growing on his face as he listened to his partner in crime. His "inside man" rarely gave him a poor tip, and it looked like maybe they had hooked their next big fish.

Maybe this day wouldn't be a total waste after all.

The truck tore across town in a cloud of dust and made the trip over to the diner in record time. Beau and Colt entered the diner and looked around for their informer and their next customer. The Deputy Sheriff waved them over and the three men put their heads together, whispering in hushed tones.

"See those two boys over there by the Coke machine?" asked the Deputy. "They bin' yackin' about fast cars and slow women ever since they sat themselves down. That blonde kid in particular has a hard on for an Airstream. Says his Daddy don't want to pay full price for a new one. I think he needs to meet up with you Beau."

Beau grinned a cocky smile over at Colt.

"Time to go fishin' Colt! We gonna catch us a full-sized whale!"

"Yee haw!" hooted Colt.

They moved across the diner and perched on two swivel stools directly in front of the two men, who were still in a heated debate.

"You are deluded man! Your daddy will not buy a damned Airstream Buddy! Get that through your thick skull!" huffed his more sensible friend. "Your crazy idea of a chick-magnet party bus is not ever going to happen."

Buddy would not relent.

"But what if I can find one for way less than Daddy expects? What could he say then?"

"I guess. It's your funeral Buddy. I tried to talk you out of it all the way here from San Antonio. But then, when did you ever listen to me?" his friend smiled.

Buddy slapped his friend on his shoulder. "Ray, you know I always get what I want eventually!"

Buddy and Ray were digging into their pie when they were approached by a grizzly, unkempt man.

"Sorry to interrupt you gents, but I couldn't help overhear your conversation. Are you serious about finding a decent used Airstream to buy?"

"Serious as a church" enthused Buddy.

Beau looked as concerned as he could manage.

"I don't mean to get between you two gents, but I have an Airstream trailer up at my farm that I bought last year for my dear wife. Unfortunately, she is ill and cannot travel anymore. Every time I look at that RV it is a pain in my heart. I haven't been able to sell it to anyone from around these here parts. But I would be willin' to sell it to you. Name your price."

Ray let out a hoot and slapped Buddy on the back.

"Man, you got angels sitting on your shoulders! You always get what you want! Damn boy!"

Buddy was a little more reserved. He looked Beau over and gave it a moment's thought.

"I would have to check it out first. See what condition it is in, how many miles on are it, check the tires, you know. But if it checks out OK, then you and I might just be able to come to an agreement."

"Sure, sure. Of course. My friend and I was just leavin' for home anyways. Why don't you boys finish up here and then follow us? You can see the Airstream today."

"Go for it Buddy!" said Ray. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth!"

"Shut up Ray!" smiled Buddy. But the smile on Buddy's face was evidence enough for Beau to know that the sale was more than 50 percent done already.

Ten minutes later the four of them paid and left the diner together. Beau gave the Deputy Sheriff a sly smile and the thumbs up sign as he walked by.

Once they were out of sight, the Deputy eased out of his booth, and paid the waitress on the way out. Time for him to go home and relax. This would be a good day for him too. The money Beau and Colt got for selling the Airstream to these guys would be split three ways. Maybe he would spend it on new big screen TV and a little trip to Mexico, he mused as he cruised down the road to his small house.

Yes, a very good day indeed.

Buddy and Ray followed closely behind Beau's truck as they negotiated the small back roads.

"Do you think this Airstream is the one you want?" asked Ray.

"I'll know when I see it" smiled Buddy.

It was not a long drive and soon the truck led the smaller car up a long winding lane to a large barn, sitting behind a ramshackle house.

Beau stepped out of the truck and made his way back to Buddy and Ray.

"Let me just check up on the Missus and I'll be right back. "Colt, you show them the Airstream out back. The keys are under the fender."

Colt did as he was told, and led the men around the back of the property towards the beautiful long vehicle.

Beau watched them go, then headed over to the house. He was in a much better mood than he had been just an hour ago. The kid wanted an Airstream so badly, he was sure he could squeeze him for as much money as possible. And if not, he would just scare the crap out of the kid until he did pay just as much as Beau wanted. And if his women were doing their jobs, his supper would be waiting for him when the deal was done. Hell, for a celebration he just might screw both of them for dessert!

Yanking the flimsy wooden door almost off its' hinges, Beau entered the house and looked towards the kitchen. There was no supper simmering on the stove. He looked around and saw no one in the living room or kitchen. What the hell was this?

"Sally? Sally you lazy bitch! Get on out here and fix me some dinner!" he screamed. He stomped through the living room and headed down the hall.

"Dammit girl! Get your lazy ass out here and get that bitch Teresa out here right now!"

Nothing. No response.

He stood, listening for sounds of the women hiding or trying to evade him. The house was too quiet for his liking.

"Sally, you don't want to test me girl! Now get the hell out here!" he yelled. Still nothing.

Beau stalked down the small hall and pulled open the bedroom door.

"Shit girl, get out here now" he yelled to the empty beds.

The empty bedroom was like a slap in the face to Beau. He ran to the bathroom and found it empty too.

"Goddammit!" he seethed.

He stood in the bathroom, seeing Sally's soap and hair brush. He picked up the brush and threw it into the mirror, smashing it into a thousand shards of broken glass. He would make her walk barefoot through that glass when he found her.

"Beau! Beau! Get on out here Beau!" yelled Colt from behind the house.

Shit, what now? thought Beau. Composing himself and putting a smile on his face for his two potential clients, he started to head towards the front door. One problem at a time he decided. Sally and that pregnant woman couldn't have gone very far on foot. He would finish the sale here and then find them and beat them to within an inch of their lives.

Beau ran down the steps and turned towards the barn. He walked to the back of the property and got to the Airstream. He put on his biggest smile and expected to see an excited buyer just dying to give away his money.

He stood still. There was no one there. No buyer, no friend, no Colt. Shit, what crap where they pulling now?

"Colt, get on back here. Where you at boys?" he called, trying to keep the frustration from boiling over in his voice.

Off to his left, behind the Airstream close to a little shack where he kept his rifles and ammunition, came Colt's urgent answer.

"Over here Beau!"

Beau turned and started to walk behind the Airstream. Once he got around the corner he looked up and suddenly stopped in shock. Standing in front of him were 6 excessively large men dressed in black with SWAT vests strapped over their uniforms. They wore helmets and face shields. All of them had their weapons trained on Beau. He looked over to his left and saw Colt in handcuffs and shackles on his ankles, being led away to a heavily armoured vehicle.

The man he knew as Ray from the diner stepped forward, an FBI vest on his chest.

"Beau Chandler, I have the pleasure of placing you under arrest for the attempted murder of Patrick Jane and the kidnapping and assault of Teresa Jane, grand theft auto, the use of a restricted weapon during the commission of a felony, statutory rape of a minor, and"

he paused for effect,

"well Beau, a whole bunch of other crimes that I am sure we will get around to in time" smiled Dennis Abbott. A young man approached Beau with handcuffs and shackles in his hands.

"My friend "Buddy" here will do the honours - hold out your hands!" commanded Abbott, as Jason Wylie stepped forward, smiling with satisfaction as he snapped the cuffs on a stunned Beau's wrists. For a man with so much pride and bravado, Beau was led away to his own armoured vehicle without a fight and without a whimper, a look of total disbelief on his unwashed face. He was so surprised he didn't have time to utter a single word of protest.

Dennis Abbott turned to his SWAT Team and signalled for them to head back to Austin. It had been a very good day indeed.

Deputy Sheriff Lassiter wandered into his bathroom and peered at his face closely in the mirror. He didn't look too bad for his age he thought. He examined his hair and found grey roots rimming his forehead. Frowning, he stripped down to his boxer shorts and white undershirt and opened his bathroom cupboard. His hand extracted a box of hair dye and he hummed to himself as he got busy squirting the yellowish goop on his short hair. If he was going to Mexico, he had to look good for the ladies! He knew this procedure well, and in a short time he had coated his hair with dye and wrapped his head in a plastic bag and towel. He prided himself on being able to dye his hair without getting a single drop of colour on his immaculate white undershirt.

Strolling into the living room, he sat down in his underwear and then settled down to watch some porn on his laptop. Visions of money, women and frosty drinks by a pool played in his mind as he enjoyed the sleazy show on the internet. Just as his body was reaching arousal, he was jolted out of his chair by simultaneous explosions at his front and back doors. He dove for the floor, thinking he was under attack. The wooden doors and frames splintered under the assault of a battering ram, and before he had time to realize what was happening, he was surrounded by 5 heavily armed men in black SWAT uniforms, weapons trained closely on his sprawled body. As he was being hauled to his feet, his towel slipped and the mushy plastic bag fell off his head, leaving a trail of dark yellow hair dye trailing down his face and across the front of his undershirt. The handcuffs forced onto his wrists cut into his skin and he found it next to impossible to walk fast enough to keep up to the pace set by his silent handlers, due to the heaviness of the shackles on his ankles. With one last look into his living room as he was dragged out, he saw a busty young woman running along a pristine white beach on the internet porn video. His vacation to Mexico now looked very far away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Amazing how fast the whole thing fell apart. But then these weren't the sharpest tacks in the package! Next chapter, Teresa and Patrick finally are brought together.**


	13. Your Heart In My Hands

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is still playing in reruns every day. That's a good thing. Thank you Bruno Heller! And now, Jane's story...**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 13 Your Heart In My Hands

A few hours had passed and Cho was getting stiff from sitting. He had long ago moved over to a single chair, letting Teresa stretch out on the three-seater leatherette sofa in the small waiting room. His jacket was under her head for a pillow, and he had also dozed lightly. He had been on edge though, waiting to hear from his men in the field, eager to know if their quickly thrown together plan to capture Beau, Colt and the deputy sheriff had worked out. He was pacing the floor when his cell phone started to buzz in his pocket. Clicking it on, he listened intently to the message coming in from the office downtown. Dennis Abbott had dropped everything in response to Cho's request for his assistance in this sting operation. He had proven in the past that he could play a good con himself when the need arose.

Cho nodded, a smile on his face. "Good work. So they went without a fight? You must have scared the shit out of them! Thanks Dennis, and tell Wylie that he is turning out to be one of my best assets! Get some rest Dennis! We'll talk again. Say hello to Lena from Teresa and I."

He had just hung up, relieved that his plan had succeeded, when the double doors to the OR suite opened and a doctor still in his scrubs came out, looking for them.

"Are you here for Mr. Jane?"

Cho nodded, and went over to Teresa, reluctantly rubbing her arm to wake her up.

"Teresa, wake up. The doctor is here."

Teresa mumbled in confusion, looked around and with a start, realized where she was, and why. She sat up suddenly and with wide eyes, asked the question foremost on her mind.

"Is it Patrick? Is he OK?"

The doctor stepped forward and introduced himself. Cho introduced himself and Teresa,

"Pleased to meet you both. Mrs. Jane, firstly, your husband survived his surgery. However, his blood loss was severe. Low blood volume and low blood pressure can do bad things to the body. He is receiving transfusions to get his oxygenation levels back to where they need to be. His gunshot wound was badly infected. We cleaned it out and removed the bullet."

He turned to Cho, "Agent Cho, my team will make sure you get the bullet and any fragments for evidence."

"Thank you."

"Mrs. Jane, your husband also has suffered a back injury. Right now we are more concerned with keeping him alive and stabilizing him. We will address the back injury when he is stronger. He is dehydrated and badly sunburned. He will be in the ICU for the next several days. At some point we will do an MRI and x-rays to determine what his other injuries may be. Once he is awake, we can assess his mental state. As I said, he suffered a lack of oxygen as his blood volumes dropped. But he has proven to be a fighter. He is strong and it appears he is doing everything he can to live."

"Can I see him tonight Doctor?" Teresa asked.

The doctor nodded his permission, but with restrictions.

"I will let you in to see him now, but just for 5 minutes. He is a very sick man."

"Thank you."

"Cho, can you walk with us?" Teresa asked, squeezing his hand for support.

"Of course. And tell Jane I said hi."

Teresa and Cho followed the doctor through the double doors, on their way to the ICU and Patrick.

They arrived outside his door a moment later.

"Just 5 minutes, OK?" repeated the doctor.

"Yes, thank you for everything!' answered Teresa.

Cho held the door open for her and then he turned towards the waiting room. This was her time to be alone with the man she thought she had lost forever.

Teresa entered the small room and was overwhelmed by the sheer number of machines attached to Patrick. Lights glowed, monitors beeped and wavy lines she didn't understand showed his heart beating and his respirations. His face was obscured by a mask, pumping oxygen into his lungs. A nurse was at his side, adjusting his IV line and taking his vitals. She finished her work, and with a smile, backed away and left husband and wife alone at last.

The body in the bed looked like Patrick, but he seemed very small and frail. He was nestled in crisp white sheets, but his chest was exposed, showing a large bandage wrapped around his upper chest and shoulder, with a drainage tube coming out from underneath the wrapping. He had bruises all over his torso. She peeked under his ribs and was horrified to see a massive purple bruise covering most of his back. His face, hands and neck were a deep red from his sunburns. Someone had rubbed cream of some sort into the skin on his face and lips. Taking it all in, she finally succumbed to her grief, relief, sadness and fear. Seeing him like this just made everything he had suffered so much more real to her. She sobbed uncontrollably and took his hand between both of hers. She wept for joy that against reason, against the remotest possibility, he was still alive. The line between joy and sadness was very thin right now. She raised his hand to her lips and as she kissed it, she whispered what was utmost in her mind.

"Stay with me my love."

The five minutes was over far too soon, but with a gentle suggestion from the nurse, Teresa left and found Cho. He took one look at her and knew that either she went home to sleep or he would demand they admit her as a patient. Based on that prospect, she agreed to go home. He drove her through the dark streets of Austin, as it was now almost 1:30 in the morning. She was quiet, lost in her thoughts. Cho walked her up to her front door and gave her another piece of good news.

"We got them Teresa. All of them. Beau and Colt were taken by surprise out at the farm. Dennis Abbott came aboard and with Wylie, they suckered Beau and Colt. They left in chains Teresa." He smiled at her, glad to see a look of relief on her tired face.

"That's some great work you did Cho" she said. He smiled and gave her a bit more good news.

"That's not all. The information you and Sally pieced together about the Deputy Sheriff was correct. He was their inside man. After we got Beau and Colt, we sent a SWAT team out to Deputy Lassiter's house. We caught him in his underwear, horny and dripping with Miss Clairol Blonde Sunrise. I wish I could have seen it!" he grinned.

"That will sound good at his trial!" she laughed.

"Get some sleep Teresa. I'll check in with you tomorrow - Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you Cho. Thank you for everything. Patrick and I owe you so much! We…"

Cho smiled. "I know. It's Ok. I'm just glad it all worked out. See you in the morning."

He turned towards his car, making sure Teresa got inside the house before he drove away, a big smile on his usually reserved face. Step one was accomplished. He was so looking forward to step two, interrogating the three amigos from Harrington County.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Cho was back at work early, determined to find every scrap of evidence he could so that Beau, Colt and the deputy would go to prison for a very very long time. The barn had been opened up and the stolen cars catalogued. The VIN numbers on them would give the FBI the last known owners of the vehicles. Since Patrick had been thrown over the cliff at the canyon, Cho decided to send a team out to the floor of the canyon with cadaver dogs to search for the remains of any other victims. He felt that Beau most likely used it as his preferred dumping ground. A forensic accounting team would soon be scrutinizing their financial records, to see if there were large deposits to the bank accounts of all three men, signalling the sale of expensive vehicles.

Beau, Colt and Lassiter had been in their own separate holding cells since their capture the day before. Cho was sure that by now they were fairly desperate and worried that one of them might betray the others. Well that was fine with Cho. Let them stew until he was ready for them. He felt that one of the would break under his interrogation, and he would then nail them all.

Teresa slept solidly all night, and when she woke up in the morning, she was horrified that she had left Patrick alone for so many hours. She quickly showered and dressed, eating a bagel as she flew around the small house trying to get herself out the door. She ran out to her car and headed straight for the hospital. She soon found her way to the ICU, and when she stepped out of the elevator, she was thrilled to see the concerned faces of Grace and Wayne Rigsby. Cho had emailed them an account of the events of the week. Once Teresa and Patrick were safe and back in Austin, the Rigsby's had arranged child care and taken the first flight out to be with Teresa.

Grace soon closed the gap between them and enfolded Teresa in a hug. Wayne waited and then hugged her as well.

"We thought we would let you sleep. We knew this was the best place to find you today" said Grace.

"Thanks for coming" smiled Teresa. "It means a lot to me."

"How is Patrick?" asked Wayne.

"I don't know. I just got here myself. I'll find a nurse and check up on him. Wait for me here?"

"Will do. Say hello to Patrick from us." asked Grace.

Teresa pushed through the double doors and found the nurses station. They checked their charts and agreed to let her in to see her husband again. Following the nurse down the now familiar hall, Teresa felt more confident about everything today. A good night's sleep had helped in that regard. The nurse stopped at the door to Patrick's room and smiled at Lisbon.

"Just five minutes honey" she reminded her. "He had a rough night so we don't want to tire him out."

"What was wrong with him last night? Why was it rough?" worried Teresa.

"He experienced a lot of pain but we have upped his medication and he seems much more comfortable now. Go on in and kiss your husband!" grinned the friendly nurse.

Teresa entered his room and went straight to his side. Leaning forward she kissed him gently on the lips. They seemed less chapped today, so the cream must have started to ease the burns. He had not moved since she last saw him. She held his hand and pulled up a chair. The nurse had told her last night that she should talk to him as if he could hear her, so that was what she was going to do.

Stroking his hand, she began gently.

"Hi Patrick. I am here and the baby and I are both fine. We are all going to be fine. I got away from those men and brought a nice girl back with me. Her name is Sally and you are going to like her Patrick. She helped us to get all of the men who did this to us."

She reached forward to brush her fingers through his hair. His eyes were tightly closed, his lashes brushing against his red and swollen cheeks. She kissed his cheek and was surprised at how hot it was.

"Cho says hi, and Grace and Wayne are waiting outside. They came all the way here from California for us Patrick. I'll tell them to move into the house with me for as long as they want to stay. Until you come home to me."

She sat back and just looked at her husband, still marvelling that she could see him, touch him, and hold him. She had thought that those things were gone from her life just a few short hours ago. She talked about sleeping in later than she had wanted, and trying to eat a bagel and get ready all at the same time. She teased Patrick and said she ate something just because he would bug he if he found out she wasn't eating enough.

Every once in a while she stopped talking and leaned in close to see if he was responding to her voice. It seemed to her that he was in a coma. But she knew that he was just heavily medicated. For once she was glad of this. If he was so sedated, at least he would not be in any pain. He had suffered enough pain this week to last him a lifetime.

Before she knew it the 5 minutes were finished and she reluctantly left her husband to rejoin Wayne and Grace in the waiting room.

When she came out they eagerly asked how Jane was doing. There was not much to tell, except that he seemed to be getting stronger. As she was speaking, Cho stepped off the elevator and came over, a sombre expression on his face. Teresa immediately noticed and was afraid something was going to cause the case to fall apart.

"What is it Cho?" she asked before he could even ask how Patrick was doing.

"Everything is fine. I just have something to show you. I think you need to see it.' She looked down and noticed the paper in his hand.

"It was meant for you. Do what you want with it afterwards. This is a copy, I have the original as evidence."

Lisbon looked confused as he handed her a copy of a child's school paper, with Patrick's message to call the FBI on it, along with his last note to Teresa.

"We'll give you some privacy" Cho stated, and then he looked at Wayne and Grace.

"We'll be close by Teresa."

Teresa watched them walk away to the coffee machine down the hall. She sat down and looked at the photocopied paper in her hands and began to read. She read Patrick's statement as calmly as she could. It was just like him to succinctly tell the story with very few words all the while protecting her from further harm.

Then, she read his final letter to her. She read the words silently, and as she did so, a large tear obscured her vision. She wiped her eyes and tried to finish the letter. Her hands were shaking and then she read it again. Never in her life has she loved anyone as much as she loved Patrick. What had it taken out of him to pen those words when he was in pain, confused and dying. She knew she would commit this letter to her memory and cherish it for the rest of her life.

She was happy that she would be able to show her husband that she had survived, the baby was safe, and her kidnappers would most likely die in prison. She felt sure now that Patrick was almost out of danger. The next 24 hours would show if he was fighting his infection and winning the battle.

Cho slowly came back with Grace and Wayne and handed Teresa a coffee. She had just started to walk towards the elevator with them when she heard an alarm sound in the ICU. She stopped and looked towards the double doors she had just come through. Without a word, she turned and raced back through, fearing the worst, hoping for the best. There was no time to stop her and so her friends stood silently, facing the rapidly closing doors, each dealing with their own worries about their two best friends.

The calm scene she had left in the ICU was now visibly altered. The nurses from the station were missing, and another was running down the hall. Teresa followed as if pulled by a magnet towards her husband's room.

"Please let it be another room, please…" she prayed as she sprinted behind the nurse. Her worst fears began to play out before her eyes. The door to Patrick's room opened as a nurse hurried out, and she saw that his bed was surrounded by nurses and a doctor, his face flushed from his run to the room. Teresa started to enter the room, pulled by the invisible string of love that connected her to Patrick.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jane, please, you need to wait outside!" a voice told her. She didn't respond, but kept staring at her husband's still form in the bed. A hand took her arm, and gently urged her to step backwards out of the way and back through the door. Teresa looked around and saw the face of her favourite nurse, Caroline.

"Please Mrs. Jane, let them do their work, OK honey? I will personally make sure I come out and tell you what is going on as soon as I can."

Teresa looked at Caroline numbly and nodded her head. She still held her coffee in a shaky hand. Turning around, she pushed through the doors and walked out, into Grace's waiting arms. Grace and Wayne guided Teresa towards the chairs and sat on either side of her while Cho paced the floor.

"I don't understand. I don't understand, what went wrong?" asked Teresa to no one in particular. "He was getting better. They took him off oxygen and he seemed stronger."

She looked at Cho with such frightened eyes, he was moved to crouch down in front of her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Patrick is strong Teresa. You know that. He has come through so much already this week. "

Grace had her arm around Teresa's shoulder. "He will hold on for you and the baby. Have faith that he will."

"But what if the infection gets to be too much for him? What if he has brain damage from blood loss?" It was something she had tried not to think about, but now it seemed to be a very real possibility.

"Teresa, he is alive against all odds. He did everything he could to stay alive for you. Let's all try to believe that this is a temporary set-back."

Teresa nodded and wiped a tear away. God how she loved these friends of hers.

"Thanks. You're right. Can't give up now, right?" she sniffed.

They waited another 10 minutes and finally a nurse appeared. It was Caroline and she came straight for Lisbon.

"Mrs. Jane?"

"Yes!"

"You may come with me now. Would you like to see your husband?" she smiled.

Teresa immediately stood up, and nodded yes. Without another word, she followed the nurse, and gave a wan smile to Cho, Grace and Wayne as she once again pushed through the double doors.

"What happened to Patrick? Why did the alarm go off? Is he alright?" the words spilled out, tumbling one into another so quickly the poor nurse had no chance to answer right away.

"He is resting comfortably now. He had some kind of choking episode and it set off an alarm at the nurses station. When he started to choke, it dislodged his drainage tube, so we had to clear it out and put it back again. Just as a precaution we have him back on oxygen. He slept through the whole thing. He will never know what happened." she reassured Teresa.

"Oh…. OK... " said Teresa, relieved but still worried. She didn't like the idea that Patrick could choke. Just another fear to conquer today.

She walked into his room and was amazed. It was as if nothing had just happened. Patrick still lay comatose in the bed, but now, with the full oxygen mask hiding his beautiful face. Teresa sat down on her chair, took his hand in hers, and laid her head down against it. That's how the nurse found her 10 minutes later when she came in to check up on Mr. Jane.

Grace looked up when the doors opened and walked over to Teresa, guiding her back to their waiting chairs. They gently asked after Patrick's condition and were all relieved to hear he was out of danger now. Lisbon suddenly felt very old and tired. Fear does that to you. Fear and the possibility that the one person that you felt was grafted to your heart, might not live very much longer. An arm came up and around Teresa's shoulder, then another, and then Cho's strong hands took her hand. She was not alone. Three friends who would move mountains and protect Patrick and Teresa Jane wrapped her in silent protection. For now, that would have to be enough.

**Where would Lisbon be without her old CBI team? There is much more to come, so hang in there. Patrick has a long recovery ahead of him, and Cho is looking forward to interrogating Beau, Colt and Lassiter. That should be fun! Stay tuned!**


	14. Cho Business

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist belongs to the fans now. The actual show, not mine.**

**Lisbon has had a rough couple of days. Let's hope things start to improve for her and for Patrick. Soon he will have to be awakened from his medicated sleep. Will he wake up and still be the Patrick we know?**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews from regular and new reviewers. Your comments keep me going. It's nice to know I am not talking to the wall.**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 14 Cho Business

Cho stayed at the hospital just until he felt that Lisbon was calm and being well taken care of by Wayne and Grace. But he had much on his mind besides the Janes. Reports would soon be on his desk from his guys in the field, with many more to come in as various aspects of the investigation began to pay dividends.

Wylie was back in the office, flushed with excitement about being chosen to play such a key role in snagging Beau and Colt. He would happily accept being teased and called "Buddy" by those in the know. It meant he had done a good job and had not lost his nerve under pressure. Working with Cho, Abbott and the Janes had changed how he viewed police work. It confirmed more than ever that he had chosen the right career path. His fingers flew over his keyboard as he dug into the identities of possible victims as their names emerged. Beau and Colt had chosen their victims based on availability, status, innocence and the value of their vehicles. The best victims were foreign travellers, who didn't realize the trap they had walked into until it was far too late. Someone, not Wylie, would have to make a difficult phone call to the relatives of these unknown victims once the details and identities had been confirmed.

Cho was in his office, talking to his investigators and piecing together the whole sordid story. With enough information, the questioning of his prisoners would be a pleasure. He couldn't wait to get them alone, one on one. Much as he wanted to talk to Beau and Colt and that peacock Lassiter today, it was too soon. Tomorrow he would be armed with many more facts. He hoped they rested tonight, because after tomorrow, he hoped their nights would never be peaceful again.

Teresa stayed a while longer at the hospital to make sure Patrick was indeed recovering from his choking incident. Eventually Grace and Wayne persuaded her to leave and come with them for a decent meal downtown, close to the hospital. Grace in particular, was a great source of comfort to Lisbon. They shared a deep and abiding faith that God was watching over their lives, and as such, would keep Patrick in His care. Getting away from the hospital was good for Teresa and she gradually began to relax a bit. By the time they went back, Teresa was keen to see if her husband had roused from his sleep.

Back on the ICU unit, Teresa spoke with the nurses to catch up on his day. Caroline took her aside and gave her a tiny bit of hopeful news.

"Later today, we are going to start to wean him off his sedation. We don't want to wake him up too quickly, but we need to check his cognitive abilities. The only way to do that is to wake him up."

"But won't he be in pain if you do that?" worried Teresa.

"We'll make sure he is comfortable. But he does have to wake up sooner or later." Caroline explained.

"Ok. I guess that is good news. I am talking up a storm in there, and it will be good to know if he is actually hearing me!" said Teresa.

"You can go in to see him for a short while if you like" said the nurse.

Teresa thanked her and once again, stepped through Patrick's door. She found him sleeping peacefully, oxygen mask still firmly in place on his face. Taking his hand out from under the sheet, she held it, grateful for its' warmth. Leaning in for a kiss on his forehead, she could see that some healthy colour had returned to his face. He did seem peaceful she thought. Any signs of anxiety or pain were gone. She would be glad when his IV and mask were removed and she could once again see his whole face.

"It's me again. Wake up sleepy head," she whispered in his ear. She wished he was not so sedated that he was deaf to her voice. Undeterred, she continued.

"Patrick, I got away from Beau. Remember I told you about bringing a girl named Sally with me when I ran away? She's a nice girl - very young and scared. I hope you like her. Beau and Colt weren't the brightest guys around, and we got them Patrick! We got all of them. The note you left gave us the information we needed to catch them at their own game. YOU got them!"

She looked to see if her words had registered. Still no reaction, just the steady "whssh whssh" of the oxygen machine. Using her precious time with her husband, she talked about everything and nothing.

Perhaps tomorrow, he would finally hear her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cho arrived at the office early the next morning eager to start his interrogation of Beau and his partners. They had been segregated in holding cells now for an afternoon, night, another full day and another night. He expected by now they were either paranoid, furious or scared. He kind of hoped they were experiencing all three emotions. Keep them off balance, that was his plan.

By mid-morning Cho had some good solid evidence on his desk and on his computer. The scope of the car theft business was taking shape. The cadaver dogs had had a difficult time yesterday sniffing through all of the garbage that had been illegally dumped into the formerly pristine canyon. Cho added that to the list of crimes to be investigated in Harrington County. The dogs finally found human remains towards the end of the day. He believed that today, even more would be found. DNA records would be checked against the profiles of missing persons believed to have disappeared in the Austin area over the last 10 years.

The accounting team was seeing links in deposits to the bank accounts of all three men that were oddly similar. This would lead to a whole new line of questioning for Cho. Slowly the noose would be tightened around their three scrawny necks.

By mid-morning, Cho decided to have Deputy Sheriff Lassiter brought up from his cell.

He let the deputy sit in his glass enclosed interrogation room in the bullpen for a good 10 minutes, just to make him sweat. He knew from experience that suspects tended to get more nervous when they sat there, handcuffed to the table, watching the agents coming and going, working efficiently, out in the bullpen. Freedom was so close, yet unattainable from this small glass room.

Eventually Cho entered and sat down. He didn't look at Lassiter for several minutes, instead consulting notes on his pad. When Lassiter started to get annoyed with being ignored, Cho looked up and acknowledged him. He took in his appearance. The hair dye had obviously not been a priority to the men who arrested Lassiter, so his formerly sandy blonde hair was now a harsh mustard colour. So much for being a peacock, thought Cho. Instead of his uniform, which was now evidence, Lassiter was wearing a state issued prisoner's uniform in screaming orange. Time to question his suspect. He started respectfully.

"Deputy Sheriff Lassiter, my name is Senior Agent Kimball Cho. Sorry for keeping you waiting. "

"Apology accepted. Cho."

"Deputy, do you know why you have been brought here to Austin?"

The deputy assumed the attitude of the innocent victim in all this confusion. He looked put out and officiously answered.

"I am a sworn officer of the law for Harrington County. I am a peace officer, same as you. I wear the uniform of a lawman. Do you not recognize my authority?"

Cho looked at him dispassionately and ignored his lofty attitude.

"I've seen your uniform "Deputy" Lassiter. I've seen it and wonder how you have the nerve to wear it."

"What did you say?" shouted Lassiter, smacking the table with his cuffed hands.

"I demand to know why I have been dragged here like a common criminal. Release me this minute or I will have the governor on your ass- Mr. Cho!"

"I would love to meet the governor, thank you. Looking forward to the visit." deadpanned Cho.

"But first, back to basics. As an officer of the law, can you tell me about your affiliation with Beau Chandler and Colton Franks?"

The deputy looked at Cho in surprise. He had been arrested by himself, and of course had no idea that the other two men had also been arrested. Right now he didn't know much about anything and was suddenly off balance. He drew in his breath, temporarily stunned by the question. He decided to take a very casual approach to answering.

"They's good boys. They live outside town on a run-down farm. Everybody knows 'em, me included. They run a used car business when they ain't farmin'."

"And how does Beau come by his "used" cars Deputy Lassiter?"

The deputy shifted his weight and spoke carefully.

"Business is business. Beau buys cars and resells 'em. I don't know who from or who to. Ain't none of my business. I am busy keepin' the law."

"And would part of your duties as a lawman included tipping off Beau when a prospective "seller" or buyer came through town?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Mr. Lassiter.."

"Deputy Lassiter sir!"

Cho smiled discreetly. His lack of respect for Lassiter was having the desired effect.

"Okay, "Deputy" Lassiter, do you not make a habit of meeting Beau and Colt in the local diner to give them tips on possible buyers of used vehicles?"

"Hell no! Where do you get this bullshit from!" snorted the deputy.

"Do you not keep Mr. Franks and Mr. Chandler informed when you see a high value vehicle drive through Harrington County? And this would be for the purpose of the theft of these vehicles if your memory is sketchy."

"That's a damned lie! Just ask anyone!"

"We did. We'll return to that later."

"Deputy, did you see an Airstream RV pull into the diner earlier this week?"

Lassiter looked sideways, trying to come up with an answer that would satisfy Cho but save his own butt at the same time. The question was too specific, and that had the deputy worried.

"Why yes, I seem to recall seeing an Airstream. It was a beaut. Real nice restoration job. Didn't see inside though."

"Do you recall seeing who was driving it?"

Now Lassiter was sweating. What did Cho know about the events leading to a man's death and the kidnapping of his wife? A truth was easier to remember than a lie, so Lassiter decided to take that route.

"Well I think it was a nice young couple. They came into the diner while I was having my supper. I seen 'em park it and walk in."

Cho opened the back of his note pad and pulled out two photos.

"Are these the people you saw?"

He put a photo of Lisbon and Jane in front of the deputy. The deputy sheriff swallowed nervously. Cho noticed.

"Ahhh…. yep. I'd guess these two are them all right. Seemed nice. Kind of lovey dovey if you ask me."

"I didn't."

Lassiter looked up at Cho and noted his sarcasm. He shoved the photos back across the table.

"Are we done?"

"Yes. We are. For now. Thank you Deputy."

"Then take these damned handcuffs off me and turn me loose. And I want my uniform back! You got no right making me wear these ridiculous clothes!"

"I don't think that is going to happen today. And you won't be wearing your uniform for the foreseeable future."

Cho nodded to the agent standing by the door, signalling Lassiter's return to the holding cell.

"This is a waste of my time! I demand to be set free. This is a miscarriage of justice!" he scowled.

Cho let him rant, then stood over him at the table and stared him down.

"Yes, we're done here, and no, it is not a waste of time, and no, you are not going anywhere except back to your cell."

Lassiter jumped up and leaned over the table himself and got in Cho's calm face.

"I'll have your badge you Chinaman! I'll have you deported back to China, so's a good American can have your job!" yelled Lassiter.

Cho stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"Impressive threat. But you are mis-informed. I am not Chinese but of Korean extraction, and I am a second generation American. So ends the geography and history lesson."

"Time to go."

The burly agent by the door grabbed a sputtering Lassiter by the arm in a vice-like grip and pulled him back to his cell downstairs.

Cho shook his head, smiling. Round 1 went very well. Round 2, coming up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teresa was up bright and early and was welcomed into her kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee and a healthy breakfast prepared by Wayne and Grace.

"Good morning Momma!" teased Grace. "Eat something before you go back to the hospital."

"Thanks Grace! This is wonderful!"

"We thought we would go to the grocery store for you while you are in the hospital with Jane today. We can catch up to you later over there, if that is Ok with you Boss," said Wayne.

Lisbon had to smile whenever Wayne forgot himself and still called her Boss. She no longer corrected him. It sounded good.

"That would be great. I am running out of everything."

"Ok, it's a plan. Now everybody eat up!" commanded Grace

Thirty minutes later Teresa was happily on her way to the hospital to see how Patrick was doing. The night before Caroline had told her the nurses were weaning Patrick off his sedatives. Perhaps today he would finally hear her voice, and with luck, she would hear his.

The elevator ride up to the ICU was short, and soon she was greeting the nurses by name on her way to Patrick's room.

Upon opening the door, she saw a doctor and nurse at his bedside. Her first feeling was worry, but when the doctor turned towards her with a big smile, she relaxed.

"How's my sleepy husband today?" she asked.

"See for yourself."

She stepped over to the bed and looked at Patrick. His oxygen mask was gone, and all other machinery had been removed, leaving just an IV in his arm.

"We'll leave you two alone. He seems much brighter, more active this morning." explained the nurse.

Lisbon smiled at them in gratitude and moved closer to hold Patrick's hand. When the door closed, she bent down and finally kissed her husband's soft lips. There was no reaction, but she knew in time, he would know that she was there.

She noticed his leg moving under the sheet. This was new! She was so used to seeing him lie perfectly still that it seemed to be a huge event, just watching his foot move back and forth.

"Good morning sleepyhead" she cooed. "How are you feeling today?"

She reached up and absentmindedly ran her fingertips through his hair, giving him a scalp massage. She had been doing it for a minute or two, when he slowly turned his head towards her and moaned.

She stopped and held her breath, waiting for something more to happen. He slept on. Putting her hand back into his hair, she resumed her gentle massage and watched his face. His eyes were firmly closed, and his breathing was deep and regular. It seemed he was not taking any notice of her ministrations, until he moaned again.

Did this hurt him? she wondered. She stopped again. She waited and watched. A moment later he turned his head away from her and with great effort drew his hand out from under the sheet and tried to lift it up to his head. It was shaky and weak, and he moved it like it weighed too much. She watched in amazement as his hand wandered over his forehead and slowly drifted towards her hand, which was now hovering over his face. Gradually, and with a lot of effort, his hand covered the short distance, wobbling in the air, until it bumped into her hand.

She was breathless in anticipation as she watched his progress. His fingertips found hers, and he then grasped her hand in his, slowly pulling it back to his forehead, where he placed her hand once again on his scalp. Mission accomplished, his hand dropped heavily back onto the white sheet, his energy used up. Lisbon was numb with shock. She massaged his scalp lovingly and watched his face. Sure enough, a smile slowly emerged on his lips, a tiny grin of pleasure. Even with his eyes closed, his face was illuminated with satisfaction.

"Feels good huh?" whispered Lisbon.

She leaned down and spoke softly.

"Open your eyes Patrick."

His eyes fluttered under his eyelids, lashes pressing against his cheeks. He seemed to be working hard to surface from his slumbers.

"That's right, keep trying. Open your eyes for me Patrick. It's time to wake up."

He moved his head slowly from side to side, almost as if he was shaking the sleep out of his head. It was a silent, slow battle, but his mind was trying to come back from the fog of sedation.

She didn't move. She was afraid to speak again for fear it would break the spell.

Patrick turned his head towards her face, and then suddenly, his eyes were open! The bright lights of the room were too much for him and he immediately squeezed them closed again. Lisbon raced for the light switch and dimmed the lights.

"It's OK Patrick, the lights are off. Open your eyes again."

Just as she spoke, the door quietly opened and the doctor stepped inside the room. Teresa flashed him a quick smile and pointed at Patrick.

While they both watched, Patrick again shook himself awake and slowly opened his eyes. He looked all around silently, then found Teresa's face and broke into a wide grin.

"Welcome back my love" she greeted him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Patrick is finally awake! He is one step closer to going home. And Cho is getting closer to nailing the idiots from Harrington County. Soon he will start to mess with Beau and Colt. More chapters coming up, as time permits.**


	15. Idiots on Parade

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist - not mine any which way you look at it!**

**So Patrick finally woke up - hurray! Now comes the slow process of rebuilding his body and spirit after this terrible ordeal. Cho will continue to have his way with the Three Amigos!**

**Thank you for the reviews. LouiseKurylo: I had no idea my story line had some basis in fact. Terrible to think those long distance drivers are in danger from guys like Beau!**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 15 Idiots on Parade

Cho went out for lunch with Wayne and Grace, happy to see them outside of the hospital. They talked about old times at the CBI, and discussed how the case was shaping up. Wayne offered any help that he and Grace could give to the investigation. Then they talked about their friends Teresa and Patrick. They did not know yet that today he had finally opened his eyes and recognized Teresa. Good news like this would lift their spirits and give them an added incentive to close this case as fast as possible.

Soon lunchtime was over for Cho and he headed back to his office. He planned to interrogate Colton the next morning so he wanted to go over his notes. The session this morning with the deputy couldn't have gone better. These uneducated criminals were digging their own graves with every lie they told. He hoped to do even better when he finally got around to grilling Beau.

He called down to Holding and arranged for Colt to be brought up tomorrow.

Round 2 was about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teresa was beaming with joy as she held Patrick carefully in her arms, avoiding his IV line and his heavily wrapped shoulder. Finally he knew he was being cradled and he was relishing the feeling of Teresa's arms around his body. As was his habit, he inhaled her scent deeply and appreciated once again his deep love for her.

The doctor discreetly had let himself out. This was a special time for these people.

The next few hours were a blur for Lisbon. Patrick was awake but somewhat confused. The last thing he could remember was lying on the ledge, cold and wet, waiting to die. Somehow he woke up to find himself in a nice warm bed, with Teresa smiling down on him. This was a lot to take in and he just couldn't fathom what had happened. His smile was genuine, but he had so many questions. He turned his head towards Lisbon's face and tried to talk.

He licked his lips and took a breath.

"T…. T… Trees.." he tried.

"Yes Patrick?" she encouraged.

"Treesssaaaa… he said haltingly. "Treessss…... how?"

"How did you get here?" she helped him.

He nodded his head and looked at her like a child seeking comfort from his mother.

"Someone found you and your note. Patrick, you saved yourself and led the FBI to Beau and Colt, the men who did this to us. YOU did this Patrick!"

She grinned at him, hoping he understood what she was saying. He seemed to be tossing this news around in his head. When he was done, he looked back at Teresa, then stared at her tummy.

"B...b…..babe...b…?"

"The baby is fine. We're both just fine. We got checked out by a doctor so you don't have to worry about us, Okay?"

"G..good."

Patrick seemed to sigh in relief. He looked around the room and seemed puzzled.

"Wh… wh…" he got frustrated. "Whennnnn?" he said, indicating the room.

"You were found 4 days ago. You are in Mercy General Hospital in Austin. You were shot and were thrown over the cliff. You were on a ledge over the canyon for days. But you survived Patrick!"

"We are an unbeatable team, you and I," Teresa smiled.

Patrick indicated that he wanted Teresa to bend down closer to him. She got closer, and he surprised her by holding her face with his good hand and kissing her.

"Mmmmyyyy w...w..wife" he whispered.

"Forever," she answered.

Patrick tried to speak again, but his voice was completely ragged and used up. Teresa offered him a drink of water through a straw and he eagerly drank half of the cup. No wonder he had such a hard time getting words out, she thought.

"How about I let you rest? I can go and you can sleep if you like" she asked him.

He shook his head slowly back and forth.

"Ssss...stay…. meee… " he implored her.

"Okay. I'm not going anywhere".

He smiled up at her and slumped back into the pillows, never letting go of her hand. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep, unconcerned now for her safety. The rest of the questions swirling around in his head could wait. He now had the answer to the most important question of all, and she was right next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Colt was still in his holding cell, perspiring heavily even though his cell was not overly warm. He was a giant ball of nerves. For all of his cruelty and bravado around people he mistreated, he was not good at being alone, and this isolation made him jumpy. By the time an agent appeared and cuffed him, leading him upstairs to interrogation, his nerves were badly frayed.

Cho was waiting for him.

"Sit down Mr. Franks," Cho stated coldly.

"Can I have a drink?" asked Colt nervously.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Cho.

"I could really use a beer right about now" suggested Colt.

"I've got a terrible thirst."

"Sorry, no."

Cho signalled the agent waiting by the door , who then brought in a bottle of water.

"This will have to do from now on" he stated flatly.

Colt looked at the wet bottle with evident disappointment and ignored it.

"Mr. Franks, do you know why you were arrested and brought here?"

Colt looked like he was about to faint, or pee his pants. With luck, Cho hoped he might do both.

Grabbing the bottle of water, he gobbled down several swallows, cleared his throat and stared at Cho.

"It's about the car business, ain't it?" he guessed.

"You know it is. And about murder. The murder of at least 5 innocent car owners that we know of, but we feel strongly more bodies will be found. And it is also about this man."

Colt was looking scared, and when Cho took out a photo of Patrick Jane and shoved it across the table, Colt looked very close to fainting indeed.

"Murder?" he squeaked.

"Actually, not this man Colton. With this man you got sloppy. You shot him and you kicked his body off a cliff, but you didn't check to see if you did your job correctly."

Colt looked at the photo and back at Cho.

'I got no idea what your talkin' about. I ain't never seen this man before in my life" he huffed.

"Are you sure you want to stick to that story Colt? Do you really think that is the smart way to go?"

"You're just fishin' and I ain't bitin'" said Colt.

"Okay. If that's the way you want to play this. We know for a fact that you or Beau shot this man, Patrick Jane, several days ago, then you tossed him over a cliff, thinking he was dead. It had worked before, so why bother to check to see if he really died. Then your partner kidnapped Teresa Jane, his pregnant wife, and stole their Airstream RV." He looked up into Colts sweating face.

"Is any of this sounding familiar Colt?"

"Why should it? I weren't there!"

Cho continued as if Colt had not spoken.

"Then, you and Beau drove over to Beau's farm and took Mrs. Jane hostage, threatening her with gross physical harm if she attempted to leave. You imprisoned her and terrorized her and another young woman who had been held against her will for years. Am I getting the details right Colt?"

Colt was nervously picking the wet label off the water bottle, pretending that none of this information had the least to do with him.

"You are on your way to a lifetime in prison. You aren't going to like it. Maybe even the death sentence. This is Texas, after all."

Colt shoved the photo back towards Cho and lamely tried to extricate himself from this mess.

"I ain't never seen this man like I told you before. You ain't got no proof I shot anyone. You are a lyin' son of a bitch, just tryin' to make an easy arrest!"

Cho leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, exhaling loudly.

"One moment please." Cho said.

He looked at the agent at the door, who understood what he wanted and left. A moment later, the door opened.

"Colton, there's someone I want you to meet."

Colt looked up in anticipation, hoping it was someone who would magically make all this go away.

Teresa Jane walked in instead.

"Mr. Franks, I believe you already know Teresa Jane?"

Colt looked at Teresa in stunned silence. She regarded him with calm hatred.

"Hello Colt. Looks like I got here before you."

A wave of panic settled over Colton, and he gulped down the remaining water from the bottle, stalling for time.

Finally he found his voice and tried to bluff his way out of this. It usually worked around Harrington County, but he was too stupid to realize he was way out of his depth at the FBI.

"What the hell is this? Huh? How'd this slut get in here? Whatever this whore told you it's a damned lie! She'd say anything for a dollar and a good screw!" he wailed.

"So you know this woman Colt? You admit you have met her?'

"Hell yes. A real liar and a cold bitch. She'd sleep with anybody just to get ahead. If she's bin tellin' you tales about me, you can just forget about it. She's nothing but a two bit hooker looking to make some reward dollars!" he lied. The man honestly thought that the FBI would take his word over that of some woman.

"So you are telling me that this woman is a hooker? And that is why she was at Beau's house this week?"

Colt looked over at Lisbon's confident face and back at Cho.

"All women are sluts. This one ain't no different!"

Colt was a misogynist, through and through.

"How about I tell you who this is Colt since you seem to have a problem with reality."

Cho looked at Lisbon with the tiniest smirk and then faced Colton again.

"She is an eye witness Colt. She saw what you did to Patrick Jane at that campground. She saw you kick him over the cliff after he had been gunned down in cold blood, remember that?" Cho said calmly.

"How do explain what she saw that day?"

"Like I said, she is a lyin' whore and you are wastin' your time listenin' to her."

Cho played his trump card.

"Colt, maybe you weren't paying attention. This is Teresa Jane, the wife of Patrick Jane, whom you tried to kill. Patrick Jane works for the FBI."

Colt felt his stomach drop. That guy was FBI? Holy shit…

"Colt, " Cho said with grim pleasure, "So does Teresa. She is an FBI Agent. This is her office. That is her desk over there. She is one of us."

With that Teresa reached into her back pocket and pulled out her ID badge.

As the reality of this news hit him, Colt knew no amount of protesting, lying or denying was going to save his sorry ass. He looked like a man who has just been bitten by a poisonous snake and knows he has minutes left to live.

"I'm going to be generous here Colt. I'll give you one more chance to talk. We already know you are going away for the rest of your life in a Texan prison. The question is, will it be life or the death penalty?"

About this time, Colt felt a warm rush of water wetting the front of his pants. He had no words left to hurl at Cho or Teresa. His shoulders sagged in defeat and he finally gave up.

"Okay, okay. What do you want to know…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cho sat back in his chair, a wry smile on his face. The day had gone very well. Colt had proven to be the weakest link in the chain so far. Cho was grateful to Teresa for coming in to the office the day after Patrick had finally awakened. But she wanted to see the look on Colt's face when he found out he had been caught in his own web of lies. It was worth the trip.

Teresa was glad to get away from Colt when they were done with him. Just being in a room with him made her want to take a long shower. Cho had needed her to scare the crap out of Colt, and it worked better than they could have hoped. Once he started to talk, he spilled information that would not only incriminate Beau and Lassiter, but by association, he was signing away his own freedom at the same time. Colt could remember the names of the owners of cars they had stolen, people who had not been seen for a long time. He confirmed that the canyon was Beau's preferred dumping ground for dead bodies. Sadly, not everyone had been killed outright. Some had been thrown off the cliff alive, dying at bottom of the canyon. All of this for the sake of selling stolen cars for a profit.

Cho couldn't wait to come to work tomorrow.

Next on his list, Beau.

Round 3, the knockout round, coming up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teresa hurried back to the hospital. She was sure Patrick would be awake more and more now and she felt bad that she had had to leave him today. But he understood why she had to go back to the office. In any case, she would stay with him for as long as the hospital staff allowed today, until she had to go home. Wayne and Grace could only stay one more day, then they were on their way back to their own little family. Their time in Austin had been a big help to Teresa. They had even managed to get in to see Patrick earlier today, much to Patrick's delight. New faces were a great pleasure for him.

When Teresa got to his room, she found his doctor, Dr. Maxwell, at his bedside.

"Everything Ok?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I was just telling your husband that I am very pleased with his condition today. If this continues, I think we will take him downstairs for an MRI and x-rays later today to see just what is going on in that back of his."

Teresa nodded, pleased that Patrick seemed to be recovering well. However, she had a small worry eating away at the back of her mind. The back injury always came up, time and again. Patrick had not mentioned it but the staff did. She wondered just how much pain he was in. His speech had improved in the few short hours since he had awakened yesterday. The doctor said his voice would gradually get stronger until it was back to normal in the near future.

When the doctor left, Teresa decided to ask Patrick some questions, hoping to get honest answers.

"Hi handsome," she smiled.

"Hello you" he replied softly. She still had to strain to catch every word, but his vocabulary was growing as his voice strengthened. She could wait for him to catch up.

"Did you miss me?" she teased.

Jane stared at her, and looked solemn.

"Yes. Every moment… night...and ...and day" he said seriously.

Lisbon had meant to tease him, but realized he was remembering his anguished days alone on the ledge. He was referring to his loneliness then. She didn't want him to dwell on that. Trying a different subject, she changed her approach.

"Did Cho come by to visit? He said he would try to stop by on his way to the office."

Patrick nodded, yes.

"I wonder who spoke less, you or Cho!" grinned Teresa.

"Mmmeeee…" said Patrick.

"Cho is a man of few words, but he is one of the best."

"The best.." murmured Jane.

"How are you Patrick, really? I know your throat hurts to speak, but besides that, are you in pain now? How is your arm?"

Patrick gave her the thumbs up sign. Ok, that is good, she thought.

"How is your back? Are you in much pain?"

He looked at her and didn't reply right away. He looked out the window and tried to think of a way to avoid the question. The truth was that his back was extremely painful. He was trying his best to deal with it without worrying Lisbon, but he realized now that she was on to his little scheme.

"Hurts. A lot." he admitted. "Hard to move and walk. I need drugs."

Lisbon kissed him gently and decided to speak to the nurse in charge to fix this situation. He obviously had been keeping that little bit of information to himself.

"We'll get it fixed, good as new. I need you to be the strong one in the family. I can't do all the heavy lifting once the baby is born!"

" Count on me…" he said, meaning every word.

Later in the afternoon a nurse came to take Patrick for his MRI and X-rays. Lisbon spent her time making calls to the office to catch up on the case. She knew Patrick had come back in when she heard a loud "Taa Daaa!" from the nurse as she pushed his bed back into the room.

"He's all yours honey!" she said as she sailed out of the room again. Teresa kissed him and helped him to get comfortable again.

She and Patrick spent the rest of visiting hours quietly talking, his voice soft and sincere. But his sentences were getting longer and he was less hesitant to use his voice. Teresa sat with him until he drifted off to sleep, then she spoke to his nurse, explaining his constant pain.

Maybe tomorrow his pain would finally be gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Teresa hurried through breakfast and said her goodbyes to the Rigsbys. She owed them favours forever for their goodness and kindness. Such people don't come along often.

Once their car left for the airport, she left on a little mission of her own. She went downtown, and found a pastry shop that reportedly made the best cupcakes and muffins anywhere in Austin. Making her selections, she added that little white paper bag to the assortment of items she would be bringing to the hospital today.

The elevator bell dinged and she stepped out onto the new floor where Patrick had been moved to. She regretted leaving the wonderful nurses up in the ICU, but this step was a good one, and she was sure she would soon get to know the nurses here as well. The news of the Janes' ordeal at the hands of their fellow Texans had outraged the staff at the hospital, and they went out of their way to make Teresa and Patrick feel safe and appreciated.

She pushed open his door to find Patrick sitting up in bed, waiting expectantly for her.

"Good morning sunshine!" said Teresa. "I've got a surprise for you!" she said, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Really? Does it involve you getting into this bed with me and making a spectacle of yourself?" asked Patrick.

"You wish…" snorted Teresa.

"Actually, I do wish!" answered her husband, eyebrows waggling up and down suggestively.

"In your condition? I don't think so Mister!"

"Killjoy."

"Overachiever!"

"Okay okay, we'll put that little adventure on the back burner for now. What did you bring me?" Patrick asked like an eager 5 year old. His voice was much stronger today, and had lost its' hesitancy.

"Well, how does a freshly baked blueberry muffin sound? So fresh I had to wait for it to cool down from the oven!"

"Excellent Lisbon. You read my mind."

"That's not all. Shove over!" she commanded him.

He removed papers and magazines from his movable table that was over the bed.

"Here, from the kitchens of Teresa Jane."

Teresa took a thermos out of an insulated bag and then his favourite blue cup and saucer, and proceeded to pour him a real cup of tea, made from one of his favourite teas at home.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked. "Lisbon, I may just marry you all over again!" he beamed with a huge smile.

"I think the first time was the charm, no need for a do-over" she smiled. "Besides, the first wedding came with an explosion, fire and guns. Not eager to repeat."

"You do have a point."

They both settled down to enjoy their breakfast together. Both were in a jubilant mood. Patrick had regained his voice and his shoulder was starting to move a bit more due to the recent visits from the physical therapist. Teresa was just happy to have her husband back, teasing and all. She had missed him so much it had hurt.

They were just finishing up when there was a knock on the door. Dr. Maxwell stuck his head in and they welcomed him inside.

"Morning Teresa, Patrick! I hope I am not interrupting!" he grinned.

"Not at all. In fact we were just enjoying some fresh baked muffins. Care to take one for your coffee break?" offered Lisbon.

"Thanks! Best offer I've had all morning!" Dr. Maxwell beamed.

"What brings you to our crumbly little hideaway?" asked Patrick, sweeping muffin crumbs off his pajamas.

Dr. Maxwell came over to the bed and his demeanor changed. He was now all business.

"I got the results back from your tests yesterday Patrick."

Lisbon looked at Jane, and both extended their hands, holding them in silent support.

"And did the MRI show that my brain is in fact, still working?" asked Patrick.

"The MRI showed that exactly. Against all odds, your brain function is excellent. I was afraid there would be some impairment after all you had endured, but you are one resilient man Mr. Jane."

Patrick smiled at Teresa. "My brain, it's excellent, he said it… you heard it!" he teased, pointing to his head.

"Oh hush you!" she grinned back.

"Anything else show up in the tests?" Teresa asked, bringing things back to reality.

"We also did an x-ray of your back Patrick. When you came in it was badly bruised, and you were in evident pain, not just from your bullet wound. The nurses have informed me that you are having a lot of pain when you get up and try to walk. That should have stopped by now if we were just looking at a large bruise."

"So what did the x-ray show?" asked Patrick, now subdued.

" I am sorry to tell you that you broke your back in the fall Mr. Jane."

Teresa's hand gripped Patrick's tightly, slightly gasping at the news.

"A broken back? But there is no paralysis, is there?" she asked.

"Fortunately no, there is no sign of paralysis in either your lower extremities or your upper body. The break is a small bone in your lower back, hence the discolouration. The pain you are experiencing is due to the bone fragment pressing into soft tissue and nerves, where no pressure should be. Movement makes it worse, that's why walking and getting in and out of bed is so painful."

Teresa looked at Jane, realizing he had not told her anything about his difficulties with moving around.

Patrick looked down at his hands, and back up into Teresa's face.

"Not exactly the news I was hoping to get. Sorry Teresa."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do this Patrick, it was done to you."

Patrick just nodded and then turned back to Dr. Maxwell.

"So what happens now? What do we do about it?"

Dr. Maxwell pulled up a chair and got comfortable.

"First off, I want you to take a deep breath and relax. This is not as terrible as it sounds. A broken back can be disastrous, or merely a big inconvenience. In your case, I would consider it the latter "

"How so?" Patrick asked.

"You are not paralysed, and for that we can all be thankful. We can offer you two paths to choose from going forward. Number one - do nothing."

Teresa looked at him, confused What did he mean, do nothing?

"I could release you from the hospital in a few days time, and you could go home. I can arrange for a physical therapist to come to your house to continue therapy on your shoulder. We don't want you to lose mobility in your arm. As for your back, you are in no imminent danger from this broken bone, except for the pain that will continue. You will have pain every day, and sitting for long periods will be difficult. Sleeping in a bed that is too soft or too hard will make your nights miserable. You can do no heaving lifting. No long drives as sitting in a car will be painful. No strenuous activities, no sports, nothing that will exacerbate the pain in your back any more than necessary. In short, a sedentary life, but a life without surgery."

"I sense a big "OR" is coming" said Patrick.

The doctor nodded and smiled.

"Or, we could schedule you for spinal surgery as soon as possible, and remove that broken bone. We would insert two titanium rods on either side of your lower spine to give it strength and stability. You would have to recuperate here in the hospital for a period of time, depending on how fast you heal. Then you would go home, again with physical therapy either here at the hospital, or we could arrange for a therapist to come to your house again. The prognosis for this type of surgery is excellent. Your back would be strong, as if nothing had happened to it at all. "

Teresa and Patrick looked at each other and then the doctor.

"How soon do you need an answer?" asked Patrick.

"The sooner the better - for you," he replied.

Dr. Maxwell got up and started to leave.

"I am sorry to bring bad news, but you are in good hands. Just let the head nurse know what you decide, and we can go from there. And thanks again for the muffin" he smiled, and then was gone.

**Oh man, a broken back. Hasn't that family suffered enough? Jane has a big decision to make, and he hates hospitals!**

**Cho certainly let Colt hang himself with his own words. Wonder what Beau will say and do? I'll try to do another chapter soon.**


	16. Beau Meets Cho

**Disclaimer: Still getting my fix of the Mentalist via reruns. Thank you CBS!**

**Thanks for all the lovely comments in your reviews. DaboGirl: Hmmm, a two hour movie! Thanks for the vote of confidence. Now if someone would just make one!**

**Reooo: You wanted more, and there is still more coming. I hope it is not getting boring.**

**AliUnited: Glad you like it! nic3, and Rosepeony: Thank you for the encouragement. I am not done with the three idiots yet.**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 16 Beau Meets Cho

The door to his room closed slowly and Patrick turned to face Teresa. She instinctively reached for him and held him close.

"We'll get through this. We have gotten through worse Patrick."

Patrick held onto her, bolstered by her nearness and love. He was feeling something akin to shell shock at the moment. But he knew that he had to be strong for his wife.

"I know. We have to decide soon."

"I am not going to sway you Patrick. I know how much you hate hospitals and this decision has to be made by you. Whatever you decide, I will support you" she said, even though she was praying he would agree to the surgery.

"Thanks."

He ran his hand through his hair and he tried to adjust his position in the bed. A bolt of pain shot up his spine and for once, he didn't hide it from Teresa. He was tired of the pain, and it had only been a short time since his back was broken. How would he deal with this every day?

"Thoughts?" Teresa asked.

He nodded and faced her.

"Teresa, I have been afraid there was something seriously wrong with my back. When I lay on that ledge, I could barely move. When I woke up in the hospital and the pain meds wore off, the same pain came back. If it had just been a torn muscle or a bad bruise, I figured it would be better by now."

She nodded,waiting for him to continue.

"When it didn't get better, I considered a break was possible, but I thought I would notice tingling in my fingertips or toes, or some paralysis setting in. It was a foolish hope that I had dodged a bullet, pardon the pun" he grinned, " but now it all makes sense."

"And?" she prompted him.

"And," he said, looking intently into her eyes, "I have to consider you and our child. Teresa, when Charlotte was born, I was ecstatic. I was going to be the best father on earth. I had every intention of spending all of my time with Charlotte and Angela, when I didn't have work. But, that didn't happen."

Teresa nodded again, not wanting to interrupt.

"I got so wrapped up in being Patrick Jane, that time with Charlotte was constantly pushed back. First it was suppers together that I missed, then it was bedtime, then it was whole weekends. Teresa, I lost those moments because I was selfish."

"Please Patrick, don't go there…"

"No Teresa, please, let me finish. I was selfish and did what was good for me at the time. But I never got that time back. I have a second chance now. A chance to do the right thing for you and for our baby."

He reached out and gently rubbed Teresa's baby bump.

"Teresa, I plan on running across a park, teaching our child how to fly a kite on a blustery day. I want to show our child how to do cannonballs into the deep end of the pool, how to build a tree house. I plan to get down on the floor and build castles or doll houses out of Lego. I want to chase our child all over the front lawn by the pond until I catch him or her and have the world's best tickle fight."

His eyes were shining with the imaginings only he could see.

"I can only do that if I can move. There is no question Teresa, I will have this surgery. I am a very selfish man still, but this time it will be to make sure our family has the most wonderful life possible. So what is a few more days in the hospital anyway?"

Teresa broke out in a huge smile and embraced him once more.

"You are the bravest man I have ever met. Thank you Patrick!"

He leaned into her shoulder, carefully.

"No superhero yet. You know how whiney I get when I'm sick."

"Well this time I won't get on your case about it. Just let me know what I can do to make your days here as comfortable as possible, and we will get through this. Promise?"

"I promise."

Teresa stayed with her husband until lunchtime and then, when the physical therapist came in to work on his shoulder, she left to find Dr. Maxwell and give him the good news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beau was sitting in his cell, cut off from his little support group. Colt had been arrested the same time as he was, but they had travelled to Austin in separate vehicles. He assumed that the deputy sheriff most likely had also been arrested. He hoped not, but, until he got out of here he was assuming the worst. He prayed that his partners in crime had enough sense to keep their mouths shut. He was restless and bored. Being confined to a small space drove him crazy, so much so that he had dropped out of school just so he wouldn't be stuck sitting in a desk all day. One thing he had now was time. Time to think over everything that had happened that last day in Harrington County. He couldn't figure out what went wrong. How had those two city boys out-conned him?

He paced in his cell and ran over the details as he understood them. He knew there were no witnesses to anything who would stick around and squeal to the cops. Teresa was long gone with that stupid Sally, but she was on the run and most likely nowhere near Austin, let alone the FBI, so she was no threat. That blonde guy was dead and gone, so no worries there. If he was not dead when Colt sent him over the cliff, he would be by now. His body would rot at the bottom of the canyon, joining the other corpses down there, all sent on their way by Beau and Colt.

All he had to incriminate himself for any kind of crime was a barn full of cars and an Airstream. Big deal. He was a used car dealer in his spare time. He kept up his self-imposed pep talk, actually convincing himself as time went by that he really had nothing to worry about. The deputy sheriff might be a problem, but all he did was locate vehicles. No crime there. By the time an agent unlocked his cell door, handcuffed him and led him upstairs, his old self-confidence and superior attitude had returned. He wasn't going to let some jerk in a suit intimidate him!

The agent ushered him into a glass enclosed room and handcuffed him to the table. He stood there, and had a good view of the bullpen. Agents in suits and shirt-sleeves worked at computers, talked on the phone and gathered in groups to discuss their current cases. None of them were remotely interested in Beau. He looked at them and thought they were all saps, working so hard for some faceless boss somewhere above them in rank and pay scale. He felt sorry for them all, what idiots they were. But he was his own boss, demanded respect of everyone he met and if they pissed him off, they could be made to disappear. HE was the boss and when he got out of here he would make someone pay for this humiliation.

The door opened and a man entered, carrying a leather-bound notebook. He did not make eye contact, but sat down and studied his notes.

A minute later, he looked up and finally spoke.

"Mr. Chandler, I am Senior Agent Kimball Cho. Please take a seat."

Beau turned to face Cho and decided to make his stand.

"I'll have you know I am a sovereign citizen of the free State of Texas! You have no authority over me!"

"Could be. You can stand if you like. I prefer to sit." Cho deadpanned.

Beau remained standing in defiance. The longer he stood, the more ridiculous he felt.

"All right then, I'll sit, just to be polite!" he groused.

"Much appreciated."

Cho began slowly.

"So tell me Beau, where are the bodies?"

Beau stared at Cho in shock.

"I don't know what in the hell you's talkin' about."

"No? No idea? Are you familiar with the campground outside of Harrington County, the one facing the canyon?'

"Hell, every school kid has camped there with boy scouts. Next question!"

"You were there on many occasions, to dump dead bodies over the cliff after you had stolen high end vehicles from tourists. Last week, most recently."

"Boy you got a rich fantasy life don't ya?" he sneered.

"And your partner in these activities, Colton Franks, assisted you in detaining these victims, abusing them and ultimately murdering them."

"I see your lips a movin' but nothing makin' any sense is comin' out, Mr. Cho."

"Mr. Chandler, do you live alone?"

"Nope. Buddy of mine stays out in the barn in exchange for work he does for me from time to time."

"That buddy would be Colton Franks."

"Could be."

"Mr. Chandler, we have spoken with your partners, Colton Franks and Deputy Sheriff Lassiter. We have been having some very illuminating chats together. They had a lot to say about you. They're fools Beau."

Beau perked up when he heard this. So they did arrest Lassiter. How the hell did they find out about him? What did those fools tell the Feds? He thought they could keep their mouths shut. What did they say that could incriminate Beau? He assumed a casual attitude.

"Talk is cheap as they say. And like you say, they's fools. Do you believe what idiots tell you? If you do, I guess that makes you an even bigger fool. Mr. Cho."

Cho folded his hands on the table and continued his slow pursuit of Beau.

"Well they tell a very interesting story, which I would be happy to share with you. You can jump in any time you like."

"Like I care."

"The story goes like this. Tourists drive through Harrington County. Deputy Sheriff Lassiter spots them in their high end cars or trucks or RV's. He calls his good friend Beau and tells him he has spotted a target. Guy named Beau tells his friend Colton and they drive over to wherever the target is. Most often it is the local diner. They scope out the target and leave. Target leaves, never to be seen again. Next day, Beau has a beautiful new car in his barn and the tourists are dead at the bottom the canyon. How's that for a story? Sound like people you know?"

"No idea what you's talkin' about but it's a great story!"

"This Deputy Sheriff then helps to find people who are willing to buy these high end vehicles without too many questions. They get a deal, you and your partners make a lot of money with no expenses incurred. A win-win situation."

"Sounds like a happy endin' to me!" grinned Beau.

"It might have been, except Colt is a talker. Did you know that he gets real nervous Beau? So nervous that he acquires verbal diahrrea and runs off at the mouth."

Beau just stared at Cho, not sure what to make of this. Was this true or just a ruse to get him to confess unnecessarily.

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"No Beau, it's not. Your little business was going very well, but you made too many mistakes. You employed a nervous woman-hater, who folded the first time he felt any pressure. You stole high-end vehicles, killed the owners and disposed of the bodies, many bodies. All of these people were strangers in town, many from overseas. You knew it would take a long time before they were missed. Their relatives didn't know where to look for them. Good plan so far Beau."

"You can blow smoke all damned day, but that don't make it true."

Cho looked at him and waited, staring him down. When Beau started to get uncomfortable under Cho's unwavering glare, Cho continued.

"We have cadaver dogs in the bottom of the canyon Beau, and they have started to bring up the bones. Bones give us DNA, and DNA gives us identities. These identities will tie the victims to the cars in your barn. You then sold the vehicles to anyone who wouldn't ask too many questions. You and Lassiter and Colt split the profits three ways. We have the bank account statements showing deposits made to all three accounts. Then you got creative. You kidnapped a woman last week and imprisoned her, abused her and planned to steal her baby. You committed statutory rape of a minor who was also being held at your home against her will. You threw a man over the cliff to die a lingering death. But you screwed up. You had a witness."

"Hell, you are just making this up as you go along ain't ya?" Beau snarled.

"Where I come from, you'd be washin' my cars for $1.00 an hour mister!"

"I'd ask for a raise" replied Cho.

"Tell me Beau, who owned the Airstream we found at your place?"

"You tell me, you got all the answers."

"It was driven by Patrick Jane, who was accompanied by his wife Teresa. He disappeared earlier last week, and so did his wife. But we found his Airstream at your farm Beau. Why is that?"

"I bought it! Some moron wanted to make a quick sale. Told me he was flat broke and the RV was sucking up too much gas. I was happy to relieve him of it for the right price. Like I said, I am a businessman."

Beau leaned back in his chair, impressed with himself. In his mind it all sounded perfectly believable. He was sure he was going to talk himself right out of custody today.

"Assuming you are such a great businessman, can you name the person who sold it to you?"

"Nope, it was a cash deal."

"What about the other cars we found in your barn? Also cash deals?"

"Yep!"

"You seem to be very lucky when it comes to convincing people to part with their vehicles."

Beau smiled, revealing his dirty yellow teeth.

"What can I say? I just charm 'em like a good old Texas boy!"

Cho looked unimpressed and took some photos out of the back of his notebook.

"What can you tell me about this woman?"

The photograph showed Sally in happier days.

"That would be my wife, Sally. Kinda dumb but she does what she's told in the sack and keeps the house for me. So what?"

"So she was given to you to pay off a bad debt, then held against her will. She was underage Beau, and not your wife. That makes you guilty of Statutory Rape. For that alone you will go to prison for a long time."

"She was happy to stay, be my wife. Just ask her. There weren't no rape!"

"The law is pretty clear Beau. This is not open for debate."

Cho pushed the photo aside while Beau looked more worried. He had not ever considered that someone would charge him with rape, let alone statutory rape of a minor. Shit this wasn't good.

"That all you got Agent Cho?" he spat out.

"There are a couple more photos I would like you to see."

"Have you ever seen this woman before?" Cho asked, turning over the photo of Teresa Jane.

"Nope. Never seen her before. Nice lookin' bitch. She can slide into my bed anytime she likes!' he grinned.

Cho turned over the photo of Patrick Jane.

"How about this man? Does he look familiar to you?"

"Hell he's just some pencil pusher in a fancy suit. What the hell would I want to know him for?" he said, shoving the photo back towards Cho.

Cho quietly collected all three photos and put them back into his note pad, exhaling loudly to show Beau his frustration.

"Beau, remember I said you got sloppy? Didn't make sure you finished the job right? I told you there was a witness. Someone who can name names and provide all the details we need to send you to death row."

"That's bullshit and I ain't fallin' for it!" yelled a panicked Beau. Now he was sweating. He had never dealt with someone so calm and focussed as Cho. His usual tricks of intimidation simply didn't seem to affect this agent. His hands were busy clenching and unclenching as he sat there, waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop.

"Beau, I think we need to stop this farce. There's someone I would like you to meet. I think you might know her."

Cho nodded at the agent posted at the door. He disappeared and Cho stared at Beau. Beau shifted uncomfortably in his hard chair, afraid of what the next few moments would bring.

The door opened and Beau's face visibly paled as Teresa walked in. She sat down beside Cho, who held her hand under the table and squeezed it for reassurance.

"Beau, I'd like you to meet Teresa Jane. AGENT, Teresa Jane, of the Austin FBI."

Beau's eyes snapped up to meet Lisbon's. His jaw fell open and he leaned as far away from her as he could while being chained to the table.

"The hell you say" he whispered.

"Hello Beau, remember me?" Lisbon said.

"You may recall kidnapping Mrs. Jane at gunpoint, after her husband was shot and kicked over the cliff. She is my witness Beau. She is going to send you to death row."

"You need a body. There ain't no body, no proof. She's makin' this up!" Beau screamed.

Teresa spoke now.

"No body? By body you must mean my husband Patrick, who is at this moment in the hospital, most likely eating blueberry muffins and flirting with the nurses. That body Beau?"

He was now ashen faced. There was nothing he could think of to say, so he just sat there in silence.

"You were so sure you killed him Beau, but he is still alive. He was stronger and smarter than you, Colt and Deputy Lassiter combined. He will also be a witness for the prosecution."

With that, Lisbon stood up and started for the door. As she did, she turned and had the final word.

"And I ain't makin' this up!"

As she started to leave the room Beau snapped, and lunged for her receding body. He was so focussed on lashing out at her that he forgot he was chained to the table. Cho leapt up and as Beau's forward motion carried him closer to Teresa, his face was met with Cho's closed fist. Beau flew backwards, tipping the chair off its' legs, leaving his now bloodied wrists still resting on the hard table and his prone form sprawled on the floor.

Cho turned to the agent at the door. As he stepped out of the office he spoke one last time to Beau.

"Beau, you're garbage. And you will be treated that way from now on. Better get used to it."

He turned and did not look back as the agent dragged Beau to his feet, unlocked the handcuffs that secured his wrists to the table and hauled his protesting body to the elevator. The doors slid closed, taking Beau back to his holding cell, a look of disbelief and rage distorting his ugly features. His future suddenly seemed much darker than he could have imagined.

**Finally, someone made a complete fool out of Beau. So glad Teresa had the courage to face her abuser and show him she was unafraid.**

**Patrick will be stuck in the hospital a bit longer, but it will be so worth it. Upcoming chapters could be sparse. I am out of the country starting tomorrow for 2 weeks. I will most likely write while on the plane. Maybe I can get to a computer while I am away from home. Otherwise, stay tuned until I return.**


	17. The Missing Link

Disclaimer: Mentalist. Still not mine. Darn it!

I am away in Texas! I wrote pages and pages on the plane, but now to get it online. Hang in there!

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 17 The Missing Link

Teresa returned to the hospital when she left the FBI building. Cho would soon follow. The only person who had not been interviewed in depth so far was Patrick. He had been too ill earlier in the week, and soon he would be having his surgery, so Cho wanted to speak to him as soon as possible now.

Patrick had had his last physical therapy session today before his surgery tomorrow. The mobility in his shoulder was slowly coming back, but the sessions were painful and tiring. Normally he would moan and groan and make life miserable for the entire nursing staff, but this time was different. This time he knew full well that the doctors and nurses at Mercy General had worked a miracle and saved his life. He would for once, not give them a hard time.

He was waiting for Teresa and Cho to come in for a visit. Visitors now were a high point in his boring days. He planned on asking Cho to bring in the files on the case so he could read them over. He still felt that there was something that had been overlooked. The fog of illness and anaesthesia had prevented him from figuring it out by now. Perhaps reading all of the reports and witness depositions would reveal the missing piece of the puzzle. As he was thinking of this, the door opened and Cho entered with Teresa. He was holding several file folders.

"Want some new reading material?" he asked.

"Cho! I never would have taken you for a mind reader! Are those the case files?"

"I knew it was just a matter of time before you asked for them. I'm just saving myself from your nagging" Cho said with a smile.

"Nagging? I don't nag! I'm offended! Ok, maybe I whine sometimes, but nag?" said Jane with mock denial.

Cho just snorted, and handed the files over.

"Don't lose these! I hear you think something is sitting in there that we've missed."

"We all missed something. But I'll figure it out."

Teresa had settled herself into a chair and enjoyed their verbal sparring. It seemed like old times and made her grin.

"Patrick, I know you haven't been up to it so far, but I have to take your statement. Do you think you're up to it now? The sooner we get everyone's statements down in writing the better. But not if you can't face it yet."

Patrick held Teresa's hand and faced Cho.

"No, let's do it. It's not like I will ever forget what happened, but you need to do your job. Let's get it over with today."

Cho nodded and took out his leather bound note pad. He carefully led Patrick through his day in Harrington County, from the time they drove into that God-forsaken place, to his adventures in the diner, and then finally, the confrontation with Beau and Colton at the edge of the cliff.

"Tell me more Patrick. Anything that happened that seems out of place. It might be important or not, but let's get it all down on paper anyway."

Patrick told him about his days and nights on the ledge. When Teresa heard what Patrick had endured, a silent tear slid down her cheek. It had been even more desolate than she could have imagined. Her love was never in question, but now her respect for Patrick's forbearance grew with every detail he revealed.

Patrick finally told them about the garbage truck backing up and dumping its' load all over him. Teresa finally cried when he turned to her and told her that was how he had found the paper to write his last message to her.

By the time he got to the rescue, he had no more to say. He had no memories of being found or transported to Austin. Whatever happened to him from that point on was someone else's story.

Cho sat for a moment writing in his notebook, then shut it and stood up.

"Thanks. This will be helpful. And knowing you, you will tear it apart in your mind until you figure out what we can't see. Give me a call when you have it."

"Thanks for coming Cho" said Teresa.

"See you soon buddy" Cho said as he leaned over to tap Patrick on the shoulder. This was about as demonstrative as Cho would get.

"I gotta go. The Three Amigos are lawyering up and I expect to receive some visits from them any time now.

"They won't know what hit them when you're done with them!" Patrick smiled back at him.

"Good luck with your surgery tomorrow. Sorry you have to deal with that."

"S'OK Cho. I'll be home soon."

With that, Cho crossed the room and nodded goodbye to the Janes. Then he was gone.

Patrick got himself more comfortable and then picked up the first file folder, with Deputy Lassiter's name on it. He was itching to start to read it, when he looked up and saw Lisbon staring at him, with a big smile on her face.

"What?"

"You never change! You just can't stay away from the work can you?" she said, coming around the bed to give him a kiss.

"Keeps me busy, since I can't keep busy with you!" he leered.

"You wish!" teased Lisbon.

"Do I ever!" he agreed.

Lisbon kissed his forehead and sat down again.

"Down boy, all in good time."

"Teresa, I'm getting older by the day. I can't wait forever!"

"Not forever, just for a little while longer. Then - watch out!"

"Promises, promises!" he grinned.

"Go back to work Mr. Jane!" laughed Teresa.

"Yes Ma'am" he said, then did just that.

They both discussed the files as he read through them one by one. Nothing jumped out at him. But he knew it was there, the missing piece of the puzzle.

Sighing in frustration, he finally decided to go over his own testimony again. He sat with Teresa, retelling his story, leaving out the worst of the details. Hearing them once was hard enough on her. He didn't want to say those words to her again. The next time he would tell that story would be on the witness stand. Finally he described again the garbage going over the cliff above him, including recyclables. He tapped his finger against his bottom lip.

"Teresa, this makes no sense. Why would someone sneak into the park early in the morning and illegally dump garbage into a pristine canyon? Surely Harrington County has a community garbage dump site, and somewhere to dump recyclable items?"

"You would think so. What are you thinking Patrick?"

He stared off into space, and grew quiet. Teresa knew his process and waited. His mind was making connections and finally seeing something that had just revealed itself to him. Suddenly he turned back to her with a smile. He grabbed his cell phone and started to dial Cho. He had an idea glimmering, the reason for the illegal dumping. 

"Cho, I think I've got it! I know what I missed!"

And with that he explained everything to Cho, with Lisbon listening in, nodding her head in agreement.

After listening to Patrick, Cho got off the phone and went to Wylie.

"Get me everything you can on Police Chief Ralph Lassiter!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Teresa gathered up the case files, glad that Patrick had finally found a new lead. Leaving it in Cho's capable hands, now she and Patrick could resume their visit in peace. Just then the door opened and a very tall, impressive nurse entered the room, holding a large stainless steel basin.

"Ahhh Victoria! At last you return!" chirped Patrick. Lisbon smiled at Victoria, glad Patrick had a nurse he really liked.

"Hello Mistah Jaenne" she announced in a lovely Caribbean accent. She pronounced Jane in two syllables.

"What brings you back to my bedside today?"

"It's time to make you shiny clean before your big day tomorrow!" Victoria explained.

"Victoria, you are my favourite lady!" Jane said with a wink.

"Hey, what about me?" Teresa said, smacking his good arm.

"I thought I was your favourite lady?"

"But Victoria massages my feet Lisbon."

"That I do, honey!" Victoria crooned, while filling up the basin with warm water.

"I can massage your feet!" protested Teresa.

"Victoria brings me Jamaican patties on the sly" admitted Jane, enjoying this game.

"But I bring you blueberry muffins!"

"Ahhh, but!" Jane watched Victoria approach, carrying the basin of hot soapy water to his bedside.

"Victoria gives me a bed bath! I get all bubbly!" he smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Victoria.

"Now don't you be tellin' Mrs. Jaenne all the secrets between us, Mistah Jaenne!"

"Hey, I could give you a bed bath!" suggested Lisbon.

"Really?" questioned Jane, turning to look at her in wonder.

"Well, actually, no. I'll leave that up to the professionals," she agreed.

"But I'll let you wash my…" started Jane.

"Never mind!" Lisbon stopped him, holding up her hand.

"Oh deary, she be the boss of the family Mistah Jaenne!" laughed Victoria, grabbing a wash cloth and advancing on Patrick.

"And don't you forget it!" smiled Teresa.

"I'll leave you to it then. Jane, behave yourself. And Victoria, don't take any crap from Patrick!"

"Oh honey, the day I take guff from puppies like Mistah Jaenne, I'll hang up my uniform!"

Teresa got up and planted a kiss on Patricks' cheek and headed for the door.

"He's all yours Victoria. Make him clean enough to squeak!"

And then she was gone.

Victoria turned to Patrick.

"OK honey, let's scrub all the troubles outta that body of yours!"

Patrick relaxed and let her get to work. While she was funny, efficient and strong, he dearly looked forward to standing in a shower independently again.

Victoria did indeed make Patrick feel much better after his bed bath. He wasn't embarrassed in the least. She gathered up her supplies and headed for the door.

"Well my handsome man, that's the best I can do. I'm off to drown my next victim!"

"I love you Victoria!" smiled Patrick.

"I know honey. Everybody does!" she grinned and sailed out the door.

Thoroughly relaxed now, Patrick leaned back into his pillows. He hoped Teresa would return soon, but he closed his eyes to doze until she came back. After therapy and a bath, he was exhausted. Soon, he was sleeping peacefully. Teresa was searching for a decent cup of coffee and then called Grace with the latest news. She was delayed in getting back to her husband's room.

Patrick slept lightly, but didn't hear the door open quietly, or hear the sneakered feet approach the bed. He didn't see the muscular hands pick up the spare pillow and bring it down swiftly on his face.

Patrick awoke with a start and instantly began to gasp for breath. He couldn't fight off his attacker as he only had the use of one good arm. Two large hands were pressing the stuffing of the pillow against his nose and mouth, rapidly suffocating him. His whole body was jerking painfully in protest, trying weakly to find a way to shake off his assailant.

Patrick started to lose consciousness as the attack continued.

Then, as suddenly as it began, it ended with a loud bang. The pillow fell from Patrick's face and he saw the back of a large man as he fled from the room.

Patrick looked around the room in confusion and was surprised to see Victoria sprawled over a chair, a nasty cut bleeding on her cheek.

"What? What happened?" he gasped.

"That buggah tried to kill you Mistah Jaenne!" responded Victoria in shock.

"I hit him with the wattah jug a good one in the head!"

She got up and came to Patrick.

"You OK honey? I can call the police."

Just then Teresa came in the room with her coffee. She looked at Victoria's bleeding face, and Patrick's rapid breathing and was totally confused.

"What's the matter?"

"Teresa, call Cho! We need security up here!" Patrick spat out with a raspy voice.

The next 15 minutes were a blur of activity. Hospital security was called, to be replaced in time with FBI agents posted at the door to Patrick's room.

Victoria got her cheek patched up, and Patrick was examined for further injuries. While the attack was painful for his shoulder and back, he was relatively unscathed.

Victoria sat in a chair next to his bed, wringing her hands in worry.

"That man was gonna kill you Mistah Jaenne!"

"But he didn't" Teresa assured her.

"Victoria, we owe you. You saved Patrick's life."

"My wattah jug saved Mistah Jaenne!" she admitted grimly.

Cho stepped into the room, trailed by a very large agent.

After checking to make sure that everyone was OK, he posted the guard to Patrick's door and went off to interview the staff and get the security tapes from the hall. He would use Victoria's description of the man to find Patrick's attacker.

Victoria got up and hugged Teresa and Patrick. They said their goodbyes and thanks again, and she finally left to recuperate at home.

Teresa turned to Patrick and held him tightly.

"I'm staying here tonight" she said.

"Teresa, no. You don't have to."

"Jane, someone wants you dead. I want to stay and protect you myself."

Jane took her hand.

"Teresa, please. I have a big guard right outside my door. I don't want you putting yourself or our baby in danger. He's long gone. He won't come back here any time soon."

"But Jane…"

"No buts. Please Teresa. I don't want to worry about you. Stay at a hotel tonight. Don't go home in case he comes after you. Please."

Teresa reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

"Who did this Jane? What for?"

He tapped the case files with his fingertips.

"We need to look into the families of Beau, Colt and Lassiter. Someone doesn't want witnesses to make it to the trial to testify against their family member."

He looked at Teresa. "That's my best guess."

"OK, I'll tell Cho and we'll get Wylie on it ASAP."

The door opened and Dr. Maxwell came in, looking rattled.

"I just got back and heard what happened. Mr. Jane, I am so sorry this happened here at Mercy General."

"Not your fault, or the hospital's fault." Jane said.

"Is your life always this exciting Mr. Jane?" the doctor teased.

"You don't want to know!" said Teresa.

"I would be happy with dull and boring right about now."

Patrick just looked at Teresa and gave her a wan smile.

"About your surgery tomorrow. No food or drink after midnight Patrick. In the morning you will get a visit from the anaesthesiologist, then we'll give you a light sedative to relax you before you go to the OR."

The doctor turned to Lisbon.

"You are welcome to be with your husband up until we take him to the OR."

"Thanks Dr. Maxwell."

With that the doctor left them alone. Patrick and Teresa sat close together, hands entwined and talked quietly until it was time for her to go.

"See you in the morning" Teresa said as she kissed him goodnight on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too Teresa. Be safe."

"I will. Good night."

She made her way to the door and turned to face Patrick. Hopefully this would be the last step before she could finally take the man she loves home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cho sat at his desk, staring intently at the security tapes from the hospital. So many faces, uniforms. It was hard to pick out just one person based on Victoria's description. He needed Wylie's help. Calling him over, he asked for an update on anyone closely related to the Three Amigos.

Wylie produced photos of fathers, brothers, cousins, nephews. All of them looked sleazy, but who had a strong enough motive to risk murder in such a public place?

They pulled up the stills from the video surveillance tapes, and compared them to the photos Wylie had found. The facial recognition software started to stream through all of the photos, selecting or discarding possible culprits. Cho's fingers were tapping impatiently against the desk while Wylie stared at the screen.

"There! There's a match!" Wylie shouted.

Cho leaned forward and gazed into the face of Patrick's assailant. Someone with a lot to lose. Patrick had figured out a key piece of the puzzle. Cho looked at the round face of Police Chief Ralph Lassiter, the Deputy Sheriff's father.

"Bingo" Cho whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teresa walked out of the hospital and headed for her car. She would have preferred to stay by Patrick's side all night, but arguing would have just added to his anxiety. Not good before surgery.

She drove off in search of a nearby hotel. She concentrated on going over the events of the day, and tried to see a pattern of behaviour emerging. She was so preoccupied that she didn't see the black sedan, covered in dust, following closely behind.

XXXXXXXXX

**Whoo boy. What is going on here? Has Patrick solved the puzzle and given Cho enough information to save himself and Lisbon? Hopefully, another chapter this week. Fingers crossed.**


	18. Hicks and Bones

**Disclaimer: Lisbon, Jane et al: not mine.**

**Things are perking along. Cho is building his case files and the lawyers are building their cases. Who will win in court? Patrick faces his big day in the OR, and Lisbon faces another issue altogether**.

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 18 Hicks and Bones

Lisbon finally approached her hotel of choice about 10 blocks from the hospital. Cho knew where she could be reached. Since she didn't intend to stay long, she had no suitcase with her. She could wear the same clothes tomorrow for a few hours, so she just needed a toothbrush from the check-in desk, and could use the hotel toiletries. Everything else was superfluous.

She stepped up to the lobby desk and was greeted by an eager young night receptionist. Teresa asked for a room just for the night. When the woman at the desk noticed there was no luggage, her eyebrows went up in suspicion. "Madam, we don't allow…"

"Save it!" Lisbon said wearily, flashing her FBI badge. She refused to be mistaken for a hooker.

The receptionist blubbered her apologies and almost fell over herself trying to get Lisbon registered. Paperwork out of the way, Teresa made her way across the lobby, past a variety of people sitting at the bar or on the couches nearby.

The elevator took her up to her room, where she gratefully stepped inside and got her bed ready for the night. Soon this strange day would be over and she could focus on Patrick's surgery tomorrow.

Traffic in and out of the hotel slowed as the night wore on. People in the lobby came and went without notice. A large man entered and headed for the elevators. It was late, and he needed to sleep. He walked past the few people in the bar but was not tempted to partake of a nightcap before bed. Heading up to his floor in the elevator, he just hoped for a good night and then an uneventful trip back to his home.

There was an imperceptible click as Lisbon's hotel room door opened from the outside. The intruder moved silently into the room, and stood, listening for any sign of movement. Hearing none, he made his way carefully through the room. The man wore a black jacket, black jeans, and black gloves. He also wore a baseball cap, tipped forward so as to avoid touching an ugly gash across the back of his head.

He tip-toed silently across the carpeted floor, and finally, stood beside the sleeping form in front of him. He stared down at the body in the bed. Was it indecision or just a gathering of courage that caused him to pause? Reaching into the waistband of his jeans, he pulled out a gun equipped with a silencer. Sighing, as if with regret, he slowly took aim, putting the gun to the head on the pillow and pulled the trigger. He took a moment to calm himself, then, as he turned to leave, all of the lights came blazing on and he found himself staring down the barrels of two raised guns.

Cho and Teresa had their guns drawn and looked into the face of the man Patrick predicted would cause trouble.

"Chief Lassiter, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of… me." declared Teresa.

Cho crossed the floor quickly and grabbed the gun out of the hand of the stunned lawman. He had been so sure he would get away without detection that he had not reacted quickly enough to shoot the FBI agents standing before him.

"You are also charged with the attempted murder of Patrick Jane" said Cho. Lassiter looked like a man who had turned to stone, frozen with horror at what he had tried to do.

The room filled with more agents, the very same people who had been lounging around the lobby and sitting at the bar. Lassiter was cuffed without protest and led away to be interrogated by Cho the next day.

Teresa watched Chief Lassiter being taken away, and then slumped down into a chair by the bed.

"Is it finally over Cho?"

"It's over Teresa. We got all of them. Patrick knew the deputy sheriff's father would try something. Now we will just connect the dots and they will all go away for a very long time."

With that, Cho helped Teresa to her feet and escorted her out of the hotel room, which was now a crime scene. Teresa thanked all of the remaining agents and walked out to her car with Cho. He would make sure she drove home safely, and wanted to check her house just to make sure there were no more surprises waiting there for her.

Teresa finally got some sleep after she returned to her house. She slept as well as could be expected considering the crazy night she had had. Cho had called her the moment Wylie had come up with a name and face for Patrick's attacker. Patrick had suggested they gather intelligence on Chief Lassiter, and when his face showed up on the hospital surveillance tapes, they knew exactly what he would do next. They were sure Lisbon would be tailed to the hotel or anywhere she spent the night, so it was decided that it would be better to catch the assassin in the hotel where the FBI could turn out in force, in disguise.

The plan had come together quickly and Lassiter didn't disappoint. He was blinded to the holes in his assassination plans and never considered the hospital video surveillance. John Lassiter was not the only dim wit in the family.

Now Chief Ralph Lassiter sat in a holding cell that most recently had been occupied by his son. His days of status and influence were gone forever. He had become just what he had worked all his life to prevent. He was a criminal. His son was a disappointment to him, but he had followed the same stupid path. They would have years to get to know each other better, in a Federal prison.

Beau, Colt and Deputy Sheriff John Lassiter were awaiting trial in a prison close by. They had found lawyers but with all the forensic evidence and the testimony of the Janes and Sally, their futures looked dismal. Their lawyers were all too aware of the difficulty of defending them successfully in court. But they would try anyway.

XXXXXXXXXX

Teresa pulled in to the hospital by 6:30am. She rushed to Patrick's room to spend a few minutes with him before he was wheeled away to the OR. The events of the previous night could be shared with him once his surgery was over and he was on the mend.

"How are you doing?" she asked as she kissed his lips.

"Hungry. And I could use a cup of tea" he quipped.

"Not a good idea right now" she smiled.

"Can you arrange for some tea for me when I wake up at least?"

"I'll see what I can do. Leave it to me."

"Thanks. You're the best…" he murmured, the pre-surgical sedative rapidly taking effect.

"Be good OK?" Teresa whispered. "Remember, I love you."

"Love you…." he replied, eyes drifting shut.

She held his hand and walked with him until his bed was pushed into the elevator. Once again, they had to be separated.

Teresa went up in the next elevator, but instead of going to the waiting room, she took a detour. She found the place she had been too distraught to locate when Patrick had first been brought to the hospital in critical condition.

She had found the chapel.

XXXXXXXXX

Dr. Maxwell was waiting inside the OR when Patrick was brought in. He spoke to Patrick and reassured him that everything would be fine. Patrick opened his bleary eyes and attempted to speak, but the sedative was now working well and he drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Soon the anaesthetic was injected into his IV line, and he was out.

XXXXXXXXX

Lisbon entered the quiet room and dipped her fingers into the holy water at the door. Crossing herself, she then found a pew in the small room and sat down. One other person sat several rows in front of her, head bowed in prayer.

Teresa sat staring straight ahead, and began her silent contemplations. She had complete faith in Dr. Maxwell and his team. The staff had been outstanding, going out of their way to heal Patrick and care for both of them. This quiet time gave her a chance to pray for Patrick, for success today so that his pain would cease and his mobility would return. She also prayed for a speedy recovery. Their baby would be coming in a few months time and she knew he wanted to be whole, to help her as much as possible caring for their child. She also prayed for Cho and Wylie, Grace and Wayne, and Dennis Abbott.

Abbott - the man she once hated and how considered a dear friend. Her life had changed so much and much of the credit had to go to Dennis. She sometimes felt like she was surrounded by earthly angels.

While she sat deep in thought, the person in front of her got up and started to walk past her. Teresa looked up to see the kind face of nurse Victoria beaming at her.

"Hello my honey!" whispered Victoria.

"Come to get some help for Patrick?"

"I thought I would go straight to the Boss" smiled Teresa.

"Don't you be worrying! That lovely Dr. Maxwell will be doin' his best for Mr. Jaenne" Victoria assured her.

"So is this where you hide out when you aren't flirting with all of your patients?" teased Teresa.

"Hush now. Don't be giving away all my secrets" laughed Victoria.

"This is where I talk to the Big Man and ask him to take care of all my patients."

"Thank you Victoria!" said Teresa. "I think he listens to you."

"Well that is the plan my honey!" she smiled, and then turned and left Teresa alone with her thoughts.

With people like Victoria around, the Janes were in good hands.

Eventually Teresa went up to the waiting room and got settled into a chair, and was soon joined by Wylie and Cho.

"Dennis and Lena send their love. They couldn't get a flight out here in time or else they would have come" explained Cho.

"Thanks. I'll call them when Patrick is out of surgery."

The three friends lapsed into anxious silence, waiting for the OR doors to open and good news to emerge.

Two hours later, Dr. Maxwell joined them with the best news. The surgery had gone well. The doctor filled Teresa in on the pertinent details of the procedure, and how Patrick now had two metal rods supporting his lower back.

His recovery would be fast, as long as there were no complications. Physical therapy would start almost immediately. Lisbon found it hard to believe he could be up and walking so fast. A short time later Patrick was wheeled out of the recovery room and on his way back to his room, where Teresa was waiting for him.

The nurse took some time to get him settled, checked his IV and other monitors, and then left them alone.

Patrick was resting comfortably for now. Teresa noticed a pain pump by his bedside. He could press a button when he woke up to administer pain medication if he felt he needed it. But for now, he was blissfully unaware of anything. She ran her fingers through his messy curls and stroked his face. All traces of the sunburn were now gone, and his complexion was its' usual golden hue.

Teresa stayed with her husband until the nurses urged her to go home and rest. She reluctantly left, but would return first thing in the morning to see his eyes open once again.

XXXXXXXX

By 10 am the next morning, Patrick was alert and chatting with the nurse in his room when Lisbon came in with a thermos in her hand.

"You remembered!" he smiled.

"Of course! A promise is a promise."

She kissed him and got busy pouring him a real cup of tea, not the watered down concoction he refused to touch on his breakfast tray.

"How are you?" Teresa asked.

"Never better!" he lied.

"Well almost better, how's that?" she corrected him.

"Ok, almost better. They are making me get out of bed later this morning." he said in amazement.

"So soon?"

"Apparently. I should get up and walk so I don't stiffen up."

"Well just don't over do it, OK?" Teresa worried.

"Yes MOM!" he teased.

"I was thinking Patrick. Technically, you are now a man of steel."

"Hmmm… you're right. Superman! Faster than a speeding bullet, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound…"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Mister!"

"You know what this means now don't you Lisbon?"

She looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"You're definitely going to have to make me that superhero costume you promised me years ago!"

"I'll get right on it" she smiled.

"Make sure it has a cape!" echoed Dr. Maxwell, who had come into the room and heard their teasing.

"I'll wear it proudly!" said Patrick with a wide smile at Teresa.

Dr. Maxwell came over to Teresa and shook her hand.

"How are you Mrs. Jane? No worse for wear after your adventure in the hotel?"

"I'm fine. Boy - word travels fast!" she marvelled.

"Small world" he agreed.

Patrick looked at Teresa, then Dr. Maxwell, then Teresa again.

"Something happened last night? Teresa, did Chief Lassiter come after you?" he asked worriedly.

"I was going to tell you later, when you were stronger, but yes, Lassiter did exactly what you predicted he would. We were waiting for him at a hotel, and caught him in the act of trying to kill me."

Patrick clutched Teresa's hand tightly, fear and relief equally displayed on his face.

"It's finally over. We can get on with our lives now Patrick" she reassured him.

Dr. Maxwell cleared his throat, and reached for his stethoscope.

"Ok Patrick, let's give you the 50 cent inspection."

Teresa and Patrick dropped hands and he leaned back in the bed to submit to a checkup.

Dr. Maxwell gave Patrick a short examination and seemed pleased with his progress. He smiled at the worried couple and gave them some good news at last.

"We'll have you up and walking later today. Physical therapy can start tomorrow. How would you like to go home the day after that?"

Teresa broke out in a huge smile.

"Deal!" said Patrick, absolutely delighted to see an end to his days as a patient.

"You will have to come back for therapy sessions Patrick. We can also set up a rehab program that you can do at home. We recommend you exercise in a heated pool. We have one here at the hospital. Walking in water will not only help your back, but it will strengthen your legs after lying down for so long."

"We could use the pool at the FBI building" Teresa suggested.

"OK. Just let the therapist know what you want to do and she will work out a plan for you."

"Thank you for everything!" Teresa said.

"Dr. Maxwell, you and your staff have renewed my faith in medicine!" Patrick admitted.

"Oh boy. This is a first!" said Teresa.

"Dr. Maxwell, who is this man, and what have you done with my husband!" she teased.

The doctor shook his head in mock confusion and made his way to the door.

"Take it slow and easy, and you will be running before you know it."

And then, he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

True to his word, two days later Dr. Maxwell discharged Patrick. Life was not back to normal just yet for the Janes, but it was a great beginning.

The weeks flew by quickly as Patrick worked hard on his recovery. Teresa bought Patrick an elegant silver handled walking stick and gave it to him to use for temporary support. In his three piece suit and cane in hand, he looked even more dapper than usual. His pain levels went down as his mobility increased. Visits to the FBI pool always finished with a trip upstairs to the bullpen to check in with Wylie and Cho. The trials for all four men were rapidly approaching and Cho and the Janes were looking forward to seeing the Three Amigos plus Chief Lassiter in court. Cho and his team of investigators had a huge file detailing Beau and Colt's criminal activities in Harrington County. They had basically held the county under siege for years, and once the residents found out they were in jail awaiting trial, they started to come to Cho with even more proof of their crimes. Forensics had DNA evidence to incriminate the men, and cell phone records and financials linked all three men in their illegal enterprises. The case would be a slam dunk, barring any unforeseen developments.

Teresa would have to testify against Beau and Colt, detailing what they had done to her. Patrick would have his day in court as well. But the first one to testify would be Sally. Her time in Austin had changed her from a terrified, abused teenager, into a much more confident young woman. She just had to find the words to send her tormentors to jail for the rest of their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Patrick and Teresa are finally home again - hurray! Now they are just biding their time until they can send those bastards to prison forever. I'm back from Texas. Terrible weather there, we were surrounded by flash floods and tornados. We were safe but others were not so lucky.**

**I have everything written now but just need to find the time to get it all online. Thanks for waiting for this chapter!**


	19. Chief No More

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I did just buy season 7 of the Mentalist. But that's all!**

**Chief Lassiter tried to outwit Kimball Cho. That was one of many mistakes he made. Now he has to face him again.**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 19 Chief No More

Cho sat staring at Police Chief Ralph Lassiter, a severe expression on his face. Lassiter was a big man, and generally used his large frame to intimidate suspects unlucky enough to be in his little jail. But today, he seemed to have shrunk down several inches and looked like a shadow of his former self. Lassiter was terrified. This was not the outcome he had anticipated. Caught in the act of attempted murder, by the FBI no less, and also by the intended victim herself. How had it come to this he wondered. Lisbon's "body" in the bed, made up of pillows and blankets, had fooled him in the dark. Although there was no doubt he was the shooter, ballistics would match the bullet in the pillow to his gun.

He knew he was done.

Cho continued to glare at him, gathering his thoughts, and thoroughly unnerving Lassiter. Finally, flipping open his notebook, Cho began.

"Chief Lassiter, from everything I have read, you were a well-respected lawman for many years. So how is it that you were willing to kill two FBI agents?" He leaned forward on his arms, and looked into Lassiter's eyes.

"Why?"

Lassiter squirmed in his chair, his shackled wrists aching from the tight steel.

"You wouldn't understand" he mumbled.

"Try me."

Sighing, Lassiter looked out through the glass of the interrogation room, into the bullpen.

"This is nice. Real nice, impressive." he started.

"Go on…"

"This…" Lassiter indicated, waving his hands, pointing towards the shiny, modern office, "this is everything I wanted in a career."

"When I was a kid, I wanted nothing more than to be a "G" man. Work for the FBI or CIA. Be one of the good guys. The smart guys."

"Yes?"

He exhaled deeply and continued.

"But I was born and raised in Harrington County. Didn't get too far in school and failed most exams I ever took."

"Is this leading somewhere?" Cho asked impatiently.

Lassiter nodded, yes.

"So what does a poor country boy with no education to speak of do? If you can't be a fancy agent, you could join the local police department. Back when I was a kid, it was real easy to get a job with the force. I stayed with it and eventually got myself elected Chief of Police."

"And?"

"And, then my son followed in my footsteps. He became a deputy sheriff. He wasn't none too bright, but he was a cop anyways."

Lassiter looked off into space, lost in his thoughts. Smiling slightly, he continued.

"I began to think we could have a Lassiter dynasty, you know? And if my son John had a son and he became a cop too, why we would be The Lassiters! The cop family!"

His face lit up just contemplating this scenario. Cho brought him back down to earth.

"How does any of that pertain to murder Chief Lassiter?"

The shine in his eyes disappeared and Ralph Lassiter turned back to Cho, glum again.

"My son John is, like I said, not the brightest. He made bad choices in the friends he hung out with. He took up with Beau Chandler and Colton Franks. They are low-life scum. Couldn't walk a straight line if their lives depended on it."

"So?"

Lassiter looked at Cho and just wanted to get this over with. The story would be well known by now anyway, so why try to hide it any longer?

"Beau and Colt were stealing cars and reselling them. I didn't know many of the details, but I knew they probably did much worse. My son was helping them. I told him to stop and just arrest those boys, but he wouldn't. He couldn't."

"Why would he? He was making too much money from their car scheme."

"Yes, I guess so… but it all went south quickly when Beau and Colt started killing people."

Cho sat up and folded his arms across his chest.

"Go on. Why are you involved?'

The police chief wiped his face with his handcuffed hands, and stared at the top of the table, collecting his thoughts.

"John came to me in a panic one day. He had seen Beau and Colt dump some bodies into the canyon. He was scared someone would find the bodies, maybe a hiker. So he asked me to fix it."

"How could you fix it? It was already done."

"He knew I could pull some strings and arrange to get the local guy to divert some loads of garbage away from the town dump. For a payment, I convinced my guy to dump his whole load over the cliff. The pile of garbage would hide the remains at the bottom of the canyon. It would have worked. Trouble was, Beau and Colt didn't stop. They just kept killing and adding more bodies. I had to have my guy dump more and more garbage over the cliff as often as they killed someone. "

'Why try to kill my agents? Why not just report Beau and Colt yourself?"

"Don't you see? If I did that, I would be incriminating my own son. He would go to jail as an accessory to murder. So would I. There would be no Lassiter's left in law enforcement."

Cho squinted at Ralph.

"By that time, there was no law being enforced by you or your son. You know that."

Lassiter hung his head and nodded.

"I got scared. Beau and Colt went too far. They had been stealing cars and killing the owners for years. John and I just got in deeper and deeper. John enjoyed the money, it made him cocky. I had to keep hiding the bodies. Thought it would never stop. Finally, it was all over the news that they tried to kill an FBI agent and that his pregnant wife had been kidnapped. I knew the whole scheme was unravelling. When they got arrested, I had to get rid of the only two living witnesses. Everyone else in Harrington County could be intimidated into staying quiet. I figured all the evidence would then just be circumstantial."

He slumped back into his chair, defeated.

Cho waited a moment, then delivered his take on the situation.

"Sir, you had the opportunity to do the right thing. Even without the eyewitness testimony of Mr. and Mrs. Jane, the evidence alone would have convicted Beau and Colt. Your son as well. The evidence is far from circumstantial Ralph. Murdering my people was unnecessary and desperate. You could have helped us with this case, but you chose to help the wrong people. Your son will go to jail for a long time, but he would have survived his incarceration. Your response was extreme and now you will be going to jail as well, most likely until you are either very old, or dead."

Cho stood up and closed his notebook.

"I hope it was worth it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well Ralph Lassiter is done, fully cooked. Now he can sit and stew in a tiny cell waiting for his day in court. This is just a short chapter. I am ramping up for the trial now. That is coming up next.**


	20. Call Your First Witness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Mentalist is not mine, unfortunately.**

**So the long wait for the trial is coming to an end. Case files are full of evidence, witnesses have been talking now that the bad guys are locked up safely. The Janes are trying to carry on with their lives, but that will not happen completely until the trial is over. And so it begins….**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 20 Call Your First Witness

The big day had finally arrived. Patrick and Teresa had waited all summer for the case to come to court. They would dearly have loved to sit in on the whole trial, but being witnesses for the prosecution, they could only wait until their names were called to testify. Sally had spent the summer in a safe house and the experience had changed her. While there, she had started to catch up with her limited education. She had been eating well, and got the rest that Beau had never allowed her to have. Her rotting teeth had been attended to by a dentist, and she had quickly blossomed into a radiant young woman. She had gained friends and was being mentored by a compassionate social worker. All in all, the promise of a better life that Teresa had made to Sally had come to pass.

The trial had been in session for several days before Sally was called to testify. The preliminary days had been given over to discussions of the actual crimes, the testimony of citizens living in Harrington County, and the admission of various pieces of evidence. Financial experts explained deposits of money into the bank accounts of Beau, Colt and John Lassiter, and how those deposits were all interrelated. The forensics team leader would have his day in court to explain what they had found in the canyon and at the farm. But now it was time to hear from actual eye-witnesses to the crimes in question.

Sally was nervous on the day she had to appear in court. She sat outside the courtroom, wringing her hands in worry. Teresa and Patrick sat with her, giving her the support she so badly needed.

"Sally, you have nothing to be nervous about." Lisbon assured her. "You are not on trial here, Beau and Colt are. You only have to tell the truth no matter what the lawyers say or do to make you doubt yourself. You lived that life out there on the farm, not them. Only you know the truth."

Sally nodded her head in agreement, still unsure if she could withstand a grilling from the defense team.

Patrick took her hands in his and stared intently into her eyes. Using the soothing tone of voice he reserved for very frightened children, he drew her attention to himself and began to speak to her in a calming monotone.

"You are stronger than you know Sally. You just have to show everyone else what Teresa and I already know. Can you do that in there?" he asked, indicating the courtroom.

"You have the power over those men now Sally. They will be afraid of you. Use that power, tell your story, be brave today. And when you walk out of that room, you will be a free woman."

Sally looked into his kind face and knew he was right. She would tell the truth and never be afraid of those men again.

When Sally's name was called, Teresa and Patrick watched her go into the courtroom, shoulders back and head held high. She turned and gave them both a smile. She was going to set herself free today.

XXXXXXX

The defense lawyer did his best to discredit Sally's testimony, just as Teresa had predicted. She had told the court how Colton had picked her up off the side of the road and taken her home. She further explained that she became a kind of wife to Beau after Colt had sold her to Beau to pay off a bad debt. The lawyer tried to make her look like a willing participant in her life on the farm. Her very young age and lack of sophistication had been a large part of her inability to help herself. By claiming that she enjoyed her life with Beau the defense hoped to turn her testimony against Beau and Colt into an attack on her own veracity. Sally stood her ground, insisting that she knew no other way to survive and live except to go along with whatever Beau wanted.

The defense attorney tried to deny that any harm had come to Sally while living on the farm. He denied she had ever been beaten, restrained, raped. He claimed that she was free to come and go, free all day when Beau was away with Colt. Why would she stay unless she wanted to? She tried to explain the difficulties of leaving, not knowing how to drive, and not having any resources at her disposal to make a safe escape. She was brought to tears by the constant attacks on her version of the story. She described the unwanted sex with both Colt and Beau. It was better to think it was part of being a wife than to admit it was rape. She had told her story about recognizing Deputy Sheriff John Lassiter both in town and at the farm. The defense argued long and loudly that she could not possibly tell one blonde deputy from another at a distance. They pointed out that other deputy sheriffs all wore the same brown uniforms and hats, county-wide. But Sally persevered, insisting she had seen Lassiter on numerous occasions with Beau and Colt. Finally, the defense was done with her and the prosecution team had their turn to question Sally.

The tone used by the prosecution was much kinder than that used by the desperate defense team. Under their gentle questioning, Sally's story of rape, bondage and beatings at the hands of Beau and Colt were revisited. The prosecution produced X-rays taken of Sally, showing old fractures that had been untreated. She could identify each broken bone and when and how it was broken. The prosecution lawyer asked her to describe her days out on the farm. She told a tale of loneliness and fear. She was a rag doll used by those two foul men, and the only way to survive was to show affection she didn't feel, and to treat Beau with the respect he did not deserve. She had become quite a good actress in the end.

The lawyer then set out to prove that Sally could, in fact, identify Lassiter on sight. If she could do this, she would be a powerful witness to the business all three men were engaged in. She was the only one who could connect them all from the very beginning of their crime wave.

The long table at the front of the room had a large cloth spread over some items hidden underneath. The spectators in the courtroom were just as interested in the mystery as were Beau and Colt and Lassiter. The prosecuting lawyer took Sally through her testimony, times and occasions when the deputy sheriff came out to the farm and also met Beau in town.

He asked Sally to describe Deputy Sheriff Lassiter. She painted an accurate verbal picture of his height, weight, blonde hair, his walk, his uniform and his standard issue hat. The lawyer then walked over to the table and removed the cloth, revealing 6 deputy sheriff's hats lined up the length of the table.

Beau and Colt, and especially John Lassiter, leaned forward to get a good look at what the lawyer was doing.

"Sally, you have said that you could identify Deputy Sheriff John Lassiter anywhere, correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"But many of the deputies are tall and slim, and have blonde short hair Sally."

"Yes Sir, they do."

"Surely you mistook Deputy Sheriff Lassiter for another officer at some point. Is that possible?"

"No Sir. I never got him mixed up with nobody else."

"How can you be so sure? Can you prove it? Here, and now? Could you pick his hat out from amongst all of these other hats?"

Sally smiled confidently.

"Yes Sir. I can."

The lawyer then turned to the judge.

"Your Honour, would you allow the witness to step down and approach the table?" he asked, pointing to the long table.

"Only if it will establish verifiable evidence. You may proceed." said the judge.

"Sally, could you please step down from your chair and come over here? And remember, you are still under an oath to tell the truth."

"Yes Sir." Sally stepped down and stood facing the table.

The defense lawyers were angrily scribbling notes on their yellow legal pads, unsure where this was going.

"Now Sally, you seem convinced you know Deputy Sheriff Lassiter on sight."

"Yes, I do."

"If that is true, please show the court the hat which belongs to the deputy sheriff, and him alone."

With that the lawyer stepped back dramatically, and ushered Sally up to the table.

She walked with confidence over to the third hat from the end of the table and picked it up. She held it out to the lawyer, wondering what to do next.

"Sally, can you read the name that has been put inside that hat for the court?" he said.

"Yes Sir." She turned the hat over and read in a clear strong voice.

"Deputy Sheriff John Lassiter."

"Thank you Sally, that will be all."

The defence team stared straight ahead, faces like thunder. Lassiter's vanity had betrayed him. The leather string tie with the shiny silver slides had given his identity away in a sea of regulation police hats.

Cho grinned from the back of the courtroom.

As the days went by, a variety townsfolk were called to testify against the Three Amigos. Each person had a story of intimidation, threats or beatings. The defense found no one to speak on Beau or Colt's favour. On the fourth day of the trial, Teresa Jane was called to the stand.

Patrick gave her a strong hug out in the hall and smiled at her.

"Go get'em!' was all he said. He knew what she had to say under oath would be difficult, but she wanted to expose the men for what they were, animals.

She entered the courtroom and made her way up to the witness stand. After being sworn in, she took her seat and waited for the questions to begin.

Over the course of the next hour, under difficult questioning, her story emerged. She told the court of their first encounter with Beau and Colt at the diner, and how she had noticed Deputy Sheriff Lassiter at the counter, because of his odd hat. Then, she described the events at the campground. The spectators in the crowded courtroom were leaning forward in their seats, spellbound by her story of watching her husband get gunned down. Under cross examination, she had to admit she didn't know who had shot her husband. Beau and Colt both had drawn their guns, but who fired the shot was still a mystery to Teresa.

When she got to the part of the story where she described Colt putting his boot under Patrick's body and tipping him over the cliff, there were audible gasps from the shocked spectators.

The prosecuting attorney stopped questioning her as she wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Are you alright Mrs. Jane? Should we adjourn for the day?" he asked.

"No." she replied, looking straight at Beau and Colt, who appeared to visibly shrink under her glare.

"No. I need to tell this court what those animals did to my husband and me that day."

"If you are able to continue Mrs. Jane, we will proceed."

He then asked her what had happened next.

She described Beau punching her so hard that she had been knocked out, and then coming to in the Airstream, driving away from Patrick's body.

Grey haired ladies in the courtroom tsk tsked and dabbed at their eyes. Teresa was resolute. She did not want to leave out one detail that could possibly exonerate Beau and Colt of their crimes.

"What happened when you got to the house?"

Teresa described the house and meeting Sally. She explained that she was afraid for her life and that of her unborn child. When she told the court that Beau would only keep her alive long enough to give birth, and then he would give her baby to Sally, the defense lawyer shot up out of his seat and protested loudly.

"Objection Your Honour! This is hearsay! There is no proof that any harm would have come to Mrs. Jane or her baby!"

"Your Honour, we can prove that Mrs. Jane and her unborn child were in grave danger every moment she was in that house!" yelled the prosecutor.

The Judge banged his gavel, demanding silence.

"Objection overruled. I assume you can prove this allegation Counsellor?" asked the Judge.

"Yes Your Honour, we will prove the danger Mrs. Jane lived in while with Beau Chandler and Colton Franks."

The lawyer turned back to Teresa.

"Please, continue."

Teresa told the court about the other pregnant woman who had been taken by Beau. Sally had told Teresa that the woman had not received any medical care during her pregnancy and when she went into labour unassisted, both she and the baby died in childbirth.

Lisbon looked over at Beau and he stared back at her smugly.

"Can you tell us Mrs. Jane, why and how you chose to escape the day you did? What happened to force you to take that chance?"

Teresa paused and gathered her courage. This would be difficult, but she refused to be embarrassed. As Patrick had assured her when he heard the details of her horrible experience at the hands of those two monsters, she was the victim, with no shame.

Looking straight ahead, Teresa spoke in a clear voice, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Beau accosted me in the hall after I had showered. I was trying to get to the bedroom before he saw me. Unfortunately, he caught me and threw me up against the wall in a choke hold."

"And why would he do that Mrs. Jane?" her lawyer asked gently.

"I took a shower without asking permission. Apparently everything in the house, including the water, was Beau's. I had stolen the water when I took that shower."

'What happened next?"

"Beau had me trapped against the wall, his arm tight around my throat. He… he…" she struggled for words.

"He licked my face, from my chin to my forehead. My towel started to fall off me and he wouldn't let me get hold of it. I was trapped."

"Did you fight back?"

"No. He was cutting off my air supply, I was getting dizzy. I was half naked and I feared that if he got more angry he would beat me and I would lose the baby."

Cho was sitting in the courtroom, getting more and more angry and disgusted with every word. Just one minute alone with these guys was all he wanted. Just one minute to show them what he did with animals like that. This testimony was hard for him to hear, knowing and respecting Teresa as he did. He could only imagine how Patrick had been affected when he heard these sickening details. He silently gave Patrick kudos for showing restraint and not tearing Beau and Colt limb from limb on sight.

"What happened next Mrs. Jane?"

"Colton came over and was staring at me, at my chest…. and Beau sniffed me."

"He sniffed you?"

"I smelled clean I guess, and he sniffed me. Then he told Colt to come over and sniff me too."

The women in the courtroom had their hands over their mouths in horror upon hearing this.

"Colt came over and put his head between my breasts and sniffed me, made rude comments about me to Beau."

She shot Beau and Colt a quick glance. Beau ran his tongue over his lips in a lascivious gesture. She quickly turned away in disgust.

"Where was Sally when this happened?"

"Sally woke up and came out into the hall. Beau told her it was her fault that I broke the rules because she didn't teach me the rule about the shower."

"What did Beau do then?"

"Beau gave Colt a signal and Colt grabbed Sally and beat her and kicked her in the ribs as she lay on the ground. He broke her ribs and gave her a black eye. He told me that every time I broke a rule, she would be beaten."

"Mrs. Jane, do you believe Beau would have done just that?"

"No question" she said, staring right at Beau. "Beau didn't want to hurt the baby so Sally got all my beatings."

The lawyer continued to press her for details. She explained how she got out of the house after convincing Sally that they had to escape that day, before the men returned from town. She explained how they got into the barn and found the stolen vehicles, with enough gas in them to make their escape to Austin. Her testimony was long and exhausting. By the time she was done, she felt like she had lived the experience all over again. Finally the court rested for the day and Teresa fell into Patrick's arms in the hall.

"Take me home, please. I need to take a bath!" she pleaded.

"Of course, anything you want." Patrick whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"I wish I could have been in there with you today Teresa. To support you just by being close." he said.

"I know, but you will get your chance tonight. I don't want to let go of you, not for a minute!" she admitted tiredly.

Patrick walked with her slowly to the car, as they each held the other up both physically and emotionally. They were glad to leave downtown Austin behind, to spend the evening alone together, giving each other solace and strength.

The defense would soon take aim at everything Teresa had said in her testimony. The next day, she was back on the witness stand.

Beau and Colt's lawyer took pot shots at Lisbon's testimony, trying to poke holes in her story. Since she had spoken the truth and stuck to it without prevarication, there was little they could do to discredit her and aid their clients.

The lawyer brought up the story about the kidnapped pregnant woman. Teresa stuck by her story, swearing that Sally had told her it was the truth. She knew there was a good chance that the forensics team might find some proof that the woman and her baby had existed, bolstering her claim.

The lawyer tried to pick holes in her story about being in danger while in the house. But he could not find a way to explain away the beatings and the handcuffs that were used to subdue the women. In a relatively short time, the defence finished questioning Teresa. Everything she had said was corroborated by Sally's testimony.

Teresa was finally done with her testimony and walked straight out of the courtroom and into Patrick's embrace. They turned away from the reporters and cameras that surrounded the front of the courthouse and made their way back to their car. Holding hands as they drove away, they did not discuss the case at all. They had time enough for that in the future. Today, they would sit by the pond in the sun and be grateful to be together. For now, that was enough.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Teresa and Sally did well in court. Cho and Patrick will soon have their say as well. Stay tuned. More court drama ahead.**


	21. Cho Speaks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist. If wishes were horses…..**

**Well Lisbon had her say in court. She paints a pretty bad picture of Beau and Colt. Lassiter will also have his come-uppance. Thanks for all the new readers who have favourited this story. I appreciate the detailed comments! It is great that you take the time to explain what you like and how you respond to the development of some of the characters. So glad to see Sally turn into a lovely young woman with potential. She does have a long way to go but she has also come so far.**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 21 Cho Speaks

Sally and Teresa had had their days in court, a chance to tell the world what suffering had gone on in that farmhouse. Forensics was still waiting to lay out their evidence. Deputy Sheriff Lassiter had been identified as the co-conspirator of Beau and Colt. His day in court was yet to come. His father Ralph also awaited his trial, each day while in prison, slipping deeper and deeper into remorse and regret. Of all of the players in this sordid affair, he was the only one who understood just how far he had fallen. Beau and Colt were psychopaths, and unable to perceive their victims as anything other than pawns in their money making scheme. The Deputy Sheriff was just a greedy narcissist who wanted attention and play money. The collision of all these disparate personalities created a perfect storm of crime and inhumanity. But their days on the loose were over. The only ones who didn't quite get that conclusion yet were Beau and Colt.

Cho paced the halls of the courthouse with pent-up energy. He was by nature a doer, not a talker. This deposition to testify was both a very good thing and a real test of his patience. He couldn't wait to reveal all that his team had discovered, but he would rather be back at his desk, destroying the career of some other criminal. The clock was ticking so slowly he checked to make sure the arms on the face of the clock were not, in fact, going backwards.

He had just sat down to check his phone when the call came out of the courtroom. He was needed inside. Flipping his phone shut, he took a deep breath, and walked through the heavy wooden doors, determined to leave Beau and Colton's lives in tatters.

He strode purposefully up to the front of the room and swore to tell the truth. Sitting down, he folded his hands and waiting for the grilling to begin. The prosecuting attorney began by asking him to give proof of a timeline of criminal activity on the day that Patrick and Teresa disappeared in Harrington County. Cho was able to show, via phone records, GPS tracking devices in cars operated by Beau and John Lassiter, and eye witness accounts, their whereabouts that day on an hour by hour basis. The Three Amigos were a frequent sight in the diner, co-incidentally always when travellers came through town in expensive vehicles. Using the testimony of Patrick and Teresa, Cho was able to give the court a timeline of their arrival in the County, and match that up with cell phone calls between Lassiter and Beau and Colt. The counter staff at the diner had backed up Patrick's story about the tripping incident, and also explained that it was a ploy used often by Beau. Other unfortunate strangers had been similarly singled out. Cho explained that the GPS on Beau's truck pinpointed his presence at the campground on the evening that Patrick was shot and Teresa was kidnapped. A bullet casing was found in the uncut grass at the campsite, and ballistics had matched it to a gun owned by Colt. Cho announced that based on ballistics, and the markings on the bullet taken from Patrick's shoulder, the gun used to shoot Patrick was Colton's. Beau leaned back in his chair, grinning from ear to ear. He thought he was off the hook on an attempted murder charge. Friendship only went so far, and he was happy to let Colt take the fall for this murder rap.

The lawyer asked Cho if any evidence was found to support the claim that numerous vehicles had been stolen by Beau and Colt, that could be traced to missing persons. Cho explained that the VIN numbers of the vehicles in the barn matched those of vehicles driven into Harrington County over a long period of time, whose owners had long since disappeared. Cho discussed the collection of evidence in the house. Fingerprints in the house were limited to just a few people. Prints matching Beau, Colton, Teresa, and Sally were all over the house and its' contents. However, since no one ever cleaned to any degree, fingerprints from another person also showed up in the house, and especially in the bedroom used by Sally.

The attorney asked Cho if there was any way to identify the extra set of fingerprints. Cho looked at Beau and frowned.

"Not at this time. We are in the process of getting clearer images of the prints using new technology. However, we feel strongly that the prints will be found to belong to a young pregnant woman who was abducted and held at the house for months."

"Objection Your Honour!" jumped up the defense lawyer. "Speculative! Inadmissible!"

The Judge glared at the lawyer for longer than was necessary, to send the signal that such outbursts needed to be more temperate in tone.

"Agent Cho, can you support your theory about the possibility there was another pregnant woman at that house at some point?"

Cho turned to the Judge and nodded. Then he turned to face Beau and Colt before he spoke. He had been saving the best evidence until now.

His lawyer spoke again, framing the question for maximum effectiveness.

"Agent Cho, has the FBI found anything, anything at all, that could prove your assertion that Beau Chandler and Colton Franks killed anyone at all?"

Cho unfolded his hands and faced the court.

"Yes. We did. We took all of the weapons that were found at Beau's farm and in Colt's room in the barn. We had cadaver dogs go through the underbrush at the base of the canyon for a week."

"Did they find anything besides garbage down there?"

"Yes. Within a day of their arrival, the dogs started to find human remains. Bones and bone fragments lay where bodies had decomposed in the heat and the moisture down there. Some of the bones had been disturbed by wild animals, but for the most part, where the bodies fell, they remained. This gave us the ability to create a timeline of how long each body had been there. The newer bodies lay on top of the older skeletons. Some garbage was sandwiched between the remains. We took DNA samples from every bone fragment we found. We then established a database to compare that DNA evidence with DNA samples we took from the relatives of tourists who had gone missing in Harrington County or thereabouts. "

"And what did you find when you made these comparisons Agent Cho?"

Cho gave the tiniest smirk of satisfaction when he answered this question.

"We found perfect matches in every case. The bodies could be identified using DNA. The family members who had gone missing months and even years ago were finally found. Families from out of state and in some cases, out of the country, finally had closure. They finally knew where their loved ones were."

"Did the bodies reveal anything else besides their identities Agent Cho?"

"Yes. Several of the skulls contained bullets or bullet fragments, which we compared to the handguns owned by Beau and Colt."

"And what did your ballistics testing find?"

"We found that some of the victims were killed by bullets fired from Beau Chandler's gun, and the others were killed by bullets fired from Colton Franks' gun."

Beau lost the smirk that he had been wearing ever since he thought his attempted murder charge would be thrown out of court. Both men now sat stony faced. This was not going the way they expected.

"Agent Cho, Sally and Mrs. Jane have both told this court that there was in fact another woman kidnapped, because she, like Teresa Jane, was pregnant. Sally had testified that Beau wanted a son so he could bring him up the way he thought his son should be educated."

"Yes Sir?"

"Has your forensics team found any evidence at all to support this assertion, other than random fingerprints in the house you have yet to identify? Is there any truth to the story that a woman gave birth in that house and both she and her baby consequently died? "

Cho grimly carried on, undeterred by the distasteful subject material.

"Our cadaver dogs were out there in the canyon for a full week. As they uncovered the remains layer by layer, we found the skeleton of a young woman. Lying on top of her remains was the skeleton of a tiny child. Forensics has concluded the child was a newborn."

Gasps of horror erupted in the courtroom.

"Order! Order in the court!" the Judge commanded, banging his gavel upon his desktop. The prosecution decided this was the perfect time to end the questioning for the day.

"Thank you Agent Cho. That will be all for now. You may step down."

Cho nodded and stepped away from witness box. He would have to return when the defense attorney attacked his testimony.

"Bring it on…" he silently challenged them, looking their way as he walked out.

Beau and Colton were led out of the courtroom and back to their cells while upstairs, their attorneys sat with their shoulders hunched up, deep in discussion. Whatever chance they thought they had at the beginning of this trial of getting an acquittal, seemed farther and farther out of reach. Beau and Colton had no hard evidence to support their claims of innocence. They still clung to their story of being innocent but wronged businessmen. Their lawyers would do their best, but this would not be a shining moment on their resumes.

The next day dawned chilly and wet. A general gloom hung over the usually sunny Austin skyline. Cho was returning to court to face the lawyers trying to defend Beau and Colt. Cho thought the weather was perfect. Why feel sunny and bright when you are trying to convince a jury that your clients are not scum? Yes, the weather suited Cho just fine.

Once again, Cho was ushered into the packed courtroom. Formalities over with, he sat down once again in the witness box and turned to face the defense attorney.

"Agent Cho, you have told this court that GPS tracking proves that my clients were at the diner the same day and time as Mr. and Mrs. Jane on the day in question. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you implying that my clients do not have the right to travel freely throughout Harrington County, and to enjoy the food and friendship offered to all at the diner?"

"No."

The lawyer stopped his walking around and looked at Cho, confused. He was not used to the robotic way Cho sometimes spoke. But Cho always did answer the question, he just didn't ramble.

"No, what Agent Cho? My clients don't have the right to travel around the County freely?"

"No, I did not imply anything. I gave you hard facts. Any supposition made was done by you Sir." Cho smirked.

"Let me reiterate my previous statement Agent. Beau and Colt have the right to drive anywhere they want, at any time they want."

"What's your point?" deadpanned Cho. Small snickers wafted up from the courtroom. The Judge gave the spectators a hard look. The snickers ended.

Running his hand through his thinning hair, the attorney tried again.

"Moving on. Supposing Beau Chandler and Colton Franks did arrive at the diner at the same time as the Janes, you would have to admit that it could have been circumstantial."

"Could have been, sure. But it wasn't. Just like their arrival at the same campground where Mr. and Mrs. Jane were camping could have been circumstantial, co-incidental even. But that also is not the case. Beau Chandler and Colton Franks were called from the diner by Deputy Sheriff John Lassiter. He had done his job, scoping out possible victims. When the Janes pulled in with their Airstream, the Deputy Sheriff called Beau and told him to get over to the diner. We have the cell phone records to prove it. Within minutes, that is exactly what happened. But I guess that phone call was just "circumstantial", as you say."

"You have said that some fingerprints at Beau Chandler's house are unidentifiable. How can you insinuate that these unreliable fingerprints could in any way tie Mr. Chander and Mr. Franks to the murder of a young mother and her baby? Friends and acquaintances come and go all the time. Everyone leaves fingerprints. That is quite a stretch of this court's credibility Agent."

"Is it? Sally has testified that Beau and Colt never had any friends over to the house. They did not socialize with anyone from town. In fact, they went out of their way to keep people away. Extra eyes around their property might have seen evidence of their stolen car business. They wanted to isolate Sally in the house. Visitors would not be welcome. The only person who came over was Deputy Sheriff Lassiter, who never came into the house. The only other prints inside the house belonged to women who were under the control of Beau Chandler. Once we have a name to connect to the fingerprints we found in the house, we will have an identity to match up with the bones we found in the bottom of the canyon."

Getting nowhere with this line of questioning, the defense attorney was desperate to get something useful out of Cho to help his clients. He held up a file, waving it around to impress the jury.

"Agent Cho. You have said that Beau, Colt and Deputy Sheriff Lassiter were all engaged in a criminal enterprise together. You claim that you can show proof that they all profited from stealing, murder and kidnapping. But the Deputy Sheriff had a full-time job. He had regular deposits to his bank account. Beau and Colt also worked their farm and sold the odd vehicle from time to time. How does any of that constitute ill-gotten gains?"

Cho just sat and stared at the lawyer. He had concluded that Beau and Colt had not had the funds to pay for a good lawyer, as this one simply had no clue as to what was going on in those financial records. Trying to be patient, Cho exhaled loudly and gathered his thoughts.

"Deputy Sheriff John Lassiter did receive regular deposits to his bank account as his pay as a peace officer. Those dollar amounts are not in question. Our forensic accountants have followed a circuitous path of deposits that cannot be explained away based upon legally received funds. Times and dates for deposits to bank accounts owned by all three defendants match perfectly. Every time Beau and Colt stole a vehicle based on Lassiter's help, Lassiter got paid. Every time Beau and Colt sold a car which they had stolen, the money was split three ways. Deposits into their accounts coincide with the disappearance of our victims. Sometimes the deposits happened very soon after the driver when missing, sometimes it took longer, depending upon how long it took for Beau to sell the vehicle. The dollar amounts and the dates all match."

"Agent Cho, has it occurred to you that Deputy Sheriff Lassiter and my clients were close friends? Lassiter could have helped out around the farm, received pay from Beau for various farming activities. Illegal means is not the only way he could have made extra money."

"Farming? Is that what you are going for? Farming?"

"Agent Cho, keep your comments to yourself, and just answer the question" admonished the Judge.

Cho turned to look at him, and nodded his head. This whole process was turning into a sham, but he could outlast this fool lawyer.

"Ok. Sure. Lassiter and Beau and Colt could be part-time farmers. Growing wheat and corn and barley. Raising long-horned cattle and chickens. Maybe growing apples and peaches on fruit trees out by the barn. I am sure if I send my investigators out there today we will see abundant evidence of farm equipment, produce waiting to be picked and packaged, not to mention the cattle which by now must be desperate to be fed and and watered. That farming?"

"Your Honour, I must insist that this witness take this line of questioning seriously!" whined the defense attorney, facing the Judge.

The Judge, who knew full well that Cho had in fact answered the question put to him, resisted the urge to bark at the overwhelmed lawyer.

"You can insist, but it will get you nowhere. Your witness has fully complied with your request for an answer. Proceed with caution Sir."

"Yes... Your Honour" the lawyer mumbled in embarrassment.

Turning back to Cho, the attorney stared at him for a long moment. He went over to his desk and riffled through a stack of papers.

"Counsellor? Are you done with this witness, or do you have further questions for Agent Cho?" asked the Judge.

The attorney faced the Judge and then Cho. Admitting defeat in his mind, he did the only sensible thing he could do.

"We are done with this witness Your Honour."

"You may step down Agent Cho," said the Judge with a smile.

Cho nodded and got up, never looking at the forlorn lawyers on the other side of the room. The gloom that had filled the horizon this morning had now fully settled into that little corner of the courtroom.

Making his way out of the courtroom, Cho headed straight out of the building and back to the FBI headquarters. He had work to do, and he was tired of this whole sad affair. There was one more eye witness to call.

Patrick Jane would finally have his chance to tell his story.

XXXXXXXXX

**I love Cho. He can say so much in so few words. Running circles around this poor lawyer must have been fun to watch. Patrick has waited the whole summer to address the court. Their baby is due very soon, so the sooner this case is finished, the sooner the new Mom and Dad can move on with their lives.**


	22. The Polish Connection

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. None of us do. Let's all take a moment to be sad together…**

**Lisbon and Cho had a chance to address the court. Patrick must do the same, to be followed up by the forensic team leader. The Defense Attorney is rapidly losing all hope of winning anything at this trial. But first, Cho gets a surprise visitor.**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 22 The Polish Connection

Cho was in his office typing up reports when Wylie knocked on his doorframe.

"Excuse me. Cho?"

Cho stopped work to look up into the concerned face of his favourite agent.

"Something wrong Wylie?"

"I have a man at my desk. He just walked in off the street. Said he must speak to you and no one else."

"Did he say what he wants?"

"He is very emotional, says his wife is missing and no one will help him."

Pushing aside his papers, Cho signed in frustration.

"We have a Missing Persons department Wylie. So does every police force in the country. Did you suggest he goes there for help. It's not what we do here."

Wylie looked uncomfortable to have perhaps done something wrong.

"Oh I know Sir. I told him that I could direct him to the correct department, but he insisted that he speak with you. Said he came all the way from Poland to speak to you."

Cho looked at his stack of paperwork. It wasn't going to get done this morning he realized with a sinking feeling.

"Ok, send him in. Let's see what was worth a trip here from Europe."

"Yes Sir. I'll go get him."

Cho leaned back in his chair. He was hoping to wrap up the case in Harrington County before anything else took his attention this week. But he didn't have the luxury of choosing his cases.

Wylie reappeared, ushering a tall scholarly man into Cho's office.

"Cho, this is Professor Lazlo Krakowski. Professor, this is Senior Agent Kimball Cho."

Wylie turned to Cho. "Two coffees?"

"Yes thanks."

Wylie closed the door behind him and left Cho and his guest alone.

"Professor, Agent Cho. How can I help you today?" he asked, while shaking the nervous man's hand.

"Oh yes. Please, I am so happy to be meeting you!" he replied in a Polish accent.

Indicating a chair to his guest, Cho sat down behind his desk and crossed his arms.

"I am Professor at Polish University. I watch the news, on Internet. I see stories, and I see you on news."

"Professor, you came all the way here from Europe. I am sure it was not to meet someone who got on camera for some reason."

"Oh yes, sorry, I go back to beginning and tell you everything. Agent Cho, three years ago I was graduate student here in Austin. My wife Aniela and I were expecting baby. Our first" he said wistfully.

"Go on…"

"I must go to Poland for lecture series for 10 days. Part of my dissertation. My wife not feeling well, you know, with baby. So I go alone and she stay. She tell me she go visit family outside the city, make good time while I am away."

Cho nodded, not seeing where this was going yet.

"I go, tell my wife be careful! She laugh at me. She drive big new car - for safety I buy it! Safe for new family!" the Professor was smiling to himself at the memory.

"I was in Poland two days, when Aniela text me. She going to visit her Aunt and cousins for 3 days, then will come home to Austin. I say again, be careful. Then she go."

"When did your wife disappear Professor?"

"She leave home and that night, she send me text. Say she in nice old-fashioned restaurant. Like out of an old movie, you know? She like it. Said that she would drive after dinner to visit family that night. Agent Cho, she never arrive."

Cho looked at the Professor, trying to see how any of this involved the FBI and Cho himself.

"Professor, I have to ask. Why did you come here, to me? When your wife disappeared, didn't you go to the police at that time?"

The other man sat up straighter and eyed Cho.

"I watch the news every day on Internet. Special stories I bookmark about Austin Texas. For three years, stories not important to me. But now, one story important, talks to me, calls me. Makes me come here to you. I see story on Internet, about missing people in Harrington County. About Sheriff Lassiter, and Police Chief Lassiter. I hear about your agents who get shot and kidnapped. I see you on news."

"Yes? But why me?"

"Agent Cho, my wife disappeared in Harrington County. I went to Chief of Police Lassiter, he say he help me find wife."

Cho felt the little hairs on the back of his neck spring up. He leaned forward in his chair and stared intently at the heartbroken man sitting in front of him.

"Your wife went to a restaurant in Harrington County and then disappeared. Did she describe the place as a diner?"

"Diner! Yes! Funny name, we laugh at name. We think it mean person who eats!" smiled the man.

"When you came home, you found your wife missing. What did you do next?"

"I look everywhere for her. I go to Harrington County. Find the restaurant - diner - and speak to people. One or two people remember her, but no one know where she go after she leave. So I go to Police. Chief say he will help me. 'Give me photo, I make Missing Person poster' he say. So I give him picture of Aniela, and he say he will find her for me."

"And? What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happen. I call Chief, I go back and speak with him. He say no one sees her or remembers her. She just vanish off earth. So I go home and wait for miracle. Then, I graduate, get job in Poland at University. I must go, but I never give up. I check Internet every day, look for clues, look for stories from here. Maybe something will happen, give me help. Then I see story about Patrick Jane and Agent Teresa Jane. What happened to them in Harrington County. I knew I had to come, talk to you. You can help me, yes?"

Cho nodded absentmindedly. A missing woman. A pregnant woman, missing in Harrington County. Could this be the woman Sally had told Teresa about? If so, he needed Sally to come in as soon as possible to identify this woman.

"Professor, do you have a photo of your wife with you today? "

"Oh yes. I keep close to me always."

He reached into his jacket pocket and produced several photos of a beautiful woman. She had thick blonde hair and fair skin. In some photos she was a newly-wed, in others, splendidly round and pregnant. His eyes shone wet with tears as he handed them over to Cho.

Wylie knocked on the door and stepped inside holding a tray with two coffees on it. Cho was glad to see him.

"Wylie, I need you to call the safe house and arrange to get Sally over here immediately. No need to tell her why, but I need her to ID a woman in a photograph today."

"Sure thing. I'll get her over here ASAP."

Cho sat with the professor and explained the case involving his agents. He explained more about the case the professor had read about online. Mentioning Sally, Cho told the professor that Sally might have spent time with Aniela after she was kidnapped. The professor looked both glad to finally gain more knowledge about his wife's disappearance, and defeated, now confirming that his wife had died three long years ago.

While the Professor waited in a comfortable room, sipping his coffee, Cho got busy. If Sally could identify Aniela, they would have irrefutable evidence of a connection between her disappearance and Beau and Colton. It would also tie Police Chief Lassiter in with the cover up of the disappearance. The entire case had just changed direction.

Twenty minutes later the elevator doors opened and Sally stepped into the bullpen. Wylie greeted her warmly and escorted her to Cho's office.

Cho welcomed her and noticed she was looking anxious.

"Sally, we need your help. You have done nothing wrong, but today you could do something really good. Want to try?"

Sally had no idea what was going on, but if she could be of some help, she would do her best.

"Just tell me what to do and I will give it my best shot Agent Cho" she offered.

'Sally, do you remember the pregnant woman that Beau kidnapped and kept at his house with you?"

"Yes I do. She was real nice, but she died, like I told Teresa."

"Sally, do you remember her name?"

Sally looked at Cho, surprised at the question. She looked away in thought, trying to remember.

"She was foreign, you know? Spoke with a heavy accent. Sometimes I ain't got no idea what she was tryin' to say to me. Don't know where she come from in the first place, but she sure was nice. Her name was a funny one. I never could remember it rightly. I gave up in the end and just called her….

let me think….

it was years ago and I was just a kid…"

Cho waited patiently. Much depended on Sally's memory. He could give her all the time she needed.

"She was so pretty. Thick curly blonde hair, much nicer than my straggly hair. She was short and really big with her baby, you know? I tried to keep her name in my mind but it just fell out every damned day. So in the end I just gave her a nickname. Ann something. Ann… "

Her face lit up. "I called her Annie!"

Cho was inwardly pleased. Aniela and Annie were so similar.

"If I gave you a photo would you recognize this Annie again?"

"Uh huh! For sure Agent Cho!"

Cho opened a file and brought out 6 photos of young blonde women. Some were agents, some were models and one was Aniela Krakowski. He fanned them all out on his desk, facing Sally, and he asked her pick out Annie.

Sally leaned down to take a close look. She shook her head, mumbling.

"No... no…. no… " as she discarded the photos that did not mean anything to her. At photo number 5, she stopped.

She broke out into a big smile and grabbed the photo of Aniela Krakowski.

"Here she is! This is my friend Annie!"

Cho took the photo from her hand and nodded. Another lock on a prison door just clicked shut in his mind.

'Gotcha!' he thought.

Thanking Sally for her help, he walked her back to the elevator. Thinking ahead to the next few days, he decided to forewarn her of his plans.

"Sally, the woman you called Annie was really Aniela Krakowski and…"

"Oh yeah! That sounds right. I never could remember Aniela!"

"Uh huh. As I was saying, Aniela was seven months pregnant when she came to Harrington County and Beau took her to his farm, until she died. Her husband is here Sally. He came to find out what happened to his wife. Based on what you remembered here today, we will take this new information to trial. Would you be willing to testify once again and tell the court what you just told me?"

Sally looked at Cho in concern. Her first time in court had been scary and she had cried under cross-examination. But the look in his eyes told her that she had no choice. She had to do the right thing once again.

"If you think I can help, I'll do it again. Cho, did you say her husband is here?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you think it would alright for me to meet him? Tell him about Annie's time with me?"

Cho looked at her with renewed respect. This was so selfless of her. It just might go a long way in easing that poor man's broken heart.

"Let me speak to him first. If he wants to talk to you, I will come and get you. Wait here for a minute"?"

Nodding her head, Sally headed for a chair and sat down. Her days with Annie had been a high spot in her bleak days. When Annie died in childbirth, Sally was terribly lonely again for years, until Teresa showed up.

Cho disappeared around the corner, seeking out Professor Krakowski. He spoke to him quietly, and the professor's head snapped up in attention at Cho's words. Nodding his head vigorously, he agreed to meet with Sally. Any information about his wife's last two months was a blessing to him.

Cho ushered the Professor into his office, and then went to get Sally. Bringing her back to his office, he introduced the odd couple.

"Professor Krakowski, I would like you to meet Sally Morgan. She lived at a farm in Harrington County the same time your wife disappeared. Your wife Aniela was kidnapped by two men who are currently on trial for murder, kidnapping, and a long long list of other crimes. That is the story you read about online. Sally here knew your wife for two months. They became friends. Sally tried to make Aniela's life as easy as possible during her time at the farm. Professor, I think you know in your heart what happened to your wife, don't you?"

The professor looked at Cho.

"Yes. I am believing she is dead. My beautiful Aniela is dead for long time now. But you" he looked at Sally, "you were with her? Can you tell me everything? Please?"

Sally walked over to this sad man and threw her arms spontaneously around his shoulders.

"Professor, you come and sit with me. I got a story to tell you about your wife Annie. She was my friend…"

And so began a long and bittersweet tale of abduction, and fear, but also of friendship and a bond between two frightened women. Sally told him of every good time they had had together, and how impossible it had been for Annie to escape. She told him how much Aniela had loved him, talking about her Lazlo to Sally at length. Eventually, the story reached its' heartbreaking conclusion. Sally described to Lazlo how Aniela went into labour without the help of a doctor or nurse. Beau would not let anyone help Aniela and so Sally watched Aniela labour for many many long and fruitless hours. After 27 hours of difficult labour, a tiny child was stillborn, her oxygen cut off in labour by the cord wrapped around her neck. Annie died hours later of blood loss. All of it could have been prevented by a trip to the hospital.

Sally had cried nonstop for hours after both the baby and Aniela died. Beau had lost his

temper and beaten Sally into silence, telling her never to mention the woman and her baby again. Soon after Aniela died, both her body and that of the child were taken away without explanation and Sally never saw them again.

By the time Sally was done her recollections, both she and the Professor were in tears, consoling each other. Cho sat silently in the corner of the room, taking notes as Sally spoke. Another mysterious and sad event in Harrington County had finally been exposed to the light of day.

XXXXXX

The information needed about the pregnant woman finally has been exposed. With Patrick due to testify and this new information added to the evidence against the Three Amigos and Chief Lassiter, the case has taken a decidedly new turn. Stay tuned. Patrick will have his say next.


	23. The Last Body in the Canyon

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine, not any tiny little bit of it. Too bad.**

**Finally the mystery of the pregnant woman seems to be solved. The closure needed by her husband has been a long time coming, but now he can finally move on. Beau and Colton never thought anyone would figure out what they were doing in Harrington County. The fools**.

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 23 The Last Body in the Canyon

Patrick and Teresa had spent the last few days trying not to think about the trial. The events in Harrington County had brought them even closer together, but they could not dwell on that time in their lives. For Teresa, it only reminded her of the days she believed her beloved husband was dead. For Patrick, he only simmered in silent rage against the men who shot him, left him for dead, and then assaulted his wife and filled her with fear for her safety and her unborn child. That would take a long time to leave behind, but he was trying.

On the appointed day, Patrick and Teresa arose early for a leisurely breakfast at their favourite cafe in Austin. The sun was shining in a clear blue sky. The baby would be arriving in a matter of weeks, and Teresa was in full maternal bloom. The extra colour in her cheeks and the shine in her lustrous hair only enhanced her natural beauty. Patrick thought her prominent belly, holding his unborn child, made her the most beautiful woman in the world. She found it hard to believe, feeling so unwieldy and large, but her husband told her every day how lovely she was. She knew he meant it, and leaned into him in affection as he walked by her side into the cafe. At the end of this day, they could put Beau and Colton out of their minds entirely. The outcome of the trial was a foregone conclusion as far as they were concerned. They just had to hear the Jury Foreman say "Guilty on all charges!". Then Beau and Colt would cease to exist in their world. But today, Patrick still had a job to do.

After the last bit of breakfast was washed down with a final cup of tea, Patrick stood up and helped Teresa out to the car. They made their way through the heavy Austin traffic to get to the courthouse before the swarms of reporters and cameramen had staked out their spots on the courthouse steps. Once upon a time, those reporters had been setting up their gear at another courthouse to report on Patrick's murder trial. That was so long ago. It could have ended very differently for him, and he could be sitting in prison at this very moment. If he believed in the God that Teresa had faith in, he would thank Him today that he was free to come and go as he pleased. Guiding Teresa carefully up the steep stairs, (why do these courts always have to have such steep steps? he wondered in aggravation), he pushed open the large doors and they entered the cool building to find their seats behind the Prosecutor's table. Teresa sat there and saved a spot for Cho. Patrick had to wait out in the hall until his name was called.

The courtroom rapidly filled with curious spectators and reporters, family members of some of the people who had disappeared, and residents of Harrington County. The legal teams arrived and set up their laptops and papers on the front desks on opposite sides of the room. When the courtroom was full and all were present, the Judge made his entrance. Formalities were carried out and the trial was at last, in session.

The defense attorney began with a vigorous attack on the preceding day's testimony. Various FBI specialists had taken the stand, describing what they had found in the barn, the house and in the canyon. DNA evidence had been collected from the skeletal remains found deep in the canyon, and had so far been successfully matched to family members of disappeared persons. The testimony of Sally and Lazlo Krakowski would have to wait for another day. The prosecutor would need to speak to both of them to prepare his questions for their time on the witness stand. Not expecting to be caught, Beau and Colt had left a wonderful trail of evidence all over the County, both in DNA, bank accounts and eyewitness testimony from a large circle of formerly meek townsfolk. Try as he might, the defense attorney was fighting an uphill battle, and it showed.

The Airstream itself was a fine jewel of evidence. The fingerprints of Patrick and Teresa were all over it. The interior of the vehicle also contained the prints of Beau, all over the door and the steering wheel. Sally's prints were there too, but Teresa had explained how she and Sally had gone into the Airstream one day while still on the farm. There was no reasonable explanation for Beau's prints to be on the steering wheel unless he took over the vehicle against the wishes of the Janes. But the defense would try to explain that away too.

The defense took the abysmal stance that perhaps Patrick had wanted to show off the Airstream to local people such as Beau and Colt, let them sit behind the wheel, show them the interior. It was a desperate attempt to find some way to explain how the fingerprints could have been there without a crime being committed. It sounded hollow and won the defense attorneys no sympathy. Every bit of circumstantial evidence produced by the FBI was roundly scorned as being just that, circumstantial and therefore of no consequence. The Team Lead of the Forensics department at the FBI had yet to take the stand, and he was the person most feared by the defense attorney. The DNA evidence would surely crush any hope of lessening the charges against his clients. But first, another eye witness was going to speak to the court.

When the lawyers had finished their opening remarks for the day, the officer of the court called Patrick Jane to the witness box. At last, the large doors of the courtroom opened, and Patrick was summoned inside. He stood up and straightened out his suit. He had chosen his wardrobe with care this morning. He wore his darkest navy suit with a pale bird's egg blue checked shirt, open, as usual, at the collar. He walked as confidently as he could, using his silver handled cane more for effect than for support. It was a visual reminder to the jury that yes, Beau and Colt had broken his back when he was pushed over the cliff. Patrick knew full well the value of visual presentation after his years as a showman. Let the jury see the reminder of his suffering.

After he was sworn in, he sat down in the witness box. Years ago he had made a spectacle of himself in a courtroom, angering the judge so much that he had incurred $16,000 in fines before he was done. Today was entirely different. He had only once before taken a court case this seriously, his own murder trial. Today he planned on being on his best behaviour.

The prosecuting attorney began the questioning and he used the same gentle tactics on Patrick that had worked so well with Teresa.

He asked Patrick to explain why he and Teresa were in Harrington County. What had led them there? Patrick described their wedding and lack of a honeymoon, and the business with Lazarus. The need for a get-away for a few days was obvious and they wanted to go while Teresa could still travel safely. The preamble was a good introduction to the meat and potatoes of the questions to come.

"Mr. Jane, can you please tell the court when you first met Beau Chandler and Colton Franks?"

"My wife and I pulled into the diner for supper when we got to Harrington County. They showed up shortly after we arrived. I can only assume that Deputy Sheriff Lassiter called them and told them about our Airstream and to come over to the diner."

"Objection Your Honour! Speculation!" jumped up the defense attorney, hoping to begin the day with a show of strength.

"Sustained."

The Judge turned to Patrick.

"Mr. Jane, please only give us the facts as you know them. You cannot speculate."

Patrick tried to look contrite, even though he knew this was ridiculous.

"Yes Sir." He knew the FBI had the cellphone records clearly showing the call was made from Lassiter's phone to Beau. They had said as much in court already. If the defense chose to argue the point, it would not work for long. It would all be brought to the attention of the jury again at the summation.

"What happened once you entered the diner Mr. Jane?" his lawyer began again.

"We, my wife and I, had dinner, and eventually I made my way to the men's room. On the way back to our table I had to pass Beau and Colt, who were sitting at the lunch counter. Colt stuck out his foot and tripped me."

"Objection! Speculation Your Honour!" yelled the defense again. "We do not know for certain that the witness was tripped."

"Sustained. Carry on Mr. Jane."

"Have it your way, I don't care. When I "fell" (Patrick used his fingers to make air quotes), over Colt's foot, I met Colt and Beau face to face."

"And how did they react to you falling into them?"

"They made a scene. Everyone in the restaurant heard it. I excused myself, offered to pay their tab and then told my wife we were done. We left immediately afterwards."

"What happened next, after you left the diner?"

"I drove the Airstream to the campground overlooking the canyon. I had been told by a friend that it was a beautiful spot to spend the evening before we continued travelling. We got the Airstream hooked up, then Teresa and I sat under the stars, enjoying the evening."

As he said this, he looked directly at Teresa and gave her a beaming smile. Some memories were still worth keeping.

"Please continue Mr. Jane."

"When it got a bit later, Teresa decided to go to bed. I strolled over to the edge of the canyon to take a better look."

"Do you recall what happened next?"

Patrick looked out into the courtroom and found Teresa. Giving her a small smile, he began again.

"I will never forget what happened next. Teresa had told me to come away from the edge in case I fell. I was going to make a joke and tell her not to worry. When I turned back to look at her, I took a step towards her and I saw Beau behind her, his arm around her throat. He was choking her so tightly she couldn't speak."

"What did you do then?"

"I told him to let her go. That whatever he had against me, he didn't have to hurt Teresa." Patrick looked over at Beau as he said this. Beau just grinned back at him without remorse.

Patrick looked away in anger. No use letting that animal distract him now.

"I told him he could have anything he wanted, the Airstream. Just drive away and leave us there to walk back out to the main road on foot."

"And what did Mr. Chandler do when you asked him to release your wife Mr. Jane? Did he take you up on your generous offer?

"He continued to strangle my wife. I was desperate for him to stop. Her face was turning purple and she was gasping for air."

"Did he tell you what he wanted? Why he had come after you and your wife?"

"No. He just stood there choking my wife. I had to do something to help her. I told him to let her go, that she was pregnant."

The Prosecutor turned and looked at the jury, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Did this change his mind?"

Patrick took his time answering, remembering the scene in his mind. Seeing Teresa's desperate face, deepening in colour and her difficulty breathing.

"When I told him my wife was pregnant, he seemed to change his mind about something. He seemed to be reconsidering his plans for us. Once he found out she was pregnant, he said he would take her and the Airstream."

"And what about you Mr. Jane? What did he want to do with you?"

Patrick looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. Looking up he made eye contact with a teary eyed Lisbon, Cho by her side.

"Beau told me I was extra baggage. He had no use for me."

The lawyer moved closer to the witness box and spoke softly to Patrick.

"Can you tell the court what happened next?"

Patrick spoke without looking up. He was seeing the whole scene in his mind's eye once again, as real to him now as it had been then.

"He was hurting Teresa. I took a step forwards, not thinking really, just trying to calm him down and get closer to my wife."

"Did that work Mr. Jane?"

"No. I took a step forward and I was shot in the shoulder. At the time I didn't know who shot me. Colt had a gun drawn on me, and Beau had his gun out and pointed towards my wife's head. I took that one step forward and got shot."

"And what do you recall happened next?"

"I was laying on my back, looking up at Colton. I couldn't move, couldn't see Teresa anymore. I was unable to move. I suppose I was in shock. It was hard to breath."

'Yes?"

'I heard Beau say to Colton 'You know what to do'."

The lawyer turned and faced the courtroom spectators and asked his question without looking at Patrick.

"What did Colt do next Mr. Jane?"

Patrick cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. The memory of that moment was more powerful than he had anticipated, and he had to take his time to collect himself. Looking up and facing the eager faces in the court, he continued.

"Colt bent down and got close to me. He said, 'Sorry buddy, a job's a job.' Then he put his boot under my ribs and rolled me over the edge of the cliff."

Teresa covered her face with her hands. Hearing this straight from Patrick was almost too much to bear. Right now she would be content to have a gun in her hands to exact her revenge on both Beau and Colt as they both sat there looking smug. A loud murmur arose amongst the spectators in the seats behind her and the Judge banged his gavel to restore order.

Once the sound in the room died down, the Prosecuting Attorney continued questioning Patrick.

"Do you recall what happened next?"

Patrick nodded and looked directly at Cho and Teresa. He needed to see friendly faces just about now.

"I fell onto a ledge, about 20 feet down. I broke my back in the fall. I was unconscious for a time, I don't know how long. After that, I just lay there for days, trying to stay alive, until I was found."

"How did you manage to stay alive out in the open air, without food or shelter for so long Mr. Jane?"

Patrick looked at Teresa with love. He knew she had kept him alive. The hope of seeing her again had had a powerful effect on him, right until he could not carry on any longer.

"I tried to keep out of the sun as much as possible, using my coat for a sun shield. My shoulder kept bleeding on and off, and I was in a lot of pain. That pain actually kept me alert, so maybe that was a good thing. I don't really know. But eventually a garbage truck dumped its' load all over me. I found paper and a drink and crackers to eat. That was all I had for days. The paper I used to say goodbye to my wife, because I believed I was going to die soon. I also left a message for the FBI telling them to look for Beau and Colton."

The lawyer handed the judge a paper with a childish drawing on one side, and Patrick's message written on the other side.

"Your Honour, we enter the message written to the FBI and to Teresa Jane into evidence."

"Mr. Jane, who found you?"

"I was unaware that I had been found, as I woke up days later in the hospital, but apparently it was a Search and Rescue practice team from a local college. They have my eternal thanks" he said with a small smile.

The lawyer nodded at Patrick and clasped his hand together.

"Thank you Mr. Jane, you may step down."

"Your Honour, we are finished with this witness."

Patrick stood up slowly, getting the kinks out of his back. He stepped out of the witness box, and with dignity, strode away from the front of the courtroom, cane firmly in hand. When he came towards Teresa she stood up and took his hand. Together they walked out of the courtroom, never looking back.

Day one of his testimony was under his belt. Now he just had to deal with the Defense team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Beau and Colt are trying to be smug, but they don't have much to smile about. The hard evidence will soon be revealed in the courtroom. A bit more to come. Thanks for all the comments.**


	24. By Lamplight and Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. We are all good with that I hope.**

**So Patrick had his first day in court. Another will follow. Too bad Beau and Colt won't be taking the stand. Their lawyer knows it would be suicide to let those two try to explain themselves under questioning. Thank you for all the wonderful comments. Rosepeony and LouiseKurylo, your comments are always appreciated. I looked up how long it takes to recover from this type of spinal surgery, and was shocked at how quickly the patient is up and walking. Who knew? Thanks for sticking with this story. As you can tell, it is winding down now.**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 24 By Lamplight and Moonlight

Patrick walked out to the car with Teresa, going past the throng of reporters standing on the courthouse steps. Several of the sharp-eyed newsmen recognized Patrick from his past escapades and gave chase, hoping to snare an exclusive interview. Patrick ignored their pleas for a comment about the case and how he and his wife had survived under terrible odds. Fodder for the gossip mills, page fillers, sound bites. Whatever you wanted to call these interviews, the Janes would not fall victim to these vultures. They kept walking until the reporters and their trailing videographers gave up the chase and returned to the courthouse steps to find another talking head.

Once on the road, Patrick visibly relaxed, turning to Teresa and taking her hand in his as he drove. She smiled and turned to face him.

"You were great in there today."

"Thanks. I had to restrain myself. That lawyer was an idiot.."

"Agreed. The defense certainly was looking for any little thing to object to. He sounded desperate."

"I expect tomorrow they will pull out all the stops to discredit me. That's OK, I know what happened."

"How do you think they will go about that Patrick?"

"Oh, the usual. Bring up my past. Make me look like a charleton, a compulsive liar. I fully expect something of the sort. The hardest part will be controlling my temper."

Teresa squeezed his hand in support and sympathy. She knew he was right. Someone would always find a way to use his past against Patrick. She needed to reassure him at the very least.

"I think if they do that it indicates they have nothing else to fire at you. We have a solid case and they know it. They don't dare put Beau and Colt on the witness stand. Any time they open their mouths they will just make their case worse. We can just wait them out Patrick. Once you are done and Forensics shows the court everything they have on these guys, it will be a slam dunk to a guilty verdict."

"Wait until Professor Krakowski takes the stand. There won't be much the defense can say against his testimony" Patrick said. "I think you call that the icing on the cake."

"Beau and Colt have insisted there was no pregnant woman, no matter what Sally has told us. But once the professor takes the stand, and we have proof of a DNA match from his wife's body, plus the text message she sent to him from the diner, it will be next to impossible to refute the evidence" Teresa said.

They hashed over the day's events during the drive out to the country. There was a lot to think about and some concern over how the lawyers would attack Patrick tomorrow. In the end, Patrick had had enough of this line of thought. He needed to think of more positive things.

"Enough about the case. Let's just think about us, and the baby for the rest of the day, shall we?" he suggested. "I have a little surprise for you when we get home" grinned Patrick.

"How on earth did you find the time to come up with a surprise with all this going on right now?"

"No references to the court case Lisbon, remember? We are in a criminal free zone right now. And I am very creative with my free time woman!" Patrick grinned.

Teresa shook her head and looked at him in happiness. Even with all this stress about testifying, her crazy husband still found the time to surprise her with something no doubt a bit wonky or unique.

Taking the highway out of town, they were soon on the road to their little slice of paradise by the pond. The house was really starting to take shape. The men Patrick had hired to finish the cabin had worked a miracle with his house plans. He had taken great pleasure in designing the cabin, a talent he didn't know he had possessed. Perhaps this was something he could pursue in the future if he ever gave up consulting for the FBI completely. The idea suddenly appealed strongly to him. Between consulting, raising his child and maybe designing more homes, his life would never be dull.

The dusty laneway leading to the cabin broke off from the main road. As they entered the lane, Teresa noticed something different. They had been living in her rented house while the cabin was being renovated, and she had not been out to see it for a couple of weeks. The twisting laneway was now rimmed with black metal posts, about 8 feet tall on both sides, staggered every 20 feet. Sitting atop the metal poles were small lantern boxes, containing a flame shaped light. The winding laneway would be lit up at night to guide their car or that of any visitor, up to the cabin.

Patrick couldn't wait until dusk when the lights would automatically switch on. Teresa looked out of the car window, smiling brightly at the charming scene. Turning to Patrick she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"No molesting the driver!" shouted Patrick. "Save that for later Ma'am!" he grinned.

Teresa shook her head, laughing at the image that sprang into her mind. Looking out at the lanterns again, she marvelled at the simplicity of the idea, and how wonderful the place would look soon.

"I love it Patrick! This makes a special place even more magical! Thank you for this! I was always a bit nervous about driving up this laneway in the dark or a storm. Great idea!"

He turned to look at her, smiling in happiness. This was an idea he had had for a long time, but now it seemed to be an indication that they were moving forward, fulfilling their dreams, one at a time. He would not have a dangerous laneway for either his wife or his children to contend with.

Once they parked outside the cabin, Patrick took Teresa by the hand and led her down to the pond.

"Let's sit by the water for a while shall we?" he suggested.

"I don't know about that. I think my days of sitting on a blanket leaning against a tree stump are over!" suggested Teresa, holding her large belly.

"All taken care of my dear…" Patrick cooed.

As they came down the path, Teresa saw the familiar tree stump, but instead of a blanket spread over it, a few feet away she saw two massive Adirondack chairs and a matching wooden table placed between the two chairs. The table was big enough to hold a book, a couple of mugs, maybe a radio. Patrick guided his pregnant wife over to the green chair.

"For you my dear. If it isn't comfortable, just let me know and I will have it replaced."

Once she was settled, he sat down in the pale blue chair, and reached over the table to take her hand.

"You like?" he asked.

"I like!" she smiled back.

"There's just one thing missing" she said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Patrick asked with feigned surprise.

"Don't you think we need a third little chair down here as well? All things considered?" she grinned, patting her tummy.

Patrick looked at her with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"You haven't gone into the baby's room apparently…" he smiled.

Teresa looked shocked. She was just kidding! But he had once again thought of everything. So there was a tiny Adirondack chair in their baby's room, just waiting for the new arrival to get big enough to join them down by the pond. They sat in happy silence, watching the ducks flap and quack, take off and land in endless rounds of duck domesticity. The day turned to early evening, and suddenly, all the lanterns in the laneway lit up, casting the pathway in a warm amber glow.

"It works!" marvelled Teresa.

"It works!" echoed Patrick, grateful that the workmen had in fact accomplished the difficult task just in time.

"I can't wait to move out here. It just feels so magical. I always thought I was a city girl, through and through, but here…. this place…. it just seems so perfect. So….. us.." Teresa realized.

"Well when you are in the city, you can be a city girl, but when you are out here, you can be as country as you want to be. City or nature girl, I will love both of you" grinned Patrick.

"Oh hush you!" murmured Teresa.

The time drifted on until their rumbling stomachs reminded them they had not eaten any supper. Relinquishing their comfy chairs, they made their way back up to the cabin to order pizza and drinks. Soon enough they would have a fully finished kitchen, and would never have to leave this paradise to sleep in the city again.

The next morning would arrive all too soon. They spent the night talking and holding each other, until they had to leave to sleep once again in the little rented house in Austin. The morning would bring another distasteful day in court. Hopefully, it would be one of their last trips there.

XXXXXXX

The morning dawned predictably sunny and bright. Rousing themselves from bed reluctantly, Patrick and Teresa ate breakfast at her rented house. Dressing to impress once again, Patrick descended the stairs to meet his wife in the living room.

"All set?" she asked.

"About as ready as I'll ever be I guess" he replied glumly. He would have preferred to spend the day out at the cabin, fine tuning plans with the builders, then coming back into Austin to have tea and muffins with Teresa outside on a patio somewhere. But first things first. He had to submit to whatever lame attempt the lawyers would put forth to save the asses of their pathetic clients. Jane almost felt sorry for the defense team - almost.

Grabbing his keys, he escorted Teresa out to the car. She would prefer to do all the driving, but since her belly got so big, Patrick had insisted that she sit tightly belted in the passenger seat. She looked forward to being more independent once the baby was born. Tiny steps, she told herself.

They left, once again, in more than enough time to escape the reporters on the courthouse steps and entered the now familiar building. Teresa went inside and her husband waited on a bench in the hall to be called to testify one more time.

Formalities out of the way, the call came for Patrick Jane. He entered the large room and strode forward, cane in hand. He looked very smart in a simple dark charcoal grey three piece suit, with a pale grey shirt open at the neck. A pale blue silk handkerchief in his chest pocket showed a flash of colour. Altogether, he projected an air of confidence and believability. Oath taken, he sat again in the witness box, and turned to look at his hapless interrogators.

The lawyer conferred with Beau and Colt quietly and finally, rose up, smoothing his suit and tie, and running a hand through his rapidly disappearing hair.

He walked over to Patrick with a firmly set jaw and just stared at Patrick. Patrick just stared right back at him, any attempt at intimidation failing horribly.

Finally the lawyer spoke, seeing that Patrick remained unperturbed.

"Mr. Jane, yesterday you told this court a fantastic story of unprovoked violence upon your person and that of your wife. You would have us believe that you did nothing to cause mistreatment of yourself by my clients."

Patrick sat and just looked at the man, waiting him out.

"Well Mr. Jane?" asked the lawyer.

"Well what?" Patrick replied deadpan.

"Is there an question in your statement I should respond to? I am willing to answer questions, but first you should try asking them."

Titters emerged from the spectators. The defense had wanted to look aggressive from the first moment today, instead he looked foolish already.

The defense attorney cleared his throat and tried to regain his dignity.

"Mr. Jane. Did you or did you not assault my clients in the diner?"

Patrick looked at the lawyer with a renewed sense of amazement. This guy was actually going to try to blame Patrick for instigating the attack.

"I did not assault your clients in the diner. I fell over an outstretched foot. End of story."

"Mr. Jane, you are currently working as a consultant for the FBI."

"I know."

Thrown by Patrick's response, the lawyer turned red and continued.

"I mean, you are in a position of trust are you not?"

"Yes, I am, and I am honoured to be part of the team run by Special Agent Kimball Cho."

"Are you trained in FBI procedures, having attended Quantico or at the very least, trained at a police academy at some time in the past?"

"You know I have done neither of those things."

"Let it be known that Mr. Jane here is currently working at the FBI as a condition of his freedom in this country" the lawyer addressed the jury directly, informing them of something he was sure would damage Jane's credibility.

"Mr. Jane was a fugitive from justice himself until very recently. Am I correct Sir?" asked the lawyer smugly.

"You are batting 100" answered Patrick with annoyance.

"So you yourself were a criminal on the run from authorities here in the States, yet you want us to believe without question everything you have said here in this court. You, a convicted felon."

"Objection! The Counsellor is badgering the witness!" shouted the prosecuting lawyer.

"Sustained. Watch your step Sir" the Judge told the defense attorney.

Patrick put his index finger in the air and turned to the Judge.

"May I answer this statement? I can answer."

The Judge looked at Patrick kindly and nodded. "If you wish." Patrick turned back to face his annoying questioner.

"Sir, you are wrong. I am not a convicted felon. Never have been, hopefully never will be. I have been accused of a variety of crimes, none of which have panned out and many of which were false claims by people with an axe to grind. What happened to my wife and I at the hands of Beau Chandler and Colton Franks is indisputable."

"So you are not a convicted felon, but you did have to run away after a murder was committed."

"Your Honour! This witness is not on trial here. His activities while employed at the CBI are not in question. That is ancient history which has long ago been resolved!" complained the prosecuting attorney.

"Sustained. Counsellor, proceed, but stick to the case at hand" the Judge warned.

The lawyer decided to let that go, and try a different tactic. If he could discredit this witness maybe his clients would not die in prison.

"Mr. Jane. It has come to my attention that you grew up in a carnival, never attended any school that we recognise, and you proceeded to create an act whereby you sold yourself as a mind reader. As an adult, you claimed to be a psychic, and made a very good living doing "readings" for exorbitant fees from gullible clients. Do you deny this Sir?"

Patrick decided to tackle this line of questions head on. He lived the life he had lived. Nothing about it could be changed or denied. Best to use it to his advantage.

"No. I don't deny any of it. I did grow up in a carny atmosphere. It was a difficult life and I would not want my children to live that way." He turned and looked at the members of the jury, searching for sympathetic faces.

"But I had no choice, I was a child. While I gained many skills on the circuit, I also feel I missed out on a lot in life which other kids take for granted. As for my act? Yes, I was a child performer, and when I left the carny life behind, I continued to use my skills as a fake psychic. It was a very lucrative business, but not one I am proud of. But you are describing a time that ended over 15 years ago. I am not that person anymore. People change, move on, either fall backwards or move forward in their lives. I chose to move forward and help others at the FBI."

"You did not choose to work at the FBI. You were forced to do it by Agent Abbott, correct?"

"Objection Your Honour! The Defense is attacking my witness again!"

"Overruled. Continue."

Patrick was growing tired of this line of questioning, trying to make him somehow responsible for his own assault. But the Judge was allowing it, so he had to continue to expose his private life yet again in a court of law.

"I was living comfortably out of the country. An job offer was made, which I considered and ultimately accepted. And by the way, the contract I originally signed to work for the FBI was torn up by the same Agent Abbott who offered me the job in the first place. We have become good friends. There are no conditions to the job I do here in Austin. I am a free man, free to work or not work for the FBI. I have no strings attached to me. If you are trying to paint me as an indentured slave to the FBI, you will have to try harder."

The lawyer looked embarrassed. Whoever had fed him information about Patrick's conditional work at the FBI clearly didn't know how much his relationship with Abbott and the Bureau had progressed. This was news to him. But how to back peddle out of this corner he had put himself into?

"As they say Mr. Jane, if the shoe fits…."

"Thank you, my shoes are very comfortable" smiled Jane. Small snickers of laughter rolled through the courtroom. The Judge looked annoyed.

"Mr. Jane, you have a well documented history of telling lies and fabrications to solve cases, both at the FBI, and formerly, at the CBI. You cannot deny that you would do anything to close a case."

Patrick smiled and looked out into the courtroom. He made eye contact with selected persons in the room, playing the jury and the crowd like a well tuned instrument.

"My methods are not strictly by the book, no. I will from time to time use the situation presented to us in law enforcement to entrap the perps. If I fabricate an untruth and a murderer believes it long enough to get arrested, my conscience is clear. I do not rely on using a gun, only my words, to catch people in their own lies."

"If you admit to lying and cheating on a daily basis, how can any of these good people on the jury believe a word you say in this court Mr. Jane?"

Ahh, there it is, thought Jane. Finally he came out with it. I am the criminal and his clients are innocent babes. So be it. His clients are finished anyway….

"I admit nothing of the sort. In fact my wife often tells me that I am ruthlessly honest. However," now Patrick turned to face the jury," if you choose not believe I was tripped on purpose at the diner in Harrington County, I can't stop you. If you choose to believe I did something to cause Colton Franks to shoot me at the campground and throw me over a cliff, then I can't stop you. If you believe my wife deserved to be beaten unconscious and kidnapped, then I can't stop you. Don't believe me. Ignore me and my testimony. But believe my wife's testimony. She has a spotless reputation and could not lie if her life depended on it. Only believe her. And what you will get is the exact same testimony which I gave in this court. Because it is the truth. Believe it or not. You choose."

The jury hung on his every word, nodding and taking notes. The defense lawyer had just witnessed a man turn a bad situation into a positive for the prosecution. How had he so badly mishandled this witness? This should have been easy - discredit him and make him out to be a liar and cheat. But now the man looked like a hero somehow…. and still a victim. He had to gain the upper hand and take back the sympathy of the jury for his clients, if that was possible.

"Mr. Jane, we do not need you addressing the jury as if they are gullible rubes at one of your carnival sideshows!"

"Objection! Your Honour, now the Defense Attorney is insulting the whole jury!" shouted the happy Prosecuting Attorney. This was going very well he thought, let the other lawyer hang himself with his own words…

"Sustained." The Judge turned to face the now nervous and sweaty attorney. 'Do not push my patience Sir. You will ask this witness questions which pertain to the case and the case only. You will not badger the witness, nor will you refer to the jury members as gullible rubes! If you cannot abide by my rules in this court you will be ejected and replaced. Do I make myself clear Sir?"

Running a handkerchief over his face, the lawyer looked up into the stormy eyes of the Judge and nodded with regret.

"Yes Your Honour. I understand completely."

"Good. Continue…. carefully." said the Judge.

The lawyer returned to the table in front of Beau and Colt. He pretended to shuffle through some papers, all the while thinking about what to do next. He knew full well his clients were guilty of everything they had been charged with. How to make Mr. Jane seem less sympathetic to the jury?

He turned back to face Patrick once again.

"Mr. Jane, I apologize if I overstepped my bounds in trying to ascertain the truth about the events in question."

"Apology accepted Counsellor. But you did not overstep any bounds in trying to find the truth." Jane said.

The lawyer started to smile, thinking he was finally making some headway.

"In fact, you did not do anything to find the truth today at all. You have not asked me any questions that can shed light on the events as they happened in Harrington County. I am still waiting to answer even one solid, valid question."

The whole courtroom of spectators tittered again, making the lawyer look like an idiot once more. Patrick sat with a beatific smile on his face, his golden curls and tanned skin making him look almost angelic next to the sweaty, nervous and hapless attorney pacing in front of the witness stand.

The Judge finally spoke, having lost his patience.

"Counsellors, please approach the bench."

Both lawyers went forward and stood in front of the Judge's high desk, like children facing an angry principal at school.

"I see no reason to continue with this line of questioning, such as it is," he said, glaring at the poor defense lawyer. "If you cannot come up with better questions for Mr. Jane, we will adjourn for the day. It is your call Counsellor."

"Yes Your Honour" both lawyers mumbled.

The prosecuting attorney once again sat down, facing Patrick with a small smile on his face, while the other lawyer paced back to his side of the courtroom. After staring at Patrick for a long moment, while he contemplated his next move, he finally realized he had nothing more to say. The evidence was overwhelmingly against his clients, and Patrick had the sympathy of the jury. He decided to stop before the Judge threw him out.

"No more questions for this witness Your Honour."

"In that case, we will adjourn for the lunch break, and resume session at 1 pm this afternoon. And I caution both attorneys not to waste my time or that of the jury. Come prepared gentlemen, or do not come back at all!"

With that, the Judge stood up and made his way out of the courtroom and into his private office to enjoy a quiet lunch out of sight. Patrick stood up and flexed his back muscles. Taking his walking stick in hand, he stepped out of the witness box and grinned broadly at the defense attorney as he made his way back to where Teresa was waiting for him. The defense team stared at Patrick as he walked by, hating him for his confidence and his influence over the jury.

Teresa took his free hand and together they walked out of the courtroom.

"Lunch my dear? Patrick whispered to Teresa as they stepped out into the sunshine.

"Yes please! Something Thai perhaps? While I can still eat it before it bothers Jane Junior in here?" she said, pointing to her belly.

"Excellent choice!" he agreed, escorting her carefully down the innumerable steps once again. The reporters started after them but Patrick waved them off and they turned to attach themselves to someone else more willing to discuss what had just happened behind closed doors.

Once out of the car park, the Janes headed into the city seeking out their favourite Thai restaurant. If they timed it just right, they could be back in time to see Professor Krakowski and Sally throw another log of evidence on the fire, the better to burn Beau and Colt. But for now, Patrick and Teresa relished the thought that their part in the trial was finally over.

XXXXXXXXX

**Wish I had been in court to see this little exchange happen. The Forensics team will present their evidence and the professor will tell his sad story of loss. The noose is tightening around the necks of Beau and Colton. As it should.**


	25. Just The Facts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all to do with the Mentalist**

**Patrick has testified and now can relax. Time for the forensic evidence. This case should be put to bed before the newest little Jane makes an appearance.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! DaboGirl: I appreciate the longer review. Thanks for writing a review again. Nic73: Glad you liked the courtroom scenes! They are hard to write! LouiseKurylo: You are absolutely right! Fandomqueen86: I am not really too uptight about the actual timing and the number of years since Patrick and Teresa met, but I was going on how long they knew each other, plus the year he disappeared and ended up in a mental institution. That came to 15 years I think, but I could be completely wrong. make-mine-a kiaora: Nice to hear from you! Glad you are enjoying the story so much!**

**I hope I have not left anyone out! Thank you all for taking the time to review this story. As a first time writer it is great to know that people are enjoying this story. If I was writing this exact story again, I would make many changes, but since it is my first, I consider it a great learning experience.**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 25 Just The Facts

Patrick and Teresa found a parking spot near their favourite Thai restaurant. It was still early and the lunch crowd had not descended on the tiny restaurant just yet. Taking a seat by the window overlooking Lady Bird Lake in downtown Austin, they both buried their heads in the menus. A lovely dark haired waitress appeared and took their orders. Teresa decided to order cautiously, not wanting to suffer heartburn with overly spicy food. Patrick had no such qualms and ordered much more exciting fare. Once the waitress left, Patrick reached over and took Teresa's hand in his.

"Interesting session in court this morning don't you think?" he said with a smile.

"I would call it a massacre" replied Teresa. "I think the attorney thought it would be enough to discredit you right out of the gate."

"It was what I was expecting. He surrendered pretty quickly, don't you think?" Patrick said thoughtfully. "Do you suppose they will call me or both of us back to testify some more? I mean, today was a complete disaster for the defense, so why not try again?"

Teresa looked up at Patrick and nodded. This was a distinct possibility. If there was some way to redeem himself, she was sure the defense attorney would try again to chip away at the prosecution's case.

"If we do have to testify again, nothing will change. What happened to us, happened. No amount of denial on their part can change that for Beau and Colt, Patrick." she smiled.

"Yes, you're right of course. I was hoping to be done with all this as of today. No use thinking about it. We'll just wait and see I guess." he said, seeing the waitress approaching with their spring rolls.

They took turns discussing the trial in between bites of the crispy deep fried rolls. Teresa was looking forward to eating anything she wanted again once the baby was born. For now, she was willing to forego the spicier dishes she preferred to avoid the dreaded heartburn this pregnancy had brought into her life.

After a leisurely lunch, they returned to their car to make their way back to the courthouse. The Forensic team leader was due to present all of the hard evidence which had been gathered in Harrington County. Professor Krakowski would also be called to testify, along with Sally. This would make for an interesting day in court.

Patrick and Teresa sat part way back in the courtroom, and waited for the proceedings to begin again after the lunch break. Cho had also joined them and the three of them sat together. There was a good chance Wylie and Abbott would also be called to testify as to their little charade in the diner which ultimately ensnared the Three Amigos. Abbott would be cool as a cucumber, but Wylie could be a nervous wreck taking the stand. Time would tell.

The courtroom filled up rapidly and soon it was called to order. The Judge made his usual grand entrance and the session began.

The Forensic team leader, Bill Carson, was the first person called to testify.

A table was covered with evidence sealed in plastic sleeves. As needed, each piece of evidence would be entered into the records.

The prosecution began the questioning.

"Agent Carson, Deputy Sheriff Lassiter claims he was just a friend of Beau and Colt. That whatever happened in Harrington County was purely circumstantial in nature and that no link can connect criminal activity to all three men. What proof has the FBI found to connect any criminal activity to these defendants?"

Agent Carson took a deep breath and spoke directly to the lawyer. He was not nervous in the least, having testified many times at similar criminal proceedings.

"We were looking for a connection between the cell phone records of Deputy Sheriff Lassiter, Police Chief Lassiter, Beau Chandler and Colton Franks. On the day Mr. and Mrs. Jane arrived in Harrington County, at around dinner hour, a cell phone call was placed by Deputy Sheriff Lassiter to Beau Chandler. We traced the call via a local cell phone tower. Mr. Chandler was with Mr. Franks at the time, about 10 miles away from the diner, where the call was made. Soon after the call was made, our agents reported seeing Beau and Colt appear at the diner where they later made contact with Mr. Jane."

"The records for previous calls concerning earlier victims are harder to find, as we won't know exactly when those people disappeared until all the bodies are identified. Is there any other indication of contact between these three defendants via cell phone records?" asked the attorney.

"Yes, there were numerous calls going back and forth between the cellphones of Chandler, Franks and Lassiter. The last set of calls that can accurately be timed to criminal activity took place when our agents Wylie and Abbott went to Harrington County to lure Mr. Chandler and Mr. Franks into approaching them to buy the stolen Airstream belonging to Mr. Jane."

"What do those records show?"

"Our agents entered the diner talking loudly about buying an Airstream RV. Deputy Sheriff Lassiter was in the diner at the time, and soon a call was placed from his cell phone to that of Beau Chandler. Very shortly thereafter, both Beau and Colt arrived at the diner and made contact with our two agents."

"Is there any link between Police Chief Lassiter and Mr. Chandler and Mr. Franks? Any cell phone contact?"

"No Sir, not between the Police Chief and Beau and Colt. It appears that all the contact was between the Police Chief and his son John Lassiter."

"And how can this be construed as being connected to any crimes that may have been committed?"

"The calls were always between the Chief and his son. We don't know of course what was discussed, but there was an irregular pattern to them, sometimes many calls in a short time, and then a long lull between calls. The cell phone calls placed by the Chief of Police to the man operating the garbage truck often coincided with calls between the Chief and his son."

"Why should the court be interested in calls to a garbage disposal man?"

"The calls were placed soon after a fresh body was dumped into the canyon. Chief Lassiter would be called by his son and told that another body had been thrown into the canyon, and the Chief had to do something about it to cover it all up."

"Objection Your Honour! Speculation! We don't know what the calls were about!"

"Sustained. Agent Carson, please stick to facts. We cannot speculate as to the nature of the calls."

"Yes Your Honour" the agent replied. He wasn't perturbed by the Judge's admonishments. He had done this many times before and knew how it all worked.

"Is there any way to prove the timeline of these calls and the deaths of these victims?"

"Well we know a call was made right after Mr. Jane was shot and thrown over the cliff. Records show the call was placed to Chief Lassiter by his son, and then the Chief made a call, and shortly thereafter, garbage was driven out to the campground and dumped over the cliff."

Patrick leaned over and whispered in Teresa's ear. "Government efficiency at its' best!"

The attorney picked up a sheaf of papers and handed it to the Judge.

"Cell phone records Your Honour, to be entered as evidence."

The prosecuting attorney then turned back to Agent Carson to continue his questioning.

"Much has been made of the evidence collected at the canyon and in the farmhouse. Was anything found that can connect the defendants to the attempted murder of Mr. Jane and the kidnapping of his wife Teresa?"

"Guns were found at the farm belonging to Mr. Chandler. Some of the guns were owned by Mr. Chandler, and others were the property of Mr. Franks. They were taken to our labs and were fired. We took the bullets taken from these tests and compared the bullet markings to those found on the bullet and fragments taken from the body of Mr. Jane."

"And was there any evidence at all to prove that one of those guns had been used to shoot Mr. Jane?"

"Yes, the shell casing found at the campground matched the shell casings we took from Mr. Franks gun. Also, the bullet extracted from Mr. Jane was found to be a perfect match to that same gun owned by Mr. Franks."

Beau looked at his one-time friend and smirked. Any time someone else could be blamed for something he was happy.

"What other ballistic evidence was discovered either at the farm or at the campground Agent Carson?"

"We had cadaver dogs at the base of the canyon, where they worked for approximately one week. They successfully uncovered many skeletal remains of previous murder victims."

"Objection Your Honour! Supposition!"

"Overruled.. Carry on Agent." said the Judge

"The skeletal remains were removed and taken to our lab in Austin. We were able to extract bullets or bullet fragment from most of the bodies."

"What did these bullets show Agent?"

"We discovered that the victims were either killed by the gun of Colton Franks, or Beau Chandler. It was about a 50/50 split."

There was a loud murmur in the courtroom as the hard evidence was once again laid out, pointing to the guilt of Beau and Colt.

"Your Honour, we enter the ballistics report into evidence as well as the guns used on the murder victims " said the prosecuting attorney, passing the Judge a large report and then several tagged guns.

"Mr. Carson, Sally Morgan has insisted that a pregnant woman was kidnapped and taken to Beau Chandler's farm, where she died in childbirth, along with her baby. Did you find evidence of such a person at the bottom of the canyon."

"Yes we did. After uncovering all of the remains, we found a tiny skeletal baby laying on the body of a young female. We have determined both died approximately three years ago."

"Where there any bullets found in the woman's body?"

"No Sir. There was no way to determine how this victim died."

"Have any of the victims found at the bottom of the canyon been identified yet?"

"Yes. Once the story of these events in Harrington County hit the news, many people came forward and asked to be tested for DNA matchups with the victims. So far, we have identified 7 bodies in this manner."

The lawyer knew the identity of the pregnant woman had been discovered, but he was going to keep that to himself for now.

"What other evidence has been collected to show any connection between Mr. Chandler, Mr. Franks and Deputy Sheriff Lassiter?|

"Our Forensic Accounting department has studied the bank accounts of all three men and have seen a pattern of deposits that cannot be explained as work related pay. Large deposits would be made to all three bank accounts at the same time. There is no reason to conclude this money came from legal enterprise. For example, the amounts in lump sum deposits were far too large to be employee pay for the Deputy Sheriff. And Beau Chandler and Colton Franks are both unemployed, drawing no regular paychecks. So a large deposit to their bank accounts would be hard to explain away."

"So if Beau Chandler made a deposit of say, $4000 on a particular day, very soon afterwards Colton Franks and Deputy Sheriff Lassiter made the exact same deposit into their bank accounts as well."

"Yes Sir."

"Why do you suppose they all had the exact same deposit based on a shared experience?"

"I cannot be sure, but it seems reasonable to correlate the deposits with the sale of stolen vehicles. All of the cars stolen were high end, and could be resold easily."

"Objection! Speculation!"

"Sustained. Please only discuss what you know, not what you suppose." reminded the Judge.

"Yes Your Honour." said the Forensic agent.

"Did you find any evidence linking the cars discovered in the barn to any missing persons?"

"Yes we did. We checked the VIN numbers on the cars we found in the barn to cars reported stolen or missing. When we traced those cars, we always found out that the driver had disappeared. None of the owners were ever found again."

"Was there any evidence inside the Airstream linking it to Beau Chandler?"

"We found the fingerprints of Beau Chandler all over the door and the steering wheel."

"Thank you Agent Carson."

"We are finished with this witness Your Honour." said the prosecutor.

The Judge turned to the defense attorney and addressed him.

"Do you wish to question this witness?"

"Yes Your Honour."

The attorney stood up and smoothed down his jacket. This afternoon he wanted to remain calm and not get rattled so easily. Was it just Patrick Jane who had that effect on him, or was he losing his touch? He shook those thoughts out of his head as he approached Agent Carson sitting in the witness box.

"Good afternoon Agent Carson."

"Good afternoon."

"You have testified that the numerous calls between Deputy Sheriff Lassiter and his father Chief Lassiter, somehow connected them to criminal activity, yes?"

"Yes, that is my belief based on the timing of the calls."

"Agent Carson, is there a limit to when and how often a son can call his father?"

"No, not at all."

"So these calls could just be friendly calls between two professional men, who happen to be father and son. Nothing scary or nefarious about that!" joked the attorney.

"No Sir."

"The Deputy Sheriff also called Beau several times on his cell phone, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Agent Carson, did you check to see who else the Deputy was calling on his cell phone?"

"Yes we did. He placed numerous calls on his cell phone. Some were to Beau, others were to his barber, some to his father, some to random people in town. There was no set pattern to the calls."

"But you would have this court believe that some calls indicated criminal activity, while other calls were simply social in nature."

"We correlated the timing of the calls to criminal activity and it was then that we saw a pattern. That is why those calls were suspicious."

"Suspicious perhaps if you were looking for someone to blame, but hardly hard evidence, correct Agent Carson."

"It can be open to interpretation, yes."

"Alright, moving on" said the now much more assured lawyer.

"You have said bullets were found in and around the bodies found in the bottom of the canyon."

"Yes sir."

"In some cases, those bodies had been there for years, correct?"

"Yes"

"Animals move bodies around. The flesh falls away from a body over time. Weather moves objects around in the wind, and especially in a heavy rainfall, wouldn't you agree Agent?"

"Yes, that is something that happens when a body is out in the wild for a long time."

"So is it not conceivable that Beau and Colton could have stood on the edge of the cliff shooting off their guns for fun, and some of those bullets would have ended up in the bottom of the canyon, amongst the bodies that they did not know were down there?"

The forensic agent looked at the defense lawyer with distaste, but had to admit it could happen.

"It would be a big stretch for that to happen, but it is not outside the realm of possibility."

"So the fact that bullets fired from the guns of Beau and Colton were found near the bodies is not really proof that those same victims had in fact been shot by my clients."

The agent smiled and was happy to answer this very question.

"You are absolutely correct. If a bullet was found near a body in those extreme conditions, we would have no way to prove without question that the bullet got there because a crime had been committed."

"So there really is no proof at all that anyone was killed by either Beau Chandler or Colton Franks."

"Actually, I wasn't finished my answer sir" said Agent Carson.

Looking a bit startled, the defense attorney turned to face the agent and had to backtrack to the original question.

"But you just said there was no way to connect those bodies to a crime committed by the defendants, did you not?"

"I was going to say, if the bullets were found close to the bodies, they could possibly have been randomly shot down there and landed near the bodies, yes. But, in this case, that is not what happened."

"What did happen then Agent Carson?" asked the defense attorney smugly.

"We found the bullets in the bodies. Several skulls had the bullets sitting inside them still, the bullet hole clearly visible to the naked eye. If the bullet was shot into the skull post mortem, we could tell from the marks on the entry site of the skull. But if the bullet is what killed the victim, the markings of the bullet wound in the skull would have aged and worn down at the same rate of time as any other aging on the skeleton. Where the body had been shot, many times the rib or another large bone was shattered by the bullet, and then we found the bullet close by or underneath the body. The bullet fell out of the victim as the body decomposed. So in answer to your question, yes, we did find forensic evidence that the victims were killed by the guns belonging to Beau Chandler and Colton Franks."

The defense attorney had no response to this so thought better of following this line of questions. He had to cast some other evidence into doubt.

"Agent Carson, you have said that there were numerous fingerprints in the Airstream belonging to Mr. and Mrs. Jane, Sally Morgan and Beau Chandler."

"Yes Sir, that is correct."

"It would be speculation on your part to assume Mr. Chandler's fingerprints were in the RV solely due to criminal activity, yes?"

"We can only collect the evidence. The testimony of the eye witnesses tells us why those fingerprints were in the RV."

"Assuming the eye witnesses are telling the truth and not coming up with a story to enhance their testimony."

"Objection, Your Honour! Prejudicial!" shouted the prosecuting attorney.

"Sustained. Counsellor, careful how you word your questions."

"Yes Your Honour."

"So Agent Carson, you have fingerprints in the RV which can be explained away in a variety of ways. That in itself is not evidence."

"That is not for me to decide Sir."

"Could the RV have fingerprints from Mr. Chandler inside if he had wandered into the RV to take a look around? It is quite a nice vintage Airstream. Perhaps many people have stepped inside to look around and left prints."

"That is not up to me to speculate on Sir. But we have Mr. and Mrs. Jane's testimony to tell us that they did not invite Beau or Colton into the RV at any time, not voluntarily at least."

"Well that is open to discussion" dismissed the now overly confident attorney.

"Did you find anything else that could indicate a crime had taken place at the farm or anywhere else?"

"We found handcuffs in the farmhouse, with the fingerprints of Beau and Colton on them, with traces of skin cells which belonged to Teresa Jane. She had been wearing those handcuffs at one point."

Before the defense attorney could say anything to refute this news, the prosecuting attorney stood up and walked over to the table at the front of the room.

"Your Honour, we enter the handcuffs into evidence for the court" he smiled sweetly and handed the judge the bag containing the tagged cuffs.

"Thank you" said the Judge. "Continue Counsellor."

"Skin cells on handcuffs can be there for any number of reasons. There are those who dabble in more extreme versions of sexual activity than the general public may be accustomed to" smirked the defense attorney.

"Objection!" leaped up the prosecuting attorney, now truly angry at what the defense attorney was insinuating. "Mrs. Jane was a kidnap victim. This is a cheap attack on her dignity and her veracity!"

"Sustained. Counsellor, you had better be sure of this line of inquiry before you go too far" warned the Judge.

"I am merely pointing out that there are many reasons why skin cells can be on handcuffs Your Honour, and not all of those reasons pertain to a crime being committed."

"If you have a point, make it soon Sir" said the Judge.

"My point has been made Your Honour."

Turning back to the forensic agent, he continued his line of questions.

"Is there any way to pinpoint when the bodies were thrown into the canyon?"

"Yes, it is actually quite easy to test the bones and the nearby vegetation and insect life in and around the bodies to delineate the time the bodies were placed in that location."

"What has your testing shown you as to the length of time the bodies where down there?"

The agent spent a moment in thought, then looked up at the defense attorney.

"The body which had been down there the longest is estimated to have been placed in the canyon approximately 8 years ago. The most recent body was thrown down there in the last year. Mr. Jane would have been the newest additon if he had not landed on the ledge."

A murmur of disbelief rippled through the courtroom as the timeline showed how long the murders and crimes had been going on.

"Order, order in the court!" the Judge said softly as he banged his gavel upon his desk top.

"And how does your forensic team determine how long a body has been left to decay out in the open?"

'As I said, it is a lot of things which tell us what we need to know. Insect activity in the body and around it will tell us how long a body has been left outside. We study the insects, learn their life cycles, and see from that evidence how long the insect has inhabited the body. For corpses which have been out in the open for very long lengths of time, the outcroppings of trees or other vegetation in and around the body will also give us a clear timeline. As the bones get older, then we can rely on forensic dating, comparing the condition of the bones to how they would be if the body had been found recently. There are very clear and reliable ways to date a corpse."

The defense attorney walked back to his table, quite pleased with himself. This afternoon had gone quite well he thought, far better than this morning. He decided to quit while he was doing so well.

'Your Honour, we are finished with this witness."

"Would you care to cross-examine this witness?" the Judge asked the prosecutor.

"No Your Honour, we are finished with this witness."

"Then you may step down Sir." said the Judge.

Agent Carson smiled and stepped down from the witness box. He was happy to be done and go back to the security of his lab. Courtrooms took too much valuable time away from his work.

"We will adjourn for the day. Court will resume tomorrow morning at 10am!" stated the Judge. With that, he stood and everyone stood up in turn. He stepped down and left the courtroom and the doors opened to disgorge the now stiff and thirsty crowd.

Patrick and Teresa were disappointed that the professor and Sally had not had time to give their testimony. Perhaps it would be better to hit the defense with their story when they both were rested and keen, first thing in the morning. For now, Patrick and Teresa were just happy to go home again, arm in arm, to sit by the pond and watch the sun go down.

XXXXXXX

**Well another day in court is out of the way. Soon the rest of the story will emerge.**


	26. Sally and Lazlo

**Disclaimer: I make nothing from the Mentalist and own nothing.**

**I hope you are still hanging in with me. The story is nearly at its' end. Thank you for all the new readers. You make me a happy writer!**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 26 Sally and Lazlo

The new day dawned bright and clear over Austin. Such impossibly beautiful weather seemed to scorn the grim testimony which would be the focal point of the trial today. Patrick and Teresa sat in the courtroom with Cho and were waiting for the session to begin. The evidence presented yesterday by the Prosecutor was substantial. There was still much to be revealed in support of the claim that Beau and Colton were psychopathic monsters.

The courtroom filled rapidly with spectators and soon the Judge entered, ready to begin the day.

After a brief rehash of the evidence from the previous day, both lawyers were eager to begin. The first witness called to the stand was Sally Morgan.

Sally was reminded that she was still under oath from her previous time in court. She seemed calm and assured of herself, much more relaxed than she had been her first day in court. This was because she was here for her friend Annie. Aniela Krakowski to be exact. Meeting Annie's husband had had a profound effect on Sally and she wanted and needed to find justice for her today. Any testimony that she could give to the court in support of her claims of Annie's death and that of her baby was vital to removing Beau and Colt from society forever.

Taking her seat in the witness box, she turned to see who would question her first. The prosecutor stood and walked over to her. She liked him, he was kind and took his time to get her to feel safe up there on the stand. He began his line of questions.

"Miss Morgan, you have previously told this court that there was a young woman living at the farm with you three years ago."

"Yes Sir, that's right. She was my friend Annie."

"How did Annie,or Aniela Krakowski, come to be at the farm with you, Beau and Colton? Did she hitchhike out there one day and just stay?"

"No Sir. I was living out there alone already for a good long time, and Beau was always tryin' to get me pregnant. Said I should be givin' him his kid. I didn't want one but it was his house, his rules, so we kept on tryin'. Then one day Beau comes in with this pretty blonde woman, and she was really pregnant. Like, out to here with a baby!" she indicated, holding her hands out around an imaginary large belly.

"Was this woman happy to be with Beau"

"Oh no Sir. She came in screamin' and cryin' and Beau had to smack her hard across the face to get her to stop carryin' on."

"Was this woman Aniela restrained in any way? Tied up or handcuffed?"

"Yes Sir. She had handcuffs on and her wrists were all bloody from her tryin' to get them off. Beau called them his lion tamers" she said sadly.

"So she appeared to be there under duress?"

"Duress? Sorry but what does that mean?" asked Sally with embarrassment.

"Duress means she was there against her will. She did not willingly go with Beau, in your opinion."

"In that case, she was for sure under duress. She kept runnin' for the door and he kept draggin' her back into the house by her hair."

"Can you describe your friend Annie for the court Miss Morgan?"

Sally nodded her head and faced the room. She conjured up a picture in her mind of Aniela and smiled at the memory of her.

"She was real pretty. She had this real nice thick hair ya know? Thick and wavy, not like mine at all. I was jealous of her hair. And she was tiny, real short. Her eyes were blue and she had a sweet face. She talked with a strong accent. Said she came from Europe someplace, but I never knew where it was since I ain't never been nowhere but here. I had a hard time undertandin' her sometimes."

"Why was that Sally?"

"Well her accent was pretty strong and her English was bad, like she hadn't been here all that long. She told me her husband was a guy named Lazlo, and she cried for him every night. If Beau heard her he would threaten her but then he would lay a beatin' on me. He didn't want to beat her too bad because he wanted that baby of hers for himself. That's why he took her, you know. For her kid."

"So Annie did not go with Beau because she wanted to, but was taken against her will. She was kidnapped because she was pregnant and he wanted her baby, correct?"

"Yes Sir, that's what he done to her."

"Is that what happened to Teresa Jane as well Sally?"

"Yes Sir. One day Beau come home with Teresa and told me he had brought me another friend to take care of. She was gonna have a baby at the end of the summer and it would be mine to take care of. I sure was happy to have a friend again in the house."

"Sally, did you understand that this was wrong of Beau to do this to these pregnant women?"

"I ain't gone very far in school, and I ain't the smartest person around, but I knew that what he done was wrong. Ain't nobody got the right to take a woman away from her family and her husband and steal her baby and keep it for yourself. I knew it was a bad thing he was doin'."

"Did you try to escape with Aniela?" asked the lawyer.

"How? How was I gonna do that? We was far out in the country, with no money and no way to get outta there. Annie had a bad pregnancy. She was sick a lot and couldn't work too hard. Walking was hard for her so taking off outta there and walking to some place safe was impossible for her. I wasn't goin' to leave her alone with Beau, so I stayed at the farm with her. We were both trapped there."

"How long was she with you Sally?"

"Well I can't be sure, but I guess it was maybe 7 or 8 weeks. She was big with that baby when she came, so I guess she was pretty near ready to birth that baby after two months."

"In the time she was at the farm, how often did she see a doctor?"

'Oh she never seen a doctor, not even one time. Beau said it was a waste of money since women were made for birthing babies by nature. So why pay someone to tell her what she should naturally do herself?"

"Sally, do you think Annie would have been less sick if she had seen a doctor during her pregnancy at the farm?"

"Objection! Speculation!"

"Sustained. Continue Counsellor."

Sally waited to see if she should keep talking. The lawyer smiled at her, "Please continue."

"Well I guess we will never know. But it seemed a shame she ain't never even got the chance to get some medicine or somethin' for her bad days when she was feelin' poorly."

"Sally, were you with Annie when she went into labour?"

"Yes Sir, I was. Beau and Colt had gone out for the day and about 2 hours later, Annie went into her time. She said her water broke and soon after the pains began. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed with her and tried to make her comfortable. I was just a kid myself, and I ain't never seen a baby get born before."

"Sally, did the labour go well?"

Sally shook her head emphatically at the memory of that horrible day.

"No Sir it did not. That poor woman worked so hard all day to birth that baby but nothin' happened. When Beau came home he was pretty excited about his kid almost arrivin'. But Annie just kept on screamin' and moanin' and workin' on pushin' out that baby. Beau got real angry cause she was makin' such a racket. Later that night he came into our bedroom and screamed at her and shook her. Told her to stop all that caterwaulin' and just have that baby real quick. She tried to be quiet but she was in so much pain and the baby was stuck."

There was a murmur of disgust throughout the courtroom when Sally revealed this added cruelty. Beau just sank lower in his seat and looked at his hands. Shame was a foreign concept to him, so this was the closest he was capable of feeling it.

"How long did she try to have that baby?"

"After it was all done, I figured that she had been pushin' that baby out for 27 hours."

"What happened when the baby was finally born Sally?" asked the prosecuting attorney gently.

Sally sighed deeply and didn't answer right away. She looked off into the distance, seeing that moment in time in her mind, and it was a harsh memory. Finally she spoke.

"Annie pushed and pushed and finally the baby popped out. I helped pull the baby out but she was all blue and grey. I ain't never seen a baby look so bad. The cord was wound around the baby's neck real tight. I pulled it off right quick and tried to help the baby into breathin'. But she never took a breath, she was born dead."

This news shook the small courtroom and there was an audible sigh of sadness as Sally revealed this detail.

"Sally, what happened next?"

"Beau came into the room all excited and asked me to give him the baby. I told him the baby was a girl, and that she was dead. He was right angry about it. Said it was a good thing the baby had died since he didn't want no stupid girl child around the house. He expected Annie to have a boy, since that's what he wanted. He never looked at the baby, and told me to wrap it up in old towels 'til he got rid of it. Said it would stink up the house."

A large uproar exploded in the courtroom at this point, a tidal wave of emotional revulsion felt by all the spectators and the jury. The Judge had to hit his gavel on his desktop, reluctantly. He too was repulsed by this testimony. Professor Krakowski wept silently in his chair outside the courtroom when he heard the commotion through the door. He knew what Sally was saying now. Sally was tearing up at the memory of that sad day. She had buried that memory so deeply, so completely, that she had hoped never to think about it again, but this was her chance to get justice for Annie. And for her heartbroken husband Lazlo.

"Miss Morgan, are you able to continue or would you like a moment to compose yourself?" asked the prosecuting attorney.

Sniffing loudly, Sally blew her nose and then nodded yes, she could continue.

"Sally, do you know what happened to the baby and Annie after both died? What happened to their bodies?"

Sally looked at Beau with hatred and spoke directly to him.

"Beau told me to leave Annie on the bed, and to put her baby with her. He took me out to the shed and locked me in there. When he came back about an hour later, I went back into the house. Annie and her baby were gone. I never seen them again."

"What do you suppose happened to them?"

"Same as what happened to everyone who got caught by Beau and Colt. They just disappeared."

"Did Beau or Colt ever tell you they threw them off a cliff into a canyon out of town?"

"No, not really. But one time Beau was real mad at me, and he told me that if I didn't do exactly what he wanted, he would toss me into the canyon. He said I wouldn't be lonely down there. I didn't want to find out what he meant."

The lawyer just shook his head in amazement and decided to end his questioning of Sally Morgan.

"Thank you Sally, you have been a big help. Your Honour, I am finished with this witness."

The Judge turned to the defense lawyer. "Care to cross-examine this witness Counsellor?"

"No Your Honour."

"All right then, you may step down Miss Morgan" said the Judge.

The defense lawyer knew that cross-examining Sally would be fruitless, and unhelpful to his clients. It would also make him look like a heartless man, creating more negativity for his clients. Better to leave Sally Morgan alone.

The next witness to be called was Professor Lazlo Krakowski.

The doors opened and the tall man entered the courtroom with as much dignity as he could manage, considering how emotional he felt today. Maybe, finally, he would get some justice for his lovely wife and daughter.

The oath to tell the whole truth out of the way, the professor sat down and the questioning began.

The prosecutor started.

"Can you tell the court who you are sir and how you know Aniela Krakowski."

"Yes, I am Professor Lazlo Krakowski. Aniela Krakowski was my wife. We were expecting baby together. Three years ago my wife disappear in Harrington County. She went out for trip to see family, and never came home again."

"Professor, why do you believe that your wife disappeared in Harrington County, not elsewhere?"

"She left Austin and drive short time, then stop at restaurant called a diner. She send me text telling me she is OK because I worry. So she is Ok and at diner, which we think is funny name for restaurant. Then, she leave, and never come back."

"Professor, your wife was pregnant when she left to visit her family. When was the baby due?"

"Our daughter was due in 8 weeks. We were excited. Our first baby!"

"Professor Krakowski, why did you decide to go to the FBI now, after 3 years of wondering where your wife was. What happened?"

"I graduate with Phd. Go back to Poland to become Professor in my country. I must go. But each day I check internet for clue to find my wife. Then I see story about Patrick and Teresa Jane, what happen to them, also in Harrington County. I believe it is the same thing as my Aniela. Same crime. So I come to USA for help."

"Did the FBI find your wife Professor Krakowski?"

The professor wiped his face with a large white handkerchief. He composed himself and answered.

"Yes. They find my Aniela. She is dead, our baby is dead, both at bottom of canyon. They say she was there 3 years."

"Sir, how did the FBI prove it was your wife?"

"My Aniela has sister in Houston. She is tested for DNA,, to find match to bones in canyon. It is perfect match to my wife. She is found."

"Thank you Professor Krakowski, I have no more questions."

The Judge turned to the defense attorney. The attorney stood up and approached the witness box. The defense lawyer wasn't sure what he could do with this witness, as it was clear that the body was in fact, his wife, and she had been kidnapped by Beau. But he had to try to defend his clients.

"Professor Krakowski, you have said your wife left to go on a trip to visit relatives outside of Austin. Could it be that she was leaving you?"

The professor was shocked by the question. It was the last thing he expected to hear.

"No! No! We love each other! We happy to have baby! She was not leaving me, I was on trip to Poland to lecture, she was home in Austin. So while I am in Europe, she go to visit family. That is all!"

"Professor, if you cared so much about your wife, why did you leave America soon after she disappeared? Why didn't you stay and try to find her?"

The professor looked flummoxed. He felt he was under attack.

"I go to police right away. I go to Harrington County, look for my wife many times. Many times! I go to Chief of Police Lassiter. He say he will find my wife. I give him photo of my wife and he say he make posters to show people in town. But no one ever see posters, no one see my wife again. Time goes so fast, then I graduate and I must go back to Poland. I look every day on internet to find information to find my wife. I never give up."

"Professor, did your wife have a life insurance policy?"

"Yes, of course."

"So it seems to me that you will profit from a body being identified as your wife. You can collect on the policy now. Is that why you came back to the States? To ride on the coat tails of this crime and to hopefully gain some money?"

Professor Krakowski was so stunned by the question that he couldn't even formulate an answer before the prosecuting attorney jumped up in anger.

"Objection Your Honour! My client is not on trial here, and this is harassment!"

"Sustained. Continue Counsellor."

"Moving on…" he began.

The professor wasn't going to let this go. It was too insulting to his wife's memory and his love for her.

"Sir, please, I answer your question. OK?"

"If it pleases the court?" asked the defense attorney.

The Judge thought it through and allowed it. "If you so wish, you may answer the question."

"I had policy on wife, yes. It was very small university student policy, all we could afford. That policy has lapsed, so no, I will not get any money even though my wife was found. Sir."

The defense attorney looked slightly embarrassed but soldiered on.

"Can you produce one of these posters that you said the Chief of Police was going to put up to find your wife? Wouldn't you want some of your own to put up all over Austin to find her?"

"I wanted, yes. But Chief Lassiter say to me that it is his job, not mine. So I believe him. I am thinking he want to help me. But now I think he did nothing to help, not even print posters with the photo I gave him. He lied to me."

The defense attorney could not attack the DNA evidence, could not dispute where and when the text was sent to the professor by his wife at the diner, and he could not dispute Sally's testimony about the birth of the baby. Hell, Aniela Krakowski's DNA was still on a set of handcuffs. He decided to stop his line of questioning as he quite frankly had nothing else he could say to make the Professor look like anything other than a grieving widower.

"Your Honour, we are done with this witness. Thank you Professor."

"You may step down."

The professor stood up and strode out of the courtroom, empty of all feelings except grief and frustration. He needed to be alone for a while.

The Judge then called for a break for lunch and the court adjourned. Beau and Colt were shackled again and returned to their cells. Each man had his own two guards, making sure the men were securely handcuffed and shackled before they left the room. They could not take the chance that they could escape. So far both prisoners looked disinterested in the proceedings and quite frankly bored.

Patrick and Teresa stood up with Cho and waited to exit their row in turn to go out and have lunch. Sally's testimony was very hard for Teresa to hear. She had not asked Sally questions about the other pregnant woman held at the farm at the time she was there. Now she was glad she hadn't known how horribly Aniela had suffered during her labour and her subsequent death. Patrick put his hand on the small of Teresa's back and walked out with her into the sunshine, feeling the warm rays on his face like a cleansing shower first thing in the morning. Cho was invited to have lunch with them but had to decline. He had to get back to the office.

Patrick hoped the afternoon session was going to be a short one. He wanted to work on the house and get Teresa away from all this sadness, but he knew she needed to be at the court. She needed to hear all the testimony and see those bastards get their due.

'Soon...' Patrick thought. 'Soon this will all be over.'

XXXXXXXXX

Lunch was a quiet affair, in the heart of Austin, at one of the innumerable Tex-Mex restaurants that make Austin such a vibrant place to be. But for once, Patrick and Teresa were more subdued than normal. It had just been that kind of morning and they could not easily pull themselves out of the funk they both felt. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

XXXXXXX

When the court reconvened 90 minutes later, the first witness called was the garbage man, Paul Hendricks, who had dumped all of the trash over the cliff and all over Patrick.

The prosecution laid out a meticulous timeline of the illegal dumping schedule, which Hendricks confirmed. He had always used the legal dumping sites outside of town, until Chief of Police Lassiter cornered him and pressured him into making the illegal dumps down into the canyon. Fearful of the consequences, Hendricks had not wanted to do it, but he was more afraid of Chief Ralph Lassiter and his nut job son Deputy Sheriff John Lassiter if he didn't agree to the "request" to do the dumping. He had kept a private record of every occasion he was told to do dumping at the campground. Hendricks was getting paid under the table for the job but for his own peace of mind he decided to cover his own ass and keep a record. Finally, it had come in handy today. He had been assured no charges would be laid against him for the illegal dumping as he was under a threat of physical harm coming to both himself and his family if he did not play along. Consequently, he was more than happy to testify against both of the Lassiters, which in turn implicated Beau and Colton in the crime. Bodies needed to be covered up time and time again.

The defense attorney tried to find some reason to discount Hendrick's testimony, citing any little run in with the law the man had had as a teenager, but it was not enough to cast doubt on his truthfulness.

Finally, mercifully, the Judge adjourned court for the day, hit his desktop with his gavel, and the courtroom cleared out. The defense team was running out of ways to keep their clients from the death penalty.

Until Colton requested a special meeting with his lawyers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ugh, hard testimony to hear from Sally. That could have been Teresa's fate if she had not had the courage and the strength to run away from the farm. The trial should be over soon and then maybe Teresa and Patrick can enjoy the last few weeks of her pregnancy in peace.**


	27. Colton Pleads His Case

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all and make nothing from the Mentalist.**

**Thanks for hanging in so long. The trial of Beau and Colt is ending very soon. Lassiter Jr. and Senior will each get their own trials, but we won't go into that . Their guilt is assured and irrevocably tied in with Beau and Colton's fates. Stay tuned for a big cliffhanger in the upcoming chapters!**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 27 Colton Pleads His Case

Colton Franks was many things. He was a follower, not a leader. He was cruel and remorseless. Colt hated women, and looked for any excuse to hurt and humiliate them. He was an uneducated oaf and an inveterate liar. There was one thing Colton was not, however. Colton was not complacent. The lawyers defending both he and Beau had insisted that they do not take the stand and tell their side of the story. While it would make Beau and Colt feel better to try to bluff their way out of the charges, they would also be opening themselves up to brutal cross-examination on the witness stand from the prosecution. So Beau and Colt sat day after day in the courtroom, watching a stream of witnesses and experts delineate their multiple crimes.

Colton had finally had enough. He was not a realist in the normal sense. He believed that he needed to speak for himself and convince just one or two people on the jury that he was not guilty of the crimes laid against him. Just some doubt cast about his involvement with Beau would be enough to save him from the death penalty. So he called his lawyers for a meeting.

"Put me on the stand. Let me say my piece!" he huffed in frustration.

"Are you crazy Colt?" replied the defense lawyer trying so hard to keep his clients alive.

"I ain't crazy enough to just sit every damned day and watch you fumble around in front of the Judge tryin' to look smarter than you are!" hissed Colt. "I gotta get up there and make the jury see that it was all Beau. Beau got all the bright ideas, Beau did most of the killin's, and Beau wanted to take those women. Just put me up in that witness box and I will spill my guts for the State and hang Beau out to dry!" Beau knew all of this was a lie, but he was just out to save his own skin.

Colt's lawyers exchanged an exasperated look between the two of them and tried to reason with him.

"So if we put you up there Colt, the State prosecutor will rip your testimony to shreds. You can't possibly think you will be found innocent of any of the charges?"

"Well stranger things have happened, ain't they? Remember O.J. Simpson? Hell, he got off didn't he? Why not me?" he grinned.

"Colton, this isn't the same thing at all. There are just too many events and murders that link both you and Beau. If you think talking directly to the jury in that courtroom is going to save you somehow, you are dumber than I thought."

If Colton's hands had not been handcuffed and if he wasn't behind bars, he would have killed his lawyer on the spot for saying that. But he was in a cell and his lawyer was standing outside of it, at a safe distance.

He tamped down his anger and gave it one last try.

"Put me on the stand. I ain't got nothin' to lose. Either I die in prison by execution, or I die in prison as an old man. So as I see it, I might as well go down swingin'! Put me on the damned witness stand!"

Colt's lawyers took a few steps away and discussed this new development. Putting their client on the stand and opening him up to questioning by the prosecution was the worst strategy possible, but they were there to serve the client. If the client ignored their advice, and demanded a chance to speak, then they had no recourse but to grant Colton his wish. They discussed it a bit more then shook their heads in agreement.

Taking a step closer to the cell, Colt's lawyer smiled an empty smile and told him what he wanted to hear.

"Ok Colt. You get what you want. I'll put you on the stand."

With that both lawyers turned and left the holding cell area while Colton grinned to himself. Maybe he had just turned the tide for the life he still so dearly enjoyed. Time would tell.

XXXXXXXXX

After a day off to gather their thoughts together and to give the prosecution time to prepare, the trial resumed with the defense taking the lead. Patrick and Teresa had not planned to come back to the courtroom again until the verdicts were read, but this new development was both intriguing and strange. There was also a small chance they would have to testify again. So at 9am sharp, the Janes resumed their favourite place in the courtroom, right behind the prosecution team.

The first witness called to testify was, not surprisingly, Colton Franks. A murmur rippled through the courtroom and Beau looked like he was going to explode when he realized his former friend was going to turn State's evidence against him.

Colton strode to the witness box with a guard close behind. Taking the oath, he sat down with a smug expression on his face. He couldn't wait to start laying the blame for everything at Beau's feet.

The defense attorney stood up and approached the witness box.

"Mr. Franks, you and Beau have been friends for a long time. Exactly how long have you known Beau?"

"We was friends in school. We hung out together when we was little, and then all the time when we dropped out of school."

"Did you get into to trouble with the law back then?"

Colton grinned at the memory of those days.

"Hell yes, we had some fun when we was kids. But nothin' major. Just stealin' junk from the dime store and lettin' air outta the police car tires. That was always a good time!" he smiled.

"Whose idea was it to start stealing cars and then sell them to someone else?"

"Oh that was all Beau's idea. He was always comin' up with some scheme or another to make money quick."

"So Beau approached you and asked you to help him steal these expensive cars. Is that right Mr. Franks?"

"Yep. And I thought it was a pretty good idea too. He just didn't plan on what to do with the drivers once he got his hands on the cars."

"So how did he solve that little problem Colton?"

Colt turned and looked out into the room and smiled his most charming smile.

"Well Sir, he just killed those folks."

"He killed those drivers. And what did you do?"

"I tried to talk him outta doin' it but he just didn't listen!" Colton suggested, trying to look like the better man.

Beau sat bolt upright in his chair growing angrier and angrier at this outright lie. He would kill Colton first chance he got.

"So you tried to tell Beau not to harm those people but he did anyway? Correct Mr. Franks?"

"Yes. That's what I said."

"Were you with Beau each time a car was stolen and the driver killed? Were you there?"

"Ummm, no Sir. Not every time. Beau did some of the jobs by himself."

At this lie Beau shot up out of his seat and shouted "Liar!" at his friend. Security guards rushed over and shoved him back into his seat.

"Refrain from outbursts in my courtroom or I will have you removed Mr. Chandler!" boomed the Judge.

Beau looked enraged but calmed himself down. What else was Colton going to lie about?

"Mr. Franks, whose idea was it to kidnap Sally Morgan?"

Colton seemed surprised by this question but collected his thoughts and formulated an answer.

"She ain't never kidnapped Sir. She was just sittin' by the side of the road and I found her and took her back to Beau's farm. I was livin' there in the barn. She looked like a scared rabbit, so I thought I would help her."

"So you took pity on Sally Morgan, and brought her back to your room for shelter and protection?"

"Yessir!"

"Did Sally seem happy with that arrangement?"

"She's a woman! She was in my protection so she'd better be happy about it!" huffed Colt. Being a misogynist, he just couldn't hide his tendency to put down Sally first chance he got.

Patrick leaned over and whispered in Teresa's ear.

"Give this man enough rope and he will hang himself."

"Let's hope so" agreed Lisbon.

"But Sally Morgan and Teresa Jane have levelled some pretty serious allegations against both you and Beau Chandler. Are you saying those women are lying to this court?"

"Yes Sir. Them women just got theyselves into trouble and didn't have the gumption to admit it. So they blamed me and Beau. I love women!" Colt said, leering at Lisbon.

"Colton, the prosecution has stated that forensic evidence shows that several of the bodies were shot with your gun. How do you explain that to this court?"

"Hell, anyone could take my gun and shoot someone. Don't mean I did the shootin' does it?"

"So you are saying that sometimes Beau used his own gun to kill people, but sometimes he was just lazy and grabbed your gun and killed someone. Is that possible?"

"It's moren' possible, it's the God's honest truth!" affirmed Colt, loving how the blame was shifting more and more towards Beau for all the murders.

"Fuckin' liar!" Beau screamed at Colt and tried to hurl himself over the narrow table in front of himself to get to Colt. Two security guards materialized and grabbed Beau and held him firmly.

"Officers, remove Mr. Chandler from this courtroom and put him back in his cell." commanded the Judge.

Beau was dragged kicking and screaming out of the room while the jury watched in horror. Patrick smiled to himself and looked at Colt with refreshed expectations. Colton was turning out to be a very interesting man to study.

Once the proceedings had calmed down, the defense attorney resumed his questioning of Colt, who was very pleased with himself.

"Mr. Franks, are you saying to this court that you never shot anyone at all? That your former friend killed all those drivers and threw them over the cliff himself?"

Colton shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and felt Patrick's cold stare boring straight through him.

Looking up into Patrick's eyes, he had to wiggle himself out of that irrefutable crime.

"Well I did have to shoot Mr. Jane. T'weren't my idea to do it mind you. Beau had his gun on Mrs. Jane and he told me to take care of Mr. Jane. But I didn't want to hurt him. He came at me! I had no choice. It was him or me!"

Patrick shook his head in wonder. This was a blatant lie and the timeline was all wrong. He had not wanted to have to testify again but he wanted to set this right. Hopefully he would get his chance.

"So you shot Mr. Jane to protect yourself. Is that what you are telling the court? You felt that your life was in imminent danger Mr. Franks?"

"Yessir. I was scared and had to do whatever was necessary to protect myself against Mr. Jane. It was just the way it was."

"But Mr. Jane was unarmed. Why did you shoot him?"

"I thought he had a gun! So it was a righteous shooting!"

The defense attorney decided to leave that topic alone.

"How would you describe your relationship with Mr. Chandler since cars and their drivers began to disappear? Was it a relationship of friendship and good times or was it a difficult time for you?" asked the defense attorney.

"I was scared all the time ya know? I knowed what Beau was capable of doin', so I just tried to keep him happy was all. He was certifiable he was. Just straight out crazy."

"So your participation in any of the crimes committed by you and Beau in Harrington County were done under duress?"

"Yessir. I had to do what Beau told me to stay alive."

"Did you ever harm any of the women who stayed at Beau's house as his captives?"

"No Sir! I treated them ladies real nice!"

Lisbon snorted her amazement upon hearing this. "Oh please…" she muttered quietly.

"What planet is this guy from? He got his kicks out of tormenting me and Sally."

"I know Teresa. He'll get his due, just wait. He isn't fooling anyone." Patrick assured his wife.

"Did you at any time consider going to the police and report what you knew Beau was doing so he could be stopped Colton?"

"Who was I goin' to go to? That crooked Deputy Sheriff Lassiter? Or his equally crooked father Chief Lassiter? And have them tell Beau what I was up to? I ain't that stupid!"

"So you felt you were trapped in a situation you could not control, is that correct Mr. Franks?"

Colt smiled at his lawyer. 'Damn!' he thought, 'this guy is not as dumb as I thought'.

Looking contrite and as innocent as he could, Colt nodded his head sadly.

"Yessir. You are correct. I was trapped all right."

"Mr. Franks, why did you kick Mr. Jane off a cliff and into the canyon at the campground?"

Colt looked uncomfortable. He would prefer that the jury not be reminded of that incident. He didn't know what to say and looked off into space, collecting his thoughts.

"Mr. Franks? Can you answer the question? How did you come to the decision to throw Mr. Jane into the canyon?"

Colton looked out at Patrick's unreadable face and had to come up with something. So he gave it his best shot.

"Mr. Jane was gonna attack me, he took a step towards me and I felt like I had no choice but to protect myself. Then when he got shot, I just did the merciful thing and threw him over the cliff so he'd die fast."

The jury looked stunned at this twisted logic. How did this in any way show mercy to that poor man Mr. Jane?

"So you felt Mr. Jane could have done you harm, is that correct?"

"Yessir! He was mighty angry that Beau had his wife in a chokehold, so he was just like a raging bull!"

Patrick turned to Teresa. "Hear that Lisbon? I'm strong, like bull!" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"This is so much bull crap, it's getting thick in here!" she replied.

The defense attorney was almost done. He could only play with the truth for so long before this charade was stopped by the Judge.

"Mr. Franks, would you have reported Mr. Chandler at any point in his crime spree if you had had a chance?"

"Hand to heart Sir, yes I would have gone runnin' to the authorities if I could have. But like I said, Beau ran a tight ship and I was just one of his crew. I only did what I did to stay alive out there."

The defense decided to drop the questioning at this point. It was incredibly difficult to question Colt in a way that did not remind the jury of the many crimes both men had committed. Better to just sow seeds of doubt and be done with it.

"Your Honour, I am done with this witness." With that the defense attorney strode over to his desk and sat down.

"Counsellor, would you care to cross examine this witness?" asked the Judge, looked squarely at the prosecutor.

"Yes Your Honour!" the man replied enthusiastically. 'This should be fun', he was thinking.

Taking his time to get up and walk towards the witness stand, the prosecutor just stood and stared at Colt for a long time. Colton stared back at the attorney. Then the prosecutor walked away from Colt and approached the jury. Stopping in front of the panel of jurists, he smiled at them and then turned and pointed at Colton.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury. I hope you can appreciate the importance of the testimony of this man. He has revealed a side of this story untold before today."

Colt beamed at hearing this. This guy was on his side!

"Mr. Franks has told you how the events in Harrington County were sadly out of his control. He was as much a victim as Patrick Jane, Teresa Jane, Sally Morgan, Aniela Krakowski, and many many other people who are still in the process of being identified."

He walked a few steps and then turned to face the jury again.

"Mr. Franks has explained how he was just following orders so that he could stay alive another day in the company of a madman. He just wanted to help those poor women, Sally Morgan in particular."

Several of the members of the jury nodded their heads in concentration.

The prosecutor then turned and faced Colt.

"But Mr. Franks has left out a large part of his testimony here today. He has not told you what really happened in Harrington County. He has not revealed any truths today because everything that has come out of his mouth today is a lie."

Colt shot the lawyer a hateful glare but knew better than to shout him down.

"Mr. Franks has told one lie after another after another. There is not one shred of truth in anything he has said today."

The prosecutor walked over and stood beside the witness box.

"Mr. Franks, you would have us believe that you were an unwilling accomplice to a madman, just doing what you could to live another day. Am I right?"

"That's what I said, ain't it?" said Colt petulantly.

"And you truly cared for Sally Morgan and only wished the best for her, that's why you rescued her from the side of the road?"

"Yes Sir. I love and respect women!"

"So how can you explain "selling" Sally Morgan to Beau Chandler to settle an old debt? Is that the mark of a man who loves women and wants to take care of them?"

Colton looked at his hands and then faced the lawyer.

"I had to do that, but I didn't want to. I wanted Sally for myself."

"Did you ever mistreat Sally or Teresa Jane?"

"Well I had to keep them in their place when they needed remindin'" he said.

"Keep them in their place how? How would you explain to these ladies what you needed them to do?"

Colt looked hard at the lawyer and said nothing.

"Let me remind you of Sally and Teresa's testimony Colton. Sally was beaten by you so severely you broke several of her ribs and blackened her face and her eye just because Teresa took a shower. And you sexually assaulted Teresa Jane while she was restrained by Beau. How does that show care and compassion for women you supposedly love so much?"

"They needed remindin' of the rules. Ain't a man out there who doesn't need to tune up his woman from time to time."

"Tune up a woman. That is an odd way to describe beating a woman and sexually assaulting her. But moving on…"

The lawyer walked around to the jury again, and pointed at Colton once more.

"This man claims that he had to shoot Patrick Jane in self defence, as he felt threatened by Mr. Jane. But keep in mind Mr. Jane was unarmed, and his wife had a gun to her head. Mr. Franks, are you expecting us to believe you were so afraid of an unarmed man who was preoccupied with saving his wife's life that you had to shoot him at close range? Then to show mercy, you had to throw him off a cliff? Have I got that right?"

"That ain't the way it happened, not just like that. I was just doin' what I had to do!" said Colt.

"You were just doing what you usually did with your victims you mean. That wasn't the first time you and Beau had shot someone and thrown them off a cliff. It was just business as usual for you wasn't it Mr. Franks?"

"No, like I said…"

"Next question! You have said you could not escape your life of fear and intimidation in Harrington County, yet you freely came and went as you pleased. You visited the diner and the bar in town whenever you liked, either with or without Beau. You did not seem in fear for your life at any point according to eyewitnesses at both establishments. You have said you could not go to the authorities in town because the Lassiters were themselves crooked. Correct?"

"Hell yes! They was just as crazy as Beau!"

"Mr. Franks, if you were sincerely desiring to do the right thing and report Mr. Chandlers' outrageous activities, why didn't you just drive 30 miles down the road and report him to the police department in the next County? Or better yet, drive into Austin and lodge a report with the Austin City Police Department? Or even more impressively, why not go to the FBI, so conveniently located in downtown Austin? Why didn't you go to any of these agencies if you wanted to have Beau stopped?"

Colton looked at the prosecutor with hatred but answered flippantly.

"Well don't you just have all the answers Mr. Prosecutor? Ain't you just the smart one? Maybe I couldn't go into the city. Maybe Beau always did the driving. Or maybe I just don't trust cops!"

"Mr. Franks, you would have the jury believe that only Mr. Chandler did the killing of his victims. You want us to believe that Beau shot those people with his gun, but also with your gun. Is that correct?"

"Yessir, that's the way of it."

"Well then how is it that the only fingerprints on your weapons are yours Colton? Your prints all over your gun and not one single print belonging to Beau?"

"He coulda wiped his prints offa my guns!"

"Yes, he certainly could have, but he would have needed microscopic vision to figure out where his prints were and were yours were. That way he could pick and choose his prints to remove, leaving yours on the weapons. Right Colt?"

Colt stared at the attorney and remained silent.

"What were your last words to Mr. Jane after your shot him Mr. Franks?"

"Nothin'. I said nothin' to him cause he was already unconscious when he went over the cliff."

"Colton, we both know that is not true. Mr. Jane looked you in the eyes and you told him, 'Sorry buddy, but a job's a job'. He was fully awake when he went over the cliff and felt the pain of landing 20 feet down onto the ledge. Mr. Jane heard you speak to him, and so did his wife Teresa Jane."

Teresa squeezed Patrick's hand in compassion. That must have been an awful moment for him.

Colton said nothing.

"Colton when you were in the custody of the FBI in Austin, you gave Agent Cho quite the laundry list of events, times and dates, description of victims. All of which you now deny. So you are a liar. Either you were lying to Agent Cho then, or you are lying to this court now. Which is it Colt?"

"I am done. I ain't goin' to talk no more."

"Mr. Franks, you are reminded that you must answer the attorney's questions." said the Judge.

Colton Franks turned and stared at the Judge.

"Or what? You gonna take away my TV privileges at summer camp? I ain't sayin' another thing!"

The Judge signalled the prosecutor to call it quits.

"Your Honour, we are more than finished with this witness."

"Step down Mr. Franks" ordered the Judge.

Franks stepped down and was immediately escorted by two guards out of the courtroom.

"We will adjourn for the day. If there are no further witnesses, we will hear summations day after tomorrow." With that, the Judge hit his gavel and left his perch high behind his desk. Once he was out of the room, the crowd began to disperse.

Patrick and Teresa waited until they could file out of their row of chairs, happy to have witnessed Colton's lame attempt to sway the jury with obvious lies. If the trial ended the day after tomorrow, they would be more than happy to put the whole sordid affair behind them once and for all.

xxxxxxxx

**Well Colton is a fool and expects everyone else to believe his stories. This is almost the end of the line for Beau and Colt. But Beau is not done with the Janes. He has a plan and intends to put it into play as soon as the right moment occurs.**

**Stay tuned. There's a big surprise heading straight at everyone on the last day of this trial. But will everyone survive to tell the story?**


	28. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Mentalist. But I just finished reading "Breath" by Tim Winton. This is the movie that Simon Baker will direct and star in soon. Can't wait!**

**XXXX**

**The trial is finally at an end. Beau and Colt are under no illusion that they will be found innocent. Even they knew the evidence was damning. But what will their sentences be? Texas has a very harsh penal code. They will find out in due time. Beau still has a trick or two up his sleeve however, and his intended victims are walking into the courtroom unawares.**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 28 The Beginning of the End

The next day was a busy one for all of the lawyers involved in this court case. Summations were impassioned affairs and needed to remind the jurors of all the most important points made during the trial. For the prosecution, it was a dramatic rehash of all the evidence. For the defense, it was their last ditch effort to plant doubt into the mind of even one juror to limit the damage to their clients.

While the legal eagles were busy writing their speeches. Patrick and Teresa spent the day out at the cabin. Teresa was arranging drawers and getting the last of the baby items put away. Patrick was putting trim around the kitchen windows and fixing squeaky doors. It was a productive but peaceful way to putter around their future home. They were making a concerted effort not to talk about or think about the outcome of the trial the next day. It should be a slam dunk, but nothing could be ruled out. Strange things had happened at the end of trials in the past, so they would not assume the punishment would fit the crimes.

The next morning Teresa got up early and put on a pot of decaf coffee. Patrick lingered over his tea and when the time came, they both headed downtown to the courthouse one final time.

The atmosphere in the room fairly crackled with the anticipation of the final pleas to the jury. Both sets of lawyers looked self assured and ready to give their clients their best performances.

Beau and Colt were brought into the courtroom in leg shackles and handcuffs. Both wore the same conservative suits and ties that they had worn at every appearance in court. But today Colton was placed farther away from Beau, since his backstabbing testimony two days earlier. They both were accompanied by their usual guards, who were glad this whole mess would be over soon and they could do something more interesting with their days.

The Judge entered and the final session began. The prosecutor spoke first. He went over the case point by point again, reminding the jury that many lives had been taken. He lingered over the details of Patrick's shooting and fall from the cliff, and Teresa's kidnapping and assaults. He reminded the jury of the tender age of Sally Morgan when she was taken into Beau's household and remained a captive there for years. The list of crimes, victims and evidence took almost an hour for the prosecutor to enumerate. Finally he got to his wrap up. He put down his notes and walked over to the jury box, leaning on the rail, making eye contact with everyone in turn.

"The litany of crimes committed by Beau Chandler and Colton Franks is long and heinous. There is no way to find meaning in any of these events except to say that they are evil men. And evil men do evil things. When they set their eyes on their victims, they set in motion a well oiled machine of greed, violence and death. There was no need for these crimes. Anything that Beau and Colton wanted was easily available to them if they were willing to follow the rules just like everybody else. But these men considered themselves above following the rules. Rules were for saps, suckers and losers. If they wanted a car, they took the car. If they wanted a woman, they took the woman. If they wanted a child, they took a child. And if they wanted a life, they took that life. The only reason ladies and gentlemen, that we are here today, is because one of the victims beat all the odds and survived. Patrick Jane survived and told this court what Beau and Colt were capable of. Teresa Jane also survived her encounter with Beau and Colt. She too told this court what it took to live with a psychopathic murderer and a misogynistic murderer. Mr. and Mrs. Jane were not supposed to live, to tell the world what was going on in sleepy little Harrington County. But against all odds they did live. So what do we do with this knowledge? What do we do with men like Beau Chandler and Colton Franks? Do we give them a tap on the wrist and send them back to kill again? Do we look the other way and give them the benefit of the doubt and release them to commit another atrocity? Should they be found guilty of lesser charges and spend a decade or two in jail only to be freed again while they are still young enough to go out into the world and kill again?"

The prosecutor strolled over to Beau and Colt, whose eyes never left his face, their hatred for him and everything he represented clearly visible.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, there is only one thing that should be done and must be done. You must find these men guilty as charged, on all counts. The citizens of Texas will not be safe until these men are behind bars for life, or are executed for their crimes."

He lowered his voice dramatically. "This is a grave responsibility which you bear, but bear it you must. Deliberate with care and remember that you will speak for all those victims whose voices can no longer be heard. Do the right thing. Do the only thing which will give rest and peace to the families of all those missing people who had the sad misfortune of meeting Beau Chandler and Colton Franks. You must find these men guilty as charged. Thank you for your attention."

With that simple but eloquent speech, the prosecutor once again sat down. Now it was the turn of the defense lawyer to do his best to defend his clients one last time.

He too listed all of the supposed crimes, but came up with suppositions and possibilities as to why his clients could not have done all that the FBI claimed they had done. Excuses were made, accusations of lying and self-interest were levelled at the eyewitnesses. But it all sounded hollow and fabricated, which it was. His was an impossible task, to make two monsters seem like reasonable men. He too begged the jury to consider the possibility that his clients were wrongly accused and were not the murderous animals the prosecution would have them believe. He begged for leniency and faith in their ability to lead productive lives if given the chance. The jury listened attentively to this summation, as they had the first. Their facial expressions gave nothing away. After only 20 minutes, the defense attorney ended his summation and sat down, exhausted and happy to be done with his evil clients.

The Judge excused the jury and they left to deliberate. The spectators in the courtroom slowly filed out of the room to linger around the courthouse or go for coffee some place close by. Patrick and Teresa found a nice tea shop a few blocks away from the courthouse and settled down for a leisurely wait. After an hour and a half, their cell phones started to buzz simultaneously. They both looked at each other, wondering if it could be over so soon. They checked their phones, and indeed, the jury was done and was coming back to the court. This was very fast. Could the jury have all agreed to the charges and come up with a verdict so quickly? They paid the bill and made their way out of the tea shop. They joined the stream of people all trying to get back to the courthouse in time to hear the jury foreman read the decision.

The spectators refilled their usual seats and Patrick and Teresa, once again sat directly behind the prosecution team at the front of the room. Cho sat near the back of the room so he could leave quickly should he get a call from the office.

A hush descended on the crowd as Beau and Colton were brought back into the room. Colton looked terrified and would have jumped out of his skin if someone had sneezed. Beau strutted to his seat as casually as he could considering his halting gait in shackles. He would not give the spectators the pleasure of seeing fear in his face.

Once everyone was in place, the back door of the courtroom opened and the Judge entered. Mounting his throne-like citadel at the front of the room, he called the session to order. There was a quiet hum of expectation in the room as the jury foreman got ready to make his pronouncements.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a unanimous decision?" asked the Judge.

The jury foreman stood up and replied, "We have Your Honour."

"Mr. Chandler, Mr. Franks, please stand while the verdict is being read" commanded the Judge.

Beau sprang up instantly, while Colt slowly rose up onto shaky legs like he was fighting through sludge. Once they were standing with their lawyers, the Judge turned his attention back to the jury foreman.

"Mr. Foreman, what is the verdict?"

"We, the jury, in the aforementioned case of Beau Chandler and Colton Franks, do hereby render this verdict:

"- to the charge of attempted murder in the first degree (against Patrick Jane), we find the defendant Colton Franks guilty;

to the charge of murder in the first degree against Beau Chandler and Colton Franks (for all the previous murder victims), we find the defendants guilty;

to the charge of kidnapping and aggravated assault (against Teresa Jane), we find the defendant Beau Chandler guilty;

to the charge of kidnapping and aggravated assault (against Sally Morgan), we find the defendant Beau Chandler guilty;

to the charge of aggravated assault (against Sally Morgan), we find the defendant Colton Franks guilty;

to the charge of statutory rape of a minor, (against Sally Morgan), we find the defendants Beau Chandler and Colton Franks, guilty;

to the charge of grand theft auto, we find the defendants Beau Chandler and Colton Franks, guilty;

to the charge of intimidation, threatening and blackmail, (against the townsfolk of Harrington County), we find the defendants Beau Chandler and Colton Franks, guilty;

to the charge of the illegal sale and carriage of goods gained by illegal means, we find the defendants Beau Chandler and Colton Franks, guilty;

to the charge of discharging a weapon during the commission of a felony, we find the defendants Beau Chandler and Colton Franks, guilty;

to the charge of being in possession of stolen and unlicensed weapons, we find the defendants Beau Chandler and Colton Franks, guilty;

to the charge of collusion, we find the defendants Beau Chandler and Colton Franks, guilty.

The jury foreman finally sat down, and his paper listing the charges and verdicts was handed to the Judge.

The Judge then turned his attention back to Beau and Colt.

'You will be remanded to the city jail until we reconvene for the sentencing phase of this trial. We will meet here again in one month gentlemen" said the Judge, while looking at their lawyers. With that, his gavel slammed into his desktop and the day in court was complete.

Colton had sunk back into his chair, stung by the multiple guilty verdicts. He sat in a sort of stunned composure, his legs apparently turned to jelly. The verdicts were what he had expected, but his imagination got the best of him and he had hoped beyond reason that the jury would find some leniency for him somehow. Beau just looked at his former friend with scorn and stood staring at the crowd as it milled around and slowly started to disperse.

The defense lawyers wandered over to the prosecution team and shook hands in a gentlemanly fashion, glad to get this whole ordeal over with. They could already taste the cold beers they would soon be drinking to drown their failure. The prosecutors were just happy to have proven their case so thoroughly and were heading back to their office as soon as possible to celebrate with their support teams.

The two guards on either side of Colton grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to his feet. The first guard closest to the aisle reached for Colton's shackles and turned back to him to bend down and affix them to his ankles. The other guard, well used to these kinds of reactions, harshly nudged Colton's shoulder, forcing him to snap back to reality. The guard kept a firm hold on Colton's arm while the first guard worked on the chains. Colton seemed oblivious to this now routine procedure. It took a few minutes to make Colton secure enough to be removed from the courtroom, but finally they were done and Colton was shuffled the few steps to the side door, and then he was pulled through. The corridor there led to an elevator which would take the prisoners directly to their holding cells. From there they would change back into their prisoners' uniforms and be driven to the jail.

Beau had been studying the whole procedure the guards went through each and every time they were taken to court. He knew exactly how long it took for Colton's guards to shackle him and move him to the door. Beau had studied the guards too. Colton had the biggest and strongest guards, strong no-nonsense men who had been doing this for a long time. They had seen it all and were unflappable. Beau's guards were different. The older of the two was approximately 55 years old, slightly overweight and apparently a heavy smoker, judging from the nicotine stains on his fingers. He probably couldn't run very fast, thought Beau. He was the keeper of the shackles. The second guard was much younger, fresh to the job. He was skinny and slightly nervous around these criminals, basically a first-timer in court. Judging from the young man's wide-eyed stare at the daily proceedings, he found all of this fascinating. Beau noticed the younger man was easily engrossed in his surroundings and not as attentive to Beau as he should have been.

'Perfect' thought Beau.

Beau watched Colton shuffle towards the side door and disappear. Then the heavy-set guard beside Beau started to ease himself out from behind the narrow table, reaching for the shackles for Beau. Beau had just a few seconds to enact his plan. If he couldn't before, he would make his last stand here in this courtroom in Austin. If he took a few innocent spectators with him, all the better! He planned to go out in a blaze of glory.

While the first guard bent down to pick up the shackles, Beau suddenly lashed out with his cuffed hands and hit the guard hard at the back of his head. The guard fell heavily onto the floor, dazed. Immediately turning to his left, Beau raised his left elbow and drove it into the nose and eye socket of the younger guard. The kid's head snapped back and he fell straight down without a whimper. Beau grabbed the kids' gun as he fell and quickly vaulted over the narrow tabletop. Before anyone had noticed what had happened, he had run across the floor to the middle of the room directly in front of the Judge's desk, arm raised and gun levelled at the receding crowd.

The object of his aim was straight in front of him. Being at the front of the room, Patrick and Teresa had to wait for the rows behind them to empty out before they could leave. Patrick had been concentrating on shuffling out of his row with Teresa when he heard a small gasp of shock from somewhere in the room. Alarm filling him suddenly, he turned to see what was happening. Turning towards the front of the room, he saw Beau standing ramrod straight, his cuffed hands pointing a gun straight at he and Teresa. Disbelief rolled over Patrick like a wave, freezing him to the spot.

Meanwhile the two guards up front had recovered enough to stand to the side of the room by the narrow table. The older guard had his gun drawn and pointing at Beau, while the younger guard sheepishly held his swollen and bleeding nose.

As the alarm gained traction, people who had managed to escape through the main doors rushed out into the halls calling for police, for help. Two more police officers arrived on scene and gingerly entered the room through the big back doors, shooing the few remaining spectators out to safety, guns raised. In the middle of all this firepower stood Patrick Jane. He quickly pushed Teresa down onto the floor and whispered for her to stay down and be quiet. She had not seen Beau with a gun and had no idea what was going on. The panic in Patrick's voice and his upraised arms told her not to second guess his actions.

Patrick risked looking behind himself and saw the two police officers at the back of the room, guns raised and pointed at Beau. He then saw the officer at the side door with his gun trained on Beau. This was not going to turn out well he thought. Too many men amped up with adrenaline, armed to the teeth, with he and Teresa trapped between all the weapons.

Beau took no notice of the additional police officers. He was fixated on his target, Mr. Jane.

Patrick kept his arms raised over his head, and decided to speak first, to try to de-escalate the situation.

"So, Beau, back in control again."

"Hell yes my blonde friend. Just like I planned it" he said with a grin, sweeping the room with his eyes.

"So what is the plan exactly Beau? What do you want to do now?" Patrick asked, keeping his voice calm and even.

Beau snorted out a sarcastic laugh. "Well I'd like me a nice ride in a big ole Cadillac, a sexy woman in my lap doing what she do best, and a nice cold beer. That's what I want just about now Mr. Jane. But, my chances of gettin' that seem right low, so I'll settle for what's behind door number 2 - you!" he laughed.

"How can I help you Beau?" asked Patrick conversationally.

"Well my friend, the way I see it, you and your lovely wife are the reason I am here today in this cheap suit, and handcuffed like some common idiot!" he said with derision.

"If you had just DIED like you were supposed to, I wouldn't be goin' meet my maker in a Federal prison. Hell, I'd still be in business, running the show back home with those losers in Harrington County." He kept his gun trained on Patrick's forehead and took his time talking to him and anyone else left in the room.

"But then you had to screw things up, you and your damned FBI Agent wife, that little bitch! Why couldn't you just die like everybody else did?"

Patrick shrugged his shoulders and looked contrite.

"Sorry to mess up your business plan Beau. But this was your game, and I didn't know the rules. What do you propose we do now?"

Beau had been listening to Patrick but watching the police officers and guards slowly edge their way closer to his position.

"Stay back! Stay the hell back! I sure as hell don't care where I end up today, but if you don't want this here Mr. Jane to have a big old hole in his forehead I suggest you all just get back to where you started!" Beau screamed.

The officers stopped advancing and at a signal from their superior officer, took a few steps back. It was a true standoff. In such close proximity, a shot to take out Beau would be easy, but would they get Beau before he got a shot off and killed Patrick?

Cho had been on his way back to his car when his cell phone started to ring. Listening to the report of what was going down back at the courthouse, he started to sprint towards his car to retrieve his gun and badge. Thankfully he had come early and had a short distance to go before he got to his car. Fully armed, he ran back to the courthouse at speed. He realized he couldn't go in through the big doors, that entrance being too visible to Beau. Thinking fast, he knew he also could not come up in the elevator from the basement holding area, as Beau would see the side door open. He ran around to the back of the building and found a frightened security guard keeping gawkers at bay.

Showing his FBI ID, Cho asked the man how to get to the Judge's chambers from here. The guard explained the way in and Cho took off at a run. Encountering no resistance, he found the non-descript door and pulled it open, racing down a short hall to the door leading to the Judge's private office. Once inside, Cho saw the door through which the Judge had entered and exited the courtroom every day. It was slightly behind the tall desk in the courtroom, therefore out of Beau's sightline. If Cho could get through that door and behind Beau, he just might have a chance to take him out before anyone got hurt. Cho would have the advantage in this situation.

Creeping silently towards the door, he listened to the conversation between Beau and Patrick. 'Damn!' Cho thought. Of course Beau would want to kill Patrick, the only victim to survive his murder spree.

Cho heard Beau shouting in the room and decided to use that commotion to unclick the door and peek out. Patrick was calmly engaging Beau's attention, so Cho opened the door more fully and darted out silently on stockinged feet. If Patrick saw Cho run out of that door and over to the Judge's high perch, his eyes did not betray the fact. He made a point of focussing solely on Beau. Teresa lay in an uncomfortable huddle at Patrick's feet, her large belly making it hard for her to breath. She remained silent, fully aware now of the precarious position she and Patrick were in. Her hand ached for her gun, which she had dutifully left at home this morning. She could stare up at Patrick, but he dared not look down to check on her.

While Beau was telling all the police to back off, Cho used that opportunity to creep up to the desk, and propped his gun on edge of the table, his eyes level with the edge of the desk.

Beau wagged his free finger at Patrick, taunting him.

"I was gonna do her ya know" he said. "Did you know that Mr. Jane? The day the FBI raided my farm, I was gonna take your precious, pregnant wife and screw her 'til she begged me to stop."

Patrick continued to stare at Beau, but his clenching and unclenching fists betrayed his hatred for this evil man. He had to stay calm if he was going to find a way out of this room.

"No you weren't. Not that you knew at the time, but by then Teresa was long gone, half way to Austin. You can live in your fantasies if you like. But you will never touch another woman ever again Beau."

"Well that's where you are wrong Blondie. See, I always get what I want. And what I want right now is for you to shut up! And get that pretty wife of yours to stand up where I can see her!" he yelled, slightly frothing at the mouth.

Now Patrick looked down into the frightened face of his wife. No matter what transpired in the next few minutes, he would not do what Beau commanded.

Looking up at the gun aimed at him, Patrick took a deep breath and answered back.

"No. I don't think so. You are stuck with me."

"You get that bitch up and facing me right now!"

Patrick shook his head. "No, not going to happen."

"Well ain't you the brave little husband, protecting his little wifey from the big bad man?" sneered Beau, watching the guns all pointed in his direction. "So what do you want me to do huh? Do you WANT me to shoot you? 'Cause I would be happy to oblige!" he continued.

Patrick remained silent, staring Beau down. The silence lengthened and Beau got more and more rattled.

"Just what the fuck are we going to do Mr. Jane? Huh? I can shoot you where you stand and you won't ever know what happens next. How would that be?"

Patrick noticed Beau was sweating profusely and his hand was shaking ever so slightly. The police were still pointing their weapons at Beau but could do nothing while Patrick was such an open target.

"No, no shooting necessary. But I can help you Beau. Why don't you take a deep breath and relax. Just breath in and out, big breaths, slow and easy. You are in control, just like always" Patrick spoke gently.

"We don't have to shoot anyone today do we Beau? Not today… big breath in….. and out…" he said in his patented hypnotic tone of voice.

"Doesn't it feel good to just take a big breath and relax? In… and out…. in…. and out… feel the tension falling away Beau. Feel how relaxed you are getting, feeling comfortable and rested, just breathing… in…. and out."

Cho and Teresa knew very well what Patrick was trying to do. If he could put Beau into a light trance, the police would have a much better chance to disarm him.

Beau listened to Patrick, momentarily drawn in by the mellifluous voice of the man, but suddenly he shook his head and snapped out of the reverie Patrick was inducing.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up and tell Teresa to get on up here!"

Patrick looked defeated as this tactic failed. He shook his head emphatically. "No."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to show you how serious I am" Beau ranted, raising his gun and taking an exaggerated aim at Patrick again.

"Put down the gun!" yelled several guards and cops, all starting to move closer again.

Patrick knew the situation was getting out of control. He looked at Cho over Beau's shoulder and raised his arms higher.

"Take me!" he shouted. "Take me and we can leave here together. It's the only way out of here for you if you want to stay alive. Just make your demands known and we can start to work on them."

"And then what? What do you suppose we do then?" asked Beau sarcastically.

"That's up to you Beau. These officers will give you safe passage if you tell them what you want The ball is in your court. Use this opportunity Beau. Take me as a hostage. Get out of here and move on, leave the country, set up shop somewhere else. Live to see another day!" suggested Patrick soothingly.

Beau shook his head from side to side. "Just you and me huh? Like we's best friends. We's just gonna waltz outta here arm in arm like best buddies? I don't think so Mr. Jane. You give me what I want, then I will take my leave of this stinkin' place and God-forsaken Texas."

Patrick was in a no-win situation. He couldn't stop Beau from holding a gun on him and he would not voluntarily hand over Teresa to this monster. Someone had to do something.

Cho saw the desperation on Patrick's face and had to think what he could do to help his dear friends. This stress would be terrible for Teresa so late in her pregnancy. She had almost lost Patrick once to this madman, losing him a second time would kill her. Cho looked around the room for inspiration. Seeing movement to his left, he froze in horror. A young security guard had somehow entered the room and was inching his way towards Beau on his left side, a gun raised in his shaky hand. Cho realized this idiot would get himself killed if he continued but Cho was powerless to stop him.

Trying to catch the guards eye, Cho could do nothing more to force him to stay put. The guard was now at the edge of the Judge's desk, behind Beau's left shoulder. Suddenly the guard threw caution to the wind and bolted out into the open, yelling at Beau to drop his weapon. Cho started to stand up just as Beau turned in surprise at the appearance of another gunman. Both men lifted their weapons and a shot rang out. The bullet hit Beau full force in the spine and out his abdomen. The force of the blow caused his trigger finger to contract the instant the bullet hit his soft flesh. His finger retracted spasmodically as Beau's body recoiled from the gunshot, his pistol releasing it's deadly round before Beau crumpled to the ground. The next moments were pure chaos, as the police and guards all ran towards Beau, pointing their weapons at the dying man.

Cho however, ran down from his hiding place and raced across the carpeting towards Teresa and Patrick. Reaching their row of chairs, he stopped and looked down. Laying on top of Teresa, Jane was sprawled at an awkward angle half across his chair, and half in Teresa's arms. Cho called out to Patrick, but got no reply. Teresa was still, stunned into silence. Reaching down, he put his arms under his friend and lifted Patrick off Teresa, revealing her face, covered in blood. He dragged Patrick out of the row of chairs into the aisle and turned him over. To his horror he now saw why Patrick was so lifeless in his arms. An ugly gash was seared into Patrick's skull, running from his left temple all the way to behind his ear. His face was covered in blood, which was still pouring quickly from his open head wound.

When Beau's finger had involuntarily retracted, it had pulled the trigger on his gun and the bullet had struck Patrick in the head before he could dive for cover.

Patrick lolled unconscious in Cho's arms while Teresa crawled on her hands and knees slowly out of the row and scrabbled up to her husband's body.

"I need paramedics STAT!" screamed Cho. He felt for a pulse at Patrick's neck and found one, thready and erratic, but it was there.

Teresa crawled close to Patrick's still body and lay down next to him, as if she was in bed, holding him in her arms. She was in shock, wide eyed and unaware of the whirlwind of activity around her. All she could think to do was to lay with the man she loved above anyone or anything else.

Cho did not try to remove her, instead he ripped open Jane's shirt and checked for further injuries. He took off his jacket and put it under Patrick's head. Taking a large handkerchief out of his pocket he pressed it to Patrick's bullet wound.

"Where are the damned EMT's ?" he yelled to no one in particular. "Get me some help over here!" Patrick's breathing was shallow and slowing down. There was very little Cho could do now to help Patrick. He kept pressure on the head wound and watched Patrick's chest rise and fall.

"Keep breathing buddy. Keep breathing for me."

He looked over at Teresa, who was oblivious to the drama swirling all around her. Beau was surrounded by cops, who continued to point their weapons at his still body. He lay there bleeding out, twitching in pain as his life leached out of him. Beau got what he wanted, suicide by cop. Finally the large doors at the back of the room opened with a bang and the EMT's raced in, looking for victims. Cho snagged them first, not caring if Beau received any medical attention.

The three paramedics gathered around Teresa and Patrick. Cho spoke to one EMT and explained that Teresa was in shock and needed to be handled gently. A female paramedic bent down over Teresa and checked her out for injuries. Flashing her light into her eyes, she detected unequal pupils. "Possible concussion here" she noted. She felt for a lump or contusion on Teresa's head and found a large goose egg on the side of her head. She must have struck her head when Patrick fell on her.

Summoning a stretcher, the EMT spoke softly to Teresa, who was still curled up tightly next to Patrick's prone body.

"Can I help you up honey? Can you stand up for me Ma'am?" she asked.

Teresa just lay there holding onto Patrick, not responding.

"Ma'am please, can I help you up honey? You need to go to the hospital to get checked out. We'll take good care of your husband for you" said the paramedic gently.

Teresa turned to look at the EMT and didn't appear to understand what she was saying. Cho got up from Patrick's side and went over to Teresa.

"Teresa, look at me. Teresa, do you want to stay with Patrick?"

This seemed to get through to Teresa and she looked at her old friend Cho and nodded yes.

Cho helped the EMT to lift Teresa up off the floor and placed her on a stretcher. Once she was securely strapped in, Teresa grabbed Cho's hand.

"Don't make me go Cho. Let me stay with Patrick."

Cho turned to the EMT's. "They go together. No questions."

The EMT's agreed. While one stayed with Teresa, the other two continued to work on Patrick. They had already inserted an IV line into his arm and had an oxygen mask on his face. A large bandage was wound around his head and over his eye, which was turning black. His shirt had been cut off in case they needed to shock him on the way to the hospital. Once he was ready to be transported, he was firmly strapped onto his stretcher. Both he and Teresa were wheeled out to the waiting ambulance out back. Sirens wailing, they were soon on their way to the same hospital where Patrick had only recently been a patient. Cho followed in his car, keeping in contact with the agents who were now at the courthouse.

He was a good 10 miles down the road before he became aware of the tears streaming down his cheeks.

XXXXXX

**Beau had no intention of ever spending a single day in prison. Death by cop was a good solution to his plan to try for freedom one last time. Patrick's life is on the line once again. The evil they thought was out of their lives took one final swipe at both Teresa and Patrick, and hit both of them one last time.**

**Thanks for staying with me so far. Stay tuned.**


	29. I'll See You In My Dreams

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist, gone but not forgotten. And still not mine.**

**The drama in the courtroom had been well planned by Beau. He knew right from the start of the trial he would not be cowed. Federal prison was not an option as far as he believed. It would be freedom or death, nothing less.**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 29 I'll See You In My Dreams

In the end, he got just what he wanted. Freedom from rules, freedom from all constraints and expectations. A true outlier. He had thumbed his nose at acceptable behaviour all his life, seeing it as a useless constraint on his talents and proclivities. After living a life just outside the accepted societal norms, he slipped away into whatever comes next after this life. The bullet had done the maximum damage possible and siphoned off his remaining minutes of life as steadily and relentlessly as a tsunami rolls over a beachhead. The end result was just as devastating.

Beau was dead. He never did leave that courtroom, having bled out on the floor in front of the Judge's podium. He swore he would not spend one night in a Federal prison on Death Row, and he got his wish. In the coming days, no one came to claim his body. He died a coward's death.

The enthusiastic security guard who had rushed out and recklessly shot at Beau, and in turn, caused Patrick to be shot, was taken into custody and interrogated. His actions would be hailed as heroic by some, stupid and misguided by others. It would be up to a court to decide which it would be ultimately. Either way, his short career in law and security had come to a screeching halt.

As the guard was vainly explaining his take on the whole drama in the courtroom, the ambulance containing Teresa and Patrick Jane raced through the streets of Austin. Waiting for them at the hospital was a team of doctors and nurses at the ER entrance. Dr. Maxwell would be shocked when he saw who his patients were.

On the way to the ER, Teresa tried to keep her gaze on Patrick's pale face, partially hidden under his turban-like bandages. His arms were firmly strapped down at his side, preventing her from reaching out and holding his hand. She was trying so hard to remember why she found herself in an ambulance. It didn't make any sense to her. Was she in labour? If so, she felt no pains in her abdomen. And why was Patrick on a stretcher with a bandage on his face and head? She searched her memory and found it to be a hazy, screwed up mishmash of random images. Drinking tea in a cafe with her husband, driving to the courthouse, saying goodbye to Cho, sitting by the pond and seeing the lamps turn on in the laneway. What did any of that mean? Trying to sort out all of these thoughts just made her more dizzy and nauseous. She closed her eyes and tried to block out all extraneous noise and motion, as all of it made her sick. Her EMT took careful note of Teresa's confused state and monitored her carefully. Eventually Teresa slipped into a light sleep, worry fading away from her even as her husband fell deeper and deeper into a black hole of unconsciousness. The EMT's kept a continuous watch over Patrick, checking his respirations and blood pressure, which had started to fall as his head wound continued to bleed. His pupils were unequal and slow to react to light, showing a possible brain injury. Scans at the hospital would reveal if his skull had been fractured from the impact of the bullet. The distance to the hospital was mercifully short and within 10 minutes the ambulance pulled up into the ER bay and the doors were flung open. Patrick was removed first as his injuries were the most serious, with Teresa's stretcher following closely behind. She was taken to one examination room, and Patrick was taken to a larger trauma bay. Teresa had a moderate concussion, and would soon be feeling the full effects of it. But for now her drowsiness was overtaking her. The team assigned to her case were concerned about Teresa and her baby. Patrick had fallen heavily onto Teresa and her large belly. She was checked for abnormal bleeding, as there were concerns the placenta could have ruptured due to the fall. If so, both she and her unborn baby were in danger. An OB/GYN was called to do a full exam in case the baby had to be born early. While they were working on Teresa, Dr. Maxwell was attending to Patrick. The large bandage was carefully removed and the doctor examined the ugly furrow across the side of Patrick's head caused by the bullet. A portable x-ray machine was brought into the exam room to check for broken bones. Remembering Patrick's recent back surgery, Dr. Maxwell needed to see if the metal rods in his back were damaged in the fall to the floor. The hustle and hum of activity around his still body proceeded with practiced efficiency. At no time did Patrick wake up, his brain jolted and angry from the rude intrusion of the projectile that had seared through his scalp. After the x-ray was taken and no further injuries were found, Patrick was stable enough to be taken for an MRI scan. A buildup of pressure in the brain was a distinct possibility if indeed his skull had been fractured. An undetected hematoma would do further damage. All signs of hidden dangers needed to be found.

Cho arrived at the ER and waited for word on his two friends. His earlier lapse into fear and sadness had been replaced with tightly controlled anger that this could happen in the court where their tormentors had just been found guilty of their crimes. This would be a long night. Cho went in search of strong coffee and faith.

The gurney holding Jane arrived at the MRI department with his doctor and nurse in tow. Patrick was prepped and slowly eased into the MRI machine . His head was inside the tunnel-like cylinder, firmly secured to prevent any random movements he might make. The giant device whined and clicked, producing clear, layered slices of images of the interior of his skull. These images would be stored and poured over to detect any bleeds or swelling which could cause further damage. 40 minutes after they began, Patrick was removed and sent to the ICU to await a diagnosis and further treatment.

Teresa had regained consciousness again, as she drifted in and out of a strange sleep. The side effects of the concussion were now taking hold, as the room was spinning so quickly, so she thought, that she felt she would fall off the bed. The nurse watching her recognized the signs and checked her eyes again. The pupils were large, dilated and unequal, the spinning in her head making her nauseous. Reaching for a basin, she helped Teresa to throw up. The headache that had been threatening to hit all evening finally arrived with a vengeance and Teresa moaned with the overwhelming pain of it and the spins it created. She was unable to lie down, as that only increased her dizziness and vertigo. Pushing several pillows behind Teresa's back, her nurse stayed close to her, watching her carefully for any new signs of trouble. Between bouts of nausea and the spins, Teresa cried pitifully for Patrick, not understanding that he was facing his own fight for life.

"Why am I here?" Lisbon moaned. "What happened to me? Where is my husband?" she managed to squeak before she threw up again.

"Shhh shhh now, just relax and let it all out. We can talk soon. Just lean on me and I'll take care of you" her nurse cooed.

Teresa gripped the nurse's' hand, feeling that she would tip over with the spins if she didn't anchor herself to something or someone. Medication was on it's way to help her feel better, but for now, she felt like death.

The only good news so far was that her baby was still safely snugged up inside her, untouched by the tragedy of the day. The placenta was intact and there seemed to be no damage to the baby or the watery bubble of life it was floating in.

XXXXXXXX

Up in the ICU, Dr. Maxwell examined Patrick. Greatly saddened at seeing his former patient back again with such serious injuries, Dr. Maxwell read the results of the x-rays and the MRI. No broken bones, the metal rods in his back were intact and holding firm, his shoulder was fine, no further damage there. But the MRI revealed a different story. A crack in Patrick's skull showed around the area of the bullet wound. It appeared to be just a crack through the skull, and not a compression fracture, which would have pressed inward, damaging the brain. As soon as Patrick woke up, Dr. Maxwell would be better able to judge how severe his symptoms were. Loss of memory, nausea, confusion, difficulty walking or weakness on one side of the body were a possibility, as was irritability, anger, blurred vision and balance issues. So many things could show up, or nothing at all. Only time would tell. For now, Patrick needed rest more than anything. Dr. Maxwell checked his eyes once more and then left his patient in the capable hands of the ICU nurses.

Cho was waiting outside the doors of the ICU when Dr. Maxwell strode through them. Recognizing Cho, he came over right away.

"I remember you, you're a friend of Teresa and Patrick, yes?" Dr. Maxwell said, extending his hand.

"Yes, Kimball Cho, friend and co-worker. How is Patrick doctor?"

"I'm sorry we have to meet again under such circumstances Mr. Cho. Mr. Jane has a fractured skull and a very serious laceration to the scalp caused by the bullet. He remains unconscious at the present time. We are monitoring him for a buildup of pressure under the skull. He is a very lucky man actually. If the bullet had just been an inch farther over to the left, he would not be with us anymore. So we should be grateful for that small miracle."

Cho digested this information with a blank face, as usual, not betraying the swelling of emotion he felt.

"Could I see him for just a moment?"

Dr. Maxwell could see the concern on Cho's face. He agreed to let him in for a few minutes.

"Thank you doctor. Do you think he will be awake tomorrow?"

"We expect him to awaken some time during the night or tomorrow, barring any negative developments in the next few hours. Come and see him again in the morning, and maybe he will be awake to visit with you."

Cho thanked the doctor, then headed through the double doors and down the hall. He found his friend's room and entered quietly. He walked stiffly to the bed and looked at the sleeping man. An inch had been the difference between life and death. Cho shook his head at the randomness of it all. Patrick might be awake and chatting in the morning, or quite the opposite. Yes, it was all so random. Cho examined the large bandage covering Patrick's head, remembering the ugly bullet wound he had seen earlier in the day. The left side of his face was swollen and blackening, and his left eye was swollen shut, dark as charcoal. He was currently sedated and in no pain. Cho stood at the side of the bed, so deeply saddened that he could not formulate any words of comfort to say to his sleeping co-worker.

Every bad thing that had happened to Patrick and Teresa over the course of the summer, due to the Three Amigos, welled up in Cho and he was overcome with emotion. There were few times in his life when Cho had cried. His stoicism was legendary. But not tonight, alone in this small room. Tears came once again, without shame, cried for a unique man and an wonderful woman. Cho put his hand on Patrick's arm and gave it a squeeze, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. Cho hung his head in sadness. Maybe tomorrow he could smile again, feel hopeful again, maybe even show some righteous indignation. But not tonight. Tonight Cho was just plain empty. Taking a last look at Jane, Cho turned and left his room.

Tomorrow would come soon enough. He exited the ICU and took the elevator down, on another mission before he let himself sleep tonight.

XXXXXX

Cho descended to the first floor and sought out someone to tell him how Teresa was doing. A familiar face went by and Cho asked the nurse if she knew where Mrs. Jane was. Directing him to a hallway and the nurses station there, she turned and continued on her way. Cho found himself in front of a night nurse and showed her his FBI identification. Explaining who he needed to see, she led him to a small room close to her station and peeked in the room. Teresa was sitting up in bed with her nurse close by. After exchanging a few words, the two nurses nodded at Cho and let him come in. After leaving him alone with Teresa, they shut the door and gave him time to visit with her.

Taking her hand, Cho leaned in and looked Teresa in the eyes.

"How are you doing Teresa?" he asked with concern. She had been medicated and the nausea and spins were receding somewhat, replaced with a massive headache.

She looked into Cho's compassionate eyes and risked a small smile.

"I'm a bit better. Still feel like death, but Ok I guess. The baby is fine, so that is the main thing."

She looked at her dear friend and dared to ask the questions no one would answer her.

"Cho, how is Patrick? Why is he here? I can't remember what happened to us. No one is telling me anything. Why is that?"

She paused and took a deep breath, continuing.

"Did he die Cho? Is that why no one is telling me anything?" she said, tears coming quickly.

"Teresa, Patrick is not dead, but he was injured today, just like you. Do you remember we were in court for Beau and Colton's verdicts?"

The concussion came with many side effects. Memory loss concerning the actual injury was common, and was plaguing Teresa now. She thought hard and tried to remember. She saw the courtroom in her mind's eye, and saw the jury foreman standing, speaking.

"Yes. We were in court, Patrick and I. I Something happened in court, didn't it Cho?"

He nodded, giving her time to remember more.

"I remember the verdicts being read Cho" she said. "They were guilty on all charges, weren't they?"

"Yes, guilty as hell. They will never hurt anyone ever again. Can you recall what else happened in court yesterday?"

She searched his face for answers, then relaxed and let her mind click on. She sat up a bit straighter and seemed to be seeing the scene unfold in front of her.

"I was getting ready to leave. We were waiting for our turn to exit the row of chairs…"

"Yes?"

"And then he shoved me…. he shoved me onto the floor!" she said in amazement.

"Patrick told me to stay down. It was so strange! He had his arms up in the air, like someone had a gun on him…" she said, eyes as big as saucers.

"Do you remember what happened next Teresa?"

She thought hard and saw her husband facing forward, talking to someone out sight.

"He was talking, talking to someone… Someone we knew... "

She looked at Cho in shock. "It was Beau!"

"Yes, that's right. Beau was standing at the front of the room talking to Patrick."

"Then what happened?" she asked.

"Beau overpowered his guards and got his hands on a gun. He made some demands. Took over the courtroom" Cho said in his usual clipped manner.

"He made demands." She repeated to herself. "Why didn't someone just take him out?"

Cho looked at her and decided it was better to just tell her than to let her worry and anguish over Patrick without answers.

"Teresa, he had his gun on Patrick, and demanded that he hand you over to Beau. Beau figured that you would make the perfect hostage. I guess he thought he could somehow get out of there if you went with him. No one would try to shoot him if you were his shield."

"But? What happened?" she prodded.

"He kept demanding that Patrick pick you up off the floor, where he had pushed you for safety. He refused, even if it meant that Beau would shoot him instead. Beau was pretty keen to finish what he had started with Patrick, make him his final victim."

"So Beau shot Patrick?"

"No. Some over-eager wannabe cop snuck into the courtroom and went all Rambo on Beau, trying to end the hostage taking. He shot Beau, but Beau's gun went off and Patrick was hit. Teresa, Beau is dead."

Teresa was quiet and had to let all this news settle on her. She had flashes of memory now coming back. She remembered being rudely thrust by Patrick onto the floor and landing hard. She saw his frightened face and upraised arms. His rambling conversation with Beau, and the sudden end to everything, when she hit her head and lost consciousness.

'That is why he did that, to save me', she thought.

"Is Patrick OK Cho? Can I go and see him?"

Cho had to judge how much to tell Teresa, but if she went to see him as he was now, just the look of him would terrify her. Better to tell her the whole truth.

"Teresa, he got shot in the head."

She gasped in shock, her hands flying up to her face. "Oh God no!"

Cho took her hands in his and looked her hard in the eyes. Willing her to be strong. In his best Cho-in-command voice, he continued.

"He has a fractured skull and is still unconscious. Dr. Maxwell, you remember him?, he is taking good care of Patrick. They are monitoring him to make sure there are no further complications. He is alive Teresa. You aren't well yourself, so why not just rest tonight and maybe tomorrow you will be allowed to go and see him."

"But shot in the head, my God Cho!"

Teresa searched Cho's face to see if he was telling her everything. But he was Cho, as honest and blunt as ever. Seeing him there, telling her these harsh truths, she realized Patrick was somewhere in the hospital, still alive. She relaxed finally, knowing that if Cho said Patrick was alive and doing OK so far, it was the truth.

"He's Ok…" she whispered to herself like a soothing mantra.

"Teresa, you need to get some rest. You take it easy, take care of the baby, and we'll go together to see Patrick tomorrow, OK?"

She looked up into his wonderful face and nodded her head in agreement. He said his goodbyes and finally allowed himself to go home. He was exhausted both physically and emotionally. Tomorrow would be better. He expected nothing less.

Once she was alone in her room again, Teresa leaned back into the pile of pillows. So Patrick had been shot by Beau, and Beau was dead. But Patrick was alive. Patrick IS alive. She would repeat that to herself all night if necessary. That was all that mattered. She would hold onto that thought to get through this interminable night until the dawn brought a more hopeful day.

XXXXXX

**Ugh, how much can that little family take? Stay tuned for more. Thank you to all my reviewers. You know how much it means to know someone is out there reading. I get a warm fuzzy when I read reviews!**


	30. Prisoner of the Mind

**Disclaimer: Thank you Bruno Heller for hiring a great cast, and making a great show. I own nothing.**

**Teresa and Patrick are both dealing with their injuries when they should be sitting by the pond, planning for their baby's arrival. Life just isn't fair. The reviews have been very inspiring. Thank you for taking the time to share your enthusiasm for this story!**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 30 Prisoner of the Mind

Sometime during the night Teresa had somehow managed to fall asleep now that the medication was helping with her nausea. The spins which made her whole world gyrate and skitter around had also abated. Her memories were fuzzy, but some had returned. A lot of what happened in that courtroom she had not seen, safely tucked low on the floor out of Beau's sight. Patrick had done what he could in a split second to save her life. He said he would always save her. She smiled at the recollection of those words he spoke so sincerely years ago.

The hospital began to rouse itself early in the morning, and Teresa awoke with a start as her nurse came in to check on her.

"Good morning Teresa!" she said with a smile. "How was your night?"

Teresa was sure the nurse knew full well how her night had gone, but she humoured her with a reply.

"I slept, and the dizziness is going away. I still have a huge headache though."

"Well that is to be expected, considering the bump you have on the back of your head" agreed the nurse.

Teresa didn't know she had a bump on her head and put her hand up to feel for it. Yup, there is was! She winced as soon as she touched it.

"Do you think you would like to see a visitor this morning?" asked the nurse.

"Depends who it is I guess" said Teresa, not really feeling like small talk with well-meaning co-workers.

"Oh I think you will want to see this person again" smiled the nurse, throwing open the door and admitting a tall woman.

"Hello my honey! What's all this I hear about you and that lovely man of yours getting yourselves into alla that trouble again Mrs. Jaenne?" called out Victoria.

Word of the shooting had reached most of the staff in the hospital, and Victoria had already been in the chapel speaking to the Boss about her friends.

Teresa couldn't help but smile seeing Victoria peeking in the door.

"Come in! Come in Victoria!" she grinned.

Victoria was in her street clothes, and cut quite an impressive figure in her bright summer outfit. Her height, beautiful face and larger than life personality lit up the room like little else could. She stepped into the room with a lovely bouquet in her hands.

"I saw these in my garden back at home and I knew that Mrs. Jaenne would like a bit of sunshine in her room!" she admitted, placing the vase on Teresa's side table.

"Victoria, you are the sunshine all by yourself!" smiled Teresa.

Victoria came over and gave Lisbon a big hug. "Oh thank you my lovely. But how are you doin'? How did you get yourself into troubles again so soon?"

"It wasn't my plan Victoria. A very bad man decided to try one more time to hurt my husband, and he was using me to get to him. "

Victoria tsk tsked at that bit of news.

"How is your handsome Mr. Jaenne doin' now my darling?" Victoria asked gently.

Teresa looked a little less happy at the thought of her husband's current condition. She hadn't heard anything for hours and was anxious to go and see him.

"I don't know. I need to find out and see him for myself. Do you think they will let me go up to ICU today Victoria?"

Victoria of course had no authority over that decision, but she wanted Teresa to be hopeful.

"When that lovely Dr. Maxwell decides you can go and see your honey, you will know so quick it will make your hair fly!" she laughed.

"Thank you Victoria. Ugh… I must look terrible. Excuse my appearance" said Teresa, realizing she had not washed or combed her hair in hours.

"Never you mind about that. Can I help you get all gussied up honey?" asked Victoria.

Teresa submitted herself to Victoria's ministrations, letting her comb her long hair and bring her a basin of warm soapy water to get washed. A shower would most likely be allowed later in the day if Teresa could convince the doctor that she was steady enough on her feet now. The warm water felt so good, and under the gentle hands of Victoria, Teresa imagined herself being coddled by her mother, like when she was a child. The sensory memory was a happy one and relaxed Teresa for the start of her day.

"There you go my honey, ready to meet the Queen herself 'way up there in London!" sang Victoria. "Now I must go. I have more people to spoil!' she admitted, wiping her hands on a small towel.

"Come and see me any time you want Victoria. You do me good!" said Teresa.

"Ah know it honey!" Victoria grinned without false modesty. And then she sailed out humming a jaunty tune.

Teresa leaned back against her pillows, waiting to see what the morning would bring. Hopefully it would be good news.

XXXXXXX

The ICU always looked and sounded the same, day or night. The constant hums and beeps of various monitors in every room gave off a slightly off kilter symphony of electronic sound. It became a loop on replay, only interrupted when an alarm went off on a monitor and the staff all came running in response. So far nothing alarming had happened to Patrick during the night, his slumbers undisturbed.

Dr. Maxwell began his day in the ICU, caring for his most ill patients. Checking the chart on the laptop beside the bed, he looked for any indication that Patrick was waking from his sleep. There was no sign of it so far. He checked his pupils to see if they were still dilated and unequal. They were, not a good thing. But not surprising either, he noted. He checked his face to see if the swelling had increased or was receding. The swelling did seem to be a bit less, although the deathly grey colour of his skin would remain for a long time. His eye remained closed and swollen, as dark as yesterday but not any worse. He checked his reflexes and found them to be poor. Next he unravelled the bandage on Patrick's head and checked the wound for infection. So far the sutures looked clean and well placed. Sighing, he stepped back and looked at the man in front of him. 'Wake up' he willed him. He took a sharp pin and stuck it into Patrick's foot. There was no reaction. Next he tried his thigh, nothing. Moving up, he took his palm and stuck it with the pin as well. Still Patrick remained motionless.

Dr. Maxwell made some notes on the laptop and then thought of one more thing to monitor. Checking Patrick for fever, he noticed a slight increase in his temperature from the night before. Something to watch in the next few hours. He added that note to the file as well. He covered Patrick's legs up with the sheet again and turned to go. He made a mental note to come back as soon as possible and repeat all these tests just to see if there was any improvement.

XXXXXXXX

Cho arrived at the hospital at around 10am. It was not visiting hours, but his FBI badge worked like magic getting him in and out of the various departments. He made his way to Teresa's room and checked with the nurses before going in. Agreeing to let him see his friend, Cho pushed the door open a crack and called out.

"Hey Teresa, you decent?"

"Absolutely! Please come in, I am bored to death!" she called back.

He grinned and stuck his head in the open door, making sure she was indeed modestly covered. She was waiting for him with a big smile, so much better looking than yesterday.

Stepping over to her bed, he gave her a small hug and stepped back.

"So how are you, really?"

"Well aside from having the worst headache of my life, not too bad. Yesterday was bad Cho, but I think that episode is over."

"Glad to hear it. Baby OK? Not planning to arrive ahead of schedule?"

"No, and don't even mention it. I don't want the baby to come before Patrick is home and well again." She looked a bit forlorn as she said out loud what she had been worried about all morning.

"Cho, if I go into labour while Patrick is… while he can't… when he's not able to be with me... and see his child come into the world…" her voice trailed off without finishing the sentence.

Cho could have kicked himself for saying something so stupid to Teresa. Of course she was afraid she would have this baby alone. 'Damn' he chastised himself, 'be smarter'.

"He'll be there Teresa. He wouldn't miss the birth of this baby for anything."

She nodded her head, making herself believe it too.

The door opened and Dr. Maxwell came in. Cho got up to leave but the doctor just waved him to stay.

"How you feeling today Teresa?" he asked.

She looked up at him from her bed and once again realized how much she liked him for his honesty and straight talk. She decided to ask for her heart's desire.

"I am much better actually. Spins are gone and the nausea thank goodness is gone too. But the headache is huge!" she admitted.

He nodded and smiled. "That is exactly what I was hoping you would say. The first day is usually the worst with a concussion like yours. There is not much to do except take a bit of medication for the dizziness, and get lots and lots of rest. Which you should get anyway, seeing as how very soon you won't get any at all!" he smiled, looking at her large tummy.

"Dr. Maxwell, do you think I could go and see Patrick this morning? I haven't seen him since the courthouse yesterday, and I just need to see for myself how he is doing."

He looked at her and at Cho. Patrick didn't present a very pretty picture, but it would do him no harm to have his wife sit with him. Judging that it would be good for Teresa, also his patient, to see her husband, he decided to allow it.

"I think that would be OK. Mr. Cho can go along with you if that is Ok with both of you?"

Cho nodded his consent and Teresa smiled in relief.

"Teresa, I just want you to be prepared for what you will see. Patrick is not looking like himself just now. His face is black from bleeding under the skin and his eye is swollen shut from the force of the bullet. He is not awake yet, but we are hoping today he might start to resurface. Just talk to him and let him know he isn't alone. Mr. Cho is welcome to talk to him as well. Patrick needs the stimulation and the sound of familiar voices. I will arrange for a wheelchair to be brought in for you."

He said his goodbyes and left to make the necessary arrangements. Cho sat with Teresa waiting 'til the nurse came with a wheelchair. She hated sitting in one, feeling slightly foolish since she could probably walk that far just fine, but she didn't want argue. She just wanted to see Patrick

Five minutes later a nurse arrived with the wheelchair and the three of them headed up to the ICU. Cho decided to leave Teresa at Patrick's bedside to give her some privacy. He would have his time with his friend again soon.

Teresa stood up and approached the bed where her lover and best friend lay. She had been preparing herself for his appearance but she was still shocked at how ravaged he looked. A wide swath of hair had been shaved off the side of his head to allow the wound to be treated and sutured. He still had a bandage wrapped around his head, holding a large dressing in place. She reached out and stroked his face and felt the stubble on his cheeks and chin. It would be a while before he was clean shaven again she thought sadly. She ran her hands up and down his arm and then decided to massage his legs. He had always purred like a cat whenever she massaged his scalp or shoulders at home after a tough day. She drew back the white sheet and ran her hands up and down his legs, putting gentle pressure against his calf muscles. He did not appear to know she was there, much less respond to the massage he was receiving. She started to talk as she worked, telling him about Victoria's visit and how wonderful it was to see her again. She told him she was feeling better and hoped to be out of the hospital very soon. She finished with his legs and moved up to his shoulders, careful not to disturb any wiring or tubes attached to him. Before she began, she bent down and kissed Patrick warmly on the lips. Caressing his face again, she thought this was so much like the situation she had just gone through, when Patrick had been in the ICU earlier in the summer. How could this endless loop of injury and worry revisit them again? Staring at his face she thought she saw a change in his demeanor. Something about the tension now in his mouth, the set of his jaw. His eyes, which had been closed restfully when she came in, now seemed to be busily moving under his eyelids. Was he dreaming? Was he in pain? Seeing no sign that he was waking up, Teresa decided to keep up with her massage, just in case he did feel it and it did help him. She reached down and ran her palms over his shoulders and down his upper arms, up and down, talking to him the whole time about everything and nothing. She stopped every once in a while and stared into his face, praying to see some flicker of recognition or wakefulness, but his expression never changed. He seemed comatose, and it broke her heart.

XXXXXXX

Patrick was in some kind of room. He seemed to be alone but everything about the room seemed safe and peaceful. He was on a bed and decided to get up and walk around, see if he could find someone else there, wherever there was. There were no windows in the room and no mirrors. It was just a white room with a bed. The room felt safe, but he knew he had to get of of the room. To stay would be the wrong choice. Feeling for a door, he only found smooth walls, on all four sides. How had he gotten into the room if there was no door? He walked the perimeter of the room searching for a way in or out, his feeling of safety and peace slowly eroding, leaving him more and more worried. The more he paced around the room, the smaller it got, until he felt soon he would not be able to move at all. Fear now gripped him and he sank back down onto the bed, watching the walls advance on him at a frightening pace. He drew his knees up to his chin and let out a cry of anguish as the bed began to be crushed between the walls. Thrashing his legs and arms, he fought against the crushing walls to keep himself alive. The sound of the walls bending the bed was drowned out by his own screaming.

XXXXXX

Patrick suddenly started to thrash around in the bed and kicked his legs out wildly, up and down and side to side. His breathing became laboured and rapid. Teresa jumped back in alarm to see him change from deathly still to highly agitated. One of the monitors attached to his chest set off an alarm and almost immediately nursing staff came rushing in. Teresa was ushered out of the room while they determined what was going on. Patrick continued to thrash around in the bed, moaning and attempting to speak, but never opening his eyes. His heart rate was elevated and he was sweating profusely. The doctor was summoned so that medication could be administered if necessary. There was nothing else to be done except hold Patrick down to prevent injuries until he calmed himself. The thrashing gradually diminished, as did his moaning, with a few utterances almost sounding like words. Teresa stood outside his door terrified for his life. She was afraid it was a stroke, or a brain hemorrhage, maybe a heart attack, as her mind spooled through all of the possibilities she could dredge up. Dr. Maxwell rushed down the hall and quickly through the door, straight to Patrick's side. The nurses filled him in on the event and he took over. Checking Patrick's temperature, he discovered it was even more elevated, his skin pale and clammy. There was in infection raging in his body somewhere, and it had to be controlled. The moaning that Patrick had done minutes before was now replaced with a sudden shout of warning.

"Out! Get out! Get out!" he cried with fear in his voice.

Dr. Maxwell was pretty sure Patrick was sick with fever and was having a nightmare or delusion. Either way, it would not help his recovery to be so stressed. He ordered antibiotics to fight the fever, and a sedative to help cloud Patrick's mind so he could rest. Sadly, today would not be the day Patrick would be allowed to wake up. There was nothing more for him to do now, so the doctor left the room, giving the nurses orders to restrain Patrick with ties to the bed so he would not fall or hurt himself if he had another similar episode. Dr. Maxwell found Teresa in her wheelchair out in the hall with Cho, both of them looking frightened.

Striding over to them, he sat down to reassure Teresa that Patrick was not going to die.

"He had an episode, no doubt about that, but the cause of it is still to be determined. He is running a fever, which we are keeping track of. We have restrained him with cuffs to keep him safe in case this happens again."

Seeing tears in Teresa's eyes, he held her hands and tried his best to give her encouragement.

"Patrick has a head injury. Each patient reacts differently to an injury of this type. We have to expect some side effects and surprises as his brain heals. Don't be afraid Teresa, we will do everything we can to help Patrick get through this. Can you hold on a bit longer?" he smiled.

She nodded numbly, not able to talk. Cho stood silently like a sentinel over her wheelchair, feeling so powerless. Dr. Maxwell turned to Cho next.

"I'm sorry, but I think we should let Patrick rest now, he has had a rough time of it and needs to let the medications take effect."

'Understood. We'll check back later to see how he is doing. Thank you Dr. Maxwell."

Dr. Maxwell smiled at them both and made his excuses, he had to go now. Cho started to wheel Teresa towards the elevator. Once inside, her composure collapsed and she broke down into deep shuddering sobs. Filled with hope first thing this morning, now the only emotion she felt was loss.

XXXXX

**Patrick's last waking moments were filled with fear and anxiety. No wonder his mind is coming up with equally scary events as he fights to regain consciousness. Teresa is right to be afraid of going into labour early. Let's hope the baby can stay in utero a bit longer.**


	31. Wake Up My Love

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine, but we all sure like to read stories about him!**

**When will Patrick wake up? Will he regain consciousness and be the same man Teresa fell in love with, or will the bullet bring a new personality to their marriage? And what is going on with Deputy Sheriff Lassiter and his father, the Chief of Police? Hmmmmmm…**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 31 Wake up My Love

Cho delivered Teresa back to her room and then excused himself. His visit with Patrick was not to be, at least not this morning, so he decided to head back to the office. The trials of Chief Ralph Lassiter and his feckless son John were slated to begin tomorrow, and he would take pleasure in seeing them answer to the Texas state law system. The Deputy Sheriff was in deep denial about his complicity in the crimes in Harrington County, exhibiting a kind of low-intelligence bravura that would soon be beaten out of him when he landed in prison. Ralph, his father, admitted to everyone, but especially himself, just how far from the ideals he once upheld he had fallen. Cho got to his desk and exhaled deeply. Work for him would be the best cure for what ailed him - sadness. He plunged into the paperwork piled on his desk and soon busied himself with team meetings and plans to catch their next quarry. In this way his day passed quickly, an all consuming treadmill of crimes to solve and bad guys to find.

It suited him just fine.

XXXXXXXX

Patrick was restrained with padded cuffs at his wrists and a belt around his waist. If he had been awake he might have panicked and thought he was back in the mental institution. The sedative ordered by Dr. Maxwell had settled him down, erasing his nightmarish vision of the shrinking room, leaving instead a black nothingness in its' place. A nurse came in every 20 minutes to monitor his temperature, finding it still elevated. As long as it stayed where it was or dropped, it would be a sign that they were getting on top of the infection. If it shot up, convulsions might be the end result. So the constant surveillance went on, around the clock. Fluids were dripped into the IV line administering antibiotics and keeping Patrick hydrated, and cool cloths were applied and re-applied to his face and forehead. His breathing had returned to its' normal deep rhythmic pace, and his face looked oddly serene despite the bruised blackness dancing across his features.

Teresa wanted to go back to see Patrick. She crawled into her bed with dread threatening to overtake her. She knew Dr. Maxwell wouldn't lie to her just to make her happy. But, soothing words only took her so far, and she could not help but succumb to imagining the worst outcome for her weak husband. Without thinking her fingers reached up and found the gold cross she always wore, next to the wedding band Patrick had worn for so many years, both strung on the gold chain around her neck. She did what she always did in circumstances as serious as this, she began to pray. The soothing words she had spoken since childhood came easily to her and soon calmed her. She leaned back into her pillows and wished her headache away. It came back with a vengeance when Patrick had seized in his room. Deeply engrossed in her prayers, she didn't hear the door to her room open. Grace Rigsby peeked in, smiling shyly, not knowing if this was a good time or not to show up.

Teresa soon finished silently mouthing her prayers and when she opened her eyes, there was the ethereal face of Grace, so lovely and kind. Teresa was amazed. Could the good Lord answer prayer that quickly?

"Grace! Oh my goodness it is so good to see you again!" she cried.

Grace took the last few steps over to the bed and threw her arms around Teresa.

"You must be getting sick of me by now" Grace grinned.

"Never! Not possible!" smiled Teresa. "But I think I will have to start refunding you all the money you have spent for airfare just to come Austin all these times!"

"Oh hush! Don't even think of that Teresa. How are you? I heard what happened from Cho and had to come. Wayne is staying the kids, so he sends you and Patrick his love."

"Thanks Grace. I am getting better. Better than yesterday, that's for sure. Yesterday I had no idea what was going on, but Cho filled me in on all the details."

Grace nodded her head, daring to ask the next question.

"How is Patrick? Cho said he got shot in the head?"

Teresa sat up straighter in the bed and patted the mattress for Grace to sit down next to her.

"He…. he was in pretty bad shape when they brought him in, from what I understand. He seemed to be getting better overnight but this morning, I went to see him, and he had some kind of seizure."

"I'm so sorry Teresa. Is he awake yet?"

Teresa shook her head, "No. Not yet."

Grace naturally tried to make the best of every situation, and now it was no different.

"Give him time Teresa. Let him heal. I'm sure he will be awake and talking to you before you know it."

"Yup" sniffed Teresa. 'Hey, where are you staying? And how long are you staying in Austin?"

"I found a little hotel and will check in later today, and I can stay for a week. So I hope you don't get tired seeing of my face!" she smiled.

"Why don't you just stay at my house? Cancel the hotel and move in. You know where everything is anyway, and if I get discharged, I could use the company. Say yes?" Teresa begged.

Grace beamed one of her mega-watt smiles. "I'd like that, thank you Teresa."

Teresa and Grace continued to visit until the staff had to ask her to leave, to give Teresa a chance to sleep. Grace took the house key Teresa gave her and made her way to the little house that had been Teresa's home ever since she moved to Austin. She would do everything she could this week to be both mother, friend and confidante to Teresa. It was her fervent wish that by the time she left, Patrick would once again be by Teresa's side.

XXXXXXXXX

The afternoon dragged on and Teresa decided the only way for it to pass more quickly was to sleep some of the time away. Several hours passed, and she was surprised to be awakened to the sound of a food tray being deposited on her table. Her thoughts flew to Patrick. It was suppertime. How had he been all day? Did he wake up? Did his fever break? It had been over 24 hours since he had been shot. Her mind buzzed with unanswered questions. She rang her buzzer repeatedly until a nurse came into her room, expecting to find a problem with her patient.

"Can you find out how my husband is? It's been hours and I don't know what's happening!'

The nurse knew the story of their ordeal and felt badly for Teresa.

"Leave it to me. I'll get some answers for you Mrs. Jane. But in the meantime, why not feed that baby of yours?" she smiled, indicating the untouched food.

"Ok, thank you" said Teresa, not really hungry, but sure the food would be good for her in the end.

The nurse hustled out of the room and began to make her enquiries. Dr. Maxwell was the man she sought.

XXXXXXX

The eerie, timeless quality of the ICU gave the impression of one continuous, never ending day. For a patient who was awake, it made time drag on. For the staff, the occasional peek out of a window was the best way to see the days and nights go by, sun to darkness, and again sun.

Dr. Maxwell stood at the side of Patrick's bed, reading his chart again. His vitals were good, normal heart rhythm, even respirations, improving reflexes. He took his temperature and was gladdened to see it had come down a degree since the morning. Smiling to himself he noted that in the chart as well. Things were starting to go in the right direction. The antibiotics seemed to be finding the infection lodged somewhere in his body. He informed the nurse with him that they could start to wean Mr. Jane off his sedatives again. There really was no medical necessity to keep him sedated any longer. Perhaps this time Patrick would emerge from his deep sleep more peacefully. The next few hours would tell the tale.

XXXXXX

Cho read reports at his desk until he was the last man left in the office. Taking his jacket in his hands, he decided to head over to the hospital to check up on his two favourite people.

Grace was sitting outside Teresa's room when Cho walked down the hall. His face lit up when he saw his former co-worker.

"Hi Cho! How are you?" she said warmly.

"I'm good, good. I see you couldn't stay away?"

Grace blushed a deep crimson. "You know me too well Cho."

"Glad to see you. Teresa could use a female just about now. She's been stuck with me!" he smirked. "Any update on Patrick yet?"

"Well Teresa is just finishing her shower, and then we expect Dr. Maxwell to come by and talk to her about Patrick."

"Good. This has to have been a tough wait for her" said Cho.

Grace heard Teresa calling her name and opened the door a crack.

"C'mon in Grace. I'm all done!" called Teresa.

"Can I bring Cho with me?" smiled Grace.

"Absolutely, why not assemble the whole CBI team?" laughed Teresa. She was feeling so much better just from the shower, and the realization that if anything bad had happened to Patrick today, she would already know. So, she had relaxed, finally.

Cho and Grace came in and dragged two chairs over to Teresa's bed. She was sitting up, looking so much better than the previous day. She hoped to go home soon, put on some comfortable clothes and then stay with her husband as much as possible.

The door opened 10 minutes later and Dr. Maxwell came in, smiling at the assembled group.

"I see we have a whole law enforcement division here with us today!" he grinned.

"Close! So watch your step Dr. Maxwell!" warned Teresa with a smile.

He came over and looked at Teresa closely, checking her eyes.

"How's the headache? Any dizziness, nausea?"

"Headache, yes, the spins and nausea, no. Can I go home tomorrow?" she begged.

"Let's see how you are in the morning, and then if you are still doing so well, I guess we could consider that. Can you stay with someone?"

"Oh I can stay with Teresa!" spoke up Grace impulsively. She turned red again.

"Great!"

Teresa now asked the question that was plaguing her all day.

"How is Patrick? Any improvement during the day?"

Dr. Maxwell smiled broadly and nodded his head. "Patrick is holding his own so far. The fever seems to be breaking and his reflexes are returning to normal. There were no further seizures, but he was sedated. We've been weaning him off his sedatives for several hours today and we will see if he wakes up tonight or tomorrow. "

"Can I go and see him tonight? Please?" asked Teresa.

"I think that would be good for both of you" agreed the doctor.

Teresa just smiled in relief.

"I'll send a wheelchair down for you again, then you can go up to see your husband."

"Can't I just walk?" asked Teresa, mortified to be pushed around in the chair.

"Tomorrow you can walk all you want, but tonight, you can still enjoy our limo service!" he said.

Teresa would have groused about the wheelchair more, but she was so happy to go back to see Patrick that she let it go.

Dr. Maxwell said his goodbyes and sailed out of the room.

"Nice guy!" said Grace.

"The best!" agreed Teresa. When the wheelchair arrived 15 minutes later, the three friends made their way up to the ICU. Cho and Grace took seats in the waiting room, and Teresa toddled off through the double doors to see her husband. All of them were silently hoping for the same thing. The reawakening of one of the brightest minds they had ever encountered.

XXXXX

The last emotion Patrick had felt before he was shot was fear for his wife and unborn baby. His only weapon against Beau in the courtroom standoff had been his ability to talk himself out of that precarious situation. His mind had blanked out in full fight or flight mode when he was shot, and there it remained, stuck in a cycle of fear, replaying scenarios where Teresa and the baby were in danger and he was powerless to save them. No wonder he had reacted so strongly as he started to emerge from his sedation that morning. Teresa knew none of this, and entered his room with some trepidation. His restraints were still in place, until Dr. Maxwell was sure he was fully awake and cognizant of his surroundings. Seeing Patrick in padded cuffs, tied to the bed, sent a pang of grief through Teresa's heart. So that is how it had been when he was institutionalized. Tied up to prevent self-harm. She walked over to the bed and kissed Patrick gently on the cheek. His eye was less swollen now and looked like it might open soon. The black bruising was still there, with shades of green and blue mixed in.

"C'mon, wake up sleepy head, let me see those beautiful eyes" she said, hoping he would respond to her voice.

She had a thought, and pulled the sheet down to his waist, revealing the other restraint. Again she was horrified at the look of it, so harsh and institutional. But she chose to ignore it and carry out the plan she had just thought of. She remembered that sometimes it helped to wake someone if you rubbed their sternum with your fist. So she gently balled up her hand and rubbed Patrick's chest hard, whispering his name. He winced as her knuckles dug into his skin.

"Patrick, it's me, Teresa. Open your eyes for me."

XXXXXX

Patrick was dreaming.

He was on his porch at the cabin, sitting with Teresa at dusk. The ducks were settling down for the night at the pond and they were watching the scene with keen interest, having grown fond of their duck families.

Teresa got up to get a drink for both of them and he watched her walk into the cabin, smiling at her swollen belly and slight waddle. He loved everything about her pregnant body, as it represented abundant life and promise for the future. While she felt huge, he saw only beauty.

Minutes went by without her return, and when he grew alarmed and called out to her, a familiar voice answered.

"Well hello Blondie."

Beau.

Patrick felt his stomach drop and his heart speed up at the sound of that hated voice. Jumping up he spun around and there was Beau, with his arm once again around Teresa's throat, cutting off her air supply. Patrick couldn't believe that Beau had found their slice of paradise and had come back to claim Teresa and the baby for himself. Patrick tried to walk towards Beau but found his feet firmly planted on the porch, glued by some force that prevented him from moving. Beau leered at Teresa and licked his lips, while Patrick felt a panic wash over him at his inability to save his wife in the one place she should have been safest.

"You know I'm going to kill her don't you?" grinned Beau, waving an oversized gun at her head. Patrick knew it was true, and he would have to watch, powerless to stop him. Teresa's eyes never left Patrick's face as Beau raised his gun and pulled the trigger. At the sound of the gunshot Patrick screamed and bucked wildly in the bed, unable to sit up due to the restraints on his wrists and around his waist.

Teresa jumped back in shock at his outburst, and once again nurses poured in the room.

"Call a doctor, tell him we need to sedate Mr. Jane!" shouted one nurse.

Patrick's eyes were open but he was not seeing anyone in the room, indeed he didn't see the room at all, just the cabin by the pond with the body of his wife lying at his feet. He let out a loud keening cry as the realization of her death washed over him. Teresa stepped forward without thinking, knowing he was not having a seizure or a psychotic episode. She had seen this before.

This was a nightmare of horrific proportions.

"He doesn't need to be sedated! Don't do it!" she implored the nurses. 'Just let me wake him up. I have seen him do this before and he will listen to me, just me!"

She willed the nurses to listen to her with the certainty that only she could help Patrick escape his nightmarish visions.

Assuming they knew best, the nurses ran out to find a doctor. Teresa took advantage of their absence and returned to her husband's side. Placing her hands firmly on his face, she turned his face towards her own, speaking to him soothingly, with love.

"Patrick, it's OK, you are just dreaming. Wake up sweetie! I need you! Patrick, the baby needs you! Can you wake up and help me with the baby?"

He stared at her face, not believing she was alive and real. She had just been killed in front of him, so how could she be calling his name?"

Teresa rubbed his sternum harshly with her fist, not caring if it hurt Patrick, doing whatever she could to force him to wake up.

Beads of sweat were on his forehead and his breathing was rapid. Everything was so confusing, the room, the lights, the noise and Teresa, hovering above him like some visiting angel. And his head! What was that crushing pain in his head? He tried to reach up to cradle his head and found his arms restrained, tied to the sides of a bed. Panic now filled him and he cried out for help.

"Let me go! Help! Help me!" his mournful pleas breaking Lisbon's heart.

A doctor hurried in followed by the nurses, one of whom held a syringe.

"Step out of the way please Mrs. Jane. He needs to be sedated" commanded the doctor.

Turning around and glaring at this unknown doctor, Teresa drew herself up to her somewhat limited height and became Agent Jane in a split second, taking command of her husband's safety and care.

"Put that away!" she ordered, looking at the sedative.

"Be reasonable Mrs. Jane" the doctor began to say, advancing towards her agitated husband, before Teresa cut him off.

"I am being reasonable. No one here knows this man better than I do, and I am telling you to leave him alone and let me wake him up myself!"

"Do what she says" came a deadpanned voice.

Teresa looked past the doctor into Cho's stern face, backed up by a frightened Grace. They had heard the commotion all the way down the hall and feared for both their friends.

"Family only sir! If you are not immediate family you have no business being in here!" directed the doctor.

"He can stay!" boomed another voice. Dr. Maxwell had been summoned by the head nurse and came running when he heard there was a situation with Patrick. The room was now full of people, too many. Quickly sizing up the situation, Dr. Maxwell needed to diffuse the tension in the room to everyone's satisfaction.

"Doctor, thank you for coming so quickly, but Mr. Jane is my patient and I will take over his care now." Dr. Maxwell said diplomatically. "We won't be needing that sedative."

The young doctor knew he was being dismissed, so he backed out of the room, taking his nurses with him.

"Everything OK here now?" asked Cho.

"Yes, thank you Cho, we're good." Teresa smiled weakly.

Cho and Grace took one last look at Patrick, who was now lying back into his pillows, exhausted and confused. Then they left Teresa and Dr. Maxwell alone.

Teresa stepped back over to her husband and leaned right over him, grasping his face between her hands.

"Wake up now Patrick, nothing is wrong now. Everything is going to be OK. Look at me. I'm right here Patrick."

She stared at him, every fibre in her body willing him to do this one simple thing for her.

Patrick rocked his head back and forth, trying to dispel the headache that was all consuming. All at once, his eyes flew open and he stared up into the eyes of his wife. Not quite comprehending what was going on, he tried to reach up to touch her face and again, could not move his arms. Whimpers of alarm signalled his distress.

"Can't we take those damned things off Patrick please?" begged Teresa. "They're just making him more upset!"

Dr. Maxwell and his nurse quickly unbuckled the restraints, setting Patrick free. Reaching for his hand, Teresa finally raised it up to her face and kissed it. Running her hands through his hair on the unhurt side of his head, she affirmed what he was afraid to believe.

"It's me Patrick, I'm OK and so are you. You are safe with me. Beau is dead. He's dead Patrick."

Patrick raised his left hand up to his head to stop the pain hammering through his skull, and hit the tender scar.

"Owww!"

"Don't touch your head OK? You have a nasty cut up there. I'll explain later." Teresa told him, much like a mother to a sick child.

Patrick looked at her with a mixture of relief and wonder. He was finally fully awake and could not for the life of him figure out where he was or why he was in a bed with a large bandage around his head. But mostly he was amazed to see his wife, safe and warm and wonderfully alive.

"How did I get here? What's going on?" he asked. Like most head trauma patients, his memory of the actual shooting was entirely gone. Maybe it would return in time, maybe it would be forever just a story someone else told to him.

Dr. Maxwell stepped forward and reached for his patient's hand.

"Hello Mr. Jane, remember me?" he said with a smile.

Patrick reluctantly tore his eyes away from Teresa's face and turned towards the doctor.

"You are Dr. Maxwell. You operated on my shoulder and my back at the beginning of the summer."

"100% correct!" beamed the doctor. "Let's see what else you remember. What is the last thing you can recall happening in the last 36 hours?"

Patrick looked off into some unseen distance and started to open doors in his memory palace. Opening them in the right order at the moment was a challenge, but Teresa could help him with that detail.

Looking at Teresa, he smiled. "We drank tea in a nice little shop in downtown Austin, but you would have preferred coffee with caffeine in it, yes?" he started. She nodded an affirmation, so far so good.

"I think we had to go to the courthouse for the summation. The prosecution was impressive, the defense, not so much" he continued.

"I agree" smiled his wife.

"We left to go home….. no…. we started to leave… but... " he looked at Teresa in concern.

"Something happened, and we couldn't leave. We had to stay in our row while everyone else ran out….."

Patrick's face clouded over. "Someone told us to stay, and we couldn't move." he looked at Teresa with concern. "I think I was talking to someone."

Dr. Maxwell was pleased with the amount of detail Patrick was recalling, so he decided to let Teresa and Patrick finish this conversation in private.

"You are doing very well Patrick. Your memories seem to be mostly intact. I'm just going to do a quick examination of your head wound and check you out, then I'll leave you two alone."

Teresa stepped back and stood in the corner, not willing to leave the room again unless forced. Patrick seemed to relax more and more by the minute, fully in the present and understanding that something important had happened to both of them. Time would reveal all that he had forgotten, and he could be patient.

Dr. Maxwell checked for fever, and was pleased to see it had dropped again, almost back to normal. Unwrapping the large bandage around Patrick's head, he peeked under the dressing and surveyed the incision in his scalp. The sutures were clean and neat, free of infection. Discarding the large wrapping in the waste bin, he replaced it with a much smaller gauze pad. He checked Patrick's left eye, and saw that it was opening nicely, the swelling that had closed it receding. The black eye would remain until it naturally faded over time. Checking reflexes, he found them back to normal.

"Almost done Patrick. Let's just listen to your chest. You've been flat on your back for a while and we like to make sure there is no fluid in your lungs."

Patrick submitted to Dr. Maxwell's exam with uncommon grace, a far cry from his protests of perfect health years ago, even when he felt terrible. Teresa wondered if Patrick was becoming more concerned for his own well-being because he had so much to live for now. Either way, she grinned in gratitude.

A few minutes later Dr. Maxwell stepped back and smiled happily at Teresa and her husband.

"You are coming along beautifully. Keep it up and I won't have a job anymore!" he laughed.

"Does Patrick need to be in the ICU anymore? asked Teresa, knowing that getting onto a regular nursing floor would bring him one step closer to going home.

"No. I think we can safely let you go downstairs to a regular room, and if you keep improving, we could consider releasing you in about 24 to 36 hours. How does that sound?" said the doctor.

"Sounds good. Is Teresa a patient here as well?" Patrick asked, noting that she was in a hospital gown and robe. Note to self, he would have to ask her why she was a patient!

"Yes I am, but not for much longer." she admitted.

"Can we share a room?" smiled Patrick, his mind already clicking along merrily, looking to find an advantage to his situation.

Dr. Maxwell broke out into a large smile. "That is a rather unique request, and under normal circumstances we wouldn't be able to accommodate it. But, I think with a little persuasion, maybe I can find a room with two beds in it for both of you."

Patrick reached out for Teresa and beamed from ear to ear.

"C'mere roomie!" he grinned wickedly.

"Oh boy, I think you just opened Pandora's box Dr. Maxwell!" smiled Teresa.

The doctor headed to the door and turned to look at the happy couple.

"Who ever told you that I couldn't work a bit of magic of my own?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

The door opened and he left to seek out a transfer for Patrick and a reunion of sorts for the couple he had come to like so very much.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Whew! So glad Patrick is awake and returning to his old self. He just needs help filling in the blanks. Stay tuned, the end is nigh…**

**This story has to end soon, as I will have absolutely no time to write once July is here. A new story is brewing in my fevered brain, so maybe later in the summer it will evolve into something. Fingers crossed. Does anyone want me to write another story or are you done with me?**


	32. The Whole Story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing about the Mentalist at least. I do have a rather nifty little black dress however…..**

**Thank you everyone for your feedback, and for all the new readers who favourited the story, thank you too!**

**There was some concern that Patrick emerged from his sleep apparently very quickly and too well. I always do research concerning injuries and treatments before I write since I am not a medical person. What surprised me was how quickly a person does recover after being grazed by a bullet. If the skull does not have a fracture that is pressing inwards through the dura (the hard elastic-y band around the brain), or into the brain itself, but is just a crack in the skull, the recovery is remarkably quick. The confusion from the impact of the bullet and the resulting concussion can stay with you for days, if not longer. However, you only need to be hospitalized long enough to make sure there are no further health issues and to watch for late blooming side effects at home. Waking up for Patrick actually took way longer in the story than would have really happened. But hey, we need some drama in our lives don't we?**

And Their World Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 32 The Whole Story

Patrick and Teresa sat as close as possible, talking quietly. She, relieved that her husband had returned to her without major brain trauma, and he, relieved that his wife had survived Beau's last attempt to destroy their little family. Gratitude and love permeated the room like a fine mist, covering everything, as real and tangible as the sun coming out after a heavy rain. Teresa was growing weary, her head still aching, but she chose to ignore it for as long as possible. In time, there was a light tap on the door and Cho stuck his head in the room.

"Oh Cho! Oh I'm so sorry! You and Grace must be so tired of sitting out there alone!" apologized Teresa.

Cho smirked and stepped in a bit further. "You can owe me later. But I was told it's time for you to get back to your own room Teresa, time to get some rest. Grace can take you down in the wheelchair."

"No, not yet! We have so much to talk about" she moaned, turning to Patrick.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "It's OK, you need to sleep Teresa. We have tomorrow and every day after that to catch up. Do it for me, so I don't worry?" Patrick asked, knowing she could not resist that request.

Sighing deeply, she pulled herself up to a standing position, fatigue hitting her hard.

Cho stepped in and took Teresa's arm, guiding her towards the door. Patrick laid back against his pillows enjoying the sight of a heavily pregnant Teresa waddling next to an over-protective Agent Cho. This was a sight no one could have predicted all those years ago when they first met. Life was strange indeed.

"Cho, can you come back in when Teresa is on her way?" asked Patrick.

Cho gave his friend a quick nod and disappeared through the door. A few minutes later he reappeared in Patrick's room alone.

"Teresa on her way to bed?" asked Patrick.

"Yes. Grace will get her settled and then go on to your house in the city to stay for a few days. OK with you?"

Patrick grinned at Cho. His direct and curt answers were amusing as well as to the point.

"Sure, it's fine. Can you come in and stay for a while? I have questions and didn't want to upset Lisbon."

Cho approached the bed and pulled up a chair. "You sure you don't want to rest? It's been a big day for you too."

Patrick pulled himself up to a sitting position, the result being that his head banged and throbbed even more furiously than before. Wincing at the stabbing pain, he quickly slid back down onto his pillows. He turned to Cho to explain.

"I have been sleeping for two days, I'm not sure I can sleep at all tonight, plus someone with a jackhammer is drilling through my head. So, I'll be up anyway. Please stay."

Cho sized Patrick up with a long gaze and decided it was not worth arguing with a man so clearly in pain and filled with questions.

"Ok. First, how are you feeling, really?"

Patrick ran a hand over his whiskery face and sighed.

"I had a hard time waking up apparently, bad nightmares, worried about Teresa. I have a migraine, at least that is what I think it is, but that will pass as my head heals. But I have a big hole in my memory."

He turned to study Cho's face. "You were there, in the courtroom. I saw you come in through the Judge's door and hide at his desk. You saw what went down. I need to know what happened. I remember talking to Beau, trying to keep him occupied and away from Teresa. Someone said a security guard started the gunfire? One minute I was facing Beau, the next I woke up here. That is my last memory Cho."

Cho studied Patrick's face and knew that no amount of stalling or glossing over the facts would stave off his need to know everything. A mind as inquisitive and intelligent as Patrick's demanded knowledge.

"I got a call on my cell in the parking lot, and got my gun. Ran back to the courthouse and came in the Judge's entrance. Thought I could get a clear shot of Beau from the desk at the front of the room."

Patrick listened attentively, nodding at the memory of Cho silently stealing into the tense room.

"I couldn't take a shot, Beau had you in his sights. If I took him out there was a good chance you would be collateral damage."

"Which I was anyway" murmured Patrick quietly.

"I was waiting for Beau to make a slip, move over slightly, reach for something, anything, that would give me a chance to make a move. But that kindergarten cop decided to be a hero and force a showdown."

"Where did he come from?" asked Patrick, who had been just as surprised as Cho when the guard lurched forward, gun waving in the air.

'I think he came in the back, same as me, just few minutes earlier. Beau was too busy shouting demands to see him. I tried to make eye contact with him, tell him to stop advancing and stay back, but he was focussed on his target."

Cho looked at his hands in frustration, letting out a big sigh. Patrick knew this sign so well, from years of working with this strong man.

"It wasn't your fault Cho. You have to know that. You were doing the right thing, waiting to take a shot and get everyone out alive."

Cho looked at Patrick with sad eyes. "I keep telling myself that but it just doesn't change the fact that I saw you get shot in front of me, while I had a gun in my hand. I was ineffectual. It was my job to protect you and Teresa, and I failed."

Patrick saw the regret in Cho's face and knew how he was feeling.

"If only I had got there a few minutes earlier, if only I hadn't left the courtroom so soon... " Cho's voice trailed off.

"I thought it was my fault Cho." Patrick said quietly. Cho's head snapped up.

"Your fault? How's that? The guy had a gun on you, you were defenseless and Teresa was hiding at your feet. You tried to talk him down, tried to hypnotize him into surrendering, so how was this your fault?"

"I should have been smarter, come up with something to persuade him to take just me and leave the courthouse with me as a hostage. Beau wasn't all that bright. I should have found a way to diffuse the situation. Teresa wouldn't be suffering from a bad concussion, our baby wouldn't have been in danger and I would have taken the danger away from the courthouse. But I didn't do any of those things."

Cho shook his head. "So it's all on you is it? Maybe if you had had more time you could have done something? Is that right? Isn't this a case of the pot calling the kettle black? You tell me it wasn't my fault, and I tell you it wasn't your fault " he said with chagrin. Patrick let that comment go.

"So tell me how I got shot Cho."

"The security guard was so amped up on adrenaline he just snapped and made a run towards Beau. He shot him in the spine and the bullet went right through him and out. Beau's trigger finger recoiled and fired the gun. You got hit and went down hard on Lisbon, knocking her out. Everyone ran for Beau to disarm him and I ran to you and Teresa. She was pretty out of it, didn't know you were shot in the head. I was worried about the baby being hurt, and you bleeding out."

"So you took care of us until the EMT's arrived?"

"Yes."

"And Beau died right there in the courtroom?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Cho."

Cho gave Patrick a weak smile at his praise. "We both will have to come to grips with what happened in that courtroom I guess. We can't change what happened can we?"

"No we can't" Patrick admitted, having underestimated how hard this had affected his friend Cho. He felt ashamed of himself. Cho was suffering too.

Changing subjects, he moved on.

"What is happening with the Lassiter trial?"

"That starts tomorrow. I will go and keep you informed. There won't be any need for you or Teresa to testify. We have enough on both of them to put them away for a long long time."

Patrick nodded his head upon hearing this good news. The last thing he wanted was to go back to that courtroom and relive those days again, hour by painstaking hour. Home was his goal now, with Teresa safely curled in his arms. The remaining weeks before the baby came were so precious to him, he didn't want anything to interrupt that rapidly dwindling time for just the two of them to spend alone.

"Thank you Cho " Patrick smiled, extending his hand to shake Cho's own hand. When Cho reached out to take his hand, Patrick leaned over and instead threw his arms around Cho's shoulders. Cho was taken aback at this show of affection, but his rigid body softened and responded to the hug. Perhaps it was time to loosen up, just a bit, he thought.

"Anytime buddy" replied the Korean. Seeing Patrick yawn, Cho knew it was time to take his leave.

"I'll come by after court tomorrow if you want an update."

"Come by anyway. See you tomorrow" smiled Patrick.

The door opened silently and Cho slipped out. Patrick held his throbbing head in his hands, now feeling sympathy for the headaches which had plagued Lisbon for as long as he had known her. His migraines would soon fade away as his head wound healed. He hoped the same for his wife. He felt sure sleep would evade him all night, but once his nurse came in with medication for his headache, he soon dropped off into a dreamless and mercifully peaceful sleep. No demons pursued Teresa or the baby, no one jumped out waving an oversized gun at either of them, and no one was forced to watch anyone die. An endless ocean of calm had settled over Patrick, confirmation of everyone's well-being the antidote for all of his fears.

XXXXXXXXX

On the day of the trial for the Lassiters, Cho got up early and headed to the courtroom, a large weight lifted off his shoulders after his conversation with his friend Patrick. No one was to blame and no one could have predicted the outcome to the standoff. It just was what it was. Time to let it go.

XXXXXXX

Teresa was just coming back into room from her bathroom when the door opened wide and Patrick's bed was pulled inside by two nurses, grinning from ear to ear.

"We hear this is the honeymoon suite!" said one of them, giggling.

"Too late for that!" smiled Teresa, pointing to her large belly.

"Good morning Lisbon!" chirped Patrick. His face was now a lighter shade of grey, the blood under his skin starting to be reabsorbed into his body. His left eye was now open but still a rainbow of colours. He was so happy to be with his wife, he ignored the hammering in his head as best he could.

Teresa walked with the bed until it was placed beside hers. She bent down and kissed Patrick a happy greeting. "Hey - time for a shave Mister!" she complained.

"If you wish" he agreed. The nurses fussed around for a few more minutes, then made their reluctant exit. Patrick wasted no time before he reached out for his wife.

"C'mere you!' he ordered her, arms outstretched.

Teresa leaned into his arms and let herself be hugged long and hard.

'That feels so good" she murmured.

"Come up here!" motioned Patrick, patting his mattress.

"No, I shouldn't" Teresa started to say, before Patrick cut her off.

"Yes you should and you will. We have a license you know. We are man and wife, never to be put asunder, or something like that…" he grinned. "Come up here, I've missed you."

Teresa wasted no time in sitting down on his bed as he scooted over, making room for her. He lifted the covers and she snuggled up next to his warm body. Oh God it felt so good to feel him so close to her again. She was keenly aware of how little time they had left for just the two of them. The baby would soon be taking up all their time. So this was a little piece of heaven, in this otherwise cold and sterile hospital room.

They wrapped their arms around each other and just lay still, not talking, not thinking, just being in the moment, together in safety. Just in love.

Some time later a nurse opened the door and started to come in, then stopped in her tracks when she saw the sweet scene in front of her. Teresa was sleeping peacefully in Patrick's arms. He slept too, his face nestled in her fragrant hair. The nurse stepped back out of the door, and hastily scrawled a note to put on their door.

"Do not disturb - knock first"

XXXXX

An hour later Dr. Maxwell came to Teresa and Patrick's room, and saw the sign stuck on the door. Laughing at the silliness of it, he peeked in the room to see if it was safe to enter. Teresa was sitting beside Patrick, talking quietly to him. Both looked up when their doctor came in.

"I hope the accommodations are to your liking Sir, Madam, he grinned.

"Yes thank you, that's why we always stay at this hotel!" replied Patrick goofily.

Dr. Maxwell approached the bed. "Time to get down to business I am afraid. Who's going first?" he asked, lifting his stethoscope.

"Oh ladies first!' suggested Patrick.

Teresa just gave him a long look and submitted to a check up from the doctor.

"How are you feeling today? How's the vision and headaches?"

"My eyes are fine, no double vision or blurriness. The headache is getting better every day. I am used to migraines, so this is nothing new for me I'm afraid" she admitted.

'Ok, sounds like you are progressing just beautifully. Next victim!" he announced, heading towards Patrick.

'How are you this morning?" he asked.

Patrick sat up straighter and winced with the pressure change in his head.

"Head hurts, feels like a bowling ball. But otherwise I am not feeling too bad all things considered" he replied honestly.

The doctor listened to his lungs and checked for fever. Reflexes were tested and found to be back to normal.

Stepping back Dr. Maxwell smiled at both of them.

"You are both doing very well. The concussion you suffered was a good one alright Teresa, but the worse of it is over. There is no real reason to keep you here. Side effects can happen quite a long time after the initial accident, but we can't have you stay in a bed just in case something happens down the road. How would you like to go home tomorrow?"

"Not today?" she asked with disappointment.

"Hey, I just got here, what about me?" chided Patrick.

"Oh sorry, it's not that I don't want to be with you… " she hastily explained. "But I've been here a while now and have to get some things done at home" she backtracked.

"How about I let both of you go home tomorrow?" smiled Dr. Maxwell. "Patrick, your skull fracture will mend all by itself, if you just rest and take it easy. No heavy lifting or work, just sitting and resting with your lovely wife. Keep your head wound clean and get it checked out once a week until it is all healed. Come back here in 3 days to have your stitches taken out. Then you can wash your hair, gently! If you notice any fever at all, come back and see me. Watch your balance, it might be a bit off for a while. Your head took a good smacking when the bullet hit your skull. So you have to go easy on yourself. Can you promise to do that? If not, you stay."

Patrick grinned at Teresa and said a quick "Yes!" to the conditions.

"Teresa, I just want you to stay one more day because of your advanced stage of pregnancy. That's all, just to be safe." Dr. Maxwell explained.

"Sounds good to me" whispered Patrick, taking Teresa's hand in his.

Dr. Maxwell headed for the door. "I'll start to make the arrangements for your discharge tomorrow morning, barring any unforeseen changes in your condition. Stay well until then" he said cheerily and sailed out of the door.

"Can we take him home with us when we leave?" asked Teresa.

"I think we can manage all by ourselves" suggested Patrick, pulling back the bedclothes.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Teresa with alarm.

"Come and help me, you have your own bathroom, a luxury I have missed greatly!" admitted Patrick.

Teresa smiled and made her way over to her husband. Taking his arm, she walked slowly with him over to the washroom and left him to his own devices. His balance was indeed a bit off with his massive headache, so she would make sure he got around safely for the next little while.

The day passed more quickly than the previous ones, now that Teresa had the man she loved so near to her. Her excitement about going home was growing by the hour, and she got on the phone to Grace, making arrangements for meals and fresh beds to be made up, and anything else she could think of. Her happiness was infectious and Patrick spent the afternoon smiling along with her.

Grace came in later with wonderful tea for Patrick and decaf coffee for Teresa, plus fresh blueberry muffins. She visited with them until she had to leave. Suppertime was a letdown as usual, but the prospect of real food tomorrow was enough to carry them through. The grins on their faces stayed in place right until bedtime.

XXXXXXXX

Taking his place in the spectators section, Cho had watched the proceedings at the trial with a strange mixture of interest and detachment. His work was done, the investigations into John and Ralph Lassiter's criminal activities well documented and provable. Chief Lassiter's trial was mercifully short, as he chose to plead guilty to all charges, such was his remorse. He just wanted to get this shame over with and begin to serve his time, however much that might be. Deputy Sheriff John Lassiter, grey hair now apparent and looking haggard, still managed to evince a certain amount of swagger when he walked to the witness stand. The prosecution cut him to ribbons, and the defense team found little to support his claim of innocence. The trial took only days, and the verdicts were not unexpected. Chief Lassiter was found guilty of aiding and abetting a felony, murder; intimidation and dereliction of duty; concealing evidence and committing fraud; blackmail and intimidation of the garbage man. His sentence would be delivered in a few weeks time, and he did not expect to ever be free again. Deputy Sheriff John Lassiter was found guilty of aiding and abetting a felony, murder; intimidation and dereliction of duty; blackmail; concealing evidence and committing fraud; aiding in the kidnapping of Teresa and Sally; assisting in grand theft auto. He would never be free again either, but he refused to believe it.

Cho had dutifully reported the events of the trial to Patrick and Teresa every couple of days. As promised, Dr. Maxwell had let them both go home the day after his lecture, much to their mutual happiness. Grace drove them to their rented house in the city. They went out to the cabin by the pond each day, Teresa and Grace puttering around, getting their possessions put into closets and drawers, books into bookshelves, food in the kitchen cupboards. The list of chores was endless and Teresa took to completing them with gusto. Patrick hired a handyman to finish the few unfinished jobs around the cabin that he had planned to do, before his injury. Any talk of him taking up a hammer was shouted down with a mixture of wifely indignation and motherly concern. He was consigned to unwrapping china and cutlery, and anything else he could do sitting down. They were a busy, happy trio. Teresa was nesting, unconsciously getting ready to have her baby. Grace eventually had to leave and parted company with promises of coming back to visit when the baby was born. A short time later the cabin was declared fit for habitation and with the help of friends and a moving company, Teresa and Patrick said goodbye to the little house in Austin and moved into the house by the pond.

Several weeks passed quickly, and Teresa and Patrick were sitting on their porch, looking out over the pond, when the news of the sentences for Colton Franks and the Lassiters was announced on the radio.

Patrick turned to Teresa with a question evident on his face. "Do you want to hear this?"

Teresa put down her iced tea and turned up the volume.

"It's the final step, the end of that whole terrible time. We need to hear how it ends Patrick. But fortunately we don't have to be there in court to hear the sentences. When they are done, we will never think about those men again, promise?"

He smiled at his lovely wife, "Promise."

Colton had been found guilty of all charges earlier in the month, and his sentence was death. Texas law was severe. He could have served anywhere from 20 to 99 years without parole, but the sentence was the harshest possible. And so he would sit on Death Row until he was all but forgotten by everyone who ever knew him.

Ralph Lassiter was sentenced to 40 years in prison. What he didn't know was that he would die of a stroke within 18 months of going to a Federal Prison.

John Lassiter was sentenced to 50 years in prison without parole, a virtual life sentence based on his current age. Little did he know that every day of that sentence would be spent in fear for his life. The other prisoners would soon figure out what a weak man he was, a peacock who would do anything to stay alive. Anything.

When the news story ended, Teresa leaned over and switched off the radio. Those men would now cease to exist in her world. She had bigger and more exciting things to look forward to. Soon she would be holding a child in her arms, the perfect result of love between she and Patrick.

She stood up to stretch and reach for her book, when a strange sensation gently washed over her. She looked down and saw that her bare feet were wet. Looking at her empty glass, she couldn't figure out how she could have spilled something. She took a few steps and found her feet getting wetter. She stopped and looked down again, confused and slightly alarmed. Patrick looked up from the book he had resumed reading and saw the odd expression on her face.

"Teresa? What is it?"

She looked down again at the little puddle at her feet and broke out into a large smile, realizing what was happening at last.

"How would you like to grab my hospital bag for me and put it into the car?" she smiled.

"Why, it's not time to go yet…" he began, stopping himself from arguing when he looked down too. The little puddle rang a bell and suddenly he knew their big day had arrived.

"Teresa! Is it time? Are you in pain? What do you want me to do?" he spurted out in a rush.

Teresa just stood and laughed at him.

"In answer to your questions, yes, it's time, no, I am not in pain yet, and yes, go get my bag and some towels. We are having a baby!" she smiled.

Considering he had been through this before, Patrick was all aflutter with excitement and useless motion. Once Teresa got him settled down, they got her bag and made their way to the hospital.

Labour was everything Lisbon had been told it would be. Patrick regained his cool and was a tender and patient coach during her hardest hours of pain and effort. Their fears of a long and arduous labour at her advanced age did not come to reality, and after a normal first time labour of 12 hours, a tired but happy Teresa was holding a perfect little boy in her arms. She looked into his face and was overwhelmed with his beauty. His hair was thick and dark like his mother's, wavy with curls that he got from his father. His features were small and delicate, and his skin like porcelain, like Teresa's. His fingers were long and graceful, a sure gift from Patrick, as were his eyes. Teresa couldn't stop looking at his eyes. They were mysterious and cool, the colour of the ocean, green-blue and deep, with a wisdom and knowledge hidden in them that she felt sure was a sign of his wise old soul. She was not wrong.

This was a beautiful child, as all babie are. But in their hearts, Patrick and Teresa knew this child was special, a gift that they would forever cherish and love. They had mulled over names for a girl or a boy for the last few weeks. Some were traditional, some awful and hilarious, others heavy with remembrances of people long gone. They finally chose a name for this special boy representing strength and loyalty, true friendship and tradition. Patrick had teased Teresa for months that he would call his baby Wyatt, like Wyatt Earp, the cowboy lawman. She had been horrified at the idea, not sure if he was serious. Slowly she warmed up to his final suggestion. And so they were excited when they finally announced their son to the world, surprising one man with their choice of name.

Morgan Kimball Jane slept peacefully in Patrick's arms while Teresa started to call their old friends from the CBI and her extended family, the FBI team and anyone else she could think of.

Kimball Cho was humbled by their choice of his name for their son. But they could not think of a better middle name to bestow on their firstborn. Such fine men as Cho were few and far between. Patrick and Teresa would make sure that growing up in the Jane household would encourage a joy of learning, whether it was tricks and magic taught by Morgan's highly unusual father, or life lessons about duty and honour, and doing the right thing, taught by his mother. Funny Uncle Cho came often to see his godchild, eventually bringing his own wife and children along as well. When Morgan became a big brother to a little sister, Grace, the joy in the cabin just grew, expanding the walls outward in exponential happiness.

XXXXX

Many years in the future, during one of the regular gatherings of their whole ragtag group of friends and family, Patrick and Teresa, Morgan and Gracie stood on the porch of the cabin, as the sun slid down beyond the pond, watching their assembled friends laugh and play on their large expanse of lawn. They inspected their other family also bidding a noisy goodnight to the day. The Jane family ducks paraded their ducklings to their nests for the night, quacking their goodnights to the Janes too, their rituals of family completing the circle of love in that magical place.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**So there you have it. Not one child but two, for the Janes as I see them in my mind's eye. I hope you liked the story and how it ended. The trial of the Lassisters was not a primary focus of my attention, as their guilt was always assured. Now to take a break, gathering ideas and writing them down. Perhaps a story in August? Who knows. If you feel like another one, just let me know. Thank you for your comments, suggestions, and most of all your kind words. They have have meant the world to me, a first time writer. And I hope my writing improved from chapter to chapter, as it should. Once again, thanks!**


End file.
